Fade Quietly
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Adriana has made a vow to herself never to touch another person until she gets her power under control. But she's been enlisted with the company of Thorin Oakenshield and is quickly discovering her power is difficult to hide. She wants more than anything to help the company but the words of her master haunt her at night and memories of her childhood keep her rooted in fear. Kili/OC
1. Prologue

I stand outside the door of this hobbit hole; the hood of my cloak pulled up. My fist is inches from the door with the master's words echoing in my head: 'haunt them. Torture their thoughts and turn them against each other. Manipulate these pathetic creatures.' I'm panting, my chest constricting. I'm about to turn away, run and face the anger of my master. But the voice of the wizard stops me.

"Are you going to knock Adriana?" Gandalf questions me. I hear the smile in his voice as I lift my fist; my heart in my throat.


	2. Alone

So this story will follow the movie because I have not read the book before. This is my first Hobbit and OC story so I would really appreciate any reviews; comments; let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

I like to be alone. I like solitude. I like silence. It was peaceful. There was never a feeling of unwelcome. That was the beauty of the being alone and always travelling. I'd had a home long ago, yes. I'd had friends, once. But that was long ago.

* * *

_My mom stood over me, smoothing back my black curls. She had a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. _

_ "Remember, no matter what happens today—don't believe whatever they say about you and remember: I love you." She promised, kissing my hand. Her eyes and voice took on a steely tone as she straightened up; our moment gone. "And whatever you do Adriana, do not touch them. You cannot let them know of your power. Promise me?" She held out her hand, fingers opened. I nodded solemnly as I linked my fingers through hers. _

_ "Should I be scared mama?" I whispered, my voice echoing loudly in the castle halls. She raised a pale eyebrow as she glanced down at me, a new look in her blue eyes. _

_ "I don't know." She confessed as the doors parted, guards gesturing us in with a sweep of their arms. As we walked up, I could feel mama's grip on my hand tighten; a silent reminder of my promise. Fear rolled off her in waves as we stopped in front of him; his eyes pinning us to the floor._

* * *

_ He had blue eyes like my mama. But they were not warm like hers. No, there was no warmth in them. A hunger lay in his eyes: a desire for power, greed. I'd stood there, frozen with fear as mama bowed low. Her eyes had widened when she saw me still standing. She shoved me down, an apologetic look in her eyes. _

_ "So this is your daughter? I apologize but I've forgotten her name." He didn't sound at all sorry to me as he stood up and circled around us. _

_ "Yes—her name is Adrianna." Mama's voice shook as she watched him circle us. Her normally warm blue eyes had gone steely, cold. Her grip on my hand had tightened even more, her knees locked. She was in defense mode. And as badly as I wanted to kiss her cheek and promise it would be okay; I could do nothing but stand still. _

_ "Dark one? That name hardly seems fitting for such a young child." His tone was taunting as those eyes focused on me. He kneeled down, positioning himself mere inches from my face. _

_ "You are more than welcome to go and play young one. Surely you do not wish to sit here and listen to the talk of two adults," I searched his face for any imperfections: scars, moles, anything that would make him less terrifying. But I could see none. I stared blankly as he searched my face as though looking for some secrets. He straightened up, looked back to my mother with a new smug look. _

_ "She is more than welcome to explore. We'll give her a personal tour." He gestured to one of the guards to come closer. I glanced swiftly up at mama who looked ready to pass out. _

_ "I'd prefer it if Adrianna stayed with us. She won't be any trouble." Mama pleaded with him, her iron grip on my hand desperate. He turned around, edged closer with the guard. I started to count the seconds before they reached for me. One. Two. _

_ "We're discussing things a child should not be present for. She can explore; play in the kitchen for all I care. But she will not in here." He snapped, his temper spent. Three. The guard grabbed my free hand, eyes blank as he tugged me away from mama. I didn't mean to show him all those things I did. I didn't mean to show him all those memories. I watched silent as the guard dropped my hand; eyes wide with horror. _

_ "What is it? What did you show him?" Mama demanded, shaking my shoulders. I silently lifted a hand to her cheek and showed her the same things I'd showed the guard. Blood, crimson blood spilled from the man's neck; his eyes drained of life as his body lay forgotten on the ground. Warriors lay like rag dolls; limbs thrown about. And screaming people—endless screams of terror and pain as they swing weapons. _

_ "Monster! Monster!" The guard screamed, pointing his weapon at me. Mama tore my hand away from her cheek, shoving me behind her as she lifted her hands. _

_ "Please, she doesn't understand! She doesn't know what she's doing. Adriana is young and she doesn't know how to control this yet," Mama bowed as she pleads with the guard, her hand once again on mine. "She was just showing you a story I told her long ago—she—" _

_I never heard what mama said after that. I ran from her grasp, ignoring her screamed pleas to come back. The guards words echoed in my head; the blood pounding in my ears: monster, monster. My vision blurred, my heart pounded as I ran; my dress snagging on limbs. I didn't stop until I'd tripped over a tree root, screeching in pain. I sat up and sobbed. I was angry with myself for crying; running away and most of all: being a monster. _

_ "My dear child, what seems to be the matter?" A gentle voice questioned. I looked up, startled to see a tall man dressed in long gray robes and a pointed hat. He kneeled down, long gray hair and beard spilling over his knees. His one hand he clutched a staff and I felt my eyes widen in wonder._

_ "A wizard…" I breathed breathlessly. He smiled, twinkling blue eyes soft as they watched me._

_ "Gandalf the Grey. And what's your name my dear?"_

* * *

I guess I could say, Gandalf was the closet I'd come to a friend after that. I spent years with him, travelling until he disappeared one day. After that, I saw him on different occasions. He had the ability to show up when I needed him most but he'd shown up less and less the older I got. I never did see my mom after that day. That was the day I'd made my vow not to become close to people. And that was the day, I'd vowed never to touch anyone again until I was in control of this monster I was.


	3. Company of Dwarves

Thank you so much to athena719, DreamersChance and Midnight Cold Dragon for the follows! That made my whole day! I will try and update daily but we'll see with my health problems and day to day life. I will let you guys know if something comes up that I am unable to. But thank you all for making my day :3

* * *

I stand outside the door of this hobbit hole; the hood of my cloak pulled up. The mark's there. There can't be a mistake. I know I am at the right place. My fist is inches from the door with the master's words echoing in my head: 'haunt them. Torture their thoughts and turn them against each other. Manipulate these pathetic creatures.' I'm panting, my chest constricting. I'm about to turn away, run and face the anger of my master. But the voice of Gandalf stops me.

"Are you going to knock Adriana?" Gandalf questions me. I hear the smile in his voice as I lift my fist; my heart in my throat. Sighing, I lift my fist, knocking lightly. From behind the door comes an annoyed voice; yelling something about far too many dwarves. That's when I feel them behind me; all pushing closer and closer. I don't dare turn around to see how many there are for fear of touching one. I edge closer to the door, clearing my throat. I can feel the group pushing up, closer and closer to my back; whispering amongst themselves. I stuff my hands into sleeves as the front door opens. I inhale sharply as the weight of the dwarves behind me falls onto me. We land in a heap at a halfing's feet; all groaning to get off. I'm at the bottom of the pile; holding my breath as everyone slowly stands up and brushes themselves off. "Adriana, are you all right my dear?" Gandalf asks, his voice full of concern. I nod slowly, keeping my head bowed as I head out the door.

"Yes, yes. I just need a moment." I promise, turning and rushing out the door; my hands still tucked into my sleeves. I gasp for breath, my stomach twisting with knots as I sit down on a bench. "Get it together." I whisper, staring at my shaking hands. As far as I knew they hadn't seen anything, I hadn't touched any of them. My hands never left my sleeves. I let my head fall back with a sigh. The door opens behind me with a loud creak and the knots return. Turning my head I find myself coming face to face with the dwarf who fell right on top of me.

* * *

He's by far the strangest looking man I've ever seen. He wears a strange looking hat with two flaps both turned up at the end. His hairs black, braided into pigtails that stick out from beneath his hat; and his facial hair though turned down was curled at the ends. I'm staring at him silently as he looks around; his gaze finally landing on me with a mixture of relief and something else.

"Are you all right there lass?" He asks and I hear in his voice, an accent almost. I nod slowly, watching as he moves closer to me; the smile never fading. "I wanted to come out and apologize for falling on top of you like that." I can't help but smile back at him from beneath my hood.

"What's your name?" I finally ask, slowly pulling my hands from their sleeves. They come to rest in my lap as I watch the still smiling dwarf.

"Bofur, my lady. And you're Lady Adriana?" I bow my head slightly, nodding softly.

"Yes, I am. But please, Bofur. There's no need to call me: Lady Adriana. Just Adriana will do."

"We'd best be getting back inside if we want any food. My brother, Bombur can eat enough for all of us." He holds his hand out. My mouth goes dry as I stare at the waiting hand, the sound of crickets stretching between us. I'm saved by a blonde dwarf opening the door and looking around. I take the opportunity to stand, brushing quickly past Bofur.

"Well if he can eat enough for all of us we'd better get back inside then shouldn't we?" I force a smile and walk quickly past the both of them; into the hobbit hole. Inside the hobbit hole is chaos. The one I assume to be Mr. Baggins stands trying to salvage some of his food the dwarves are pillaging from his pantry. I sidle up beside Gandalf and sigh.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" He asks me, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I grimace, shaking my head at the old wizard.

"How am I to be of any help on this quest Gandalf? If I cannot control my gift—who knows what could happen. What could I show them?" I whisper.

"You've spent far too long alone Adriana. It's high time you begin to interact with others again. And how will you ever be able to control your power if you don't gain any experience?" It's then that I notice the dining room has gone silent. I look around and find thirteen pairs of eyes staring at me. Gandalf takes his chance before I can run again. "Ah, Master dwarves, Master Baggins. Let me introduce you to another member of our company; a longtime friend of mine: Lady Adriana." He nudges me forward, smiling encouragingly. I reach up and push my hood back, finally facing the company.

* * *

Kili had heard Fili talk about a cloaked figure by the name of Adriana. But he had thought perhaps she was made up. Or perhaps they'd misheard the name. But here she was, standing in front of them. She's pale skinned with high cheekbones and dark grey eyes. Dark black curls fall to her waist; caked with dirt, leaves and mud. Beneath her cloak she's dressed in a dark blue tunic and trousers. I don't realize how long we've been staring until I feel a kick beneath the table and see Bofur staring at me with a smirk. Turning to Fili, I smirk and we stand, walking towards her proudly.

* * *

The blonde dwarf from earlier walks toward me; followed by a dark haired one. The blonde ones hair is braided; two small braids on either side of his mouth. The other ones hair is not braided and he doesn't have a beard but dark stubble. They come to a stop in front of me, their smirks never fading.

"Fili." The blonde says.

"And Kili." The dark haired one says.

"At your service, Lady Adriana." They bow in unison, reaching for my hands. I throw a panicked look towards Gandalf but he's no longer standing there. My heart thumps loudly as I close my eyes, silently panicking. Mahal, help me. What had mama told me as a child? I rack through my brain, desperate as their lips get nearer and nearer to my hands. Oh yes: 'simply think of something calming, normal. Something you believe would be in their thoughts so they might think of it as their own.' I glance at the table where mugs of ale sit. I glance down at Fili and Kili, watching their facial expressions for any change. Upon straightening up, Fili smiles widely at me, gesturing to the table.

"Come Lady Adriana; allow us to introduce you to the rest of the company." He and Kili each throw an arm around my shoulders, setting me down between them. I gauge their reactions as we sit down. They seemed no different, still smiling as they gestured to everyone at the table.

"I've already met Bofur," I offer quietly. "He fell on top of me." There's a moment of silence before the table erupts into laughter.

"That was not my fault lass! It was Nori's for pushing me." Bofur yells above the laughter, gesturing towards a dwarf with starfish like hair. Beside him is a white haired dwarf; sipping tea with complicated braids done on the sides of his head. Next to him is the youngest looking dwarf of the company; a shy look on his face as he smiles at me. It's the dwarf with the forked white beard who stops all the laughter; standing up with his hands up.

"All right, lads. Let's introduce ourselves properly to the lass. Balin, at your service." He smiles at me, bowing low. He gestures towards a large, bald dwarf with tattoos; an angry and intimidating look on his face. "This is my brother, Dwalin." I bow my head and sit back, listening as most of the dwarves stands and introduces themselves. I lose track of names and faces as they all dig into the food and ale on the table. I'd been travelling for so long alone and dined alone so long; I sit silently appalled at their table manners or lack of. They throw food, shovel it in. All of them cheer loudly as Bofur throws a piece of food across the table to a fat, red haired dwarf who catches it in his mouth.

* * *

"So Lady Adriana, tell us. Where are you from? And how did you get your parents to allow you to run off with a company of dwarves?" Fili asks me, the corners of his mouth curling up with a smile.

"Please, Fili. There's no need for the lady, Adriana will do just fine. And I don't really have a home to speak of—I come from everywhere. As for my family, my mother and I haven't seen each other for many years. And I am not sure of whom my father is." I confess. The table quiets considerably as a couple dwarves turn their gaze on me.

"Did he just abandon you as a babe?" Bofur asks, his tone almost angry. I shrug, shaking my head.

"I don't know. My mother never spoke of him really. And when she did speak of him, it was never very much. It was just enough to make me stop asking questions. Excuse me." I move away from my still full plate of food and away from the dining room. I walk towards the sound of grumbling. Peering around the doorway, I catch the eye of Bilbo Baggins. I stare fascinated at his creature, a hobbit.

* * *

"Can I help you?" He asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. I blush, stepping into the room. I bow, smiling up at him.

"I apologize, Mr. Baggins. It's just that I've never seen a hobbit before," I grin as his expression changes.

"Even after all your years of travel? From what Gandalf told me, you're quite the adventurer. Have you ever seen elves? Could you tell me about them?" I swallow hard, my eyes pricking with oncoming tears.

"I am not a traveler by choice." I whisper. His eyes soften but before he can ask any more questions, Nori walks in; using a doily as though it were a napkin. Bilbo's eyes widen as he follows after him, snatching it from his hands.

"That is a doily! Not a dishcloth!" He exclaims, missing Nori rolling his eyes as he heads for the pantry once more. Bofur stares from his spot on the wall, eyebrows furrowed.

"But it's full of holes." He points out. Bilbo's cheeks flush with frustration as he holds it up to Bofur.

"It's supposed to be like that. It's crotched." He explains as though he's talking to a small child. Bofur tosses me a grin before speaking again.

"Oh, a wonderful game it is too. If you got the balls for it." I snort, turning away from Bilbo as he mutters his frustrations about dwarves.

"My dear Bilbo, whatever is the matter?" Gandalf asks.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves, what are they doing here?" He demands.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering! Might as well try and get used to them." Gandalf tries to pacify him, ignoring his complaints as they walk out into the dining room. I look over my shoulder to find Dwalin staring at me, a cold and somewhat blank look on his face. I turn and follow after Bilbo and Gandalf; catching the end of his rant.

"I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!" He cries, resting his hands on his hips with a sigh. A small, gentle voice interjects before he can continue.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" The youngest looking one—I believe Ori asks. Fili walks out, calmly taking it with a smirk.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." Wordlessly he throws it across the room. I squeal, ducking down. I wait for the crashing; the breaking of glass. But it doesn't come. Looking up I see Kili, catching the thrown silverware and tossing it over his shoulder. I stand in awe, watching as they play their game. I move away from the kitchen, careful to avoid the tossed silverware. I stand by Ori in the dining room doorway; watching as the others rub their knives and forks together; and stomp their booted feet on the floor.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo begs, a distressed look on his face. Bofur grins at me as he looks around the table.

"Oh, did you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Behind me comes the deep voice of Kili singing over the loud stomping; Fili and the others joining in as dishes start flying.

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

I stand back in the doorway, silent as the dishes are juggled back and forth between the dwarves. There are no slip ups from any of them as the dishes all come to rest on the table. Bilbo rushes into the dining room, an irritated look on his face. Gandalf stands back, laughing with the rest of the dwarves, shrugging. The joyful mood is cut quickly as three loud knocks cut through the air. Everyone stands silent as Gandalf speaks in an ominous tone.

"He is here."


	4. Trust

Yay, two chapters in one day. This took me so long to write. My wrists are so stiff and sore it's not even funny. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing but Adriana and Enora. Review, message. Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The dwarves gather in the doorway of the dining room, watching with eager faces as Gandalf opens the door. I'm hidden in the back, watching silently as the door opens to reveal another dwarf. My mouth goes dry as I recognize the man from the stories my mother told me long ago. Thorin Oakenshield stands in the doorway. Her stories had not done him justice. His hair was long, black with some streaks of silver running through it. His beard covered the lower half of his face; but the thing that stuck was the coldness of his blue gray eyes as he steps inside.

"Gandalf," He greets, his voice thick and rich. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find; I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He removes his fur pelt, looking around the small entryway. Bilbo at the back with me now shoves his way through to the front, eyebrows furrowed.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf says calmly, shutting the door. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." He says proudly. Thorin observes the hobbit with an almost amused expression on his face.

"So this is the Hobbit." He says bluntly, moving closely to Bilbo. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins. Have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" I wince at Bilbo's openness, embarrassed for the smirk that crosses Thorin's face at his answer.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know." The Hobbit says awkwardly. "But I fail to see why that's relevant."

"I thought as much," Thorin scoffs. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The other dwarves all laugh; leaving Bilbo blushing and looking a bit put out as he attempts to figure out what's so funny. Thorin turns, his gaze wandering over the company. He stops on me, an unreadable look crossing his face. He walks slowly, almost hesitantly towards me. "Enora?" He whispers, a—hopeful look in his eyes? I shake my head slowly as Gandalf clears his throat, coming up behind Thorin. At my confirmation that I'm not Enora, his cold, stony gaze returns; his back going rigid. "You did not mention there would be a woman here, Gandalf." He says coldly, staring me down.

"Thorin Oakenshield, meet Adriana." Gandalf says with an unmistakable tone of pride in his voice. I bow, trying to gather my courage as I find my voice.

"It is an honor to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield; King under the Mountain." I whisper shakily as I straighten up. Gandalf gives me a solemn nod as Thorin continues to stare me down.

"Let us discuss things." Gandalf says, gesturing to the dining room. The dwarves push past us, moving to go sit down. I stand frozen and stare up at Gandalf, waiting on him to tell me what to do next. "Come along Adriana." He whispers, ushering me into the dining room. I pick a seat as far as possible from the others, leaning up against a wall with my head bowed low. Balin is the one to break the silence of the room.

* * *

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asks, leaning forward as Bilbo hands the dwarven king a bowl of stew. "Will they come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin says, his voice indifferent. Around me comes the hopeful mumbles of the dwarves; their eyes lighting up.

"And what did the dwarves of Iron Hills say? Are they with us?" Dwalin demands gruffly. Thorin hesitates, his face withdrawn.

"They will not come." The short lived hopeful mood is gone, replaced by disappointed grumbles and sighs. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You…You're going on a quest?" Bilbo interjects from his spot at Gandalf's shoulders. Gandalf nods, pulling a map from beneath his cloak and spreading it across the table.

"Far to the East over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." I lift my head, edging carefully around the table I move to the other side of Gandalf. I stare down at the map where a single mountain lies; the shape of a dragon flying over it.

"The Lonely Mountain…" Bilbo reads aloud. I put a hand to mouth, clearing my throat quietly as I bow my head.

"Aye, Óin has read the portents and the portents say it's time." A fiery red haired dwarf I remembered being introduced as Glóin interjects. The others all mumble agreement, nodding.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold." Óin mutters, ear trumpet held up. "When the birds of Old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." I lift my head, sweat pouring down my forehead.

"What beast?" Bilbo demands, his voice shaky. Wordlessly I reach for Gandalf, my hand inches from his. I stare at his face as my mind clouds with thoughts of scales; wings; fire and gold.

"Yes, my dear. That beast." He whispers as I move my shaky hand away from his. I don't miss the long stare Nori gives me as I look away; my hand slinking back to my side.

"What beast?" Bilbo repeats, louder this time as he looks at me.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible: chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur says seriously; his eyes drifting across the grave faces of the others. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." He continues easily. Ori rises from his seat, eyes wide with innocent bravery.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!" He declares. Dori shakes his head, pulling him down in his seat.

"Sit down!" He hisses.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin interjects over the loud chatter. "But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best….Nor brightest." All of them began to argue at once now; angry voices escalating. I look around the faces at the table, Fili staring at me with a dark expression on his face.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" He shouts. Kili nods excitedly, piping up.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company!" Kili reminds them, looking at Gandalf expectantly. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" I chuckle as all eyes turn to Gandalf, awaiting an answer.

"Oh, well, no. I—uh…" He stutters.

"How many then?" Dori asks.

"What?"

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf begins to choke on his pipe smoke as the demands keep coming.

"Go on, give us a number!" They beg. I step back as all the dwarves but Thorin rise to their feet; shouting and arguing with each other. It's Thorin who stops the arguing; standing and pounding his fist on the table with a shout.

"Enough!" He roars. Slowly, everyone sinks back into their seats, looks of shame etched into their features. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" He asks. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The others shout in approval; excitement clear in their voices and faces until Balin speaks again.

"You forget that the front gate is sealed," He reminds them softly. "There is no other way into the mountain."

* * *

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true," Gandalf interjects and I watch, silent as he holds up a key; gleaming in the light. The dwarves all sit silently, staring at it as though it were the most precious of jewels.

"How come you by this?" Thorin whispers, his eyes wide with awe.

"It was given to by your father Thráin for safe keeping," He answers simply. "It is yours now." He hands it over to Thorin who takes it like it's a newborn baby; still staring in awe.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili exclaims. Gandalf points to the map, nodding.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili says almost breathlessly, grinning. I can't help but watch him, the childlike excitement on his face making me smile.

"Well if we can find it," Gandalf interjects. "But dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori exclaims.

"And a good one too." Bilbo says, gazing down at the map. "An expert, I'd imagine.

* * *

"And are you?" Glóin demands.

"Am I what?" I glance at Gandalf who avoids my eyes. Óin points towards Gandalf, his ear trumpet in his ear as he speaks. "He said he's an expert!"

"Me?" Bilbo looks horrified at the very idea. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I—I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin says. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin cuts in, staring the hobbit down with a scowl. I sigh as once again, the dwarves start arguing, this time about Bilbo.

"Enough!" Gandalf says in a deep, booming voice that fills the room. He towers above us all even more now; covering the room with shadows. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" As quickly as it happened, Gandalf returned to his normal height, the shadows receding. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," He continues in his normal tone. "In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, giving us a distinct advantage. Thorin could not have made a more bitter face did he try. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of our company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins," Gandalf reminds him firmly. "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great more deal to offer than any of you know, including himself."

"I think Gandalf; everyone here has a great more deal to offer than any of them know." I whisper, allowing my gaze to wander across the faces of the dwarves. I settle on Ori, smiling at him softly. He blushes bright red, looking down at his lap as Nori, Bofur and Fili laugh at him. Gandalf nods solemnly, turning back to Thorin.

"You must trust me on this." He orders firmly.

"Very well," Thorin says sulkily. "We'll do it your way. Give him the contract." Balin rises to his feet, removing a thick packet from beneath his cloak and handing it to Thorin. Thorin doesn't even glance at Bilbo as he shoves it into the hobbit's arms.

"It's just the usual summary," Balin begins easily. "Pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo chokes out as he begins looking over the contract. Thorin had stood up and leaned over toward Gandalf; his look graver if that was possible.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." He whispers.

"Understood." Gandalf murmurs.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." He warns. Gandalf nods, blue eyes darkening as he hesitates.

"Agreed." He finally answers, voice grave. Thorin's gaze focus on me for a few seconds before it flickers away. I look back toward Bilbo in the hallway, looking nervous. Everyone's attention was now focused on him as he speaks aloud.

"The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted or sustained as a consequence, thereof, including but not limited to…" He lifts the contract closer to his face, paling. "Lacerations, evisceration?" He unfolds a side part, visibly gulping. "Incineration?" He chokes.

"Oh, aye. He'll met the flesh right off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur says as though Smaug was nothing more than one of Gandalf's fireworks.

"You all right laddie?" Balin asks as Bilbo sways slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He mutters, taking a deep breath. "I feel a bit faint." Bofur stands, leaning through the opening.

"Think furnace with wings!" He offers. Bilbo hunches, paling even more.

"I…I need air." He gasps, gripping his knees.

"Flash of light, searing pain and then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bilbo stood up for a moment; looking almost okay.

"Nope." He says calmly, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf says exasperatedly, moving towards the passed out hobbit.

"I'm going to get some air as well." I whisper as I pass him, stepping outside. I move towards the bench I sat on earlier. Sitting down, I lean back and sigh loudly, running a hand over my face.

* * *

Kili stands inside, staring at the now closed door. He turns and looks over his shoulder at his brother, finishing his ale.

"What do you think Fili?" He asks. Fili follows Kili's gaze back towards the closed door.

"Of Lady Adriana? I don't know….She's quiet." He shrugs. "She didn't eat anything tonight and seemed kind of stiff and nervous. Quite the pretty lady though." An almost dreamy gaze comes across his face. Kili purses his lips; an angry feeling spreading through his stomach as he glares at the closed door.

"And what of the girl? Does she expect to come with us as well? I will not have anyone in my company injured because they're looking out for her." Their uncle's voice pulls him from his stare down.

"You underestimate her, Thorin. Adriana is no ordinary girl." Gandalf argues, trailing after Thorin with an annoyed expression.

"Can she protect herself? Can she fight?"

"Yes, I am more than capable of protecting myself. I've lived in the wild for years; travelling by myself—I can wield both a sword and a bow," A soft voice interjects. Everyone in the room turns; facing Adriana. She approaches Thorin slowly, a blank look in her eyes as she watches him. Gandalf watches her with an unreadable gaze. "I have no kin to speak of. I have no desire for gold—treasure."

"Then what is your desire? Why do you want to come with us?" Thorin demands, hard eyes searching her face.

"I've heard stories of you—I desire nothing more than to help you King under the Mountain." She promises, bowing her head. Thorin stares silently as she keeps her head bowed low; curls hiding her expression.

"Balin, how fast can you draw her up a contract?" He asks the white haired dwarf. Everyone in the room, aside from the older dwarves cheer; clapping her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he smiles at her. Kili watches as she receives the pats on the shoulder; her hands tucked into the sleeves of her tunic. She catches his gaze for a moment, a blush filling her cheeks as she excuses herself outside once again.

* * *

I lay on the bench with my eyes closed; listening to the sound of singing from deep inside the hobbit hole.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

"They're singing about their home, mama…" I whisper. "You sang this to me long ago." I sigh.

"Your mother used to sing this to you?" A voice questions softly. I gasp, sitting up quickly. I look around and sigh as the curious expression of Fili comes into focus. "I'm sorry Lady Adriana. It was not my intention to scare you." He says although his lips twitch at the corners.

"Yes, my mama used to sing this to me as a lullaby when I was a child." I whisper.

"Pardon me for asking—but was your mother a dwarf? You don't have a beard…" He says softly. I shake my head, smiling.

"No, my mother was from the race of men. From what little I remember about her, she was a merchant so she had often travelled and traded before I was born." I whisper, tears pricking my eyes. I look away, swiping at my eyes. Fili's voice is gentle as he smiles; one not of teasing or taunting but understanding.

"Come on Lady Adriana—we have an early start tomorrow. And you still haven't signed your contract." He whispers. I nod, following after him and into the hobbit hole. He leads me to the dining room where Balin waits; a smile on his face as he hands it over.

* * *

Thorin stands, glaring at Gandalf. The wizard sits calmly in a chair, smoking his pipe by the fire. Around them lay the sleeping company minus Fili, Balin and Adriana.

"Are you sure we can trust her Gandalf?" Thorin questions as he paces. Gandalf nods patiently.

"Yes. I have known Lady Adriana since she was a young girl and we will need her on this quest."

"What does she have to offer us?"

"I can't tell you that, Thorin Oakenshield. When the time comes, she will show you. But you must trust me on this." Thorin trusted him on this just as much as he trusted that Bilbo Baggins was a burglar. But he had no choice but to nod and sigh. The girl was a part of their company now.


	5. The Unknown

AN: Thank you so much to my new followers: MYSTERYGEEK; Gingah18 and JakePaulFan2012! You guys don't know how much that means to me! I'm feeling pretty proud of this story so far. And my mom dad found his copy of the Hobbit book so I'll start reading it. I don't own anything except for Adriana and Enora.

* * *

I wake up before dawn, still dressed in my clothes from last night. Sitting up I rub at the sleep grit in my eyes; trying to remember last night. I was now a part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield—I'd talked to a couple of the dwarves last night but I'd not really interacted with any of them quite yet. And Thorin Oakenshield called by my mother's name. I tiptoe from the room, looking around for any signs of anyone else being awake. I hear no talking; no sounds of cooking and there's no smells of tea or fresh food. I walk down the hallway, stepping over snoring dwarves on my way into the dining room. Sitting down at the table I sigh, flopping forward and letting my head hit it.

"Good morning." A deep voice disturbs the silence. I swallow hard as I sit up, coming face to face with none other than Thorin Oakenshield himself. He stares at me blankly as I stare back; a blush creeping up my neck. Clearing my throat, I turn my gaze towards the table, trying to recall my voice.

"You're the son of Thráin." I blurt out; blushing even more if that's possible. I risk a glance at Thorin. His expression hasn't changed in the slightest as he nods, bowing his head just a little. Turning around, he begins to walk towards the sleeping company. "Last night, you called me Enora." I say, staring at his now rigid back. Turning around, he nods slowly.

"When my grandfather ruled, there was a young woman named Enora who often came into Erebor to trade." He says softly, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"How did you meet her?" I whisper.

"There was a day when a mine collapsed and we were short on healers. Enora came in and helped—" He trails off, looking off into space with a strange look on his face.

"Did she have blue eyes? Not cold blue eyes—but warm and welcoming eyes?" I ask, my voice bordering on excitement. Thorin nods, a near smile on his face. It quickly dissolves as he turns his gaze on me; accusation clear in his eyes.

"How did you know that?" He demands, his voice hard. I stare up at him, glancing down at my hands, hanging limply by my sides. I'd vowed never to touch anyone again. Gandalf's words from last night echo in my head: 'how will you ever be able to control your power if you don't gain any experience?' I swallow hard, lifting a hand to his cheek. I force myself to stare up at him as my hand comes nearer and nearer his cheek.

"Ah, Thorin, Adriana, I am glad to see you're awake already," Gandalf says from behind me. I yank my hand away; warmth crawling up my neck. "Would you mind waking up the others? I need to discuss some things with Master Thorin before we get going." I nod, moving towards the loud sounds of snoring. I glance over the sleeping bodies, ignoring the older dwarves. I allow my gaze to fall on Ori; a troubled look on his innocent face. I tiptoe over the sleeping bodies, kneeling down by him.

"What troubles you?" I whisper, grimacing as he whimpers quietly. I glance over my shoulder, checking for any movement or uneven breathing. I close my eyes, memories of last night flooding my head. I remember the shy smile of Ori as he looked at me; how he blushed to the roots of his hair as I said there was something for everyone to prove. Lifting a shaking hand I press it to Ori's cheek. "Don't be afraid, Ori—remember. You'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksy." I open my eyes and look down at the now relaxed, smiling face of Ori. I slowly remove my hand, shaking his shoulder gently. I move my hand back as soon as his eyes are opened. A faint pink tints his cheeks as he stares up at me. "Gandalf wanted me to wake the company up." He nods wordlessly, moving towards his brothers. I don't realize that I'm sweating until I go to awaken Fili and Kili who sleep back to back by the now dead fire.

Others were up now, moving around and groaning. I inhale sharply, closing my eyes as I reach down and shake their shoulders. Kili slowly opens his dark eyes, looking up at me with a mischievous smile.

"Mahal, I could get used to waking up to this sight," He says. "Do you think you could wake me up every morning?" Fili sits up, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Are you okay Lady Adriana? You don't look like you feel well." Fili reaches for my forehead. Kili elbows him; smirking with satisfaction at the groan from his fair haired brother.

"If anyone can assess whether or not she has a fever; it would be Óin." They quickly get into a playful argument, rolling around on the floor. I stand back, watching until I hear the heavy thud of boots.

"I'm quite fine. Thank you though, Fili, Kili." I nod, ducking my head as I step around their uncle who stares at the three of us icily. I nod politely at the others as I step back into the kitchen, leaning against a wall. Gandalf stares down at me with a knowing smile, his head cocked to one side. "Tell me again Gandalf, why you need me on this quest?" I whisper, running a hand over my face.

"As I said before, you've been away from people far too long. I know you would go into towns for supplies but even then, your head was downcast and you avoided their eyes," His tones soft, almost sad. "And I believe if your power is taught, it could become quite the useful skill in battle."

"I prefer animals to the company of people, Gandalf. And remember—I made a promise, a vow to myself. I would not ever touch anyone again." I snap, going to turn away.

"Yes, I know. You're much like Radagast the Brown in that way," He chuckles. "And you seem to forget my dear. You touched young Master Ori just this morning. What did you show him if I may ask?" He lowers his voice.

"He looked troubled as though he was having a nightmare. I just thought of last night—the pleasant parts at least and showed Ori those. I almost touched Thorin this morning…" His blue eyes turn steely on me.

"And what were you going to show him?"

"I was going to show him my mom—Enora, her eyes." I whisper like a child caught stealing cookies. Gandalf nods, holding his staff tightly.

"I would not deem that wise just yet." He warns me. I stare up at him, the serious, steely gaze and tone in his eyes as I nod.

* * *

"Excuse me—Mister Gandalf?" A timid voice begins behind us. I turn sharply, coming face to face with Ori. "Mister Thorin wanted me to tell you we're getting ready to leave to get supplies." He continues, eyes wide as they stare up at the towering wizard.

"Thank you Master Ori," Gandalf smiles and waits until he's out of sight before squeezing my shoulder. "Gather your things and remember my dear. This is a dangerous quest. We do need you and your power will be useful to us. But only you can decide whether or not you use it." He finishes, moving from the kitchen. I sigh and do as I'm told; grabbing my pack from the guest room and following behind the company. We leave just as the sun is rising; Mr. Baggins still sleeping in his hobbit hole.

* * *

"What do you think?" Fili asks later as we ride our ponies down the path.

"What do I think of what?" I turn my head to look over at him. We'd gone to Bree for supplies and ponies. And I'd ended up riding right between Fili and Kili.

"Do you think Mr. Boggins will show up?" Kili interrupts. I nod without hesitation, ignoring the Boggins part.

"Of course I do. After all, Gandalf did say that Mr. Baggins has a great more deal to offer than any of you know, including himself," I turn my gaze straight ahead, slowing my pony even more. "You're an archer—aren't you?" I ask Kili. His grin nearly splits his face apart as he nods, gesturing to his bow across his back.

"Yes, I am. Fili's the swordsman," He gestures with a swing of his arm towards his brother, nearly knocking both me and himself off the ponies. "And what about you, Lady Adriana, which do you prefer?" He asks eagerly, nearly bouncing up and down in the saddle. I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Well since I've lived in the wild, I've preferred my bow for hunting. My mom was teaching me to use a sword when she deemed me old enough—she wanted me to be able to protect myself…" I trail off, my eyes growing misty. Both Fili and Kili have gone silent as well, watching me. I clear my throat, sitting up quickly. "So I use my bow and arrow for hunting but prefer a sword for up close fights." I confess. There's a beat of silence with both the dwarves staring at me.

"Didn't you and your mom live around others?" Fili asks. I shake my head.

"No, not really. I would travel with her when she would go to trade and do business. But other than that, it was a mostly solitary life. We would stay in town when we traded but we left as soon as business was completed." I don't add that nobody wanted to help us. I see Bofur staring at me from the corner of his eye as a loud voice cries out.

"Wait, wait!" It pleads. I stop my pony, smiling at the two dwarves by my side. Bilbo runs towards us, the contract in his hand and a nervous, eager smile on his face. "I signed it!" He declares, holding it up proudly. He hands it over to Balin, smile still plastered on his face. Balin pulls out a pair of glasses; looking over the contract. Gandalf looks back at me, a knowing smile on his face. I nod slowly, ignoring the strange looks Fili and Kili give me.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." He nods to the hobbit, winking as he tucks away the contract. Thorin was looking back at the hobbit with an unreadable expression as he moves forward.

"Give him a pony." He commands. Bilbo's eyes widen with a new look of anxiety as everyone begins moving once again.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." He begins, the anxious look still alive. "Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know." He's cut off with a loud cry as he's lifted onto a pony. I watch with sympathy as Bilbo sits awkwardly on the saddle, clutching the reins.

"Come on, Nori! Pay up!" Óin calls, holding up his hand as Nori and other members of the company groan; throwing pouches over their shoulders. I hold my hand up, catching the pouch of coins with a silent smile as Bilbo stares, confused.

"What's that about?" He asks Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn't." He says easily.

"And what did you think?"

"Well…" Gandalf lifts a hand, catching his own pouch effortlessly as he chuckles. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Bilbo looks reassured for a couple moments before sneezing, mumbling something about having a reaction to horse hair.

"No, wait, wait, stop! Stop!" Bilbo shouts. Everyone turns, irritation on their faces at being stopped. He digs through his pockets, distress clear in his eyes. "We have to turn around." He declares.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks, irritation clear in his voice.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief." He says, his voice pitched with stress and annoyance. Bofur throws me a smile and wink as he tears a piece of cloth off his jacket.

"Here, use this!" He calls cheerfully. Bilbo catches it, holding it between his fingers with a look of disgust.

"You will have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things too, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you; the world is ahead." Gandalf warns him. I move from between Fili and Kili, holding out my own handkerchief to Bilbo.

"Here." I say softly. He looks at me gratefully, nodding as he takes it.

"Thank you." Bilbo looks grateful though still a little put out by the dwarves teasing and Gandalf's words.

"I never did get to tell you about my travelling last night. Tonight, when we stop I can tell you some things if you like." I offer, watching with delight as Bilbo's face warms slightly.

"I would enjoy that." He says softly. "Are you scared of the possibilities—of what lies ahead?"

"Yeah, I am." I whisper, staring down at my pony's mane.

"But what reason do you have to be afraid?" His tone is full of curiosity. I fear my hands that garner so much power. I fear my thoughts; my memories that haunt my brain. I fear my master as his voice haunts my memories now.

* * *

_"What is your duty?" He asked, pacing around me in a wide circle. He came closer and closer but never quite touched me; backing away as he came within inches of me. _

_ "To destroy the dwarf scum." I whispered as I kept my eyes focused on his back. Master hated to be looked in the eyes by me. If I made the mistake of looking up he punished me. I watched, my breathing labored as his shoes inched closer and closer to me. _

_ "Yes, dark one. Now tell me: who do you service?" _

_"I service you, master. And you alone." I promised, bowing low. Pain shot through my scalp as he grabbed my hair; yanking my head up. I bit my lip, forcing myself to keep from gasping. _

_ "Yes, indeed you do. Now go." He turned me away, shoving me as he turned away; anger rolled off him in waves._

* * *

I stare at this hobbit who's been brought up in the beautiful; pristine world of the Shire. He could not understand—would not understand. I could not—would not do this to someone like Bilbo.

"I fear the unknown, Master Baggins."


	6. Dreams

I got another follower! Thank you so much to Jordan Lynn 7! Seriously, you guys do not know how much this means to me. And 634 views! Yeah, I am excited :3 so I probably will not update tomorrow. Because I am not feeling too well. But I will try and update either Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

Thorin calls for us to stop and make camp for the night as the sun begins dipping in the sky. We settle beneath large outcropping out of rocks; jutting out over a ravine.

"Ori, Adriana, go and tie up the ponies." Thorin orders, not even bothering to look at me. I sigh and begin leading them away. Ori follows after me, silent. I glance over at him as we tie up the ponies but he refuses to meet my eyes.

"Miss Adriana?" He begins in his soft voice, looking at his feet.

"Yes?" I move closer to him; my heart thumping loudly.

"I had a dream about you." Ori says it in a rush, the words slurred together. I stare at him, swallowing hard. He glances up at me, blushing scarlet to the roots of his hair.

"What—what did you dream about?" I ask, my voice uneven. Ori looks at me, wide eyes nervous.

"I dreamt about last night at Mr. Baggins house. You were looking at me and smiling—I could hear your voice." He trails off, blushing even more. I breathe out softly, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"That sounds peaceful," I whisper, watching with silent delight as Ori nods, the only remaining signs of his blush a pink tint on his cheeks. "Come on, we'd better get back to the company before Thorin sends out a search party." We move back towards the camp where the others are laying out their bedrooms. "The ponies have been taken care of." I say to Thorin, bowing my head as I walk by. I accept the food Bombur offers me with a soft thank you; sitting between Fili and Kili.

* * *

"How old are you?" Fili asks as soon as I sit down. I choke on my bite of food; coughing. Kili whacks me on the back, laughing loudly as Fili stares with wide eyes. I clear my throat, looking over at the fair haired brother.

"Why do you want to know exactly?" I ask. Fili watches me, blue-grey eyes searching my face.

"Kili and I are debating on if you're younger than us." He answers simply, his lips twitching into a smile.

"You forget Fili, I age differently than dwarves," I remind him, turning back to my food. "How old are you two?" I turn to Kili. He grins broadly at me, his chest puffing out.

"Which one of us do you believe is older?" He asks, a twinkle in his dark eyes. I purse my lips and look back and forth between the two of them.

"Fili is older than you—he's more mature and has a calmer air about him than you do. You're more—I don't know. But you're still young and have this desire to cause trouble and play pranks." The entire company is silent until Bofur lets out a loud snort before falling into gales of laughter.

"You're right lass!" He chokes out throughout laughter. I look back and forth between the faces of the brothers. Fili's got a small smirk on his face; Kili looks a bit put out but has a smile none the less.

"How old are you though?" I ask. Kili leans around me, grinning at Fili.

"Tell us about your travels—whatever we ask and we'll answer." Kili decides, smirking at me. I glance up to find half the company watching us; Ori holding his journal and looking expectant.

"Okay, ask something." I sigh, sitting back.

"Have you ever seen elves?" Bilbo asks and all the dwarves around me go stiff. Thorin turns, glaring at the hobbit.

"Pathetic creatures, elves." He spits, his voice full of venom. He glares at Bilbo before turning away towards Dwalin.

"Yes, I've seen elves before—it was not a pleasant experience always." I whisper.

"Where were you born?" Ori asks, leaning forward with wide eyed excitement.

"Rohan—my mother was a woman of Rohan and that's where I was born as well. But I did not live there long." I watch with a small smile as Ori scribbles furiously in his journal.

"Tell us something about your mother." Fili requests, his voice almost a whisper. There's a lump in my throat at his request, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Anything at all?" I whisper. Fili nods, his eyes serious. "There was a time when we were still in Rohan—I was jealous of these other little girls. They all had dolls with brand new dresses for them. All I had was an old rag doll with worn clothes," I clear my throat, aware of everyone's eyes on me. "They all made fun of me when we would gather to play and I would sit there with my old doll who had the worn clothes. Then one day I came home to find she'd made not only me a dress but one for my doll as well. I immediately put them both…And I remember squealing: 'mama, this dress makes me feel pretty!' I couldn't wait to go outside and show off. I couldn't wait to make the other children jealous," I pause, feeling guilty even now. "But as I turned around, I saw the look on her face. She was so tired. She'd worked so hard on the dress and even harder just to get the money for the fabric. I stood there, ashamed. I went then and just whispered thank you. Then she raked her fingers through my curls—until I fell asleep." My voice cracks as I look down at my hands, curled into fists.

"What color was the dress?" Kili asks, his voice almost inaudible. I look for the teasing, cheeky, mischievous Kili. But there's none. His gaze is open, expectant.

"It was purple—it was my favorite color. Excuse me." I stand up, reach for my pack and move as far away from the company as possible. Laying out my bedroll, I flop on my side, closing my eyes as the tears stream down my cheeks. I listen to the quiet of the campsite; nearly falling asleep until the angry; feral shriek pierces the night air.

* * *

"What was that?" Bilbo asks, his voice full of fear.

"Orcs." Kili says seriously. I sit up sharply, my hand on the hilt on my sword. Thorin glances up from his spot by the fire; an alert look on his face.

"Orcs?" Bilbo nearly chokes on the word.

"Throat-cutters," Fili continues, ignoring the knuckle white grip I have on my sword. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Kili nods, his face a mask of seriousness.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood." The brothers look at each other, chuckling quietly. I growl loudly, tightening my grip even more. The two look at me sharply; Thorin following them.

"They all deserve to die." I hiss, standing and moving my bedroll even further away from the company; my hand aching. Thorin stands still for a moment before seeming to come to his senses; turning on his nephews with a stony glare.

"You think that's funny?" He demands. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Both of them falter under his stare, looking away.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbles.

"No, you didn't," He turns away. "You know nothing of the world." He snaps, moving away. Balin glances at Bilbo; taking in the lost and worried look on his face. Moving closer he sighs and begins talking.

* * *

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin says warmly, settling besides Fili and Kili. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." His eyes take on a far off look. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Balin begins. "But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the vile of their entire race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the entire line of Durin. He began—by beheading the king. Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing—taken prisoner or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and deaf were upon us." Balin pauses, a small, almost smile comes to his lips. Kili dares steal a glance over at Adriana. She lies rigid and unmoving, her hand on the hilt or her sword. He looks away with a sinking feeling in his stomach as Balin continues. "But that was when I saw him: a young dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Balin's voice rises, full of pride as he stares at the back of Thorin. "Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." Everyone sits awake, watching Balin as he tells the story. "But there was no feast nor songs that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then: that there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Silence coats the campsite like a blanket as Thorin turns; facing the company who all stare at him with pride and trust in their eyes.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo's voice breaks the silence. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came," Thorin spits, hatred in his eyes. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." He moves to his bedroll, lying down. The others follow and soon the campsite is filled with the sound of snoring. Fili and Kili sit by the fire, guilt still evident on their faces. Kili stares at Adriana's turned back; that sinking feeling in his stomach still there. Fili grimaces as the young girl rolls over, her face twisted in a grimace.

"Should we try and wake her up?" Kili whispers, watching her facial features continue twisting. Fili shakes his head.

"No—I think we've done enough tonight." He whispers, sighing as the girl rolls over again.

* * *

_ The figured walked down the path alone, their head bowed low as they clutch something close to their chest. They stop sharply, not bothering to lift their head as they speak. _

_ "I know you're following me. Come out, whoever you are." The soft, feminine voice of a woman hisses, one hand shifting to the hilt of her sword. _

_ "It's only me, Enora." A voice whispers as a small, dark haired dwarf woman steps out onto the path. _

_ "Oh. Dís—I apologize," She doesn't turn around; her hood still drawn. "I cannot stay long to talk, I must be going." The woman approaches slowly, circling the cloaked woman. _

_ "You're leaving? Without any warning?" She demands, running a hand over her dark brown beard. "You never do this Enora—is there something you've done that you'll be in trouble for? Do you need help?" She glances down at the woman's folded arms. _

_ "Yes, I am leaving. And no, I've not done anything I will be in trouble for. Nor do I need help." Enora's voice is guarded as she tightens her folded arms. _

_ "What is it you're hiding?" Dís commands, her voice now growing rough, harsh even. Enora sighs, lifting a hand she pushes back the hood of her cloak; revealing a pale, heart shaped face with warm, sky blue eyes. Blonde curls frame her pale face like curtains as she adjusts her arms, revealing a child. "A child?" Dís whispers, staring at the pale, round face and head covered with black hair glossy as a raven's wing. _

_ "Yes—she is mine." Enora says, her jaw set. _

_ "How old—who—Enora—is this why you didn't visit us for all this time?" Dís asks, doing little to disguise the hurt in her voice. _

_ "She is three months old—I cannot tell you who the father is. And yes, there's more to it than just that. Dís, what am I about to show you, please do not panic." She pleads, moving closer to the woman. Dís stands as still as a statue as Enora slowly lifts one of the baby's chubby hands to her cheek. She gasps as images flood her mind: simple colors stretch across her vision like a memory, never quite coming into focus. Finally, a face stretches into view; coming into focus is Enora's warm smile and eyes as she laughs. And then it's gone. Enora's stepped away, holding the baby close to her chest. _

_ "What was that?" Dís whispers, nearly choking on the words. Enora forces a smile as she nods down at the child. _

_ "She—Adriana can show people things through touch. I thought it was only dreams at first. She fell asleep with her hand on my neck and showed me her dreams. But the next day when I put her hand to my face—she showed me, my face, and her face. I was showing you her dreams." Enora breathes, the prideful tone impossible to hide. _

_ "Incredible—but why are you leaving now? Is it because of her? Is it because of her power?" Enora's face crumples as she stares down at the sleeping baby. _

_ "I saw the look upon your grandfather's face, my friend. The gold sickness is starting to take him. And I cannot—will not risk—"_ _Dís cuts her off. _

_ "And you believe he would harm your child? You think he would harm any child?" She hisses. _

_ "Normally, no—I would never even consider such things. But a mind clouded with greed does terrible things." Her tone is hard. Dís feels her own face crumple with tears as she reaches out, gently stroking the baby's head. _

_ "Will you return to Rohan then?" Enora nods, wordlessly handing the baby over. Dís cradles her, rocking back and forth silently. _

_ "I will leave Rohan eventually—when I do not know." She pulls the hood of her cloak up, reaching for her baby. _

_ "Will you ever return to Erebor?"_ _Dís asks, her arms suddenly empty without the child. Enora freezes as she sighs, looking away. _

_ "I don't know—I may return. But if I do—do not seek me out." She pleads. Giving the dwarf woman's hand a final squeeze, she moves quickly down the path. Dís stands with tears streaming down her cheeks until Enora's out of sight._

* * *

I sit up with a gasp, sweat coating my forehead. Fili and Kili still sit by the fire; jumping as I sit up.

"You all right there, Adriana?" Kili calls softly. I nod and go to lie back down, stopping as I turn to look at them.

"Fili, Kili—what is the name of your mother?" I ask. They stare at me strangely, glancing at each other before they answer.

"Her name is Dís." And with his answer my blood runs cold and I stumble away from the company to empty the contents of my stomach.

* * *

So does anyone have any thoughts on who Adriana's master is yet? Or what her father was? Do you think he's a dwarf, elf, hobbit, human? I'd love to hear your thoughts


	7. May I?

So this ones kind of a filler chapter before the next chapter. But we finally get some Kili and Adriana interaction! I have a migraine today so I didn't really feel all that great. So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I've been neglecting my other stories and need to nurse my headache. I hope to update soon (it won't be long). And thank you to cutey4560 for the follow and favorite and hobbit199 for the follow!

* * *

I stumble away, my hand clamped over my mouth as the dream replays in my head over and over. Their mom—my mom, I hunch over, emptying the contents of my stomach into the grass. I retch until it's nothing but dry heaves, my body racked with shivers as I straighten up.

* * *

"Should I go check on her?" Kili whispers, watching the stumbling figure of Alison as she walks away. His brother purses his lips, shrugging.

"Uncle will be angry if you leave—but he already doesn't trust her. And if he wakes up and sees her gone…" Fili trails off, glancing over at the sleeping figure of their uncle. Kili nods, moving off towards Adriana. He finds her shaking, the unmistakable scent of vomit still fresh in the air.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. She jumps, turning sharply with a murderous look on her face. "Mahal, Adriana, it's only me." He throws his hands up. A look of guilt covers her face as she looks away, sighing.

"I apologize, Kili, you just startled me." She mumbles, bowing her head. Kili smiles at her, lightly punching her shoulder.

"Tell me: do you always try and attack those who check up on you?" He teases, not missing the grimace on her face. "I'm sorry Adriana…I was only attempting to make you smile. May I ask what caused you to wake up like that back there?" Her face becomes grave as she looks at him, her lips a thin line. Bowing her head low, she presses her knuckles to her mouth.

"Valar, forgive me for what I am about to do," She whispers. Kili watches silently, his eyebrows furrowed as she lifts her head. Tears shine in her clear eyes as she extends her hand, palm open towards Kili's cheek. "May I?" She whispers, indicating towards his cheek. He nods, leaning forward. Adriana reaches forward, her hand shaking as she presses her palm to Kili's cheek. A shiver runs down her spine as her palm comes in contact with the prickly stubble of Kili's face. Kili stands frozen as her warm hand touches his face, sending an electrical shock through him. That's when he sees it, clear as day.

* * *

_A little girl is running, her black curls bouncing. She's sobbing for her mother, looking over her shoulder. A woman steps outside, wiping her hands off on her dress as the little girl wraps her arms around her legs. _

_ "Mama…" She sobs, a mix of tears and snot running down her face. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to." The woman's face pales, taking on a sickly color as she ushers the girl inside. _

_ "What did you do?" She whispers urgently, shaking the little girl gently. _

_ "I didn't mean to….But I grabbed another little girls arm. She was about to fall down and I didn't want her to get hurt. I accidentally showed her my fear of her falling. I showed her falling and her hurt. They called me a freak."_

* * *

The woman and little girl's faces melt away, blurring out of focus."Kili—Kili, are you okay?" Adriana's voice is quiet, her hand hovering inches away from his cheek. His dark eyes are unreadable as he looks at her, swallowing hard.

"Did you do that? Did you—did you just show me that?" She hesitates, nodding slowly. "Was that little girl—she's you?" Adriana nods again, eyes downcast. Kili grabs her hand, putting it back to his cheek. Her gasp is audible and Kili shifts, impatiently as his mind floods with images. His face is the first thing he sees: his dark eyes come into focus, the unreadable expression still there. The other company's faces flash through his mind; all of their expressions ranging from intrigue to disgust.

"I don't understand," Kili mumbles, staring at her. She's taken her hand off her cheek and it's down by her side again, hanging limply.

"She's asking you what you think Master Kili," A voice interrupts, making both of them jump. Kili turns sharply, coming face to face with Gandalf. He stands straight; his staff clutched in his hand with a small smile on his face. "I heard you get up Adriana and Master Fili told me that Kili had followed you."

"Did you know?" Kili demands; looking back and forth between the two of them. Gandalf nods slowly, looking at Adriana.

"I've known for many, many years Master Kili," Gandalf begins, moving towards the two of them slowly. "I met Adriana when she was very young and spent many years with her," He pauses, smiling fondly at the curly haired girl. "She is quite the extraordinary person."

"Who else knows?" Kili asks, looking back to Adriana.

"I've shown Ori—but it was while he was sleeping. I showed him my memories of when we were at Bilbo's house. So he just believes it was all a dream. I almost showed him your uncle. But the only people in the company that know are you and Gandalf. My mother knew as you saw," She chuckles bitterly. Sighing, she turns towards Gandalf, smirking. "I'm doing what you ask me to my dear wizard for once. Goodnight, Kili." She rests her hand on his cheek for a brief second; his smile coming into focus for a brief second before it blurs out of focus as she walks back towards camp.

"Gandalf—what can you tell me about her? What can you tell me about her mom?" Kili stands, a dreamy look still on his face. "Did her mother possess any powers?" He bounces up and down like a small child. Gandalf smiles sadly, looking away.

"The tale of Lady Enora is not mine to share. I do not know what ever became of the young woman, unfortunate as it is," He looks at Kili, his head tilted. "And there is still much I do not know of Lady Adriana. We will find things out in due time Master Kili. But for now, let's keep this secret between us, shall we?" Kili nods, wordlessly. Both turn back towards camp, Kili wide awake as he lies on his bed roll as he watches Adriana sleep; her hands tucked beneath her head.


	8. A Message

Hey, guys...I'm really, really sorry about the late update. But I was busy today. And if there's no update these next couple days, please be understanding. I walked to the mall today with a friend and back home. I got sick from the heat and it's causing my health problems to act up really badly. Thank you to MsRobinsonCruesoe17, vargas93 and fand trifels94 for the follows and favorites! This story has reached over a 1,000 views and I never thought it would grow to be so much. And just ahhh. I'm so happy. Again. Sorry for the late update but my health problems are horrible right now and making it difficult to write. I own nothing but Adriana and Enora.

* * *

We spend all next day walking through a downpour; our clothes clinging to us like a second skin. Everyone grumbled and complained audibly about the cold and the endless rain.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori calls from somewhere up front. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf replies patiently, as though he's talking to a child. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks, looking miserable without any cloak to cover him. I don't hear Gandalf's reply, slumping against the neck of my pony with a sigh. Kili had stayed close to me since we'd woken up; begging me to put my hand on his face when nobody was looking. I complied—once. His uncle had caught sight of us and barked for Kili to: "wake the hobbit and get a move on".

"Are you okay?" Fili asks, pulling me from my thoughts. I open my eyes, staring at the blonde prince. Rain drops drip off his mustache braids and for a brief moment, he reminds me of a drowned rat.

"Yes, I'm okay," I whisper, shoving myself upright in the saddle. "I just do not feel well at the moment—rain does not bring pleasant memories for me."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Fili asks, looking at me warmly. I prepare to say no but the look on his face is so warm, so open that I can't stop myself.

"I endured my first orc attack alone in the downpour," I say numbly. "It was my first time ever alone without Gandalf. And in the middle of the night, I awoke to these loud howls and shrieks." I shudder at the memory. "They saw the weakness and took their chance with me." I continue, sighing. "There was such a strange creature with them that night—a cloaked figure atop a Warg of their own. They wouldn't come near me at first until all the others had been slaughtered," I pause, feeling the gaze of Fili on me. "But when they did, they just gazed me from beneath their hood. They never lifted their weapon or even attempted to hurt me. Just turned away and left." I grip the reins tighter. "Sometimes I believe it was not an Orc—for an Orc could not be that selfless." I end the conversation there, laying my head back down and turning away. Fili throws Kili a look as Adriana lays her head down; turning away from them. Kili shrugs helplessly; trying to keep the smug smile off his face at knowing she'll tell him all about it later.

* * *

The rain lets up towards the evening, the sun beginning to sink almost as soon as it comes out. Thorin stops us, looking around briefly before nodding his approval.

"We'll camp here for the night." He calls, moving further up the path. I'm still hunched over; nearly sleeping as Kili pokes my shoulder.

"Hey, we're making camp for the night." I sit up, blinking at him as his face comes into focus. He laughs as I yawn, popping my neck. I dismount, turning around I feel my legs turn to jelly as I see the burned house. Gandalf walks up next to me, clutching his staff as the company begins unpacking.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies," Thorin commands, not bothering to look over at us. "Óin, Glóin, get a fire going." Gandalf enters the house slowly, his eyes taking in the charred remains. I reach for his arm, clutching gently. Thorin turns, staring at the two hunched over in the charred shell. Frowning, he moves towards them; crossing his arms as he watches the two silent.

"A farmer and his family used to live here…" He murmurs. I tug on his sleeve impatiently, putting my fingers to his forehead; shaking my head. He nods, straightening up. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We should make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf says as he turns to face Thorin, his tone determined.

"I've told you already," Thorin says, his tone stern. "I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" I wince as Gandalf's tone gets sharper. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin says stonily.

"We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin repeats, his tone full of venom. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father?"

"You are neither of them," Gandalf continues, his tone growing short. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin hisses, staring Gandalf down. I stand silent; my lips pursed as Gandalf turns sharply, moving quickly down the path, away from us.

"Everything all right? Gandalf? Where are you going?" Bilbo calls helplessly.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf calls over his shoulder.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He snaps, disappearing from view. Thorin stares, silence in the campsite.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." He finally says, looking over at the plump red haired dwarf. Bilbo looks at me, a desperate look on his face.

"Is he coming back?" He asks.

"We will see," I look at Bilbo, just to find my answer hasn't brought any comfort. "Don't worry Bilbo—it's been a long day. Just give him some time, he—" I stop abruptly, my throat going dry.

"Are you okay? Adriana?" Bilbo calls as I move forward, my face blank.

"Yes, Bilbo, I am fine. Don't worry." I call over my shoulder, not even bothering to try and smile at him. I move past Fili and Kili, keeping my head down; acting as though I don't hear them calling my name. I move silently into the cover of the surrounding forest; bowing low. "I know you're here—come on out." I whisper. I grimace as the boots leap from the tree branch, landing in front of me.

* * *

"Master sent me." He says, not bothering to whisper under the thick coverage of trees and leaves.

"What does he want?" I don't dare look up, still whispering as though we're out in the open.

"He wants to know what you've found out. Come, come, let me see." He holds out his hand, an expectant look on his face. I keep my hands hidden in my wet tunic, my eyes focused on his boots.

"They're going to reclaim Erebor—the Arkenstone," I whisper. The boots start pacing around me in a circle. "Smaug—they're going to use a Hobbit to steal it—they" I'm cut off as he growls, slapping me across the face.

"That's all you have for me?" He hisses, glaring at me. I clutch my now reddened, swelling cheek. "Adriana, you continue to disappoint." He shakes his head, stepping away from me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, tears of pain brimming in my eyes.

"I've been watching and I must say—this scum seems to care for you. I dare say, a couple of them even have feelings for you. Like that dark haired archer and that pathetic little scribe," He's smiling now: a smile of sickness, evil joy. "Perhaps you could find out some secrets from that little scribe; just pry a little. Promise him some love—promise him anything, really and watch him crack and tell you." I shake my head, covering my ears. No, no, no. I couldn't—wouldn't do that to Ori.

"I can't….You can't make me…"

"What's wrong? Don't want to hurt your little friends?" He leans close enough his scent invades my nostrils. "You have no friends, Adriana. You have nothing." He hisses.

"No, that's not true." I whisper, shaking my head harder and harder. I've fallen to my knees and I'm repeating no over and over.

"The next time we see each other, I want more than this useless information." He gone as quickly as he's come, leaving me alone, on the forest floor. I'm still on my knees, clutching my head and whispering to myself when Fili and Kili come up behind me.


	9. Stolen Ponies

So I'm still not feeling 100% yet. I got sick halfway through the day. But yay, new chapter. I know you guys will probably get tired of me thanking people for everything but thank you to blushingpixie, CaptainStupidsi, jjchickybaby, Creative Lunatice, Aeglos3 and Beautiful Dreaming Warriror for the favorites and follows! It seriously makes my day to see that.

* * *

The two brothers glance at each other warily, looking back towards the path that Adriana disappeared down.

"What do you think?" Kili asks, glancing back to the ponies. Fili bites his lip, moving towards the path.

"They'll be okay by themselves for a couple minutes, I'm sure," He motions for Kili to follow him, glancing back once more at the ponies in their makeshift corral. "Let's go and find her before uncle notices." They move down the path and into the cover of the forest; slowing as they hear the sounds of talking. Adriana sits on her knees, clutching her head and whispering to herself. The two glance at each other, communicating silently. Kili moves slowly toward her, clearing his throat.

"Adriana, are you okay?" She gasps, scrambling to sit up. "It's only us—it's just us." He reassures her, throwing his hands up. She doesn't move; that wild, terrified look still alive in her eyes as she watches the both of them. Kili purses his lips as glances back at Fili before turning to her with a smile, holding out his hand. "Show me." He whispers. For a brief second her face crumples before she moves forward, hugging him tightly. Fili stands, silent as Adriana puts her hand to his brother's cheek, a serious look on her face. The look lasts mere seconds before she takes her hand back, Kili's face turning a bright red.

"He doesn't know…" She whispers, her eyes connecting with Fili's. Kili ears turn an even brighter shade of red as he chuckles, turning around he supports the weight of Adriana. "Kili, you—" She sighs, head butting him roughly.

"Mahal, Adriana," Kili rubs at his forehead. "I forgot he was with me." Fili clears his throat awkwardly, forcing both of them to turn.

"What exactly is going on?" The fair haired prince demands; looking back and forth between the two of them. Adriana stares at Fili for a long moment, looking back to Kili as she places her hand on his cheek.

"Fili, do you trust me?" She finally asks, looking at him once more.

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?" Adriana looks at Kili who nods, a somewhat mischievous smile on his face as she walks forward, her palm extended.

"Hold still, please." She requests. Fili does as she requests, raising an eyebrow at his brother as she inches her palm nearer and nearer his cheek. He gasps as it makes contact, the images flooding his mind as bright and clear as his own memories. There in his mind plays out the night at Bilbo's as they threw dishes. Except this time he hears himself singing; sees himself juggling plates and throwing them to Kili. It all leaves as quickly as it comes, the vivid picture stolen from him as her palm falls from his cheek.

"How did you do that?" He demands, watching as Adriana steps back, a nervous look in her eyes now. Kili steps protectively in front of her, his smile fading if only by a hair.

"Amazing isn't it?" Kili grins, looking down at the small, dark haired girl.

"But how—how do you that?" Fili repeats. Adriana shrugs, holding out her palm.

"I don't know. I can touch you and you'll see whatever I show you—feel whatever emotion I associate with that particular thought or memory."

Fili doesn't speak, doesn't move. His face just remains a mask of fear—uncertainty. Adriana's face crumples even more as she shoves her hands into the sleeves of her tunic, moving past the both of them.

"We should go check on the ponies." She calls over her shoulder, moving back towards the ponies. Fili risks looking at his brother just to receive a cold stare. He sighs, turning back and following after Adriana.

* * *

I stand alone, my hands still tucked into my sleeves as Fili and Kili come up and behind me. I glance back at them, pursing my lips.

"Fourteen." I say simply, nodding towards the ponies. Their eyes widen as they both count the ponies over and over; still coming up with the same number. We're all still standing there when Bilbo comes up behind us, awkwardly balancing three bowls of soup. Taking in the serious faces and stiff backs, he slows his approach

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili says, not bothering to turn around.

"Only we've encountered a…Slight problem." Fili adds.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." The two start towards the makeshift corral; both of us trailing after them.

"Daisy and Bungle are missing." Kili observes, a grim look coming over his face.

"What?" Bilbo yelps, still clutching the bowls of soup. "Well that's not good." I elbow Kili in his side, pointing towards uprooted trees lying before us.

"Kili," I nod at the trees, watching as their expressions turn dark; Bilbo's pale. "We aren't alone here." I whisper, following after the two brothers who move deeper into the woods.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin about this?" Bilbo calls after us.

"Oh, no," Fili says, throwing his hands up. I stare blankly at him, raising an eyebrow. "Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Well uh…." Bilbo stutters. "It looks like something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking." Kili agrees. I grab his arm, stopping him. He looks back at me, an almost annoyed look on his face. I bow my head, putting my hand to his cheek, I wait. "You think—trolls?" He whispers, kneeling down to meet my gaze. I nod sharply, blushing as I realize both Fili and Bilbo are staring at us.

"It's something very big," Bilbo goes on, swallowing as he takes in the giant footprints marring the ground. "And possibly quite dangerous.

"Hey!" Fili calls, pointing. "There's a light." He gestures to us silently. We all move closer, crouching behind the uprooted tree trunk. "Stay down." He orders.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispers sharply. Through the trees we could see the glow of a fire and large shadows against the rocks.

"Trolls." Kili growls the word as he jumps over the tree trunk with his brother; sprinting ahead of us. I glance down at Bilbo, nodding slowly.

"Come, Mr. Baggins." Bilbo nods, starting after me. I hear a sigh, turning I watch as he grabs the bowls of soup; running after me once more. I gesture irritably for him to hurry, ducking down with Fili and Kili. Beneath us the ground shakes as a troll stomps; carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispers furiously. "I think they're going to eat them—we have to do something."

"Yes, you should!" Kili says, speaking quickly before Bilbo can speak. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. And you're so small! They'll never see you!" He takes a bowl from Bilbo, smiling at me. I glare as he continues talking. "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl." Fili advices, pushing Bilbo out of the hiding spot. I growl softly, making both turn to look at me.

"That's not fair to Bilbo and you know it. You—" I stop as I make eye contact with Fili, remembering his facial expression when I showed him. I stop, turning away from them and stumbling out of the cover.

* * *

"Twice like a barn owl…Hoot twice like a brown own, wait, no. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asks, turning around. He jumps as he looks up at me.

"Let's go." I whisper, my hand on the hilt of my sword. We move silently towards the fire, the gravelly voices of the trolls growing louder the closer we get. Ducking behind a tree, we sit and watch the scene before us silently. Three monstrous trolls sit around a fire, a cauldron simmering over the flames while one stirs the contents inside with a large spoon. Another one sat sits beside the fire, glazed eyes staring hungrily while the one carrying the ponies drops them into an old, worn down, breaking pen. I grimace, looking at Bilbo who looks ready to faint as the troll stirring the pot begins talking.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And, blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." He complains.

"Quit your griping!" The one who'd stolen the ponies snaps. "These ain't sheep. These are West Nads."

"Oh!" The troll with the glazed eyes, wearing a vest whines. "I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than that leathery old father," The cook mutters. "All skin and bones he was. I'm still picking bits of 'im out o' me teeth." A sick feeling settles in my stomach at his words. The sick feeling only increases, as the troll with glazed eyes sneezes into the stew; causing an argument between the three of them. I nudge Bilbo, motioning towards the pen.

"Go, I'll stand watch." I whisper, crawling after Bilbo. He moves quickly to the pen, tugging at the ropes of the pen. He glances back at me desperately. I inhale sharply, motioning for him to lie down as one of the trolls looks over at the pen; rising from his seat. I look at him apologetically as he watches me with wide eyes.

"I hope you're going to gut these Nads," The troll complains and the voice comes nearer. "I don't like the stinky parts." There's a loud clang followed by a howl of pain. I cover my ears, watching as Bilbo peeks out from behind the pen.

"I said sit down!" One of the trolls snaps, sharpening a knife. He turns to the cooking troll as the vested one begins to sniffle. "I'm starving, are 'aving 'orse tonight or what?"

"Shut your cake hole!" The one cooking snaps. "You'll eat what I give ya!" The vested one sneezes again, grabbing a handkerchief from his waist belt.

"Bilbo," I whisper, pointing towards the waist belt. He looks up, catching sight of a sharp blade. He nods, crawling on his belly. I sigh, watching as he reaches for it. He freezes as the knife sharpening trolls voice rings out.

"Me guts are rumbling. I got to snack on something. Flesh, I need flesh!" I see too late. I can't move. I can't make a sound. As the sniffling, vested troll desperately grasps behind himself; picking up Bilbo and sneezing on him. I grimace, watching as he looks down at Bilbo, now covered in snot.

"Blimey! Bert! Bert, look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" He yells excitedly.

"What is it?" The cooking troll asks in shock, crowding around to get a better look at the snot covered hobbit.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it wriggles around." Bilbo's dropped to the ground, scrambling to his feet. The knife wielding troll growls as he holds the blade to Bilbo's chest.

"What are you then?" The troll named Bert demands.

"I'm a burglar—ah, Hobbit!" He says nervously.

"A burglar—obbit?" The vested one says, confused.

"Can we cook him?" The cooking troll asks hopefully, looking Bilbo up and down.

"We can try!" The vested one says, moving to snatch Bilbo up. I growl, standing and drawing my sword.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful," Bert objects. "Not when he's skinned and boned." I'm stopped by a hand on my arm. I turn around to see Kili, a grim smile on his face as he tugs me behind him.

"Perhaps there's more of these burglar-obbits 'round these parts," The cook says hopefully. "Might be enough for a pie!" The troll, Bert reaches for Bilbo with meaty fingers. Bilbo ducks beneath his hand; running for the clearing. He's cut off by the cooking troll who towers over him. "Come here, you little—" Bilbo tries to run but he's scooped up by the legs and dangled upside down. "Gotcha!" The troll declares triumphantly. "Now are there any of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

"No," Bilbo says, shaking his head.

"He's lying!" The vest wearing troll snarls. "Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!" There's a rustling from the bushes as a figure rushes out, swinging a sword and slicing the troll on the back of his leg. The troll lets out a howl of pain; still clutching Bilbo tight in his hand. Bilbo's eyes widen as he recognizes Kili; a menacing look on his face as he growls.

"Drop him!"

"You what?" The cooking troll says, staring down at the troll with a look of confusion.

"I said, drop him." He growls again. The troll obliges, throwing Bilbo to Kili. They land in a heap on the ground. From behind them comes a battle cry as the company rushes out, weapons raised and ready as they rush the trolls. As he scrambles off Kili, Bilbo doesn't miss the worried look he throws Adriana as she rushes forward; a murderous look in her eyes.

* * *

Cliff hanger! So Fili now knows. Now the only people in the company who know is Gandalf, Fili and Kili. But that'll change when we get to Rivendell :3


	10. The Cloaked Rider

Thank you to Ava Nova, iAltoSax, Dhalmi93 and kuryamitenshi25 for the favorites, follow and review! Dhalmi93; thank you so much :3 I hope she's as awesome as I think she will be too. I own nothing but Adriana and Enora.

* * *

I don't think when Kili pulls me back with him, pushing me towards the company. I don't look at Thorin; his murderous glare burning holes into the side of his head. I simply crouch, watching Bilbo dangle from the troll's meaty fist. A low growl escapes me, making a couple of the dwarves look at me strangely. My heart is thumping; the blood rushing in my ears as Thorin nod; all of us rushing forward with a battle cry. I unsheathe my sword, moving quickly around the meaty; slow hands of the trolls. I ignore the vested one with the glazed eyes for the cook—Bert and the other; stabbing at the back of their legs. It's not until I hear the loud cry of surprise in the dying battle do I freeze.

"Bilbo!" Kili screams, watching as he's lifted up into the hands of the trolls. He goes to move forward until Thorin holds an arm out; muttering a firm no. The cooking troll grins smugly at us as he looks down at us.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" He jerks one of Bilbo's arms in his hands to emphasize his point; one of the other trolls gripping Bilbo, laughing as he watches. Thorin stands expressionless, his eyes like that of a corpses as he slowly and ever so reluctantly stabs his sword into the ground. We all stare at him, waiting for him to pick up his sword; rush the trolls again. But he doesn't. With grumbles of anger and sighs, we all drop our weapons, glaring up at the trolls. I snarl loudly, making the cook chuckle.

"Oh, feisty that one is," He grins at me, a sickening smile. "Yes, she'll make a nice dessert." They make us disrobe to our underclothes before stuffing us all into sacks. I turn away as I strip off my cloak, tunic and trousers; leaving me in my corset. I groan loudly as I'm stuffed into a sack then thrown down onto the pile consisting of Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Óin, Balin and Bombur. The others had been tied to a spit and were quickly hoisted over the fire; all of them shouting angrily as they were slowly turned. I turn my head to face Kili who grins at me, winking.

* * *

"So corsets are your style? No undershirt for you?" He asks, smiling as I blush. Thorin glares at him icily. I give Kili a half smile before turning back to towards the trolls.

"Don't bother cooking 'em!" The vested troll complains. "Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!"

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkled of sage," The cook argues as the other one rotates the giant spit.

"Never mind the seasoning," The spit turner growls. "We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on; I don't fancy being turned to stone!" Bilbo, who was at my feet, stiffens; looking back at me with a nervous expression.

"Whatever you're going to do Bilbo, just do it." I whisper, watching the trolls.

"Wait!" He calls, the trolls looking down at him with annoyance. "You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori calls from his place on the spit.

"Half-wits?" Bofur echoes from his own spot on the spit. "What does that make us then?"

"I meant with the uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo continues, ignoring the dwarves' comments. He manages to get to his feet, hopping towards the trolls with difficulty.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook asks, his tone growing short.

"Well—have you smelt them?" Bilbo asks, gesturing with his head towards the dwarves still stuffed into sacks. "You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Around me all the dwarves begin to howl at the hobbit, Glóin calling him a traitor. I bite my tongue, hoping Bilbo will continue on.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll turning the spit demands. The cooking troll has turned away, leaning closer towards Bilbo.

"Shut up," He snaps. "Let the uh, flurgeburberer-hobbit talk."

"The secret to cooking dwarf is…" Bilbo trails off, looking around in a silent panic as everyone watches him.

"Yes? C'mon." The cooking troll says, impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I'm telling you!" Bilbo says quickly, looking around. "The secret is…To…Skin them first!" He declares. Again, the dwarves all begin yelling angrily as Bilbo ignores them.

"Tom, get me filletin' knife." The cook demands; holding out his hand towards the vested troll.

"What a load of rubbish!" The spit turning troll objects loudly. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em, I say, boots and all!"

"He's right." The vested troll declares, stalking over to the pile of dwarves on the ground. "Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf!" He picks up Bombur and dangles him above his mouth; the plump ginger dwarf's expression one of pure terror. "Nice and crunchy…" He begins to lower Bombur even more.

"No, not that one! He….He's infected!" Bilbo says, nodding slowly.

"You what?" The spit turning troll shouts.

"Yeah, he's got worms…In his…Tubes." Bilbo says desperately. The troll drops Bombur in disgust; backing away from the plump dwarf quickly. "In—in fact, they all have, they're infected with parasites! It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, really I wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Óin says angrily. "Did he say parasites?"

"Yeah, I don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouts. I sigh, rolling and meeting Thorin's gaze. I look towards Bilbo, still negotiating with the trolls and back to him. A look of realization dawns in his eyes as with some difficulty, he kicks Kili in the back. He turns to his uncle, a furious look in his eyes. He goes silent, reading the look in his uncle's face and everyone else's.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Óin shouts.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili adds. Soon all of the dwarves are shouting, tossing in their own words.

"We're riddled! Yes we are riddled and badly!" The trolls look down at Bilbo with annoyance and disgust.

"What would you have us do then?" The cook demands almost in a growl. "Let them all go?"

"Well…" Bilbo begins just to be poked in the chest by the cook.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The troll asks. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo repeats, indignation clear in his voice.

"Fools?" The spit turning one asks. And then, there's a figure that moves from the trees, standing tall on a boulder lying in the clear. I smile, as the tall familiar figure of the wizard comes into view.

"The dawn will take you all!" He shouts in his booming voice. The trolls all turn away to look at Gandalf.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

* * *

Lifting his staff, Gandalf brings it down with a powerful and solid strike, splitting the boulder in half; allowing bright dawn sunlight to spill into the clearing. I close my eyes against the blinding light, waiting a few seconds before I open my eyes. The trolls stand frozen in place, turned to stone statues. All the dwarves begin cheering, excitement filling the air. Gandalf moves down into the clearing; freeing the dwarves on the spit, then freeing us of our sacks. I turn away quickly, grabbing my clothes and ducking behind a rock. I sigh, pulling my tunic over my corset. It's not until my trousers are on and I'm reaching next to me do I realize that my cloaks missing. I curse quietly, peering around the rock. All the dwarves are clothed; picking up their weapons. I step out, looking over them.

"Is my cloak in there?" I ask, picking up my sword and bow. Wordlessly, I pick up the only slingshot, handing it over to Ori with a small smile. His cheeks tinge pink as he looks away, tugging on his knitted mittens. I swallow hard, the memory of last night still fresh in my head: 'perhaps you could find out some secrets from that little scribe; just pry a little. Promise him some love—promise him anything, really and watch him crack and tell you.' I let my hand slowly fall down to my side, turning away slowly from the group.

* * *

"Everything okay, lass?" A hand clamps down on my shoulder. I turn to look up at Bofur, his eyes filled with concern. Bifur stands next to him, a dark look in his eyes as he scrutinizes me closely.

"I would be lying if I said yes." I murmur.

"We're alive, lass," Bofur says, smiling easily at me. "It'll take more than a bunch of half-wits trolls to take our company down." I force a smile back at Bofur, tucking my hands into my tunic. Bifur stares at Bofur, signing furiously as he looks back at me. Bofur laughs, nodding.

"What did he say?" I ask. Bofur smirks, looking at me proudly.

"He says you're quite a force to be reckoned with in battle, lass," Bofur winks at me. "I didn't know such a sweet creature could make such vicious noises." I feel Gandalf's eyes burning into my back as I look away from Bofur; moving away quickly.

* * *

"Where did you go if I may ask?" Thorin asks, following the wizard's gaze to the only female member of the company.

"To look ahead." Gandalf says easily, tapping the stone trolls with his staff.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind," Thorin nods, accepting the answer. "Nasty business." Gandalf mumbles, looking around the clearing. "But still they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin spits.

"He had the nous to play for time," Gandalf turns a stern look on Thorin. "None of the rest of you thought of that." Both of them go silent and Thorin follows Gandalf's gaze once more to Adriana. She stands by a rock, talking to Ori. The young dwarf is blushing to the roots of his hair, handing over her cloak. Gandalf's frown deepens as he watches her untuck one of her hands from her tunic, taking the cloak from him with a curt nod; turning away. Thorin clears his throat, looking at the wizard.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asks.

"Oh, not for an age," The wizard says, his eyebrows furrowed. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands." He pauses for a moment. "They could not have moved in daylight." He concludes.

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin says, nodding to the wizard as they move off, away from the clearing. "Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Glóin," He calls, jerking his head as he moves out with the wizard. The four follow behind him without a word. "The rest of you get our supplies from the campsite." I glance back and forth between the advancing party and the retreating party. I grit my teeth, following after the others back to the campsite. I wordlessly collect bedrolls, keeping my eyes downcast so I don't have to make eye contact with anyone.

* * *

"Miss Adriana?" A shy voice begins. I inwardly sigh, looking up at Ori who watches me with a nervous expression. "I'm sorry again for stepping on your cloak." I look over his shoulder to see Dori burning a hole into his back. I smile softly, shaking my head at Ori.

"It's all right. Tell Dori I accepted your apology already." I can't help but chuckle softly as he blushes, turning away from me. I grab my pack; moving past the trolls and out of the clearing. I walk slowly, drifting toward the back. Kili waits for me to catch up, glancing at me with a small smile.

"Fili's sorry," He says softly. I stare at the back of the blonde haired prince; the look of fear and uncertainty in his eyes still fresh in my mind. "What are you thinking about?" He continues, his warm voice quiet. I glance up at the others, walking ahead of us. I don't want to risk putting my hand on his face and being caught. I bite my tongue, reaching out and taking his hand in mine.

Kili struggles to keep his breathing stable as her cool hand slips into his. He barely focuses on the images in his head: Fili's face—a look of uncertainty in his eyes as he stared down at Adriana.

"You're scared of what he thinks?" He asks, cocking his head. She doesn't reply, a look of disgust on her face. Her expression is twisted with revulsion and Mahal—are his hands sweaty? Is that why she's disgusted? Kili looks down at his free hand, wiping it furiously on his trousers. It's not until the scent hits him does he realize they're standing at the troll hole. Adriana lets go of his hand, moving cautiously towards the opening of the cave. Kili waits until her backs turned, checking once more to see if his hands are sweaty. It occurs to him with horror what if it's him that smells and not the troll hole. Lifting his tunic, Kili smells it. True, it didn't smell that good. But it was better than the troll hole. He looks up to catch the eye of Adriana who stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her lips pursed in barely suppressed laughter. Kili stands silent, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Just—just checking you know for—" He stutters, watching as she stares at him expectantly. "Nothing…" He finishes lamely, moving past her and Bilbo, down into the wretched smelling troll hole.

I watch Kili's retreating back for a few moments before turning to Bilbo who sits next to me, a tired, worn look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, snorting as soon as the question leaves my mouth. "Sorry, bad thing to ask." I mutter, staring at the poor hobbit, covered in troll snot; dirt and sweat.

"I've been better." He grumbles, drawing his knees to his chest.

"You showed courage and quick thinking in a dangerous situation," I say, looking him in the eye. "You have unspoiled goodness in you, Bilbo…." I trail off, watching as he blushes, ducking his head. "There's more in you that you've yet to show us." The company emerges from the cave, all of them gasping for fresh air. Thorin and Gandalf are in the back; both holding dusty, cob web covered swords. Although one of the swords Gandalf held was much smaller; like a larger knife. Gandalf moves over to us, nodding to Bilbo.

"Bilbo," He says, holding out the smaller sword. "Here, this should be about your size." Bilbo looks at the blade in his hands with a newfound nervousness as she shakes his head.

"No, I—I can't take this, Gandalf," He says, moving to give back the dagger. Gandalf shakes his head patiently.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or goblins are nearby." The wizard explains, a proud look on his face. Bilbo looks down at the weapon, an anxious look on his face.

"I have…I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to." Gandalf says, his blue eyes solemn as he watches Bilbo. "But if you do, remember this: true courage is knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one." I stand back, watching as Bilbo stares down at the blade solemnly, the nervous look still present. The moments short lived though; the sound of loud, crashing in the trees surrounding us. Everyone's on their feet, bodies tensed and weapons drawn as Thorin shouts a warning.

"Something's coming!" He warns, drawing his own sword. Gandalf straightens up, his eyes bright and alert. Bilbo calls after him but is cut off. Gandalf is already rushing towards the sound, yelling orders.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" He warns. Bilbo draws his new sword slowly, a wary look on his face.

"Bilbo, let's go!" I shout, running after the others. I glance over my shoulder, sighing as I see the little hobbit running after us. We come to a stop on a grassy ridge, weapons at the ready. My fingers ache as I grip my sword tightly, the crashing noise coming closer.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A voice yells as a sleigh pulled by rabbits barrels into the clearing. The man driving the sleigh is an older man, dressed in ragged, frayed, brown robes with a large patched hat. His hairs a tangled rats nest and something that looks like fungus is caked on the side of his face and hair. I grimace as I realize what it truly is but Gandalf sighs, a relieved tone in his voice.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown." He says calmly, approaching the other wizard. I sigh, lowering my sword. I'd run into the Brown wizard a couple times on my travels but we never approached the other; giving only polite nods and smiles. "What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf continues.

"Something's wrong," Radagast says, wringing his hands. "Something is terribly wrong!"

"Yes?" Gandalf prompts. Radagast goes to speak, his face taking on a strange, distance look. We all stare expectantly, waiting.

"Just give me a minute. Um….Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was—it was there on the tip of my tongue!" The Brown wizard's face goes slack. "Oh," He says, his voice strange. "But it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…." He sticks his tongue out, revealing a thin brown bug. "Stick insect." I smile despite the feeling of disgust in my stomach as Gandalf pulls the creature out of the wizard's mouth; placing it into his palm. The Brown wizard stands cooing over the insect. Gandalf clears his throat, interrupting the wizard's doting.

"You were saying, Radagast?" The Brown wizard glances back at us, his eyes full of suspicion as they move over us. He pauses on me, looking surprised before he smiles slightly, nodding at me. I nod, watching as Gandalf ushers the Brown wizard away.

"Come, Radagast. You can tell me about your er….Problem down here." And the two wizards move out of the clearing; further into the trees and out of sight. I look around, catching Fili's eye for a brief moment before looking away. My chest aches with the memory of his face when I touched him. And in that moment, I realize how badly I want my mother. How deep the ache for her is—and how much I miss her. I look down at my boots, suddenly feeling heavily weighed down by the heaviness in my chest.

* * *

"Miss Adriana?" I look up to see Ori watching me, a curious look on his face. "Is everything all right?" He watches me with such genuine concern that I know I can't lie to him.

"I miss my mother." I say plainly. Saying it aloud makes it even worse, the ache in my heart intensifying. Ori stands for a moment with a pensive look on his face. "I'm used to not missing her—" I'm cut off by a howl. I scramble back, my grip tight on my sword.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asks in the silence that follows. Gandalf and Radagast reappear from the trees; Gandalf tucking a wrapped, slender package into his cloak as they approach. He draws his new sword, the solemn look in her eyes back. "Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asks.

"Wolves?" Bofur says, looking around the trees warily, tightly gripping his battle. "No, that is not a wolf." My mouth goes dry as I realize what it is. A deep growl comes mere feet away, freezing my blood. Out of nowhere, a giant black furred Warg leaps from the trees, snarling. Thorin doesn't hesitate, cutting the creature down in two strokes with his new blade. Another snarl echoes throughout the clearing and another Warg leaps, its jaw reaching for Nori. Kili lets an arrow fly piercing the Warg's side. The beast lets out a yelp as it tumbles onto its side; Dwalin finishing it off with a blow to its neck.

* * *

"Warg scouts!" Thorin spits, wiping blood from his sword. "That means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Who did you tell of this quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demands.

"No one." Thorin says.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf's voice booms, thick with anger.

"No one, I swear!" And I swear for a second, his eyes flash darkly. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." Gandalf says gravely.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin shouts. Ori appears at the top of the ridge, his eyes panicked.

"We can't," He says. "We have no ponies. They bolted!" My throat locks at his words, my arms turning to lead until Radagast speaks up.

"I'll draw them off," The Brown wizard says. Gandalf looks at him skeptically, shaking his head.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," He says gravely. "They will outrun you." The confidence doesn't leave Radagast's face.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." He replies with a smile. "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

We stand silently in the shadows of the trees, waiting for the cue to start running. Ahead of us lied a stretch of empty gold plain sprinkled with sets of large, gray boulders here and there. My mouths dry, my throat locking as I try and swallow; I swear the others can hear my heart beating out of control. I hold my breath, watching as Radagast crashes from the tree line; riding the sleigh as a number of Wargs tear after him; some carrying Orcs.

"Come on!" Gandalf says urgently as they move out of view. He sprints from the coverage of the trees, all of us following closely behind him. I've never felt as exposed as I do out in the plains as we run weighed down with our armor, weapons and supplies heavy on our bodies. We're all panting when we reach the first cluster of boulders, catching our breath when Radagast rushes by still leading the hunting party. We barely get time to catch our breath before Gandalf motions for us to move on again. I sigh, running after the company. My sides scream with burning pain as we run, gasping for breath. Radagast and the hunting party neared us again, forcing us to duck behind another pile of boulders.

"Ori, no, get back!" Thorin growls as Ori almost falls into view of the Orcs. He yanks him back into cover, glaring at the young dwarf. We watch silently as Radagast and the Orcs run further down the plain and Thorin looks to Gandalf, suspiciously.

"Where are you leading us?" He hisses. Gandalf ignores the question, ordering us to stick together and once more, we're moving from our hiding spot; making for a mark halfway down the plains. Radagast and the hunting party are still in view as we run, nearing us once more. One of the riders slows down, sniffing and looking around.

"I think one of them sees us." I hiss in a whisper to Thorin. His eyes harden as he swallows, nodding sharply.

"Keep moving, don't slow down!" He orders and we sprint towards the next boulder. There was no more jogging. There was no running. No, this was full out sprinting; racing for our lives as the sound of the footsteps grows louder. We throw ourselves back against the boulder; pressing out backs into the rocks. We stand silent, holding our breath as the sound of nails scraping stones comes from above us. I stop breathing, the unmistakable of a Warg's growling mere feet away. Thorin looks to Kili, nodding slowly. Silently, Kili pulls an arrow out of his quiver, fitting it to the bow string. There's a moment of silence before he backs away from the covering of the rock, taking aim and shooting the Warg. The beast snarls angrily as it falls to the ground. Bifur and Dwalin rush forward, bashing the Warg over the head. The Orc shrieks angrily, grabbing his blade from the ground and charges at us. Dwalin and Bifur turn, stabbing and beating the Orc savagely. The creature howls, shrieks and screams in anger, the sound piercing my eardrums.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf cries urgently as the howls grow closer. I swallow hard, running after them. The brief moment of rest had done little for me. I stay in the back, urging Bilbo on who looks ready to collapse.

"There they are!" Glóin yells. I stop, my eyes widening as I catch sight of the hunting party moving quickly across the plains.

"Quickly! This way!" Gandalf commands; pointing to a large crop of rocks, reaching high into the air. My legs burning, my chest heaving, I stumble after the company; urging Bilbo on. We make it to the rock before the fighting starts. I catch sight of Óin and Nori taking down an Orc and Warg; Dwalin handling another completely on his own.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouts as he sprints towards us. He turns around, readying his arrow. The Orcs move in quickly, closing in around us with menacing growls and stares.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin cries. Kili obeys, launching arrows.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yells, looking desperately back and forth. "Where's Gandalf?" He asks. I look around and realize with a twinge in my heart, the wizard is gone. Did he get picked off? The thought makes my stomach churn as we all back up slowly; forming a circle.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin says gruffly.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin roars, raising his sword to the approaching Orc party. I look around desperately as the Orcs close in, my heart sinking as they land on Ori. He fires a rock at a rider; the rider sneering as the Warg moves closer.

"Ori!" I scream, running towards him. I push him behind me, I raise my sword. I plant my feet firmly on the ground, growling loudly at the rider. We're surrounded by howls and dark laughter as they close in. My heart sinks even further, the feeling of despair growing in my body.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouts, standing at the opening of the rocks. I turn, pushing Ori towards the rock as Thorin yells.

"Move quickly! All of you go!" He yells. I run after Ori, watching as he dives into the hole in the rock; sliding down a steep incline. When I glance over my shoulder, I see them. The cloaked rider sits on a Warg inches from me. Their head is bowed; their hands covered by black gloves. I stand motionless, my sword pointed to the ground as they slide off, moving towards me. Thorin looks towards me, his eyes widening. "Adriana!" He screams. At his voice the cloaked rider jerks their head in his direction; jumping away from me as if they've been burned.

"Adriana! Kili! Run!" Thorin roars, his voice echoing. I turn, seeing Kili in the middle of the plain; still firing arrows. The hooded rider is back on their Warg, running towards Kili. I start running, my legs burning as I move towards the rocks. I'm panting as I look over my shoulder. The hooded rider is still atop their Warg; snarling in black speech and pointing away from Kili. I jump down, sliding down the rocky incline and into the cavern; landing on the ground. Kili and Thorin come after me; both of them panting.

* * *

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you listen to me?" Thorin roars, grabbing my arm. I sit silent, my mind rushing. They spared me again. They spared me. "Answer me!" Thorin roars, shaking me slightly. A clear, piercing sound of a horn cuts through the air followed by the beating of horse hooves. There's the sound of Orcs crying out; Wargs yelping and then an Orc tumbles down into the cave, an arrow protruding from its chest. Everyone stands still for a few moments, waiting to see that the Orc is truly dead. When it doesn't move, Thorin reaches down, yanking the arrow from its chest. He gazes at it briefly before throwing it down, disgusted.

"Elves." He hisses. Kili comes up next to me, touching my face gently.

"Mahal, Adriana…" He whispers. I shake my head, tucking my hands into my sleeves.

"I cannot see where the path leads!" Dwalin calls from up ahead. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur says, moving hurriedly down the path. Everyone begins following without argument. Thorin hesitates, staring at me for a long moment with cold eyes before he begins moving after the others. I look up to realize I'm in the back with Fili and Kili. I look away in shame, moving after the others down the pathway. It's narrow—high cavern walls on either side of me; sunlight filtering in through the cracks. The air was becoming cleaner—an almost herbal, flowery scent to it.

"Gandalf?" I call. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you know, my dear?" He smiles back at me. The smile lasts for mere seconds before he glances at my hands tucked into my sleeves; frowning. He turns away, an unreadable look in his eyes. He keeps glancing back at me as we walk until we exit the passage way; warm air envelopes me as I step out. I sigh as my eyes roam over the sight, silently reaching for Kili's hand until I see Thorin's icy glare.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf says softly. "In the common tongue, it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo says, breathlessly.

* * *

So this is the longest chapter I've written so far. It ended up being eighteen pages long. My wrists kinda hurt xD so I'm going to try and stretch their time in Rivendell out in a couple chapters so we can get some more interaction between Adriana and the dwarves and stuff.


	11. Unwelcome Company

Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next couple chapters will be longer. I slept most of the day away . but I don't have any plans for the 4th so I may update tomorrow. We'll see. Again, I'm sorry. Thank you so much to Littlenori and the crazy brit for the favorites and follows! I appreciate it so much

* * *

I stand breathless, looking over Rivendell: the Hidden Valley. I'd only heard tale of it from my mother but her descriptions did not do it justice; no not even her vivid descriptions could do this justice. We stand on the bridge leading into the valley, above a clear, light blue river. Waterfalls roar quietly in; surrounded by open air houses of warm neutral colors.

"Yes, Rivendell," Gandalf says, looking around with a serene smile on his face. "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." The moment of peace is shattered by Thorin who stomps up to Gandalf, an angry glare on his face.

"This was your plan all along," He declares. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf says sharply, staring the dwarf king down. "The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves will give our quest this blessing?" He demands, oblivious to all of us watching the argument. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf agrees bluntly. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to _me_." Gandalf turns away, leading the way down the bridge, across the river; towards a pavilion. I keep my head bowed, hands tucked in my sleeves; hoping I can make my escape before I see him.

"Mithrandir," A clear voice calls out from behind us. I grimace as we turn around. An elf with pale alabaster skin wearing violet robes moves smoothly down the stone staircase. His dark brown hair is long and sleek, hanging straight down his back. I duck behind Dwalin, ignoring the fiery glare he gives me and the odd looks given to me by the others. The elf stops in front of Gandalf, putting one hand over his heart as he bows. He seems to make a point to ignore us as he speaks in Elvish to Gandalf. I watch as Thorin leans close to Dwalin, whispering a warning of: 'stay sharp'.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf makes the same gesture back, warmth dripping from his voice. "I must speak with Lord Elrond." Lindir shakes his head.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf repeats. "Where is he?" He's not given a chance to respond, cut off by the sound of a horn; the same one from earlier. The company turns sharply, Dwalin shoving me out of his way. I grimace as Lindir sees me, his eyes widening. I nod slowly, turning around to face a line of horses galloping towards the pavilion.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouts. I'm shoved back into the middle of the circle with Bilbo, watching as the horses close in around us. Valar, please no. I clench my eyes shut, gripping my head between my hands.

"Adriana? What is it?" Bilbo whispers, tugging on my arm. I shake my head vigorously; listening to the voices.

"Gandalf," A voice greets warmly. My throat goes dry and scratchy at the sound. I try to swallow the lump now residing there, just to find I can't. I open my eyes and see him dismounting a horse. Much like Lindir, Lord Elrond is pale; dark haired but has a noble air about him.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf hugs him warmly. I move behind Bilbo as he hands over a crude looking wrapped blade over to Lindir.

"Strange for Orcs to come so near to our borders," Lord Elrond continues, giving Gandalf an almost knowing look. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf says, looking a bit guilty. Elrond gives a half smile, directing his gaze to the company. I freeze as he begins looking over us; his dark eyes searching. They stop on me, widening.

"Adriana—" He begins, clearing his throat. "I have not seen you for quite some time. Not since—" And that's when everything goes black.


	12. Show Them

I hope everyone has a good and safe 4th of July. As promised, here is a longer chapter than the previous one. Thank you so much to SuperWhoLockedAvengers for not only favorting and following the story but following and favorting me. That made my day to wake up to. Also thank you so much to realityisanillusion and MissMisfit07 for the favorites and follows! I own nothing but Enora and Adriana

* * *

The company sits outside the infirmary rooms; their heads bowed as they listen to the hushed voices inside the room. It had happened suddenly. Lord Elrond had looked at her and began to speak. He was cut off before he could finish; Adrianna's eyes rolling up in the back of her head as she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Fili glances at his brother, gently elbowing him in the side.

"She'll be okay Kee," He tries to coax a smile from his younger brother. Kili gazes at me with a dejected facial expression before he turns back to staring at the wall. "Do you want to see if they'll let you in?" He whispers, avoiding the gaze of his uncle. Kili's eyes brighten if only by a hair as he nods slowly. Fili looks around slowly, avoiding his uncle's stare as he knocks on the infirmary door. A female elf opens the door, staring at him with disdain.

"Yes?" She asks, wrinkling her nose as though she's smelled something foul.

"May one of us come in and visit our companion?" Fili asks, struggling to keep his tone in check. If he was to be a king someday, he did have to keep a certain air of diplomacy. She looks prepared to say no until Lord Elrond comes to his side, his lips a thin line.

"Yes, you may come in—but only one. Lady Adriana is not awake yet." Fili's nearly pushed out of the way by Kili who ignores the whispers of the company and glare of his uncle as he runs into the room. Kili steps past the female elf, ignoring her cold look. He moves to the bed where Adriana lays, her skin covered with a thin sheen of dried sweat and dirt. He doesn't think about it; doesn't consider it as he lifts Adriana's hand to his cheek. Lord Elrond freezes, his lips parted slightly as he stares.

"Young prince?" He whispers, ushering the female elf out and shutting the door quietly. Kili freezes with her hand halfway to his cheek, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You know?" Lord Elrond continues, moving to stand on the other side of the bed. Kili hesitates, his eyes wide like a small child who's just been stealing cookies. Finally, he swallows hard, nodding slowly.

"Yes—I know," He lowers her hand back to the bed, letting go of it slowly. "She showed me some time back." Kili whispers. Silently, he reaches out, stroking her pale forehead. Lord Elrond watches silently, an almost smile on his face.

"What did she show you?" He asks, moving closer. Kili looks up; ready to jump to her defense should the elf make any move to hurt her.

"She showed me a memory of her childhood—not a pleasant one," He shrugs. "I was fascinated and asked her to show me more." Lord Elrond nods, smiling softly. "How do you know of her power?" The elf hesitates now, looking at the door as if at any moment he expects the company to come crashing through; weapons drawn.

"Her mother came to me early in her pregnancy, young prince," An odd look crosses the elf's face. "She was worried—said something was wrong with this baby, it didn't feel quite right."

"But Adriana told us that she was born in Rohan." Lord Elrond nods.

"Indeed she was. Her mother came to me for a brief period of time and said she was having odd dreams—"

"It was Adriana doing that?" Kili asks excitedly, wincing at the volume of his voice. "It was Adriana doing that?" Lord Elrond nods, a smirk coming to his face.

"Yes. The dreams she described were strange: shapes, colors with no particular meaning. And voices—always voices; she said she would be laying in darkness alone but hear voices," He nods towards Adriana. "It was her causing all these dreams. But she left us to return to Rohan before we could determine what was causing it—she simply decided it was all a cause of her pregnancy."

"Incredible…" Kili breathes, looking at the sleeping girl. "So if she left before you could determine it then how did you find out?"

"Enora returned to us when Adrianna was still a baby," Elrond smiles warmly. "She brought her to us and told us: wait until you see what she can do. She was quite proud as she explained this child was the cause of all her strange dreams during pregnancy," The smile fades a little. "She showed me her dreams—simple things really: just shapes, colors, various faces and voices."

"What happened to them after that?"

"I wish I could answer that young prince," He frowns. "We did not see them after that for a very long time. And when I did, it was a vision. I've been cursed with foresight—and what I saw, I wished I had not." He finishes bitterly.

"Is her mother alive?" Kili asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer himself. Lord Elrond smiles thinly; shaking his head slowly.

"I cannot tell you," He almost whispers it. "Many of the things I saw, I hope are not true. I hope they will change."

"What is her mother exactly? Adriana told us that she was of the race of men; a woman of Rohan," Lord Elrond pauses, staring hard at Kili. "Is she not?"

"Enora was an elf." Lord Elrond says solemnly. Kili's eyebrows furrow as he tries to take in the information.

"But then why was she in Rohan?"

"She was banished." A hoarse voice croaks as both men in the room turn to look at Adriana.

* * *

There are three things I'm aware of as I come to. One: my head is throbbing. Two: Kili knows the truth about my mom. Three: my voice is hoarse and dry. Kili smiles as he grabs my hand, putting it to his cheek with an expectant look. It fades quickly though as he looks at me worried.

"I don't see anything…" He says, fear evident in his voice.

"I just came to after hitting my head, Kili," I smile at his pouting despite the pounding in my head. "Give me some time and you will be able to see things." I promise him, squeezing his hand. Lord Elrond smiles at me, nodding slowly.

"I gave you something for your head so the pain should fade soon," He promises. "I will go and get you some water. I will have Lindir show you to your room when you are ready." He turns and exits from the room. I swear at the mention of Lindir's name, Kili's grip tightens on my hand. As soon as the doors closed, Kili turns and looks at me, resting his forehead against mine.

* * *

"Are you okay?" I whisper. He smirks, shaking his head.

"Mahal, Adriana," Kili smiles. "You collapse and hit your head and ask me if _I'm _okay?" The smile is short lived as he frowns; his dark eyes somber. "Why did you lie to us about your mother?" I sigh, squeezing his hand in mine.

"I apologize for lying to you all…" I whisper, swearing that the company has their ears pressed up against the door. "My mother was an elf—" I'm cut off by Kili who falls to his knees; looking at me expectantly.

"Tell me about her." He requests, his eyes bright. I grin, looking over at him.

"She was beautiful—even by elven standards. I believed her to be the most beautiful creature alive. She was pale. Her hair was like mine only blonde—lighter like your brother's; almost silvery. But her eyes were the best thing," I put my hand to his cheek, showing him the warm blue eyes of my mother. "Bluer than the sky—warmer than the sun, Kili…" I whisper.

"Tell about your father? Do you know about him?" I purse my lips, lowering my hand.

"No—my mother just told me that he was from the race of men," I smile with mirth as I look at him. "That's all she would tell me at first. I finally got more out of her. She told me that there was no man like him—you looked at him and just knew he would do extraordinary things someday." Wordlessly I reach for Kili's cheek, pressing my hand to his stubbly cheek. There are a few moments of silence and I feel the heat of a blush beneath my hand. I look at Kili who stares at me with wide eyes. I swallow hard, my eyes widening as I realize I've shown Kili himself when I described my father. I yank my hand away, flushing.

"You think I'll do extraordinary things someday?" He finally asks. I nod slowly, staring at him.

"Yes. I believe you will." Someone gently clears their throat and we look up to see Lord Elrond watching us with a small smile on his face.

"Here is your water, Lady Adriana," I gulp the water down, hoping somehow it will cool my heated face. "Now—I believe your friends are ready to break the door down. Do you feel up to visitors?" I glance at Kili who's still fighting a blush but has a dreamy gaze on his face. I smirk, clearing my throat.

"Yes, I would enjoy some visitors." To say the company is impatient would be an understatement as they all rush into the room; crowding around the bed, all talking at once. The only ones who stay in the back are Thorin and Dwalin; both of them staring with crossed arms.

"Let the lass breathe!" Bofur finally declares, shouting above the chaos. I laugh quietly, watching as everyone grumbles and steps back.

"Do you feel any better?" Ori asks me quietly, a shy look on his face.

"Yes, I do indeed. And Nori if you don't put that back now, I will take my sword and shove it so far up your jacksy." I shout, turning towards the star haired dwarf who blushes; shoving something back into a drawer with a grumble. Everyone but Dori and Ori roar with laughter, watching as Nori pouts like a caught child. I look around the room, frowning as I catch Gandalf's eye.

"May I have a minute alone with Lady Adriana?" The wizard asks but it's not a question. He looks over the dwarves; staring hard at Thorin. Everyone grumbles, clearing out. Gandalf closes the door behind them, turning and facing me. His blue eyes are dark, somber.

"Gandalf." The name is thick on my tongue as I look away. He pulls a chair up next to the bed, staring at me silently.

"I couldn't help but notice my dear, earlier you kept your hands tucked into your tunic," He says softly. I look away, already feeling the threat of tears in my eyes. "What happened?" I hiccup, the first of the tears spilling.

"When the ponies went missing—it was my fault, Gandalf," He watches me expectantly. "I went for a walk because I needed a moment away from the rest of the company," I'm choking on the lump in my throat; struggling to push through the words because I know what he's going to say. "Fili and Kili came to check on me, they terrified me and I was already upset. So Kili asked me to show him…"

"What did you show him?"

"I showed him Fili standing behind us and reminded him that he didn't know," I grit my teeth at the expression Fili had. "So I showed Fili too—himself singing from that night at Bilbo's. I explained my power," I trail off, staring at the wall. "I saw the fear in his face, Gandalf. I saw the uncertainty. He didn't know what to expect—what to think."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear my dear," He begins carefully. My breathing hitches as he watches me. "Thorin is getting suspicious."

"When isn't he suspicious?"

"He's noticed you tucking your hands into your tunic sleeves. And he seems to notice the growing bond between you and his nephew," For a brief moment his blue eyes twinkle with amusement. "But—it is time they all knew."

"No! No! They can't know, Gandalf!" I shake my head. "What am I even to show them?" I look at him desperately, clutching the blanket.

"You've travelled with this company and been close with them. Show them my dear what you believe will bring them comfort when seeing a power that may bring fear." He says comfortingly.

"So I am to show Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the Mountain, my mother?" I hiss. Gandalf rises fluidly, his tone still calm.

"Show Bilbo the Shire—show Bombur food," He says smoothly, turning to exit the room. "But whatever you show them my dear; just be prepared for the unexpected." I nod, closing my eyes and bracing myself for the screams and shouts that will surely come in mere hours.

* * *

I'm lead to my room by Lindir who simply watches me; a nervous look on his face.

"Yes?" I finally ask as we reach my room.

"I will be back to escort you to dinner whenever you're finished with your bath." He bows to me, the nervous look still present.

"Do you want to see?" I ask, extending a hand. I wait for the inevitable flinch; draw back. Lindir simply stares at it like I'm offering him a used handkerchief. I drop my hand to my side, shaking my head as I walk into the room. I slam the door with satisfaction; stripping off my clothes as I walk towards the bathroom. The large bathtub is already filled, steam curling from the surface of the water. I inhale deeply, enjoying the moment as I step into the hot water; sinking lower and lower until I'm submerged under the water.

I'm to tell them—show them. A few of the company were easy to pin down. Bombur I could show him food; Dori—tea. Bofur—I'd seen him whittling a few times. Dwalin and Thorin were the ones I feared most. I come up from the water, scrubbing at my dirt and grime covered skin; willing my pounding heart to calm down. Slowly beneath the dirt, sweat, and grime my pale skin is revealed; a little pink from the vigorous scrubbing. I grab something from the side of the tub; washing my hair slowly. I can't help but smirk at the leaves floating on the surface as I step out; drying off with a thick, fluffy towel.

Stepping back into the room, I see that my clothes have been taken; including my corset. A gown lays on the bed; thin and gauzy, deep violet in color. I let my fingers run over it like it was silk; trying to remember the last time I had a dress. My fingers recoil at the memory, a burning sensation in my fingertips. I sigh, slipping the dress over my head and grabbing the comb left by it.

* * *

"Try it. Just a mouthful," Dori tries to coax his younger brother, Ori. He shakes his head, looking a piece of lettuce with distaste.

"I don't like green food." He says, shaking his head. Dwalin grabs his salad, lifting it from the bowl as he demands.

"Where's the meat?" He looks around, as if waiting for the elves to tell him this is all a joke and give him a platter of meat. Óin stabs a piece of his salad, nearly growling at it as he analyzes it. The tables go silent then except for the Elvish music. Adriana walks down into the pavilion where they're seated; wearing a long, flowing gown. Her pale, translucent skin glows against the violet gown. Her raven curls flow loosely down her back, bouncing softly as she moves towards the company. She sits slowly; fluidly. The only off thing about her is the glazed, dead look in her gray eyes.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Ori offers quietly, shyly. I smile, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Ori." I whisper, watching as Dori stares at him with a small smile; nudging Ori. He blushes scarlet, looking down the length of the table.

"Do they have any chips?" He asks loudly. I take my chance then to look at the food we've been served. Bowls of salad sit in front of each of us and wine. I can't help but smirk as all around me complaints come about there not being any meat. I pick at my own food, chewing quietly until I realize who hasn't spoken yet. I look up and see Kili staring dreamily at something. I follow his gaze and feel my chest tighten as he stares at a female elf playing the harp. The tightness only gets worse as he smiles and winks at her. I grab my wine, gulping it down. Bofur raises an eyebrow at me as I look away. Kili looks over, catching Dwalin's hard stare.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself," He says, shrugging easily. My stomach twists as tears prick my eyes. "Too thin…" Kili continues. Oh, how I want to scream—cry—run away. "They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me," Bofur grins widely, nodding. Dwalin raises an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Although, that one, there's not bad." He nods towards another elf. Dwalin smirks, leaning forward.

"That's not an elf maid." Dwalin whispers, fighting a smirk. The elf turns around, calmly strumming his instrument and is indeed not an elf maid. Kili turns and looks to us in horror; his eyes wide. Dwalin winks at Kili, causing the entire table to erupt with laughter.

"That's funny," Kili mutters, refusing to meet anyone's eye. "That's real funny." He continues as more servants come by; setting down baskets of rolls. I grab the arm of an elf servant, ignoring the dirty look she gives me.

"Can I have some wine, please?" I practically whisper. She gives me a strange look, nodding. I down it quickly, sighing as I stare at my untouched food.

"You okay lass?" Bofur asks. I look up, trying hard to not meet Kili's eye since he's sitting right next to Bofur.

"Of course—I'm fine." I mumble, handing him my untouched bowl of food. Bofur exchanges a look with Kili, smirking knowingly.

"It's this music," Bofur says, his wide smile not disappearing. "It can drive anyone to madness." As if on cue, Nori's voice comes from the end of the table.

"Change the tune why don't you?" He says to one of the music playing elves. "I feel like I'm a funeral!" He declares, digging at one of his ears. Óin startles, looking around.

"Did somebody die?" He asks, his ear trumpet misinterpreting things.

"All right lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur says, getting up from his seat and walking across the table. He pays no mind to the dishes and glasses as he moves to a stone pedestal in the center of the pavilion. I stare in silence as he holds out his arms, a bright gleam in his eyes as he begins to sing.

There is an inn, a merry old inn

Beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

That plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low.

He makes a show of sawing a fiddle as the other dwarves join in; pounding on the table, singing or throwing food. I sit silently in awe, watching Bofur sing and dance on the stone pavilion.

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

A jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

"It's after three!" he said.

Everyone's throwing food now; laughing at the elves disgusted and rather horrified facial expressions. It's not until Kili hands me a roll to throw do I stand up, looking at all of them as I clear my throat loudly. I swear in that moment, time stops for a few seconds. I look down at the table, now a mess.

"After you've all finished dinner—I need to tell you all something. But I can show you it better than I can tell you." I bow my head, turning away and exiting the pavilion. I don't dare turn around but I can feel the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield burning a hole into my back.

* * *

So we got some more Kili and Adriana interaction and you all got to know some more about her :3 sorry I kinda leave you all with a cliffhanger. I feel like I'm being so mean to her right now which I kinda am XD but I promise this is going somewhere and it will all be worth it. It'll all come together. The big chapter is next!


	13. Let Me Show You

Two chapters in one day! I may put another one up today...But I don't know yet. I own nothing but Adriana and Enora.

* * *

I lay alone on my bed in the dark, my eyes closed. My fingers lazily play with the edge of a pillow. On the outside, I hoped—prayed even I looked calm, serene. In my chest my hearts hammering wildly; thumping out of control. Taking a shaky breath I breathe out, letting the first words fall from my lips.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

My lower lips quivering like a child's by the time I finish, the first of tears spilling down my cheeks.

* * *

"Lady Adriana?" A voice whispers. I jump, startled. I look around in the dark, sighing as I catch sight of Bilbo.

"Hello, Bilbo," I whisper, scooting to the edge of the bed. "I did not hear you knock." He flushes, looking down at his feet.

"I apologize for scaring you," He risks a glance at me. "The dwarves were going to take a bath and I—" He stops, his cheeks flushing even more. I chuckle, nodding.

"Didn't want to join them?" He nods. Gandalf's words echo in my head as I stare at this hobbit in the dark: 'show Bilbo the Shire'. I blurt the words out without meaning to. "Do you miss the Shire?" I whisper. He pauses; watching me carefully like it's a trick. Finally he nods slowly, sighing.

"Yes, I miss the Shire," He whispers, moving closer to me. "The company doesn't want me here—I can tell. This is probably the most at home I've felt since the Shire." He confesses. Bilbo blushes, looking away from me.

"I won't tell them," I promise. "I'm envious of you Bilbo." I confess. His eyes widen as he points to himself repeatedly, shaking his head.

"Me—me—me? Why me? There is nothing for you to be envious of," He points at me. "If anything, I should be envious of you. The company needs you. You can use a sword and bow—" Bilbo sighs, looking away. "You belong. I don't." He finishes.

"You have a home," I whisper. My words cut through the air like a knife. "You have a place that belongs to you."

"But you were born in Rohan." Bilbo points out. I nod, smiling bitterly.

"Yes, I was born in Rohan," I sigh. "But my mother was an elf banished from her home because she loved a human man and fell pregnant with me." Bilbo looks at me, shocked.

"You—you're a…" I nod slowly.

"Yes, I am a half elf, Bilbo," I smile at him. "Her family hated her—they were furious for falling in love with a human man. She'd fallen in love with a mortal man and her immortal. How could she? So she was banished."

"She fled to Rohan?" Bilbo sits down next to me, a mesmerized look on his face.

"Yes, she did. An elf woman—traveling with a babe…You can imagine the looks we got," I smile bitterly. "My mother—Bilbo, she did her best." I trail off, tears pricking my eyes. He watches me silently, not pestering, simply watching. "The people were nice enough, I guess. I did not have friends—well I did for a while." I had them for a few days.

"What happened?" Bilbo asks gently. I turn and face him, my heart thumping wildly.

"Please, Bilbo," I whisper. "Don't be scared." I whisper. He stares at me confused as I lift my hand; pressing it to his cheek. His eyes are the first thing I notice: widening, a look of shock. Then slowly, so slowly it's replaced by warmth, a grief as his minds filled with the green of the Shire; the rolling hills and gentle rivers. I don't want to pull my hand away because he looks so comforted—so peaceful—so serene that I don't want to steal it away from him. But slowly, so slowly I lower my hand away. Bilbo stares at me with wide eyes in the following silence, our breathing audible.

"Did you just show me that?" He whispers. I nod slowly; the first of many tears running down my cheeks.

"You looked happy." I smile. Bilbo's face takes on an emotionless look as he stares off into space, nodding slowly.

"Yes, I was." Bilbo murmurs. Neither of us speaks as Bilbo stares off into space; lost in the Shire; I lost in Rohan with my mother. "So—is that what caused you to lose your friends?" Bilbo begins awkwardly. I nod.

"Yes, it is," I purse my lips. "Another little girl was going to fall so I grabbed her to keep her from falling. I accidentally showed her my thoughts of her falling. After that, parents wanted my mom to keep me away from their kids." I finish. "They told her I was dangerous and I shouldn't be allowed around normal kids—eventually we left Rohan."

"What did you do—after your friends left you?" Bilbo asks.

"I dreamed," I can't help the grin that splits my face. "I loved to dream about what I could do someday—the adventures I would go on. I always told them to my mom. When we would go to bed, she would tell me a story and I would tell her one." I don't realize that I'm crying until Bilbo gently squeezes my hand.

"Are you scared—of this adventure?" I don't have to ask him to see that he's terrified of this adventure.

"I told you before, I'm scared of the unknown," I sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "Bilbo—I'm scared, not of this adventure. But knowing when this ends, I will have nothing to return to. You will return to the Shire. The dwarves to Erebor. Gandalf will go where he pleases. And I—I will wander the lands, never belonging to anyone; fading quietly until I'm nothing more than a bleak memory in your old, weary minds." I finish. Bilbo's silent as the heaviness of my words weigh down the room.

"You can always come to the Shire," He whispers. I don't look at Bilbo as I squeeze his hand; worried I'll break down sobbing if I look at him. "I believe the dwarves have returned to their room—are you ready?" Bilbo asks me, trying to smile. I sigh, nodding as I stand. "But—will you show me the Shire one more time?" I can't help but smile now as I comply with his wishes.

* * *

The dwarves sit in an open pavilion in their underclothes; a small fire going in the center of their circle. Their clothes hang around them, drying. I hover on the edge of the pavilion, holding my breath. I'd seen them in their underclothes before when we were captured by the trolls but somehow this made them more intimidating. I sigh, taking a deep breath as I step out into the pavilion. Bofur looks up from where he sits, roasting a sausage and smiles at me easily.

"Hi, lass," Beside him sits Bifur, holding a stalk of something green. "You wanted to talk to us all?" I nod, glancing around the pavilion. Thorin and Balin are missing I realize. My throat goes dry, my emotions a wreck as I feel all eyes on me.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you all," My voice cracks and I wince, waiting for the laughter. A snort comes from Dwalin but other than that, it's silent. I look up and see them all looking at me expectantly.

"Well—what is it?" Dori asks, looking at me expectantly. I'm aware now of Kili coming to rest at my side, his pipe in his mouth. I lick my lips slowly, looking around the group. My gaze settles on Ori; watching me nervously.

"You're not leaving us are you?" He asks quietly. I shake my head slowly, moving towards him with lead heavy legs.

"No, I'm not leaving," I whisper.

"Then what is it you want to tell us?" He stares up at me with such trust in his eyes; it feels like a punch in the stomach as I choke the words out.

"I—I can show you all better than I can tell you," I reach for his now bare hands, no longer gloved. "May I?" I whisper. Ori looks at me strangely, nodding slowly. I hesitate as he holds his hand out; holding my breath. I slip my hand into his, watching as his face changes. Confusion. Pure confusion. And then fear covers Ori's face. I yank my hand away from his, watching as he stares at me in shock.

"What was that?" He whispers, staring at me.

"I showed you my memories of meeting the company…" I say in a trembling whisper. Ori stares at me silently. Bofur moves toward me, eyebrows furrowed.

"And just how did you do that lass?" Wordlessly I grasp his hand, watching his face as his mind floods with images of himself whittling. His eyebrows don't unfurrow, the look of confusion still there as I let go of him. "Lass?" He whispers as I walk towards Bifur.

"What are you doing to them?" Dwalin growls; stepping in front of me, he narrows his eyes. The unspoken threat is clear. I have no doubt in mind Dwalin will attempt to kill me or throw me out of Rivendell if I even attempt to touch him.

"She's showing them her power." A voice interrupts. We all turn to face Fili who watches us with crossed arms; a stern look in his eyes.

"And what exactly is that?" Dwalin growls at the blonde haired prince, his glare remaining on me.

"It's not something that can be explained until you've experienced it," Fili says calmly, moving over to me. He grabs my hand, lifting it to his cheek. "I'm sorry Adriana." He whispers. I stand motionless and watch as the uncertainty, the fear of before melts from his face as a smile breaks across his cheeks. "Kili was right. This is a wonderful gift—once you understand." I smile at him, squeezing his hand as he backs away from me. Dwalin still stands grumbling and scowling at me.

"Adriana—" Ori begins, taking a tentative step towards me. "Can I see again?" He nods at my hand. I nod and take the step towards him. It happens in a matter of seconds. Dori's eyes widen as he sees me step towards Ori. He grabs him by the arm, yanking him behind him.

"Get away from her! It's unnatural!" Dori stares at me like I'm Smaug himself as I stand there with my hand still extended. "Keep away from her Ori." The word echoes in my head as I stand there, frozen in place. Unnatural. Unnatural. Unnatural. I look around desperately, fear devouring my insides. Ori stares at me with wide, apologetic eyes behind Dori who stares daggers at me. And suddenly, I can't breathe. I look down at my hands—my cursed hands, sobbing quietly.

"Lass," Bofur says softly, holding a hand out to me. I shake my head vigorously, backing away and out of the pavilion. "Lass, it's all right." Bofur tries, smiling at me. Only, it's not Bofur's smile. It's not easy going. It's not happy. It's not Bofur. He's scared—he's scared of me. I turn away; running down the hallway as the words echo in my head like explosions.

Unnatural. Monster. Freak. Menace. Dangerous. I don't pay attention to where I'm going; who I run into. I faintly hear the cries behind me but they do nothing. I don't dare stop until the thundering voice of Thorin Oakenshield booms.

* * *

"What in Mahal's name is going on here?" He shouts, looking at me. I'm panting, standing at the bridge we walked across earlier. Balin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond stand by him; all wearing similar expressions of confusion. I look back and forth between them and the bridge; my heart thumping wildly.

"Adriana! Wait!" Kili yells, coming around the corner followed by his brother. Both of them skid to a stop at the sight of their uncle. Thorin stares back and forth between and us, his sapphire eyes hard. "Just come back and we'll talk." He calls. Fili nods in agreement, ignoring the look his uncle throws him. Gandalf sighs softly, looking down.

"They know?" Gandalf asks. Kili hesitates as he looks at his uncle before nodding, looking at his feet.

"Please—just stay away from me," I plead, turning and running down the bridge, out of Rivendell and into the night. "I don't want to hurt them anymore." I whisper as I leave the company behind me.

"Would anyone like to explain to me what is going on here?" Thorin growls as he looks back and forth between his nephews. Both stare at each other before looking at their feet, shame in their eyes. Gandalf sighs loudly; putting a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I believe it is time you and I had a talk." He steers Thorin away from his nephews, nodding politely to Lord Elrond. In the pavilion all the dwarves sit around; their heads bowed as they eat and talk quietly.

* * *

"Do you think she's really gone?" Ori whispers. Bofur sighs, shrugging.

"I hope not—I don't want the lass to leave…" He admits. "I've grown fond of her." Ori nods slowly, throwing his oldest brother a dirty look. As the company talks quietly, they don't notice Fili and Kili slink miserably back into the pavilion. Nor do they notice they're missing another member of their company. He moves silently across the bridge, a determined look on his face.

* * *

So the secret is out! Anyone want to guess which dwarf is going after Adriana?


	14. A Promise

Warning: this chapter does have some mild violence and a lot of feels. I am a monster for writing this chapter. I really am. If you all still love me after reading this, I will be amazed. Thank you so much to brynpetals for the favorite and follow! Disclaimers same as previous chapters.

* * *

I'm alone in the cave we fell into just hours ago, on my hands and knees sobbing. My hands are bruised and bloody from being beaten on the cave walls; dried blood running down my wrists.

"Valar curse my hands!" I cry, beating them on the walls. I screech as my knuckle screams with pain and I fall onto my back with a groan.

"Are you finished?" A voice asks. I jump up, scrambling at my waist for my sword just to realize I'm still in my gown. "Put your hands down." It whispers as they step out. I look away, ashamed of my now bloodied hands, snotty nose and tear streaked face. They take my hands into theirs, flipping them over silently.

"Curse my hands." I spit, yanking them away.

"You wish to curse the hands that hold such power? My brother curses my hands because they are that of a thief's." Nori whispers; looking at me.

"My hands are dangerous because they hold such power," I whisper, looking down at them. "I can harm someone—terrify them with a single touch. And they'll run away screaming from me."

"Ori certainly doesn't seem to mind," I can't be sure but Nori has a hint of a smile on his face as he says it. "My brother is quite fond of you."

"I'm quite fond of your brother." Nori stops looking at my hands, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think you understand what I mean." I stop at his words, a blush heating my cheeks. I sigh, looking away from him.

"Dori won't allow me near him again," I mutter. "You heard him: it's unnatural." I spit the word out at him. Nori watches me with a raised eyebrow; staring at my beaten hands.

"I haven't seen yet," He says simply, holding his hand out to me. I don't move, staring at his hand silently. "What's the matter? Don't want to touch the hand of a thief?" Nori smirks, as I look away from his hand. I look him in the eye as I reach out, taking his hand in mine.

Nori sits motionless as she takes his hand in hers. Her hand is filthy with dried blood, dirt and bits of rock from the wall. Her knuckles are scraped. But the images in his head are clear as a memory of today.

* * *

_"Stop! Get back here, thief!" A man yells, storming out of his shop. A little girl runs away, her curls flying back as she frantically sprints. _

_ "Mustn't stop, mustn't stop—mama said, don't stop running," She whispers to herself, kicking herself in the butt as she runs. "Mama said, mama said." She continues her mantra as she runs; a determined look in her eyes. In her hands, she clutches a loaf of bread. She doesn't stop running; clutching the food desperately until she's in a forest; laying on the ground, panting._

* * *

And then slowly the little girl fades away, dissolving at the edges until the whole pictures gone away. Nori opens his eyes to discover Adriana sitting there; her hand drawn back into her own lap.

"Why should I be so afraid to touch the hand of a thief when I have been a thief myself?" She questions.

"You stole because you had to," Nori says bluntly. "There's a difference." She smirks again, shaking her head as she grabs his hand.

_The little girl is there again except—she's not in a shop or forest but a house. She's got her bowed low, a look of shame on her face. A man stands in front of her, his head cocked with a look of curiosity. Slowly—almost painfully slow she uncurls her fist. _

The image almost burns away this time it's gone so fast and Nori jerks away. Adriana sits with a look of shame on her face, a regretful look on her face.

"Sorry—but that's one I can't share," She admits. "Not even sure I'm ready to admit that one to myself…" She mutters. Nori stares at her in silence for a couple moments before asking.

"So what was in your fist?" He finally asks, a curious look in his eyes. Adriana smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Some jewelry—I stole some jewelry," She confesses. "From a man nonetheless and offered it to a man in Rohan I was fond of," Adriana lets out a small laugh. "I stole from one man and offered it to another." She pauses, smiling at Nori.

"Other times you stole for food?" He asks, still staring at her hands. Her lips are a thin line as she nods.

"Yes—when it was called for, I would steal," She admits. "I would steal food if I needed it. Or if I saw someone else who needed it—I would steal it for them and leave it outside their doorstep."

"You never went inside?" She shakes her head, a small almost smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Of course not, I would never ever go inside," She says as though she's talking to a child. "I was not stupid…" She mutters.

"Are we the first to ever witness your powers?" Nori asks, feeling quite lucky and special. Adriana shakes her head, an unreadable expression on her face.

"No, my mother was the first one. And Fi—" She stops suddenly, her face draining of color. Nori raises an eyebrow as he leans closer to her.

"I believe you were about to say Fili if I'm not mistaken," He says carefully. She hesitates, looking around the cave with a sudden feeling of claustrophobia.

* * *

I'm desperate for a way for a way out as Nori stares at me expectantly. I see the suspicion in his eyes as he watches me. I tuck my hands underneath my legs, looking away from him. My breath hitches as I hear the footsteps. Nori cocks his head, staring at me strangely.

"Give me a leg up, Nori," I demand, pointing towards the mouth of the cave. I hitch the skirt of my gown up, praying they won't slide down into the cave with us. Nori stares at me now like I'm insane; his eyes wide. "Come on, just do it!" I plead. Nori sighs, kneeling down and giving me a small shove up. I grasp the rocky wall, wincing at the pain in my wounded hands. "Curse this dress." I mutter as I step on the skirt.

"What are you doing?" Nori asks. I turn my head, looking down at him. His words from earlier repeat in my head: 'Ori certainly doesn't seem to mind. My brother is quite fond of you.' I feel the tears prick my eyes as I look away.

"I thought—I mean I think I hear something." I lie.

"You don't have a weapon though." He hisses, starting to climb up after me.

"No!" I hiss, wincing at my tone. "I mean no, no," I ignore the strange look he gives me. "I can handle it, Nori." Even that sounds lame to my own ears. Nori crosses his arms, shaking his head at me.

"Adriana," He says darkly as I reach the mouth of the cave. I pause, not daring to look back at him. "Please—don't run away. Ori is quite fond of you—and he's not the only one," I feel my grip slip a little bit. "I'm growing fond of you as well; you're one of the company now." I nod slowly, looking over my shoulder at him.

"I'll come back, Nori," I promise, nodding. He nods, satisfied as he turns and walks away from me; moving back towards Rivendell. "I'll always come back." I step out of the mouth of the cave, sighing as I come face to face with the smirking figure.

* * *

"Nae saian luume'." They greet, smiling. I hiss, backing away slowly.

"You saw me earlier," I spit. The smirk doesn't disappear as they move closer, reaching for my hands. His nose wrinkles; a look of disgust crossing their face.

"Agaryulnaer, lle holma ve' naugrim." I growl, a deep low rumble in my chest as they circle me, drawing closer and closer.

"I smell like that because I am surrounded by them," I snap, leaning closer. "And I much prefer it to your scent." I hiss.

"Have you been around this scum so long you longer remember your lessons? What a shame." They cluck their tongue, shaking their head at me.

"What did you come out here for? You rarely stray from your master's side," I grin at the hiss that escapes his clenched teeth. "Did you tire of being called to him? Tell me—did you finally tire of—" I'm cut off; their hand coming to rest at the base of my neck.

* * *

"Enough," They spit, putting their face closer and closer to mine. "You're trying my patience." I watch as their eyes darken with anger; their hand slowly moving up and tightening. "Come now, be a good girl, Agaryulnaer and show me what you know. Then maybe I'll let go." They coax, laying me down on the ground. I want to gag as they rub their nose against my cheek. Reluctantly, I reach up and put my bloodied, dirtied, bruised hand atop his. I betray the company in that moment. I betray Kili; Fili; Thorin; Bilbo—everyone as I lay my hand atop theirs and show what happened at dinner; in the pavilion; the cave. They sigh, releasing their hand. I gasp for breath, rolling over onto my side and coughing. I reach up, touching my throat as they stand back, nodding satisfied.

"I was right—that little scribe is quite fond of you," Tears prick my eyes at the thought of Ori. Innocent—sweet, brave Ori—I betrayed you. "Ah and that dark haired archer—sad you never really did have a chance now did you?" Kili—mischievous, flirty, ridiculous Kili—I betrayed you. I curl up into the fetal position, drawing my knees to my chest. "After all, what was it he said at dinner? Oh yes: 'can't say I fancy elf maids myself.' I thought you'd realize by now Agaryulnaer, you are not worthy of love," I shake my head, sitting up.

"No—no," I spit, shaking my head. "I—they, I'm a part of the company." My arms shake as I try to support my weight; facing down the dark eyes of anger.

"You belong to no one but the master," They whisper, tracing a hand over my cheek. "Such a shame that such beauty has to go to waste. There's another reason that dark haired archer couldn't love you: you're all high cheekbones. Oh, and there's the creamy skin," Their hand stops on my cheek; cupping it. "As soon as he gives the word, you die. As soon as he tires of you, you die. But then again what reasons have you to live?"

"My company….I have my company of Thorin Oakenshield…" I whisper. They grin, putting their face mere inches from mine.

"Company—what company? The company you've just betrayed?" He whispers, lifting my hands.

"No, no…" I whimper, staring down at them. "I do not belong to the master." I hiss, my voice weak.

"Who do you belong to then?" They ask.

"I belong to the company of Thorin Oakenshield—King under the Mountain." I stand up; my body shaking as they stare.

"What king under the mountain? He's nobody—he's nothing." I glare up at him; hissing through my teeth.

"No, no, no." I spit, nearly screaming. "He is Thorin Oakenshield: son of Thráin, grandson of Thrór. And he is the only king, the only master I will follow. The only one I will bow down to!" I'm cut off, their hand clamping around my throat. I claw uselessly at their hand, my weak attempts doing nothing. My hands go limp, falling to my side as blackness begins to close in on me.

* * *

Ori looks up at his brother rejoins them, an odd look on his face.

"Where did you go?" Dori demands; going into mother hen mode.

"I was talking to Adriana." Nori says almost defiantly, lifting his chin. Ori moves towards him quickly, shrugging Dori off. All the dwarves in the room go silent, looking at Nori expectantly.

"Well—where is she?" Ori asks impatiently. Nori opens his mouth but stops, his face taking on an odd look.

"She was down in the cave, the place we all came in earlier," He pauses, looking hesitant as Thorin comes into the pavilion. "We were talking about things; she started telling me something then stopped. She told me to give her a leg up and she was climbing up out of the cave." Nori says; his eyebrows furrowed.

"Adriana is gone," Thorin says easily, his sapphire eyes avoiding his nephews and Ori's as they look at him. "That's where she is—get your things ready, we must be ready to depart by midnight." Thorin says.

"No, no, uncle. You're wrong about her." Kili whispers an almost murderous look in his eyes as he grabs his bow; running from the pavilion. "Something's wrong." He shouts over his shoulder. Fili grabs his sword, following after him. The company quickly follows, even Bilbo who looks nervous and unsure.

"How do you know lad?" Bofur calls as they run after Kili, weapons drawn. "Do you even know where to go?"

"She was in the cave we entered through earlier," Nori quickly says, looking around. "She went out through the mouth of it." That's all Kili needs to run towards the entrance they came through earlier; a dark look in his eyes. Kili's nearly growling as he runs; his teeth gritting. He can't explain it not even to himself. But he knows, feels something's wrong with Adriana.

* * *

They reach the bottom of the cave and Kili lets out a frustrated growl; looking to his brother.

"Come on, give me a leg up," He commands. Fili obeys, moving quickly after his brother. "Hurry up." Kili shouts back at the climbing company. The sight that greets them makes the company scream and roar with rage. A figure lays crouched over Adriana, stroking her face. Her hands are bloodied, dirty with bits of rocks and dirt. Kili doesn't think, doesn't give it a second thought as he draws back an arrow, aiming at the figure.

"Kili, don't!" His brother screams, shoving him to the ground. Kili lies beneath him, squirming and fighting like a rabid animal.

"Let me go Fili," He roars. "That bastard—" Fili shakes him, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"He's gone—Kili he fled as soon as he saw us approaching," Fili draws a shaking breath. "You almost shot Adriana." Kili's heart sinks at the thought, a cold blackness eating at his chest at the very thought.

"Is she—did I? Mahal Fili, tell me I didn't…" He begs, tears streaming down his cheeks. Fili shakes his head.

"No—but she's passed out," Fili sighs, glancing over his shoulder. "Uncle said Óin can look at her and asses her injuries and see if she's fit to travel. But we must leave by midnight," Fili finishes. Kili nods slowly, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "It's okay Kee," Fili whispers, drawing his brother into his arms. Kili buries his face into his brother's neck; sobbing and clutching at his tunic.

* * *

There are four I hear as I come to: Thorin speaking angrily; Óin asking me what happened; Dwalin growling; and the sound of sobbing coming from Kili. I sit up slowly, looking at the healer and blinking slowly.

"I need to return to my room and get my things as do the rest of you. We must leave this place." I say, staring down Thorin Oakenshield. As I shakily stand up and move back towards Rivendell, I become aware of a few more things: the bruises around my neck; the angry threats of the dwarves; Ori and Bofur standing guard by my side and Kili's guilty look as he refuses to meet my eye.

* * *

Nae saian luume': It has been too long

Agaryulnaer, lle holma ve' naugrim: Dark one, you smell like a dwarf.

Agaryulnaer: Dark one

* * *

So I apologize if any of the translations are wrong. I did my best! But yeah, this chapter completely got away from me. I don't even know what happened. I already knew she would be talking to Nori and had decided that. Then suddenly all of this happened and I'm so sorry for all the feels here guys.


	15. Guilt

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a story about Thorin and Enora. It'll be all about them and how they came to be friends; their separation; Enora's getting pregnant. It'll be after this story of course. But what do you guys think? Let me know, please. Also, what do you think after last chapter? Let me know about that too.

* * *

Guilt is evident on everyone's faces as we trudge away from Rivendell, their heads bowed down. Fingers marks are evident around my neck; my hands wrapped with bandages. The violet gown I had on mere hours ago now lies in the Rivendell room; torn and destroyed. I walk with my own head down, the hood of my cloak pulled up; my hands shoved into the sleeves of my tunic.

"We will not stop until nightfall," Thorin warns us as the sun begins breaking over the horizon. His gaze focuses on Bilbo who looks back at Rivendell almost mournfully. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Bilbo nods, moving up next to me.

"Are you all right?" He whispers, looking at up at me. I nod slowly, staring at the backs of the dwarves.

"Yes, Master Óin says it is simply some bruises," I shrug. "And minor cuts on my hands—they will blister." I say simply, refusing to meet his eye. Bilbo lowers his voice, looking around.

"Who was it?" He whispers. I slow down to a near crawl as Bilbo watches me expectantly.

"What do you mean, Bilbo?"

"Did you know who it was?" The tips of his ears turn red as he attempts to reword the question. "Whoever attacked you last night—did you know them?" Yes, I did. I betrayed all of you to them. I told them too much. I could tell him all that. I could tell everyone that. Thorin could just snap my neck now and kill me. I could just be honest right now.

"No, I didn't know." I whisper. It's easier to lie though. "Let's just focus on the road ahead of us, shall we Bilbo?" He nods slowly, turning away from me. I sigh, tucking my hands even further into my sleeves as we trudge further and further away from last night.

* * *

Thorin glances back at Adriana, his talk with the wizard still fresh in his mind. She walks with her head down; the hood of her cloak drawn. The whole mood of the company seemed sour, their faces drawn. This was the exact reason he hadn't wanted to bring a female along. They would get attached and someone might become injured trying to protect her.

_The wizard had sighed, looking back and forth between Kili and Fili. Only two words had fallen from his lips: 'they know?' Nobody would answer his questions until the wizard had pulled him and Balin aside; a dark look in his eyes. _

_ "So it is time to tell you," Gandalf had said seriously, his blue eyes had suddenly looked very old. _

_ "What have you been hiding from us?" Thorin had growled, clenching his hands into fists. Balin had watched quietly, a pensive look on his face. _

_ "Tell me, Thorin," Gandalf had begun carefully. "What do you know of a woman named Enora?" The very name sent an electric shock down Thorin's spine as he hissed through clenched teeth. Balin's gaze darkened if only by a hair. _

_ "How do you know of her?" Thorin had asked, barely containing his temper. "What do you know of her?" Gandalf hesitated for a long time to answer as he watched Thorin before he sighed, an anxious look on his face. _

_ "Adriana is the daughter of Enora." Gandalf said quietly, folding his hand. Thorin watched silently, a dark look took over his face as he watched the wizard. It is not him but Balin who breaks the silence. _

_ "How do you know?" Balin asked, not in an accusatory tone but curious one. _

"_I know because I found young Adriana when she was just a child," Gandalf sighed, a nostalgic look on his face. "And be honest Thorin. When you look at the girl, do you not see Enora?" Thorin sat silent, scowling. He could not lie. Adrianna was almost Enora except for her black hair and gray eyes. _

"_Yes, I see Enora," Thorin had spat. "But I don't know what happened to her—she is long gone." A hurt look came over his face. _

"_Do you know where Enora is?" Balin asked, a small hopeful look on his face. Gandalf hesitated before shaking his head slowly. "Is she alive?"_

"_Those are questions I cannot answer." He sighed. "Simply because I do not know the answers to that." The hurt look that was on Thorin's face melted as his head snapped up; an angry look on his face. _

"_What did you mean outside?" Thorin demanded, nearly growling. "What did you mean by they know?" _

"_Adriana has a gift," Gandalf had said, suddenly looking much older. "Born with it—she has the ability to show people thoughts, memories—feelings associated with them into the minds of others with a single touch." He said quietly, gaging their reactions. _

"_She was born with it?" Balin repeats. Gandalf nods. _

"_Yes, quite an extraordinary gift," He says almost dreamily. "I've been witness to the gift a couple rare times. It would be a useful thing in battle." Gandalf said, nodding at them. _

"_You said feelings, she can show them feelings associated with it?" Thorin finally spoke up, his voice almost cracking. _

Thorin looks back at the girl once more, her head down like the rest of the group. And he wonders briefly as he glances around at everyone else with their heads down; if this gift of hers is not just through touch.

* * *

Kili refuses to meet my eye all day as we trudge along. Any attempts are met with a bowed head and somber eyes from him. Even now as the sun begins sinking and Thorin orders us to stop for the night; Kili refuses to look at me. I sigh, laying my bedroll out on the rocky ground away from the rest of the company. Turning on my side, I tuck my hands beneath my head and close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

"Adriana." A gruff voice says, making me grit my teeth. I sit up and turn, facing Thorin.

"Yes?" I respond, aware of the company's eyes on the both of us.

"Let me see one of your hands," Thorin orders. My heart sinks as the only thing to enter my mind is a pair of sky blue eyes. I hold out a shaking, bandaged hand. Thorin stares at it for a moment, kneeling down until he's eye level with me. "Show me." He whispers, leaning forward. Wordlessly, I reach up and press my hand against his bearded, rough cheek.

Thorin's sapphire eyes widen as his minds taken over by a pair of sky blue eyes and a warm voice, promising: 'gi melin iellig.' And then, a little girls' voice: 'gi melin nana.' And then there in his mind as though she was right before him; he sees his Enora in all her beauty. She's there, kneeling down in front of a small child, a broad smile on her face. Her curls fall like a waterfall down her back; her eyes more beautiful than any jewel set above high cheekbones. And then the little girl: pale like her mother—the same curls but black and glossy as a raven's wing, gray eyed rather than blue. And then his Enora is gone again; stolen away from him.

I swear as soon as my palm touches his face, Thorin a flicker of a smile crosses Thorin's face for a second. And for a mere second, he doesn't look troubled. For a mere second, Thorin looks happy.

"So it is true then?" Thorin whispers, straightening up. "You are her daughter?" He asks. I stand up, looking around at the company. All of them now watch me with curious expressions. I look back at Thorin who watches me expectantly.

"Yes, it is true. I am Adriana—daughter of Enora." I say aloud, bowing low. Thorin's silent for a moment; the air thick with tension as everyone holds their breath.

"Where is she?" He finally asks. I frown, straightening up. I shake my head, looking away.

"We were separated long, long ago," I bite my lower lip. "I don't know where she is now." Thorin watches me for a moment longer, looking disappointed before he turns away. I breathe out slowly, sitting back on my bedroll. The company comes back to life, everyone slowly setting out their bedrolls; sharpening weapons and smoking their pipes. I lay back on my bedroll, closing my eyes. I'm left alone for a few minutes before a shy voice prods me from my thoughts.

* * *

"Miss Adriana—I have some food for you." I open my eyes to see Bombur, a pleasant smile on his face as he holds out some bread and cheese.

"Thank you, Bombur," I smile, reaching slowly for my food. I hesitate, inches from his hands, looking at him and back to mine. "May I?" I ask softly, nodding at his hands. The plump ginger dwarf hesitates, holding out his hand.

"What's she showing you?" Ori asks, coming up to Bombur's side as I reach for his hand. The plump dwarf's face takes on a happy, dreamy look as I grasp his hand; a grin nearly splitting his cheeks in half.

"The dinner at Bilbo's—it was quite an enjoyable time," I smile softly, pulling my hand away from Bombur's. He looks almost sad as he hands me the food, smiling at me. "Thank you, Bombur." I whisper. He blushes, ducking his head as he nods.

"It was an enjoyable time." Bombur finishes, giving me a final smile before he moves away. I begin eating, glancing over at Ori who still stands by me; fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

"It's not your fault," I say simply. Ori's cheeks turn a light pink as he sits next to me, staring at the fire light. "Nor is it Nori's." I continue, glancing at the star haired dwarf who sits sharpening his weapon.

"I apologize about what Dori said," Ori whispers, still fiddling with the ends of his scarf. "He's protective and sometimes, he takes it too far." Ori says, looking down at his boots. I scoff, shaking my head.

"Unnatural is one of the nicer things I've been called," I confess, looking at him. "I've been called horrible things, Ori." I continue, unaware of the stares from across the camp.

"What have you been called?" He asks, softly. I hesitate, my heart aching with the very memories.

"Freak was a favorite of the Rohan children," I confess, shrugging. "The worst I was ever called was a monster by a grown man." I shove the rest of my bread in my mouth so I don't have to reply to whatever he says. Ori's silent, staring at me with his wide eyes so I swallow the lump of food, continuing on. "Dori's protective of you….It's okay. I—I miss that." I confess, smiling weakly.

"Adriana?" Ori whispers, his voice as loud as a scream in the quiet campsite. I look over to him just to see him tugging at his scarf, pulling it off his neck. "I know….I—I—I know your neck has…"

"Marks from last night?" I offer. Ori winces, nodding slowly, his eyes shining in the firelight.

"Take my scarf," He says simply, holding it out to me as though it's the rarest jewel. "Please, take it." Ori begs me, his lips parted slightly. I shake my head.

"I cannot take your scarf, Ori," I shake my head again, watching as he pouts, just a little bit. "It is yours. And you need it." I try pushing his arm back towards him. Ori shakes his head and his face crumples.

"Please," He whispers. "It's our fault you got hurt. We weren't there to protect you…And I can't—I don't want to see you hurt…" He whispers as a tear slips down his cheek. "It will cover the marks he finishes. I smile brokenly, nodding.

"Okay, Ori. Please put it on me." I push the hood of my cloak back and bow my head forward, allowing him to wrap his scarf around my neck until the marks are covered up. Ori nods; satisfied as he looks at his handiwork.

"Better—it looks much better." He whispers. There's a long beat of silence between us as we sit. Ori's the one to break it, a soft sob escaping his lips as he hugs me tightly; his fingers clutching at my cloak. "I'm sorry, Adriana…" Ori whispers through sobs. "I'm so sorry…" He continues. I rest my chin atop his head, putting my hand to his cheek, silently promising happier times in Erebor. It's clear in everyone's eyes as Ori's body is racked with sobs: they're sorry. I sigh, lowering my own so they don't see the guilt of betrayal in mine.

* * *

Fili glances at his brother who lies awake, staring at the sky. He had watched the exchange between Adriana and Ori silently, a new look in his eyes.

"Kee?" Fili whispers, poking his shoulder. Kili looks at him, barely blinking. "You are not on watch and we have had a long day; rest." He orders, smiling. Kili looks away, frowning. "Kee—she's alive, that's all we can ask for." Fili reminds him gently. Fili risks a glance over Adriana who lays on her bedroll; a serene look on her face as she sleeps. Ori's scarf is still wrapped around her neck, her bandaged hands clutching the ends of it. "You should talk with her." Fili finishes, staring hard at his brother. Kili sighs, sitting up.

"I almost killed her last night," Kili says darkly, staring hard at his brother. "Did you not see how everyone looked at me differently today? How Adriana looked at me differently today?" He demands angrily. Fili sighs, running a hand over his face.

"Perhaps they looked at you differently because you are not yourself, Kili," He says gently, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "I wonder what she's dreaming about…" Fili says lightly. "Do you mind taking over watch for me while I go see?" He doesn't get a chance to stand, a possessive growl coming from his brother's chest as he grabs him.

"Sit down." Kili orders; moving towards Adriana with determination. Fili sits back, smiling silently to himself. Kili kneels besides her, carefully lifting her bandaged hand to his cheek. His breath hitches as her hand touches his cheek; his ears turning red.

* * *

_"You know….You have to make a choice," A woman whispers, looking to Adriana. Adriana nods slowly, refusing to look at the woman. "You can choose a mortal life—or an immortal life with or without Kili." She reminds Adriana. A small tear slips down Adriana's cheek as she nods slowly, looking down. _

_ "I choose an immortal life," She whispers. "Kili will live to be around two hundred and fifty—more or less. And when he passes, I too will mourn his loss along with the rest of our family and friends," Adriana pauses, looking up for a mere second. "I will continue to live but slowly I will die from grief." She smiles brokenly, nodding._

_ "Why do you choose such a life?" The woman whispers, staring at Adriana. _

_ "Because if Kili goes first, I can go too knowing: he will not suffer the heartbreak and grief of losing me. Dwarves have a one….I'm his one. If he goes before me, at least then I know, he will not mourn for me." Adriana finishes, turning away from the woman. She exits the room, moving with her head bowed towards a new room. She enters slowly, the smile broadening as she enters. There upon the bed sits Kili, polishing his bow. He grins as she enters the room, jumping up and running towards her. He grabs her cheeks between her hands, leaning forward for a kiss._

* * *

Kili gasps as he hears a shift in her breathing. He slowly lays her hand down, sitting down on his butt, he watches as she drifts awake; the serene look melting.

"Kili," She whispers, blinking. "What are you doing by me?" Adriana sits up, staring at him. Watching you dream doesn't seem like an appropriate response. And it won't help to explain the big, goofy smile on his face.

"You looked very happy," He says slowly, watching as she looks at him in the dark. "What were you dreaming of?"

"I dreamt of something that could never be." She says softly. The words are like a punch in the stomach, sucking his breath away as he stares at her.

"What—I mean why do you say that?" Kili demands; scooting closer to her. Adriana hesitates, looking anywhere but into the dark eyes of Kili.

"Dwarves have a one," Adriana begins, biting her lower lip as she speaks. Kili nods slowly. "I thought I was a dwarf's one. My mama talked all about dwarves all my life. And she told me how I would feel when I saw my one and realized he was my one," She whispers. "She had a belief that I would be a dwarf's one. And he would be mine."

"And why can't he be your one?" Kili whispers, leaning forward. Adriana looks him in the eyes, her eyes turning to stone.

"He doesn't fancy elf maids. They're all high cheek bones and creamy skin. There's not enough facial hair for him." The words are like a slap across the face to Kili as he sits, staring at Adriana. Kili swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he forces himself to look Adriana in the eye.

"Well—I found myself an elf maid, I quite fancy," He begins, holding his chin up proudly. "She's more than high cheek bones and creamy skin." Kili says haughtily.

"What is she?" Adriana whispers, leaning closer to Kili.

"She is quiet…" Kili whispers, his warm breath fanning across Adriana's face; sending chills down her spine. "But she just has a special way of communication and that is how she speaks," Adriana smirks, resting her hand on his knee. "A fierce warrior; she growls and snarls as furiously as any Warg in battle," Adriana chuckles quietly, resting both hands on Kili's knees now as he inches closer and closer. "And….She has a way of just making even the biggest outcast of a group welcome."

"Even though she herself is an outcast," Adriana smirks, kissing the tip of his nose. Kili inhales sharply as she rests her forehead against his. "I am the biggest pariah I've ever known Kili." She says bluntly.

"Not anymore you aren't," Kili promises, shaking his head. His eyes twinkle as he almost closes the distance between them. "You are a part of our company—although you are a mystery still." Kili laughs quietly. Adriana rolls her eyes, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks.

"Well….So you are." She whispers, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Kili's. Her lips are soft, cool against Kili's chapped, warm ones. He sits still as electric jolts of pleasure rush down his spine; an overwhelming feeling of heat; happiness floods his body.

"Mahal," He whispers as he kisses her back, suddenly unable to get enough. She tastes soft, fresh—new. Her skin is like satin beneath his calloused, rough skin; goosebumps popping up as he traces his hands up and down her arms. As for Kili, each one of her fingers leaves a fire in its wake as she touches him; a heat spreading through his skin like a fever. Adriana pulls back, smiling at him. "Mahal, Adriana…" Kili whispers, his eyes wide. Adriana snorts, burying her face in his chest as she laughs. "It's not funny." He pouts. She sighs, nodding as she sits up.

"Okay, I apologize." She whispers. "It was not funny." Adriana agrees. Kili smirks at her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Then what was it?"

"Pure happiness."

* * *

After fifteen chapters. Fifteen chapters. They finally kissed. I figured after fifteen chapters and practically nothing happening, it was time XD


	16. Into the Light

I posted this on my other story Pieces of Us but I just wanted to let everyone know why I hadn't updated anything in a while. I have been having some personal problems in my life including not getting medication; health getting worse. Also, I have a stalker...And also, I've been absolutely dreading this chapter. But I like it. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to Momokieto, StarlightWolf15 and EverydayMagic17 for the favorites and follows! Also, thank you Eruwaedhiel95 for your review. I am so happy you're enjoying my story! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

I wake up to humidity the next morning; Ori's scarf sticking to my neck with dried sweat as I sit up from my bedroll. As memories of last night run through of my head, a blush heats my cheeks and I can't help but smile widely down at my hands. The gruff, thick speech of Khuzdul comes from beside me. I look up, coming eye to eye with Bifur. He stares down at me with an unreadable expression; signing quickly. Bofur settles next to him, looking at me with a small smile.

"He says you seem like you're in a better mood lass," Bofur's smile fades for a small second before it comes back. "And he asked if you would show him….Show him, you know." Bofur gestures towards my hands. I stare up at the dwarf with dark eyes, salt and pepper beard and the ax embedded in his head.

"What should I show him?" I ask, making my lips a thin line. The rest were easy enough to figure out but Bifur—I couldn't communicate with him; their language secret.

"Just show him whatever you want lass," Bofur shrugs. "He would just like to see….As would I again." I drum my fingers against my lips.

"Okay," I mumble, watching their anxious expressions. "Okay." I repeat, grabbing their hands in mine. For the first time since meeting him, Bifur's eyes seem to brighten with a new energy, new look, happiness. Bofur watches me anxiously at first; his lips slowly curling up into a grin. Bifur looks at me and lets out a quick slur of Khuzdul; his eyes crinkling with a smile.

"Aye….Aye…." Bofur whispers, nodding. "He said he feels an overwhelming sense of happiness, lass. How do you do that?"

"I was just born with the ability." I see Kili over their shoulders, standing up to stretch. I can't help the grin that stretches across my face. Bofur raises an eyebrow, turning around and looking at Kili. He lets out a loud bark of a laugh, shaking his head.

"I think I know where the good moods coming from." He winks at me, moving off to pack up his things. I give Bifur a final smile, moving towards Kili. He turns, grinning widely at me.

"Was last night all just a dream?" He whispers as I shyly link my fingers through his. I shake my head, smirking at him.

"No, it was real," I promise. "Perhaps next time you want me to leave some evidence?" I tease, feeling triumphant as his ears flush red. I put my hand to his cheek, watching with silent delight as he smiles at the memories of last night.

"Mahal, it was real." Kili whispers, grinning slowly. I nod, head butting his shoulder lightly.

"I have a feeling, we're being watched," I whisper, feeling a couple pair of eyes on me. Bilbo stares at me with wide eyes, a curious look on his face. Fili watches with a small smile; Bofur chuckles as he packs his things, winking at Kili and I. "You should pack your things." I pat his shoulder, turning and walking away from him. I roll up my bedroll, packing my things silently. The air hangs heavily with humidity; the clouds overhead gray with a threatening storm. A sinking feeling settles in my chest as I stare up at the sky, stuffing my things into my pack.

* * *

Thorin stares at the back of the girl who packs her things, a calm, new air about her. Dwalin and Balin hover by him, staring at the hunched figure.

"So is it true, laddie?" Balin asks, looking expectantly at Thorin. "Is Adriana the daughter of Enora?" Thorin nods slowly, wincing slightly as Enora's name leaves Balin's lips. Dwalin growls low, looking at the girl with a new disdain.

"That makes her an—"

"Elf—yes," Thorin looks like he sucked a lemon as he admits this. "But the girl did not say who—what her father is."

"She almost looks like she belongs to the line of Durin," Dwalin says. He's met with a scowl from Thorin. He throws his hands up, looking defensively at him. "I said almost! And I don't want an elf in the line any more than you do!" Dwalin interjects, glaring at Thorin.

"Perhaps Adriana has shared with one of the lads who her father is," Balin offers, raising a white eyebrow. "Or rather what he is." Thorin nods curtly, his eyes drifting over the camp. They land on the company burglar who stands fussing with the buttons of his coat.

"Burglar," Thorin shouts gruffly. Bilbo jumps, looking anxiously up at Thorin. Thorin gestures for him to come over. "Tell us: what do you know of Adriana?" Bilbo looks back at the girl in question who stands with her hand on Nori's cheek; her head titled.

"Well…She's a good warrior." Bilbo offers, still looking confused and anxious as he stumbles over his words.

"Do you know laddie, what she is?" Balin interrupts, saving him from his stumbling. "Has she ever mentioned her father to you, perhaps?" Bilbo stands still for a moment, his lips pursed.

"When we were in Rivendell, she mentioned her mother was an elf that was banished for loving a human man," Bilbo pauses, a thoughtful look on his face. "She said her mother became pregnant with her after falling for the human man." The tips of his ears turn red as the three dwarves stare silently at him.

"Thank you, laddie," Balin finally says, managing a small smile at him. "That will be all. Best finish packing, we need to hurry up and get a move on." Bilbo nods, moving away quickly. Thorin stands silent, his lips pursed.

"A half elf," He spits. "Enora…" Thorin whispers the name, looking down at his boots. "Loving a human man…" Dwalin stares at him with a level look, shaking his head.

"Why are you griping?" Dwalin asks gruffly. "It's not as though Enora was your one." Thorin goes silent, staring at Adriana: half of Enora, half of a stranger.

"Thorin," Balin says quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get moving." He warns. Thorin nods silently, barking orders as he walks away.

* * *

Thorin doesn't allow Fili or Kili to walk by me; barking for them to move up further. I sigh softly as they both move up, looking back at me with a half apologetic smile. I shrug, moving alongside Ori under the cover of the darkening clouds.

"How do you feel today?" He asks me quietly, glancing at my neck. I look up at the quickly darkening sky and Kili up ahead of me; sighing as I answer.

"I have been better Ori," I mumble. "I do not have a good feeling about this day." Ori remains silent for a couple moments, looking unsure of what to say.

"What did you show Nori this morning?" The words are so rushed I'm not sure if I hear him right at first. I turn my head to look at him and see he's blushing scarlet, looking like he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him right there. I glance at the star haired brother who simply gives me a small smile.

"He was still feeling bad about what happened," I put a hand to my neck. "Which none of you should. But it was not a conversation I wanted to have out loud with him—so I just showed him." Now that I glance at Ori, he looks guilty, shrinking further into his cloak. "Is everything okay?" I nudge him gently with my elbow.

"Yes, of course." He almost whispers it, moving further up and away from me. I feel the weight of pack grow heavier as Nori settles besides me; a knowing look in his eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" I whisper to him, looking at the hunched shoulders of his younger brother. Nori looks hesitant to answer, sighing softly as he watches Ori.

"Do you remember in Rivendell when I said Ori's quite fond of you?" I nod, the memories all too fresh. "Well….He is." The meaning behind his words takes a couple seconds to sink in and then my chest constricts.

"Oh…" I whisper, wincing slightly. "He was jealous?" I ask quietly, hoping none of the company can hear us. Nori nods slowly, shrugging.

"And Dori's still not quite sure about you," That was obvious enough, the way he glared at me and watched me whenever either of his brothers were near me made it clear. "I don't believe you would do anything to harm him. But Dori's overprotective." I sigh, my chest tightening. The sky opens up about that time, unleashing buckets of rain and loud, almost shrieking winds that thankfully end all chances at conversation. Thorin refuses to stop though, insisting we push forward. I tug the hood of my cloak up, bowing my head as we push on through the downpour. Thorin's voice is barely recognizable through the noise as he shouts.

"We have reached the pass!" Thorin shouts. "Keep your guard up and be cautious!" We press on, not daring to stop. The storm just grows worse as we go on; the rain steadily getting heavier, the winds louder and more urgent. We'd practically slowed down to a crawl as we move on the slick, narrow path. I glance back at Bilbo who looks anxious and miserable. I see it too late; Bilbo loses his footing, letting out a cry as he struggles to regain his balance.

"Bilbo!" I scream, grabbing his cloak and tugging him back with Bofur and Dwalin. I let out a breath I'm unaware that I'm holding, clutching onto his cloak.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin calls from the front. I look back at Bilbo, pulling him closer to me. My fingers are clutching his shoulder so hard that my knuckles go white.

"Hang on," I whisper in his ear. "No matter what happens, Bilbo, just hang on." I repeat. He stares at me confused, a strange look on his face. But before he can speak, Dwalin screams.

* * *

"Look out!" Dwalin roars, looking out in front of us. I look around, a gasp escaping my lips as I see it: a boulder flies through the darkened sky towards us.

"Take cover!" Thorin warns. I put my back to the cliff face, shoving Bilbo back with me. Above us, chunks of rocks rain down like hail as Balin shouts, his voice carrying above the wind.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin says, his voice disbelieving. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" I look towards where he's pointing and for a moment, I swear everything I pass out until I hear Bofur's voice and realize I'm very much alive.

"Well, bless me!" Bofur says, his voice full of awe. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" I stare in awe as across the pass, a piece of the mountain comes to life. A human shaped stone roars; echoing loudly with an ear shattering sound. A shutter and crack comes from behind us; another giant comes to life, tearing a chunk of stone from the peak and throwing it.

"Take cover, you fools!" Thorin shouts as another tremor comes from beneath our feet. I realize all too late, it's not coming from the two giants fighting in front of us. I look to Bilbo, just to meet the gaze of pure fear as a thunderous cracking comes from beneath our feet. It's too late for me to run; impossible to jump. I stand frozen; clutching the fear ridden Hobbit as the mountain we stand on splits apart, a third stone giant intent on joining the battle. I look down at my feet and realize with horror: we're standing on the giant's knees and there's a gap quickly growing between the company. I find my voice as Kili's eyes meet mine; pure fear taking over his usual warm, mischievous and flirty face.

"Kili!" I scream, watching as the gap begins pulling Kili away from me.

"Kili!" Fili's voice carries above the crashing stone and thunder. "Grab my hand!" He pleads, holding his hand out as the gap grows too wide. I hear my own anguished, heartbroken cry at the lost look on Kili's face; a new look of fear on his face as he's separated from his brother. The look stabs into me like a knife as the giant stands; half of the company split in half on the two legs. The giant moves forward, ignoring us as we cling desperately to its legs. We all stare silent, our voices stuck in our throats as the first giant comes forward. It doesn't hesitate to thrust their head against our giants head; sending it crashing backwards towards the mountain. I dig my fingers into Bilbo's cloak, reaching over and gripping for someone—anyone else to hold onto. Bofur squeezes my hand, nodding at me in the pouring rain.

"Hang on lass," He shouts. "Don't let go." Bofur pleads as my grip tightens on him. The giant tilts awkwardly, teetering heavily. And through the pouring rain, I catch sight of a ledge beneath us. I look at Bilbo, squeezing his arm gently.

"Get ready…" I warn him, watching as Thorin looks around desperately.

"Come on! Jump!" Thorin shouts, leaping from the giant's knee and landing carefully on the ledge. Gloin follows after him; the company jumping and landing easily enough. I keep holding my breath, sighing as I see each of them land and straighten up. My stomach twists with cramps as I look around at the others; still clutching the others. Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Balin, Fili, Bombur and I remain on its knees, hanging on desperately as the giant moves towards the other. In that moment, my heart stomps pumping for one—two—three seconds as the first giant swings, punching the giant carrying us. The screams of our companions are louder than the storm as the giant carrying us head comes off from the blow. I stand motionless, everything a dull roar in my ears as the giants head falls down into the valley below. Seconds later, the rest of the body begins to follow; folding in on itself as it begins to crumble. The screams of the company fill my ears as the knee of the giant crashes towards the side of the mountain.

* * *

They say right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. The first thing I see the sweat soaked, smiling face of my mother, stroking my head. Countless children screaming names as they run away from me; freak, monster, unnatural— the words all roar in my ears. Most of all though, there's my mother; whispering and promising: 'they just don't understand—I love you, remember?' her voice is a gentle croon, wrapping around me like a silk blanket. And then she's there. My mother is there in the flesh, crouching over me with an almost serene look on her face as she strokes my cheek.

"Are we going to the Grey Havens now?" I whisper as her soft hand cups my cheek. "Is it time now, mama?" I reach up, grasping my hand in mine. She frowns, shaking her head slowly.

"No," She whispers as she presses her lips to my forehead gently. "No, it is not time yet," I stare at her as she says the word yet; her face crumpling a bit. "Amin nauva auta yeste'." She promises me, squeezing my hands between hers.

"I'm tired," I complain, my voice hoarse. "I want to sleep now." I mumble, my eyelids growing heavy. She narrows her eyes at me, shaking her head vigorously.

"Lle anta est," I nod, letting my heavy eyelids start to close. "But not right now. Amin mela lle." She stands up, her hands on her knees, nodding slightly as she moves away from me.

"It's hot in here," I complain, looking around as she slowly moves away from me towards a bright, burning white light. As she walks away, her curls bounce slightly, moving as she turns her head to look at me; a small smile tugging at the end of her lips. I frown, seeing the small braid hidden among her curls, a bead clasped at the end. "Mama?" I whisper. She doesn't respond; turning her back once more and moving towards the white light. I groan, letting my head fall back as I sigh; the white light too bright to face any longer.

* * *

The whole half of the company safely on the ledge, watches with horror as the rest of their companions fall in slow motion towards them; crashing onto the ledge. The two remaining giants move away, taking their battle further away down the pass; leaving the company as they howl and shout with fear and dismay.

"No!" Thorin's anguished voice cuts above the others as he pushes forward. "Fili! No!" They round the pathway, holding their breath as they come upon the rest of the company, all groaning and sighing they slowly attempt to stand up. Kili pushes past his uncle, moving towards his brother and grasping his hand. He lets out a shaky sob, clutching the blonde prince as he cries; burying his face into his shoulder.

"It's okay Kee," Fili whispers, gently rubbing the younger brothers back. "I'm okay." He promises.

"I thought you were gone Fee…" Kili whispers brokenly, tears shining in his dark eyes. "I thought…" He doesn't finish, Fili shaking his head firmly.

"I'm right here Kee," Fili promises him, squeezing his hand. "And I'm just fine," He smiles softly, standing with the help of his brother. Thorin walks up next to him, clamping a gentle hand on both boys' shoulders. Bofur glances over at them, smiling warmly. He glances over the company; his eyes widening as he realizes.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur shouts, looking around desperately. "Where is the hobbit?" The brief moment of calmness is shattered as everyone looks about in a panic, realizing that Bilbo is indeed gone.

"There!" Dori shouts, pointing towards the ledge where pair of small, pale hands clutch desperately. "Grab him!" Dwalin dives forward with Bofur, both scrambling desperately to grab the small hobbit. Bilbo's round face is white as a sheet; his eyes wide with pure fear as his fingers hang onto the rocky wall. He watches silent, his lips stitched shut by fear as Dwalin and Bofur's efforts only knock him further down.

"Bilbo, grab my hand!" Bofur encourages. But Bilbo's too far away, his arms too short to reach. "Come on, take it!" Bofur practically begs. And then Thorin's there, ignoring the two dwarves next to him as he swings down gracefully; grasping the edge of the ledge with one hand. The other hand hauls Bilbo into the reach of Dwalin and Bofur's hands. They pull him up to safety, a collective sigh leaving the group as Bilbo collapses on the edge, panting. His face is ashen as he rests his cheek on the wet rock, his heart hammering in his chest. Bofur looks sympathetically at the hobbit before once more; his eyes widen and a look of fear returns.

"Adriana?" Bofur calls out. There's no response: no hand on his cheek; no whisper; no light footsteps as she flits back and forth between the other members of the company. He tries again, his voice cracking. "Adriana?" Kili stands up slowly, a look of anguish crumpling his face as he looks around.

"Did she fall?" He whispers, collapsing to his hands and knees as the words leave his lips. Bilbo and Bofur stare at each other, guilt evident on their faces as Bilbo opens his mouth.

"When we were on the giants knees," Bilbo starts quietly, staring down at his feet. "She grabbed my arm and told me no matter what happened to just hang on." Bilbo's voice breaks as Kili stares at him brokenly.

"You let her fall…" Kili accuses him quietly, looking down over the ledge with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Lad, she grabbed onto me too," Bofur offers. "She grabbed my hand and I told her to not let go."

"Did you let go of her?" Kili hisses, glaring at Bofur now with an accusing look as he steps toward him.

"I didn't feel her slip away!" Tears stream down Bofur's own cheeks now, his usual cheery grin gone. "I didn't know…" Ori makes a startled noise, falling to his knees.

"I found her!" Ori shouts, looking over his shoulder at the others. "She's over here! I found her!" He repeats. Everyone rushes over; crowding around the unconscious young girl. Kili elbows his way to the front, worry and anxiety clear on his face.

"Move, move," Kili demands; grabbing one of her hands and putting it to his cheek. The anxious look on his face turns into a blank one as he allows her hand to fall, limp to the ground. "She's leaving us…" He whispers, staring brokenly at the body before him. "Her voice, Fee—she just keeps saying I want to sleep now." Ori looks at him with tears in his own wide eyes as he pushes past them, grabbing one of her hands. The instant he grabs her hand, his face contorts with pain; a scream leaving his open mouth as he falls to the ground, twisting and convulsing.

"Ori, what is it?" Dori asks, rushing forward and trying in vain to pin down his flailing brother. "Tell me what it is!"

"It burns!" Ori screeches, gritting his teeth and hissing. "It burns! Make it stop!" He pleads, his back twisting as he turns to look at the company. "Dori, please—make it stop…" Ori whispers, tears streaming freely down his face now. He convulses one more time; arching his back before he gasps, going limp.

"Ori?" Dori whispers, shaking him lightly. "Ori!" He looks at Nori with a desperate look as his other brother crawls next to him; calling the name of their youngest brother as they shake him, begging him to speak.

"It's hot," A small voice whimpers. The company stares at each other, looking down at Ori. It had not come from the young scribe who still lay limp. "It's so hot…" The voice repeats as Adriana shoves herself up into a halfway sitting position.

* * *

My skin feels like an open flame despite the rain as I sit up; everyone staring at me in shock. Kili all but tackles me, sobbing softly into my neck.

"Kili," I whisper, nuzzling his hair. "I'm back…" I continue, wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Where did you go lass?" Bofur asks, staring at me with a strange look. I become all too aware of Dori glaring at me with a murderous look; Nori looking at me with a scared, somewhat suspicious stare.

"I don't know…" I lie, refusing to shake Kili further. "It was bright though. It was really bright and warm." Dori's eyes widen as he shoots Nori a suspicious look; attempting to help their youngest brother into a sitting position.

"Glad to have you back lass," Dwalin says a bit uneasily, chuckling without mirth. "I thought we lost our burglar and then you." Thorin growls low, glaring at both Bilbo and I.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin snaps, cornering the cowering figure of Bilbo. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Rage fills me as Bilbo stares, a shocked and hurt expression on his face.

"So that is why you turned my mother away when she came to you?" I say, ignoring the guilt that creeps up as Thorin stiffens, a dark look coming into his eyes. "She was to look at you Thorin Oakenshield and say: you have no place amongst us," I hiss, standing up and moving towards him. "Tell me Thorin when Dís mentioned my mother's name did you say the same thing? Did you tell your sister: she has no place amongst us?" The slap makes my head loll back and forth; my cheek burning. Thorin breathes heavily, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Enora has no place amongst us—your mother made a mistake when she created you," Thorin says coldly, staring me and down. "She fell in love with someone of her race and created you—a _monster_." All the airs sucked out of my lungs with his words as he glares at me, turning sharply away. The unsaid words hang heavily in the air: 'you, a monster have no place amongst us.' A heavy uncomfortable silence settles in the air as everyone stares, unsure of what to say. Kili stands away from me, his expression a cross between murderous, shocked and unsure. "Dwalin." Thorin finally says, snapping everyone out of their silence. The large, tattooed dwarf nods, following after him. Bilbo steps up next to me slowly, his eyes downcast.

* * *

"Adriana," Bilbo starts quietly. "Thank you—I….I'm sorry for," I shake my head, shrugging him.

"I appreciate it Bilbo," I carefully run a hand through his coppery brown curls. "But you are not the person I want an apology from." My voice cracks as my hand falls back down to my side.

"All of you, come on. We've found shelter." Thorin's voice calls from around the corner of the pathway. I squeeze Bilbo's shoulder, moving away from him and trekking towards where Thorin's voice sounded. He stands at the mouth of a wide, spacious cave. I lower my head as I walk by him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin comments quietly.

"Search the back," Thorin orders. "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied." Dwalin and Thorin produce some torches, examining the back of the cave carefully before they deem it to be safe. I stand back as the others shuffle by me, all of them avoiding my eyes. Dori and Nori shuffle by me slowly; supporting Ori between them. He's limp, his head lolling back and forth. Nori pauses to give me a half smile but Dori shakes his head, whispering something in Khuzdul as they move past me. I jump as branches clatter to the cave floor, Glóin eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"Right then, let's get a fire going." He says. Thorin shakes his head, squashing any thoughts of warmth.

"No, no fires." Thorin objects, shaking his head. "Not in this place. Everyone get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin pipes up. "That was the plan."

"Plans change," Thorin says bluntly. "Bofur, take the first watch." He orders. Bofur nods, taking his place near the opening of the cave. I move blindly, laying out my bedroll and flopping down tearfully. I roll over, just to realize that I'm laying inches away from Dori. He watches me cautiously, a distrustful look on his face. Unnatural. Keep away from her. I look around the cave, catching sight of Fili and Kili. Their bedrolls are close together, Kili's face tear streaked. I sigh, smiling softly at him as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Dori." I whisper, my throat thick with tears.

* * *

Dori lays in the darkness of the cave, watching as Adriana sleeps next to him. She'd fallen asleep minutes after closing her eyes. But even here in the darkness, among the snoring of his companions; her face contorts with pain. Dori's lips become a thin line as he looks around the cave, making sure everyone else is asleep. Slowly, he reaches out and untucks one of her hands from beneath her head; gasping softly as waves of pain and fear hit him, a nightmare vivid as day in his head.

* * *

_ I'm running through darkness, panting and gasping for air. I hear their footsteps behind me, almost lighter than air. _

_ "Don't let her get away," One voice yells: a male one. "Get the rope ready and whatever you do, don't let her touch you." And that's when it sinks in. They aren't looking to rob me. They aren't looking to kill me. They're looking to capture me. I run faster, my side screaming in protest. My heads thick and foggy from lack of sleep; my limbs stiff as I slow. Grabbing my knees, I bend over, gasping for breath. I don't even flinch when the arrow is pointed at me. I calmly reach for my waist, holding out the dagger. _

_ "Please, just kill me," I beg, my head lolling back and forth. "Take whatever you want from me. Just please make it quick." When they speak, I realize it's the same male voice from earlier. _

_ "Kill you? Oh, no," He runs a hand through my tangled, filthy hair. "We have much better plans for you. Tie her up." He commands, nodding at the others around us. They all circle me slowly, whispering warnings to each other. _

_ "Careful now…" A female voice warns as they near me, holding rope in their hands. I can't help myself, can't resist as one snorts, staring at me like I'm a bug to squished. _

_ "Why do we even need her? It doesn't seem like she can do much of anything," The one who snorted stares at me with poorly hidden disgust. "Why don't we just kill her right now?" I grab her arm; digging my ragged and torn nails in as she fights to pull away; screaming as her minds overrun with images. I watch with silent satisfaction as she falls to the ground; writhing in pain as I slowly pull my hand away from her arm. _

_ "Grab her!" The male voice yells, pinning my knees down. I squirm, hissing as my wrists and arms are grabbed. "Listen—if you stop struggling it will go easier. It won't be fun but it will be a lot less painful." The male voice promises, a little bit softer than before. I go limp, closing my eyes as they tie my wrists together. I'm hauled up as soon as it's done, stood up on my clumsy, unsure legs. The walk is quiet, our light footsteps the only sound through the hushed forest. The cloaked figures walk proudly; triumphant looks on their otherwise stony faces. The girl I grabbed keeps shooting me glares and cursing my name, mumbling beneath her breath. _

_ "Damn that elandili," She spits, staring daggers at me. "Foul, loathsome little creature," She drags out the word creature, looking me up and down. Growling low, she grabs the back of my head, tugging my head upright. "Walk right." She hisses as we approach the gate. The male figure sighs, shaking his head. He grabs my arm, pulling me towards him. _

_ "Enough," He warns her. "I will take her in—the rest of you go now," Everyone else nods, moving away from us. They all glance over their shoulders, some whispering, others just staring. "Are you all right?" I nod slowly, unsure of my voice. He stares at me for a few moments, looking unsure before he sighs, nodding as he leads me forward. I shuffle forward, my head bowed low once more. As we pass guards and servants, I'm all too aware of the whispers that follow us. And I realize how filthy I am; how disgusting I must look as we reach the man I'll come to know as master._

* * *

_ "Ah," He purrs, looking me over. "So you found her? I trust you had no issues." He stands up in one fluid motion, not moving towards me. The man standing next to me hesitates, looking at me and back to the man before he sighs. _

_ "We ran into a small problem," The man confesses. "One of the others doubted her ability and—" He's cut off by a growl, the icy blue eyes becoming stormy. _

_ "Just tell me what happened," He snaps, moving closer to us. "Someone's already been sent to the dungeons to fetch the other one. And you'll find my patience is running quite thin." He stretches the last word out, staring the both of us down. _

_ "She grabbed one of the others and she just fell to the ground," The man quickly fills in. "She was screaming and rolling around." He continues, his voice going soft as the man before us stares with a blank look on his face. _

_ "I told you: tie up her hands," The blank look is replaced by a smirk as he calls out to one of the guards. "Bring in the other one." I refuse to turn around; refuse to look over my shoulder as the man before me smirks, a gleeful look on her face. _

_ "Adriana!" The scream could shatter glass. And I swear in that moment, my heart breaks as the first tears spill down my cheeks. Held between two guards; flailing, howling and screeching like an injured Warg is my mother. "Let me go!" She hisses at them, jerking every which way to get to me. I stare helpless, my hands burning, my palms itchy with wanting to grab her; promise it's okay—I'm okay. _

_ "Mama," I whisper, looking helplessly at her. She watches me, growling at the guards as she attempts to get closer to me. "You're back." And I can't help the smile that splits across my face. _

_ "I apologize for breaking up this little reunion Enora," His cold voice interrupts as he circles around me; staring down my mother. "But we still need to discuss things." My mother snarls, glaring at him. _

_ "I have nothing to discuss with you," She spits. "You banished me and for what? I loved someone, someone who loved me back!" The man holding my arm grimaces; looking down. _

_ "Enora, you are not a human," He says, his voice full of mirth. "It was a selfish thing you did. And it has brought you nothing but pain, suffering—years on the run, years of lies and hiding the truth. It has brought you a monster." He stares at me, looking me up and down slowly. The snarl of my mother echoes throughout the room as she glares at him. _

_ "I loved him which is more than anyone can say for you. A man who does not know how to love anything but the power he holds over those who fear him is no man," She hisses, smirking as he stares daggers at her. "She is no monster—she is Adriana: my daughter, my child," She pauses, a prideful look on her face. "And she was given a gift." The look on his face changes: melting from a cold, furious one to something worse. It's a calculating, wanting—greedy look that takes over his face. _

_ "Yes—I've heard tale of this so called gift," He says, kneeling down to meet my eyes. I grit my teeth, trying hard not to cry. "I've seen those who've witnessed it. It would seem to be something very powerful." The man holding my arm; cuts the rope, freeing my hands. _

_ "What do you want?" My mother asks, her voice now holding a soft hint of fear. _

_ "It is my belief Enora, that there are those in middle Earth who would seek to use this power for evil," He stares at me, nodding slowly. "There are dark forces in this world. I wish to protect your daughter." _

_ "How could you protect my child?" _

_ "I could teach her to hone this power—show her how to use this power against her enemies," He stares at my hands with a hungry look in his eyes. "I can protect her like you couldn't." The words are like a slap across the face as silence settles over the room; a heavy feeling settling on my chest. _

_ "Do I have a choice?" My mother whispers, her voice shaky. The man straightens up, smirking as he shakes his head. "Okay." Her voice cracks as I gasp, staring at her; hot tears streaming down my face. _

_ "Take her away," The man says calmly, waving his hand dismissively. Wordlessly, he reaches for my hand, pressing it to his cheek. I watch silently as a slow grin spreads across his face; the memories of the chase still fresh in my mind. "What's your name?" He asks, looking me up and down as he drops my hand. _

_ "Adriana." I whisper, my voice shaking. He nods slowly, gripping the back of my head and forcing me to look up at him. _

_ "You belong to me now," I nod, tears still streaming down my face. "I am your master now." He grips my chin between his thumb and forefinger; a possessive, greedy look in his eyes. "And you will do just as I say—when I say it. Take her away now." He shoves me back, waving his hand dismissively. A gentle tugging comes on my arm and I realize the man from earlier is urging me to walk with him now. I risk one last glance behind me as I'm pulled away. The master sits once more, smirking at me as I'm tugged away. I wait until I'm sure we're no longer in the same room before I allow the tears to flow freely; sobbing raggedly as the man shoves me into a room._

* * *

_ "This will be your room for now," He says awkwardly, still holding onto my arm. "I'll be the one to generally take care of your needs unless said otherwise." I nod, sinking to the floor as his grip slackens. There's a long beat of silence before he speaks again; his voice almost a whisper as he sinks to the floor with me. _

_ "Did you mean it back there when you asked us?" I stare at him through my hair, sniffling as he watches me. "When you asked us to kill you—you, you truly wanted to die?" I shove myself part way up, my hair hanging in my face; sticking to my skin. _

_ "Look at me," I whisper, forcing myself to look him in the eyes. I see my reflection in his eyes: exhausted, defeated—lonely, lost. "I have been ready to die for many years." I whisper, sinking back to the floor. _

_ "You truly wish to die?" He whispers, his voice horrified. I nod slowly, staring up at the ceiling. _

_ "I wonder if there's a place for me in the afterlife," A small smile curves on the edge of my lips. "And I wonder what I'll see: my ancestors, I wonder if they'll welcome me with open arms. I wonder if they could love a monster like me." The man stares at me for a long time, his eyebrows furrowed. _

_ "Tell me…What it is you do?" He asks, his tone curious and soft rather than demanding. "Whatever would make others call you a monster?" I shake my head slowly, looking at him. _

_ "You saw in the forest—I touched someone and she went to the ground, screaming. I can show you things," I see the confusion on his face as my hand slowly reaches for his face. He leans away from me, a scared look in his eyes. "See?" I whisper bitterly, smirking. "Even you pull away in fear of me. The man stares at me, lowering his head as he looks away. _

_ "You should rest," He finally says, standing and moving towards the door. "I'll come back for you when it is time for dinner." I lay there on the floor, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks as the door shuts._

* * *

I wake up, my nose buried firmly into my arm. I realize that one of my hands is gone from beneath my head. With a sinking feeling in my chest I look up, meeting the eye of Dori who lays awake; a guilty look on his face, mixed with horror as he lets go of my now limp hand.

"What did you see?" I whisper, wiping at my sweat soaked face.

"What was that?" Dori demands. I bite my lip, daring to raise my voice a hair.

"What did you see?" I repeat, sitting up. I don't miss Bofur looking at me from his spot on watch.

"I saw you running," Dori finally says. "I saw you get caught—heard a lot of talking—" I cut him off, my voice thick with fear.

"Did you see who they were?" I'm near hyperventilating now as I lean towards Dori. He stares at me strangely as he hesitates, shaking his head. "What you saw was a nightmare—I used to dream of what if my mother and I met again and that's what one of the fantasies turned into." I whisper shakily, standing up and stretching. I stop, looking at the now sleeping form of Ori. "Dori, tell me—what happened to Ori tonight?" Dori glares daggers at me, reaching for his youngest brother as he shakes his head.

"You touched him," Dori hisses, looking worriedly at the sleeping dwarf. "You caused this." I stop, remembering the words Ori was screaming seconds before I came to: 'it burns.' I remember the white light; like an open flame engulfing my body, burning me. Chills wrack my body as I step forward, moving past the sleeping bodies towards Bofur. I settle next to him, leaning against his shoulder. I inhale the scent of him: tobacco, an undertone of sweat, mint leaves—Bofur. I don't realize I've spoken out loud until I feel him shift next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Bofur, I can't do this anymore." I whimper. He looks down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean lass?" He squeezes my shoulder lightly, smiling gently. "You can't let a little thing like tonight scare you away."

"I would hardly call tonight a little thing," I scoff. "But Bofur—I can't continue on the journey with you anymore." I look at the cave wall, refusing to meet his eyes because I know if I do, my resolve will break.

"Is it something I've done lass?" Bofur's voice is anxious, remorseful. "I apologize if I said something….Did something," I shake my head, looking down at my booted feet. "I didn't mean to let go of ye…Really I didn't."

"It's not just with you anymore…" My voice cracks, my lower lip quivering. "I can't continue on this journey with you—or Fili—or Kili or any of you. You heard Thorin, my mother made a mistake when she became pregnant with me," My fingers brush my now swelling cheek. "A monster like me has no place amongst you." Light footsteps interrupt me before I can continue, Bilbo stepping over bodies carefully as he clutches his walking stick and pack. Bofur shifts forward and I lean around him; staring at the hunched form of the hobbit.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispers. Bilbo pauses at the opening of the cave, a regretful look on his face as he sighs.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo whispers, his shoulders slumped. Bofur jumps up and I stand up lightly, moving after him.

"No," Bofur says softly, shaking his head. "You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us!" Bofur pauses, looking back at me. "You both are."

"I'm not though am I?" Bilbo scoffs lightly. "Thorin said I never should have come and he's right." Bilbo pauses, looking down at his feet. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking." He pauses, tapping his walking stick on the cave floor. "I never should have run out my front door."

"You're homesick," Bofur nods gently. "I understand." He nods, the flaps of his hat bouncing.

"No, you don't!" Bilbo cries, shaking his head. "You don't understand! None of you do! You're dwarves. You're used to this life: to living on the road; never settling in one place; not belonging anywhere!" Hurt flashes across Bofur's face as he stares at Bilbo, silent.

"Bilbo," I start, reaching out for him. He shakes his head at me, staring at me.

"No, Adriana," Bilbo continues, his tone frustrated. "You're the same! You don't have a home! You're always on the road and never settling. You're afraid to even touch people!" I pull my hand back to my side, my heart twisting at his words. He winces slightly as he stares at both of us, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry—I didn't," He clears his throat awkwardly, shaking his head. Bofur shakes his head, staring at Bilbo silently.

"No, you're right," Bofur whispers, nodding slowly. He turns around, looking over the sleeping forms of the others; all peacefully unaware of what's going on mere feet away. "We don't belong anywhere."

"Bilbo," I whisper, sighing as the first tears stream down my face. "You're right about me too," I smile bitterly. "I'm afraid to touch people—touching any of you terrifies me," I draw my hands into the sleeves of my tunic. "I mean look at Dori—he doesn't trust me, I hurt his brother," My voice cracks on the last word as I shake my head. "I hurt one of the people I vowed to never hurt—I refused to hurt Ori," I glance over at the slumbering scribe. "I promised myself: whatever happens, don't hurt them. They're your friends." The tears flow freely now as Bofur reaches for me. I shake my head at him, looking Bilbo in the eyes. "I had a home once: Rohan with my mother. It wasn't a great home, mind you. But it was _our_ home. And I just kept messing up—I grabbed a wealthy woman as she walked by to feel the fabric of her clothes. I hadn't meant any harm but she'd heard of me from the others." I grimace as I remember the way the woman had screamed, jumping away from me and pointing towards me shouting.

"What happened?" Bofur asks, his voice a breathy whisper. I sigh, tugging on the end of one of my curls.

"A lot of people gathered around me and started screaming—pointing," Men and women had crowded around me, pulling their children in with them. "They were all shouting so loudly it drew my mother out from our home. She shoved her way into the circle and asked what happened. I remember their words: your child is a danger; she can't control herself; keep her away from our normal children."

"Would nobody help you?" Bilbo whispers. I snort, shaking my head.

"My mother pulled me to her and begged people to listen to her," I stare at the entry of the cave, a strong tugging sensation in my chest. "She kept pleading and telling them it wasn't my fault that I just didn't know how to control it. And that I meant no harm—I could learn." Bofur shakes his head, looking away.

"They didn't listen." Bofur says bitterly. I nod, looking at Bilbo.

"The people told my mother to leave Rohan immediately," The yearning, tugging sensation is stronger now as I look again at the cave entrance. "They said if they ever saw our faces in Rohan again, they would kill us," I look at Bilbo, my chest tightening as the words leave my lips. "I'm going with you—I will take you to Rivendell. But after that, we will part ways." I whisper, refusing to look at Bofur as I turn away, grabbing my bedroll and pack. I faintly hear Bofur whisper that he wishes us all the luck in the world; his tone down but sincere. I look over the sleeping dwarves; biting my lower lip as I catch sight of Kili sleeping, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's that?" I hear Bofur ask. I look over my shoulder to see a faint blue glow coming from Bilbo's hands—his sword. Bilbo looks up, an expression of realization crossing over his face as Thorin sits up, shouting.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin shouts sharply; everyone sitting up and looking about disorientated as the floor crumbles beneath us, sending us down into darkness.

* * *

Elandili: half elf

Amin nauva auta yeste': I will go first

Lle anta est: You need to rest

Amin mela lle: I love you

So...Yeah, a lot happened in this chapter. I kinda took out everything that was happening in my life out on all of the characters XD sorry guys. Sorry. Not sorry.


	17. Sacrifice

Wow, I have a lot of people to thank for follows and favorites! Thank you to shinigamigymnast13; storywriter108; daydreamer0001; wolfhound22; midnightstorm111; CrazyFanGirl18; snowgirll; misscoco; Nessa Minyatur and BlackGoldSaw for the follows and favorites! It's made me so happy and I appreciate it so much.

* * *

storywriter108: I'm so happy you're loving my story! I'm enjoying writing it. And I feel bad for Adriana too, I've been so mean to her lately xD but things will work out soon.

wolfhound22: I can't tell you how excited that made me. I saw your review and started squealing and rolling around on the floor about how you loved my story.

CrazyFanGirl18: His role is just going to get bigger in the story along with the other characters :) it'll build so much very soon.

Eruwaedhiel95: I'm glad you loved the chapter, it was difficult to write. As was this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Every part of my body screams with panic as I fall in the darkness; fear and adrenaline flowing through my veins. And for a long moment, I find myself wishing for the burning white light again. Because in this darkness there's nothing to grab onto; nothing to see; no source of comfort for me as the panicked shouts of my companions fill my ears. The darkness ends abruptly as we fall down into a tunnel, sliding awkwardly. I look around desperately, searching for anyone's hand to grab onto—anyone to tell me it'll be okay. But the wave of panic that washed over me when I fell leaves motionless; my hands by my side as I slide down. My mouth though is twisted open as I gasp for air, fear washing over me in waves. I don't scream until I land with a solid thud on a wooden platform; the company crashing around me. Only then do I find my breath, screaming loudly as the sound of shrieks, howls and growls comes closer and closer towards us.

"On your feet!" I hear Thorin order from somewhere in the heap but all of us are too dazed, too entangled in the heap of bodies to do more than partially sit up and groan. Beneath us, the platform begins to groan and vibrate; the sound of delighted shrieking growing louder. The goblins move in quickly; gnarled, slimy and deformed bodies swarm us, all grabbing and clawing at us with a hunger on their faces. I surge to my feet, reaching blindly for my sword as one grabs my arm, smelling me.

"You don't smell like a dwarf," It muses, looking me up and down. "Much too pretty to be a dwarf or a human," The creature purrs, reaching for my hair. I growl, snapping at his arm as he reaches for me. The goblin draws his hand back, scowling. "But you have too much of a temper." It grabs a hold of my head, digging its claws into my scalp as it begins to drag me forward.

"No," I hear Kili shout as they pull me forward. "Get your hands off her!" I grit my teeth, stomping on the goblin's foot. It lets loose a howl, hopping up and down. I turn around, rushing back into the crowd of goblins; elbowing and kicking at the claws reaching for me. I can't use my sword; the area too cramped, too small to use a weapon without risking injuring one of the company. And the goblins have crowded in on us as they push us forward, all of them gleefully cackling as they herd us forward. I'm shoulder to shoulder with Fili who looks at me with concern as he gently bumps my shoulder with his own.

"Are you okay?" Fili whispers, his gray-blue eyes searching mine.

"How could I say yes?" I whisper, smiling weakly as a goblin pushes me forward. I hiss at him, turning to look at where we are. Deep in the mountainous cavern, we're surrounded by torches; rickety, wooden bridges acting as pathways. Bones, long picked clean of flesh lay in our pathway and I swallow down the bile rising in my throat as I step over them.

We're coming upon a smaller tunnel, the dull roar of loud talking echoing as we come nearer and nearer. Silently I grab Fili's arm, digging my nails into the fabric of his tunic. He squeezes my hand, a sickly looking smile on his face as the sounds grow louder. The roar was now accompanied by the sound of crashing metal; booms and whips cracking. At the front of the group, Bifur groans, clapping his hands over his ears as we enter the cavern. The goblins ignore him, pushing us on as a hacking sound echoes in the air. As it subsides, a booming voice fills the air, sending a chill down my spine.

* * *

"Hmm…I feel a song coming on." It says and I know without a doubt who it is. I know without a doubt, if we make it out of this alive, the company will despise me—and kill me.

"_Snip, snap, the black crack,_

"_Grip, grab, pinch and nab!" _

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak! _

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin-town!"_

And all around us the goblins echo the chorus of down, down, down in goblin town. I don't know whether I want to pass out or vomit as we reach the last stretch of pathway towards a large, central platform lined with lit torches and piles of bones. But none of that is as gruesome, as disgusting, as horrifying as what sits atop the throne of bones and skulls; all varying in shape and size. He's by far the largest goblin and the ugliest one; tall and fat, his skin covered with warts, scabs and open sores gleaming with pus, his chin a roll of fat hanging down his neck. His eyes seem to light up with cruelty and a sick giddiness at our approach; his grip on his scepter tightening as he continues singing.

"_With a swish and a smack_

_ And a whip and a crack,_

_ Nobody talks when they're on our rack!_

_ Pound, pound, far underground_

_ Down, down, down in Goblin-town! _

We stop on the platform, nobody hiding their disgust as the large goblin continues his song.

_ "Hammer and torch, get our your knockers and gongs,_

_ You won't last long on the end of my prongs! _

_ Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_ Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_ You can yell and yelp_

_ But there ain't no help, _

_ Pound, pound far underground_

_ Down, down, down in Goblin-town!" _

And with the last verse, the goblin holds the last note, his arms up in the air as the other goblins all shriek and stomp around us. I shrink behind Fili, my hand on his shoulder. He glances back at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's Kili?" I whisper. Fili looks around, nodding towards the front of the group. I lean around him and see the back of Kili's head; his shoulders hunched. I nod, pursing my lips as I squeeze his shoulder once more. "I need you to do something for me," I whisper, staring at Kili's turned back. "Whatever happens in here, take Kili and run. Don't let him try to save me—just take him and go." I move away from him, squeezing carefully between the cramped bodies. I move between Kili and Ori, linking my fingers through his. Kili jumps slightly, looking at me with what I can only guess is relief. I squeeze his hand, turning to face the goblin king as he speaks again, his scratchy, booming voice dominating the cavernous tunnel.

"Catchy isn't it?" He asks, still looking over us. "It's one of my own compositions." He says, obviously proud of his vile song.

"That's not a song!" Balin says boldly from somewhere behind me, stepping forward. "It's an abomination!" The other dwarves all shout agreements, nodding. The king sits unfazed by the words.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations….That's all you're gonna find down here," He replies, his tone snarky. He allows his gaze to wander over the company and I feel my blood turn to ice in my veins as they turn to me. "No, it's not all you'll find down here," The king says, smirking nastily. I risk glancing up at him and follow his narrowed eyes to mine and Kili's linked hands. "No, seems you'll find something else down here as well." He moves closer; going deliberately slow. I take a step back, still clinging to Kili's hand. Around us, the goblins whisper, hiss and stare. Swallowing hard, I force myself to take a breath, glancing over my shoulder. Dori stands behind me, his eyebrows furrowed as one hand fusses with his intricate braids.

"Dori," I whisper, my heart thundering in my chest as the whispering grows to a dull roar. "Punch me," I say, glancing over my shoulder once more. The king stares still at our linked hands; a knowing look on his face. "Do it now, punch me in the back." I plead. Dori stares at me with wide eyes and a horrified expression on his face. I wince, hating to play this card but it was the only way. "Do it for Ori," I whisper, looking at the king and back to him. "Do it so I can save Ori." Dori hesitates, grimacing as he nods.

"Mahal, forgive me…" I hear him whisper as I turn around. I breathe in just as the blow to my back comes; a hard, strong punch that sends shock waves of pain down my back, through my hips and legs. I let go of Kili's hand, gasping weakly as the first whimper leaves my lips. The king stares at me, cocking his head. I open my mouth and scream; the shock waves of pain increasing as my shrill scream echoes through the tunnel. The goblins around us all hiss, clapping their hands over their ears with groans. Bofur gasps, tugging the flaps of his hat down. Dori looks on guiltily, his eyes wide. Kili stares back and forth between the two of us; glaring at Dori and looking unsure whether or not to touch me. I'm about to stop, hearing the heavy footsteps of the king backing away when the burning white light comes back; hot as an open flame as I screech louder, covering my own ears to drown out my shrill cries. It's gone as quickly as it came though, my screams stopping as I glare at the king, stepping back towards Kili.

"It's _all _you'll find down here." I say darkly, glaring up at him. The goblin king sits half curled up on his throne, watching me warily. He waits a few more seconds, his wary stare quickly turning to a glare as he stumbles off the throne.

* * *

"Who would be so bold as to come armed kingdom?" He demands, his eyes roaming over us once more. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," One of the goblins offers. "We found them on the front porch and this." The goblin speaking grabs hold of my arm, tugging me forward. Ori and Kili reach for my shoulders; trying unsuccessfully to grab me.

"What do we have here?" The king sneers at me. "A little human….No, you're far too pretty to be a human aren't you? But not pretty enough to be of full elf blood. I remember your mother quite well," I growl, gritting my teeth. "Ah, yes. I remember what you are: a little half elf. Tell me Adriana, what are you doing with a company of dwarves?" I tug on the ends of Ori's scarf, clutching it desperately as I look up from my boots.

"I do not answer to you filth," I hiss. My voice falters, becoming a soft stutter as I lower my head. "You are not my master." I whisper. The king stares at me for a moment before sneering and shaking his head.

"Suit yourself," He says nastily. "Your mother was a much more willing captive." My stomach lurches at the words as I'm pushed back into the company; Kili wrapping his arm around my waist protectively. I smile weakly at him; turning to glare at the disgusting creature before me. Kili leans over towards my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine.

"You sure can scream." He says. I snort, giving his hand a squeeze as the king glares at us, waving his hand at the other goblins.

"Well don't just stand there!" The king shouts. "Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" My stomach turns to knots as the goblins grope us for our weapons; digging into every crack and crevice and taking every possible item they can. They grab my sword and bow, yanking them away from me and throwing them onto the quickly growing pile. Even Óin's ear trumpet is grabbed and stomped on by one of the goblins. Another one holds a sack upside down, dumping silverware onto the platform.

"It is my belief that they are in league with elves!" A goblin declares, handing over a candle holder. The king holds it between his thick hands; staring at it greedily.

"Made in Rivendell?" He scoffs, throwing it aside. "Second age, couldn't give it away." I sigh, looking over at Nori who shrugs easily; raising a braided eyebrow.

"Just a couple of keepsakes…" He mutters. The king taps his scepter on the floor, drawing my gaze back to him.

"I'll ask again," He says, looking over us. "What are you doing in these parts?" We still remain silent like children in trouble. I briefly look around, taking in everyone's faces. Nobody appeared to be gravely injured minus for a couple bruises. My breath catches in my throat as I finish looking over and I count again—and again. I recount three times before I realize that we're missing Bilbo. But there's nothing I can say or do without alerting the goblins as the king shouts at us.

"Speak!" He demands. From the corner of my eye, I see Thorin move to come forward but an arm moves out, stopping him from moving. Óin steps around him, nodding slightly.

"Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this," Óin declares confidently, moving to the front. The king shakes his head, eying the company suspiciously.

"No tricks," The king warns as he sits back. "I want the truth; warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up," Óin says irritably, holding up his now destroyed ear trumpet. "Your boys flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The king growls, stomping forward. Bofur shoves past us, forcing his way to the front of the crowd.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to," Bofur says. The king pauses, taking in Bofur's plain appearance with a doubtful look. I sigh, anxiety gnawing at my stomach. "We were on a road…Well it's not so much a road as a path. Actually it's not even that come to think of it—it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track and then we weren't! Which is a problem because uh; we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday!" I resist the urge to punch Bofur and tell him to shut him up. But there's no chance as Dori leans out from behind me.

"Visiting distant relations!" Dori calls, nodding vigorously. The other dwarves all begin chiming in, agreeing loudly. The king's face slowly twists as everyone keeps talking, annoyance clear on his face until he finally roars.

"Shut up!" He roars; the goblins around us all shrieking with fear and shrinking away. Bofur's smile falters as his shoulders sag; pursing his lips. He falls back into place next to us, his usually cheery face somber. The king looks us over, panting angrily. "Very well," He mutters. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" He roars, the goblins around us all stomping eagerly. The king spreads his arms grandly. "Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker!" He points his scepter at us. "Start with the youngest!" I look to my left to see him pointing at Ori who looks terrified; ready to faint. I gasp softly, the white hot pain back in my head.

"No," I whisper, stepping forward and gripping my head between my hands. "No, not him," I insist, lifting my chin. "I'm the youngest." I insist. A quiet growl comes from behind me as Thorin pushes me aside. I swear as he walks by me, I hear him whisper Enora in a pleading, hopeful tone.

"Wait!" Thorin says commandingly, his chin lifted high.

"Well, well, well," The goblin king begins, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Look who it is: Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain," The goblin bows mockingly, a smile on his face. "Oh, but I'm forgetting! You don't have a mountain and you're not a king," The goblin continues, his voice full of false sympathy. "Which makes you, nobody really." I growl quietly, the anger of the company rising with the goblin's words. The king settles back onto his throne, sneering down at Thorin. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head," Thorin's spine seems to be made of mithril as he stands stiff as a statue; unmoving still. "Just a head, nothing attached." The goblin continues on gleefully. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak; a pale Orc, astride a white Warg." We all go still as the words sink in; Thorin inhaling sharply.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," Thorin says sharply but even his voice holds a hint of uncertainty. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin king says, chuckling at the silence left by his words. He leans over his throne, speaking to a tiny goblin seated on a swing with a stone scribe in his hands. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The little creature chatters gleefully, scribbling quickly before speeding away on its swing into the darkness. The goblin king smirks, adjusting himself on his throne as the platform begins to shake beneath us. I grab Kili's arm, tugging on his sleeve. He looks over at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No matter what happens, don't try to protect me," I whisper, putting my forehead against his. "You must run," Kili opens his mouth to object but I shake my head slowly, linking my fingers through his. "Don't fight me on this Kili—I can take care of myself. I need to know you will be okay."

"I refuse," Kili says, smiling softly. "I will most certainly not run." He promises me, head butting my shoulder lightly. I nod, tears pricking my eyes as I think to myself 'that's what I have Fili for.' Atop his throne, the goblin king clears his throat, a new glint in his eyes.

"I think this commemorates another song," The king muses as the machines move down the pathway behind us; the goblins cheering as the music from earlier begins to swell again. The goblin king waves his arms, dancing around in a circle as he sings.

_"Bones will be shattered,_

_ Necks will be wrung!_

_ You'll be beaten and battered _

_ From racks you'll be rung! _

_ You will die down here and never be found, _

_ Down in the deep of Goblin Town!" _

And it continues as the machines roll closer. I edge closer to Kili, clutching his hand tighter. I want to shove him, plead with him to run. But there's no way he can push past all these goblins especially not without a weapon. All of our weapons sit in a pile on the platform, stacked up.

"Get ready…" I murmur, releasing my iron grip on Kili's hand. He throws me a strange look as I clench and unclench my fists. A scrawny goblin hovers over the pile of weapons, pawing through them. He grabs a hold of Thorin's sword, Orcrist, examining it curiously. The goblin removes it from its scabbard, immediately shrieking and leaping back from the Elvish blade. Every goblin around the sword shrieks and leaps away from the sword; crowing together. Even the king cowers on his throne like a child, his eyes and voice full of fear.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" With his words the goblins move from shrieking fear to a furious frenzy, charging us with weapons drawn. I shove Kili behind me, pushing him into the company as the goblins leap at us. "Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all! Cut off his head!" The king roars. I look around the company, my eyes connecting with Fili.

"Look after your brother." I mouth, my fist connecting with the side of a goblin's head as he digs at my shoulders. I try not to think about these creatures as I fight them; clawing, punching and kicking at them as they attack us. All I can think is to keep them away from the company—keep them away from Kili. The only thing stopping me is a goblin sinking its teeth into my arm; a loud screech leaving my lips. My screech is cut off by a booming sound; an explosive sound echoing throughout the tunnel; a bright white light knocking everyone on their backs. For a moment, I wonder if I'm back in the pouring rain, unconscious and ensnared in a nightmare. But then a voice: warm, clear and strong enough to break through my fear sounds.

* * *

"Take up arms," Gandalf says and I open my eyes to see him standing on the platform; staff and sword in hand. "Fight. Fight!" He shouts now. A goblin lies on top of me; pinning my wrists down, still stunned by the light. I grit my teeth, tilting my head all the way back and thrusting forward as hard as I can. I connect solidly, cursing as the goblin screeches; rolling away from me. I straggle to my feet, moving towards the pile of weapons, grabbing my sword and bow. I put my bow on my back, turning around to face the chaos. The dwarves and goblins fight viciously; slashing and stabbing at any creature that comes near them. I hiss, running forward and stabbing a goblin in the back that reaches too close to Bombur. I pick up a battle axe, my arm dragging at the weight.

"Bombur!" I yell. He briefly glances over his shoulder, bouncing a goblin off his stomach easily. I throw him the axe, stabbing at the goblins surrounding me. Sweat pours down my brow and back as I slash at them; panic overwhelming me. Gandalf enters the fray; wielding his sword gracefully with a calm look.

"He wields the Foehammer!" The goblin king yells pitifully over the fighting. "The beater! Bright as daylight!" The formerly powerful, overbearing goblin king is now reduced to a cowering, fearful childlike creature. But even that's not enough to bring me comfort. As more and more waves of goblins come onto us; the panic slowly begins dissolving into exhaustion. I look at Thorin, nodding curtly at him.

"We should probably get out of here…" I mumble, stomping on a goblin's foot. Thorin scowls, growling.

"I'm working on it!" He hisses. The whole platform begins to vibrate beneath us as the goblin king moves from his throne; rushing towards us. Wielding his scepter and a large sword, he makes straight for Thorin and me.

"Thorin," I scream, bringing my sword up to meet the goblin kings with a loud clash of metal. "Not my king!" I hiss, attempting in vain to push him back. "I will not allow you to hurt him or nephews!" I scream, standing and lifting my sword to once more meet the goblin kings with a crash of screeching metal. The goblin king staggers back from the force of the blades; his arms flailing wildly as he attempts to regain his balance. I hold my breath as he topples backwards into his throne, his weight too much as it topples backwards. He falls over the edge of the platform with a furious scream taking his throne with him as he falls backwards into the darkness. The defeat of their king gives the goblins a newfound anger and violence as they howl; attacking us with a new level of fury. My shoulders ache from the strain of pushing the goblin king and I stand, helpless as they rush us. Above the attack of the goblins, I hear Gandalf's voice booming.

"Follow me! Quick! Run!" His words hit me like a punch in the stomach as I remember my mother's words long ago: 'no matter what happens keep running. Don't stop running.' I look up to see Gandalf sprinting down the pathway he's emerged from; the others following close on his heels. A newfound energy rushes though my body as I pant, elbowing goblins out of my way as I follow after the company.

"No matter what happens," I pant, looking at the back of Nori as I run. "Keep running. Don't stop running." I yell; focusing on Nori's back. He moves quick, easy; cutting down goblins; every bit the agile thief.

"Cut the ropes!" I hear Thorin shout. I look up, catching sight of goblins swinging towards our platform. I nod at Nori; lunging forward together we bring our blades down, slicing completely through the ropes with the others. The platform tilts forward, beginning to fall. The rope swinging goblins soar straight over the platform; howling angrily. I look around once more, counting and checking. I sigh softly, realizing we're still missing Bilbo; he hasn't popped up among the fighting throng. I continue after Gandalf and the company, looking around the tunnels for any sign of our little burglar. In front of us, Gandalf stabs his staff into a low hanging of rock and with a flash of light; a sizable piece of boulder chipped off and began to roll down the now sloping path, squishing the goblins and knocking them off our path. My lungs are searing; my shoulders ache and exhaustion surges through my body as I push on; the sounds of the goblins growing faint. A small amount of relief washes over me as we near an empty stretch of pathway but its short lived. We aren't even halfway across when an enormous hole interrupts the otherwise empty pathway; the goblin king squeezing himself through the hole, an unsuppressed smile of rage and bloodlust on his face. Goblins swarm behind us, trapping us on the pathway.

"You thought you could escape me," The goblin king sneers, towering over us triumphantly. His swords gone but the scepter still remains in his hand as he stares at us menacingly. He slams his scepter down at Gandalf's feet, striking the platform as the wizard stumbles back. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" The dwarves standing behind Gandalf catch him, shoving him back up. With a look of irritation, Gandalf jams his staff into the goblin kings eye and slashes Glamdring across his belly. The goblin king falls to his knees with a howl of pain, clutching his now injured stomach. The goblin king looks at us with stunned shock, still clutching his belly as he looks at Gandalf. "That'll do it." He says. Gandalf lifts his sword once more, slicing the goblin kings throat. With a final gurgle, the king collapses on the platform, dead. The goblins weight is too much for the pathway and with a loud groan; the pathway sags beneath our weight, crumbling completely.

"Hold on!" Gandalf bellows as the pathway falls into the darkness of the goblin tunnels. I grip a wooden beam, my other hand searching the air for someone—anyone to hold onto. I close my eyes, a whimper escaping my lips as I all I find nothing but air and darkness. And then my hands clutched tightly in a strong, calloused hand. I open my eyes, instantly wishing I hadn't as the goblin tunnels blur around us.

"I've got you, lass." A voice reassures me, squeezing my hand gently. I look to my right and catch sight of Dori, clutching a beam tightly in one hand. In his other hand is mine, hanging on tightly. The look on his face is partly terrified but promising, reassuring as we fall. The sound of crunching wood is mixed with the terrified screams of the company as stone walls on either side of us narrow; the pathway scraping along them. I hold my breath as we slow down; crashing onto the cavern ground, deep in the tunnels. Darkness surrounds us, the distant and faint glow of torches hovering above us. Groans sound from all around me as everyone shakes their heads; trying to clear rubble out of their hair. I look at Dori, letting go of his hand as I nod.

"Thank you." I whisper. Dori nods, his face somber.

"Thank you—for saving Ori." Dori whispers. From somewhere above me comes Bofur's cheerful, optimistic voice.

"Well, that could've been worse." As soon as the words leave his mouth, the goblin king's heavy, vile body crashes on top of the pathway and I groan in pain as the weight crushes my ribs.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin snarls as I clear some of the debris off me, trying to crawl out from beneath the pile. An all too familiar dull roar comes from above as we struggle from the rubble and I hear Kili's panicked voice cry out Gandalf's name. I look up, groaning as the glow of torches brightens; a wave of goblins pouring down toward us.

"Gandalf, we need to get out of here!" I scream, stumbling out from beneath the rubble. "Now!" Gandalf nods, his voice booming over the source of the roar of the goblins.

"Only one thing will save us now," Gandalf bellows. "And that is daylight! Run!" He commands, turning and disappearing down a side tunnel. I run after him, my ribs protesting. The stench of wet, musty air hangs in the tunnels as we run, the roar of the goblins dulling behind us. Slowly the darkness of the cave gives way to sweeter, warmer air; the only sound our panting and the pounding of our boots on the tunnel ground as we near the opening of the tunnel, light pouring in. We continue running even after we step out into the sunlight, not daring to stop for a rest even as the sun begins to set behind the mountainside. We slow down to rest in a spacious clearing surrounded by trees and rocks. I'm one of the first to enter behind Gandalf and Thorin; collapsing to my stomach and panting, each breath making my ribs scream in protest. Gandalf stands atop a rock, counting the dwarves as they come into view.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Fili asks as he comes next to me, putting a hand to my back. I give a shuddery sigh, shaking my head.

"I think," I cough, my mouth dry. "I think the damn goblin broke some of my ribs when he landed on us…" I mutter, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Fili begins, his voice unusually soft. "I should have helped protect you." I shake my head, lifting it a fraction of an inch.

"You protected your brother like I asked you to. You kept your promise to me, Fili. That's all I wanted." I smile. He shakes his head, opening his mouth but he's cut off by Gandalf shouting.

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf bellows from his stand. Kili kneels next to me, running his fingers through my sweat soaked hair.

"Curse the Halfling!" Dwalin growls. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Glóin says.

"Don't blame me!" Dori cries indignantly. Gandalf takes this chance to break in, his tone urgent.

"Where did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori offers.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf demands. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin says, striding forward until he stands in the center of the clearing. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone!" He was homesick but surely he would never abandon us, I think as I stare back towards the tunnel we just ran from.

"No, he isn't." A small but steady voice says. I sigh, smiling as I look over my shoulder, Bilbo shyly stepping into the clearing from behind a tree.

"Bilbo…" I whisper, smiling weakly. The hobbit watches me for a moment, smiling softly, his face dirty and pale.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaims relieved. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo!" Kili says, smiling broadly as he stands up. "We'd given you up."

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili says in wonder, gazing at Bilbo with awe.

"How indeed…" Dwalin mutters. There's a slight pause as Bilbo's smile falters, his hand going towards the pocket of his coat. I furrow my eyebrow as a nervous—guilty look takes over Bilbo's face.

"Well, what does it matter?" Gandalf says lightly, smiling tightly at Bilbo. "He's back!"

"It matters," Thorin says, still staring at the hobbit stonily. "I want to know: why did you come back?" Bilbo pauses, staring at Thorin, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Look, I know you doubt me," He begins, meeting the dwarf king's gaze head on. "I know—I know you always have. And you're right. I do often think about Bag End; I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one….A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." A heavy silence follows his words, the dwarves all looking at Bilbo with newfound admiration; Thorin nodding stiffly. The silence is shattered by the sound of a howl, echoed by another chorus of howls. I tense, knowing the Orc pack has found us again. And I realize as I attempt to stand, the exhaustion is too much. My ribs protest as I try and I rest my cheek against the dirt, sweat pouring down my brow.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin begins, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finishes. "Run. Run!" Kili looks at me desperately, grabbing my hand and pulling me.

"Adriana, come on," He pleads, attempting to pull me up. He glances desperately back at the company, all of them running down the slope of the mountainside. Fili stands by his brother, looking at me with wide, panicked eyes. "On your feet!" Kili screams, pulling harder. I meet Fili's eyes, nodding solemnly.

"Take care of your brother." I whisper. Fili nods, a pained look on his face as he grabs Kili, pulling down the slope of the mountainside. As I lay there, too exhausted to run; I hear the screams of Kili, pleading with Fili and the company to turn back and help me as the howls of the Wargs comes closer.

* * *

I bet you all thought the goblin king was her master huh? And that I was going to reveal the true identity of them...But nope :P soon enough though I will. Also sorry for the cliffhanger. I feel horrible for this chapter. It was such a bitch to write and I had to end it this way. I'll try and update soon


	18. Either Way

I was so giddy about writing this chapter...And then again, it was a total bitch to write. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have some college stuff to take care of. But I will update as soon as possible.

* * *

I'd felt pain before: broken bones, cracked ribs, burns, scrapes, even name calling. I'd felt those before. But it was nothing compared to this. No, nothing was worse than this. I lay helpless on the ground; Kili's screams begging Fili to go back, begging Thorin, screaming for anyone to turn around, shouting my name at the top of his lungs. No, this pain is worse. It's unbearable. I barely attempt to put up a fight as the paws of the Wargs crash by my head; the Orcs all slurring in their guttural speech. I lift my sword, turning my head to stare up at the rider that's stopped by me. And only then do I realize I'm alone in the clearing with the cloaked rider. They tilt their head, reaching for my face with a gloved hand.

"Get away from me, filth," I spit, weakly swiping at their hand. They grab my wrist, pinning it gently to the ground. I growl, wincing at the pain in my ribs. "Why are you following me?" I demand, as they turn my face. They don't answer, lifting me carefully and putting me in front of me as we rush down the mountainside slope. I groan as the movement jars my ribs and finally give into the exhaustion; falling forward and passing out, clutching the fur of the Warg.

* * *

Thorin's aware of his nephew yelling behind him, begging—pleading to go back for Adriana. Thorin briefly glances over his shoulder, catching sight of Fili dragging along a flailing Kili who keeps yelling Adriana's name.

"Kee, you can't," Fili says firmly, turning his younger brother forward. "You can't go back!" Kili stares at him with his dark eyes, a stony look taking over his face.

"If anything happens to her, I won't forgive you." Kili says darkly, jerking his arm away and running silently. Fili doesn't stop running but as he follows after his brother, there's a haunted look on his face at Kili's words. The look doesn't melt from his face even as the company skids to a stop; the mountainside coming to an end in front of them. The heavy sound of the Warg's paws come from behind them, fear clear on everyone's faces. Heavy crashing sounds come closer as the Wargs push through the bushes, ferocious growls ripping through their throats.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf shouts urgently. "Come on! All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" The hobbit stands frozen mere seconds, running back towards the Warg whose head holds his weapon. He grabs the handle, tugging hesitantly as the other dwarves race into the trees.

"They're coming!" Thorin roars. The hobbit still stands at the dead Warg's head, trying to pull his sword from its skull as the others race into the clearing. He frees it with a final tug and groan; racing for the trees, clambering up like a frightened child towards Fili and Kili. The Wargs circle below them, eyes a glow with bloodlust. Bilbo swallows, looking down at the Wargs circling as more approach, carrying riders on their backs. The riders all observe the dwarves in the trees, sneering and slurring in their guttural speech as they watch them. The company grits their teeth at the jeering, clinging to the branches desperately. Bilbo is the one to end it all; gasping loudly as two figures emerges side by side from the trees.

The first one to emerge is a large; thick and powerful profile rippling with muscle; pale, almost translucent skin. An air of violence and danger surrounds him as he looks over the company; a greedy gleam in his yellow eyes. The Warg he sits atop is twice the size of the others; thick fur a snowy white that gleams and similar yellow eyes to its rider. The figure next to him is cloaked; gloved fingers stroking the head of their Warg as it struts forward, proudly. Their head is bowed, their shoulders hunched. But it's not the rider of the second figure anyone notices; it's the captive sitting in front of them.

* * *

"They've got Adriana," Bilbo whispers, his eyes wide. "They've got her…" Kili sits silent, an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's the rider…" Kili whispers, swallowing hard. "It's the rider that chased us into Rivendell." Both Bilbo and Kili stare Adriana helplessly. Her body lies slumped forward passed out; dried blood encrusted on her face and clothes. The rider lifts her up, supporting her weight as they enter into the clearing.

"Azog." Thorin breathes, staring at the Pale Orc who smiles at him. But it's not a smile of friendship—not of love—no it's one of bloodlust as the Orc inhales deeply, still staring Thorin down. Azog slurs in Black Speech; watching Thorin delighted as the dwarf stares at him with shock.

"Do you smell it?" Azog asks, turning to the cloaked rider who tilts their head, their face still covered. "The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thráin."

"It cannot be." Thorin whispers, his voice choked as he looks at the Pale Orc. Thorin looks over, frowning as he realizes he's staring down the cloaked rider. They draw into the hood of their cloak; turning and looking back at Azog as he speaks, pointing at Thorin.

"That one is mine," The Pale Orc growls. He sneers, almost purring as he grips Adriana's chin, lifting her head as it lolls back and forth. "Where's her lover boy?" He slurs, eyes searching the trees. The cloaked rider looks quickly back and forth between him and the trees; slapping his hand with a low growl. Azog growls; glaring at the rider who draws Adriana closer.

"This is my prize." The rider spits, their voice full of venom. Azog huffs; still glaring as he looks away.

"Kill the rest." He orders, nodding. On his order, the rider-less Wargs rush for the trees, barking and growling as they leap; snapping at the dwarves feet. The Wargs no longer waste time circling the trees; now biting and clawing at the trees with a newfound ferocity.

"Drink their blood!" Azog yells, watching with joy as the dwarves scramble to get away from the Wargs; grinning as a splintering crack cuts through the air, a tree being uprooted. Next to him, the cloaked riders Warg grows anxious, shuffling back and forth as it whimpers. The rider strokes the ears of the Warg, wincing as the dwarves of the uprooted tree jump into the other tree holding the other company members.

"Soon, soon," The rider whispers, watching as the tree containing Thorin begins to creak from the added weight; their tree beginning to dangle dangerously over the edge. "Soon, we'll play." The rider promises, patting the Warg's neck. Azog laughs, the other Orcs joining in as they all draw their weapons. The cloaked rider watches them warily, looking towards the company with an almost pleading look. "Come out and play Thorin…" They whisper, slowly allowing the unconscious body of Adriana to fall to the ground as they draw their weapon. From beneath their hood, a smile stretches across their face as they watch the wizard hand a flaming pinecone to the blonde haired dwarf in the branches. He pitches it towards the Wargs and Orcs below who scatter back with terrified cries and snarls.

* * *

Up in the trees the company cheers for their small victory; their cries of excitement turning to fear as the tree groans, tilting almost halfway over the cliff's edge. Ori lets out a strangled cry as he loses his grip of the tree branch, grabbing Dori's ankles. Dori gasps, struggling to tighten his grip on his own branch as Ori clings to him. Thorin glances at them, his chest tightening as he stares at the two dwarves, clutching the branch for dear life. He removes his shield from his back, strapping it to his arm. Thorin straightens up; staring down the Pale Orc as he walks down the tree trunk, Orcrist in his hand. He ignores the cries, the pleas of his companions behind him; even his nephews as he stares down the defiler. The only thing in his mind is revenge; begging, pleading, demanding to be satisfied. And it would be satisfied. He charges at the Orc; a fierce look on his face. The blood roars in his ears, his heart thundering loudly as he approaches the Orc. Azog smirks, lifting his mace as the dwarf draws closer. Thorin's mere inches from the Orc when the Warg springs forward, teeth bared as it leaps at Thorin with a vicious roar. He doesn't have time to move; doesn't have time to dodge as the Warg's heavy paws crash into his abdomen, knocking him to the ground. Thorin lies on the ground, burning pains exploding through his stomach as he lays there. He tries to focus through the fog in his mind as he stands back up; determination etched into his features. No sooner has he gotten to his feet then Azog is there again; a constant reminder of his loss as he slams his mace into Thorin's chest. Thorin gasps, the crippling blow knocking him to his knees. He wheezes, trying desperately to breathe as the Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin's upper body; crunching down like a chew toy. Thorin doesn't even try to hide the pain now; roaring as he brings his sword down on the muzzle of the creature. The creature doesn't let go, snarling viciously as he throws Thorin through the air like a rag doll. He crashes into a large rock, Orcrist flying from his hand and out of his reach. Thorin lies helpless, staring at Azog as the Pale Orc smiles sickeningly, nodding at another Orc.

"Bring me the dwarf's head." He says calmly, a sneer on his face. The Orc slides off his Warg, moving casually towards the fallen king. Thorin reaches blindly for his own blade, his fingertips grazing the tip of cold steel. The Orc raises his blade, resting the blade on his neck with a sneer as Thorin struggles to grab his own sword. The Orc raises the sword high above its head, relishing the look of defeat on the dwarf king's face as he lies helpless before them.

"No!" A voice screams; shattering all other sounds in the clearing as the crash of shrieking metal fills it. Thorin stares at the figure hovering over him and he knows then he's dead. He's in Mahal's halls. Soon he'll see his brother and grandfather. Because the voice that just screamed is melodious, mischievous and right now feral. The hood of the cloak falls back revealing long blonde curls, encrusted with dirt, blood and filth. Thorin stares silent, unable to articulate words; his tongue too thick. Turn around, he wants to beg. Turn around so I know. Please, turn around. Another battle cry joins the blonde haired riders and Thorin sees, Bilbo, launching himself at the attacking Orc's legs. Black and red dots now dance in and out of Thorin's vision as he fights to stay awake; his mind foggy. The blonde haired rider turns around and Thorin holds his breath as his eyes connect with cerulean, sky blue eyes.

"Enora…" He croaks, letting his head fall back as he finally gives into the fog trying to take his mind. The woman kneels by him, moving a piece of hair off his forehead.

"Hold on," She whispers, her voice soothing, holding no sign of panic or fear. "Soon, soon, Thorin Oakenshield," Enora places a kiss on his brow, lifting her sword as she charges the Orcs; letting out a battle cry. "Soon it'll be okay." She promises as she stabs an Orc through the chest.

* * *

Kili clings to the tree branches, watching helplessly as his uncle lies on the ground. He finds himself wishing in that moment he could take back everything bad he ever said; every prank he dared pull; how he wishes it was him instead. How he wishes he could take back the words he said to Fili in the clearing. How he wishes he could take back what he said about elf maids to Adriana. She too lies on the ground; unconscious with the Warg of her captor standing over her. None of the others approach her, all too focused on his uncle. Kili closes his eyes as the Orc lifts the blade above his head.

"Kee, Kee," Fili breathes breathlessly, tugging on his sleeve. "Look!" He cries, pointing. Kili cracks his eyes open, warm tears sliding down his cheeks. That's when he sees it: the Warg guarding Adriana is rider-less. The rider is sprinting towards the Orc standing over their uncle; their own blade rising as they charge the Orc. Kili watches in awe as the cloaked rider stands over his uncle, lifting their blade.

"No!" The cloaked rider screams as their hood falls back. Kili inhales sharply as Balin gasps from somewhere below him.

"It can't be…" Balin breathes, shaking his head. Kili stares in wonder at the pointed ears; long blonde curls hanging down the riders back as she fights the Orc.

"Who's that?" Nori demands; staring at the female elf protecting their leader.

"That is Enora." Balin whispers.

"Adriana's mother…" Kili whispers.

* * *

I come to slowly, aware of a very large and foul smelling creature standing over me. I'm surrounded by heat, smoke and battle cries. I blink through the fog blurring my vision and feel my throat go dry as I catch sight of Bilbo; our Bilbo facing down a white Warg.

"Don't move," A voice murmurs by my side, a gloved hand touching my cheek. "Odulen an edraith angina." The creature standing over me lets out a shriek of surprise, darting off. Another piercing shriek hits me but this time it's from above. Eagles, powerful eagles soar above us, swoop down into the clearing. I reach blindly for the gloved hand, sighing shakily as I find it. I wince, gritting my teeth as pain shoots through my body.

"Is this just a dream?" I whisper, refusing to open my eyes. "Or is it a nightmare?

"No, this is real," The voice promises gently, smoothing back my filthy hair. "I promise.

"I don't want to see…" I whimper as the Eagles shriek.

"Then sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Soft lips brush my cheek gently as the fog in my mind becomes too much to handle once more; blackness consuming my vision. As I pass out, I swear I feel something pick me up gently and Kili screams my name through the darkness.

* * *

Kili clings to the Eagle with his brother, his gaze moving back and forth between the two carrying his uncle and Adriana.

"Thorin!" Fili shouts, watching with a dejected expression as their uncle doesn't respond, a lifeless look on his face.

"He will be okay," A melodious voice promises. "As will she." The two turn to see the elf woman from earlier, Enora lounging on the back of the Eagle with them. Kili glares at her, wondering how she can be so calm when her daughter lies unconscious.

"And just how do you know?" He snaps, regretting the words as soon as they leave his lips. Her closed eyes open, darkening considerably as she slowly cranes her neck to look over at him.

"Maternal instinct master dwarf," The woman says coldly. "As for your uncle—well, he would not live down the chance to interrogate me after all these years." A small smile comes onto her face. The two brothers watch her for a couple moments, hesitating as they ask.

"Are you," Fili begins, his voice cracking as the woman looks at him. "Are you really Adriana's mother?" She nods, looking at the sky.

"Yes, I am Enora," Her tone isn't cold anymore but is cool as she sits up; a determined look on her face. "We're getting ready to stop." She says calmly, looking towards a towering mass of rock. The Eagles circle slowly, one by one allowing the dwarves off their backs. Thorin's Eagle goes first; gently releasing the dwarf king from its talons; Adriana settled a few feet away from him. Enora watches impatiently, moving quickly from the eagle's back. She pauses, bowing low and whispering a thank you before she turns towards the two bodies lying on the rock. She kneels between the two; slipping her fingers through Adriana's as Gandalf comes around, crouching by Thorin.

"Thorin." The wizard says gently, getting no response. Gandalf puts a hand over the dwarf's face, muttering an incantation, Enora nods at. Óin moves towards Adriana, glancing warily at the elf woman sitting by her.

"She has a couple of cracked ribs," Enora says simply, still watching Thorin. "I checked while we were on the Warg." Óin looks at her skeptically, looking down the unconscious girl and back at the elf woman.

"Why did she pass out?" Ori whispers, peering around his older brothers. Enora glances up at him, her tone unchanging.

"Exhaustion—pain—she'll be fine." The woman shrugs. "She needs rest, all of you do."

"Thorin!" The wizard exclaims in relief. The elf's shoulders stiffen as she lets go of Adriana's hand; turning to face Thorin Oakenshield. She stares with an unreadable expression as the dwarf king's eyes open.

"The halfling?" Thorin croaks, attempting to stiffly set up.

"It's all right," Gandalf promises, helping the dwarf king stand up. "Bilbo is here." Thorin turns and catches sight of Bilbo; starting towards him with a stony expression.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed," Everyone watches silently, a small smirk plays at the edge of Enora's lips as she sidles up behind Thorin. "Did I not say you would be a burden?" Thorin stalks closer, Enora moving behind him. "That you would not survive in the wild, that you had no place amongst us?" There's a slight tense pause before Thorin steps forward once more. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." He embraces Bilbo, pulling the hobbit close to him. "I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin says softly, stepping away from Bilbo as the company cheers.

"No, I…I would have doubted me too," He says. "I'm not a hero or a warrior," His gaze moves over Adriana and the rest of the company before it settles back on Thorin. "I'm not even a burglar really." He says, looking at Gandalf. At that, they all begin laughing; Thorin freezes, his heart twisting in his chest at the wind chime like laughter coming from behind him. He turns slowly, staring up at the face of Enora.

"You were in Mahal's halls…" He whispers, pointing a shaking finger at her. Enora shakes her head, smiling gently. The startled look quickly becomes one of fury as he glares up at her. "What were you doing with the defiler?"

"I had heard word that Azog was still alive," She looks visibly disgusted at the mention of the Pale Orc. "So I went searching for him and offered my skills from living in the wild to help him track you."

"So you could kill him?" Dwalin growls as he reaches for his battle axes. "You, traitor," He moves towards Enora who doesn't flinch, watching him calmly. "I should kill you where you stand."

"It's nice to see you again too Dwalin," Enora purrs. "And you as well Balin," She pauses to smile at the white haired dwarf. "It's been far too long and no, I joined him to protect Thorin. Then that day we chased you all—I saw Adriana." She turns back to face Thorin and he feels his breath catch in his throat as he stares at her. Her skins pale though not unmarked; scars mark her neck, dipping down below the neckline of cloak and tunic. Her blonde hair is curly—just like her daughter's but a soft blonde, shinier than any gem he'd ever seen. And her eyes were just as he remembered them: a cerulean sky blue; sparkling with mirth and warmth as she watches him.

"The years have changed you a bit Thorin," Enora says running her hand over a silver streak. She allows her hand to trail down towards his face, smiling widely as she does so. "But I bet you still hate this." Before he can stop her, she gives one of his braids a sharp tug, making him yelp with pain as he swats her hand away.

"Yes, I still hate it!" He growls but there's a smile in his voice as Enora laughs. The company looks on uneasily.

"Oh, yeah," Enora chokes out through giggles. "I still love it." She pauses, looking towards Adriana expectantly. Adriana groans lightly, holding her head between her hands. Enora slows down, smirking a bit as the dark haired one moves quickly towards her; his face hopeful.

* * *

"Adriana?" A voice whispers; poking my forehead. I groan, leaning away from the touch. "Are you awake now?" I open my eyes, shielding them from the sun as Kili looks down at me, a pout on his lips. I start to smile until I see the deep seeded fear in his eyes. I nod slowly, linking my fingers through his as he rests his forehead on mine. "Don't do that….Ever again." He whispers, a tear plopping on my blood soaked tunic. I reach up, rubbing his cheek.

"It's over now," I promise him. "It's over, Kili. Did I dream it all?" Kili straightens up, shaking his head. "So that means—my mother?" I go to sit up, hissing at the pain. Kili puts a hand to my lower back, supporting my weight as I move slower this time.

"Yes," He begins, his voice different. "She…Your mother, Adriana," Kili continues, pointing over his shoulder. I raise my eyebrows, staring at him expectantly. "She's different. And she scares me a little. She scares me a lot."

"As you should be scared of me, master dwarf," A voice purrs. A grin splits across my face as my mother comes into view; bloodied, scarred and dirty but my mother—my own mother. "Adriana, come. There are some things we need to discuss." I nod solemnly, allowing her and Kili to help me stand up carefully. She leads me away from the company who all still stare at us strangely except Gandalf who smiles; a twinkle in his eyes. She waits until we're out of ear shot before she leans her forehead against mine; sighing softly. I chuckle despite the pain, hugging her carefully.

"Will we have time for a real reunion later?" I whisper, jerking my head towards the company who stands watching the Eagles depart. "That's not so public." She nods, her eyes gleaming.

* * *

"Show me what I've missed," I put my hand to her cheek; watching the emotions flicker across her face as years run through her mind. Fear dominates her face as she purses her lips, shaking her head. The thin line of her lips becomes a smile as the memories of the Shire fill her head; trolls turning to stone, Rivendell and Lord Elrond, a secret kiss shared in the dark with Kili. As my hand falls away from her cheek, she frowns at me, a knowing look in her eyes. "You're not showing me all of it," I sigh, turning away from her. She grabs my hand, pulling me further away from the dwarves. "I need to know Adriana, show me: what has the master been telling you?" I freeze, holding my hand out to her. She takes my hand in hers, standing still as the ugly images flash through her head. She hisses through clenched teeth as purple and black bruises; black eyes and scars flash through her head. There's a flash of silver and my head rolling on the ground as the master calmly wipes my blood from his sword. "No!" She growls, backing away from me. My hand remains in the air; hanging limply.

"Nana, master promised me: if I return a failure to him, he will kill me." I whisper. She moves further away from me, shaking her head furiously.

"No, no," She snaps, turning on me. "He cannot—will not kill you! You're far too valuable to him." I snort at the statement, shaking my head.

"You're trying to reassure yourself now," I say gently. "And I'm only valuable to him until he no longer has use for me. When I fail—when I can no longer be of use to him, there will be no warning. Master will lift his sword, bring it down and kill me." I remind her, my words full of venom. She freezes, leaning back against a tree. I reach for my bow and quiver, walking towards her lightly despite the heaviness in my chest. I look up at her, holding out the weapon, holding my chin up defiantly. "Kill me." I whisper. Her mouth gapes open and closed like a fish as she backs away, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" She whispers shakily, clinging to the tree for support. "Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" She grabs my shoulders, gripping them tightly. "You're asking me to kill you—my iellig."

"Master will kill me if you do not." I whisper. "If master does not, I will die by the hands of an orc or perhaps Smaug. Either way, I will die." She puts her forehead against mine, sighing softly.

"Forgive me for abandoning you…." She whispers, kissing my forehead as more tears spill down her cheeks. "Forgive me for sending you to your death." Wrapping me in a hug, her body shakes with a sob.

"No, forgive me for not being strong enough to fight him," I pause as the words sink in, my eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean nana? Sending me to my death?" Her blue eyes darken, turning stormy as she looks away from me.

"I agreed to join Thorin's company myself," I back away from her slowly, a sinking feeling in my chest. "I made that choice myself."

"You're too young to remember the time I took you to visit Lord Elrond," She begins. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, Adriana," Her voice cracks. She opens her mouth but is cut off by Bofur.

* * *

"Come look!" He calls, his voice ever cheerful. I stare at her, raising my eyebrows. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Come, let us go and see." I follow her reluctantly, settling against Kili with a sigh. He wraps his arm around my shoulders; holding me closely. I follow his gaze, a look of awe; wonder and childlike joy.

"Erebor!" Gandalf says and I feel my breath catch in my throat as I look at the peak of the Lonely Mountain.

"Our home." Thorin says, his expression holding so much pure joy and happiness I can't help but feel happy myself.

"Look!" Óin exclaims, pointing above us to a bird fluttering overheard, towards the Lonely Mountain.

"That my dear Óin is a thrush," Gandalf says happily. I look up at Kili, smiling as I nuzzle my face into his neck, sighing.

"Well we'll take it as a sign." Thorin says, turning his gaze back to Enora. "A good omen."

"You're right," Bilbo says quietly as we all stare out at the mountain together; the rising sun spilling warmth over us. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

And so ends An Unexpected Journey...Yeah, I was so giddy and excited about Enora xD I almost revealed it earlier but I didn't. It was so hard though, guys. So difficult. Expect a lot of Enora/Thorin feels in the next couple chapters and also some Kili and Adriana love :3


	19. Fading

So this is kind of a filler chapter to fill the space between the first and second movie. Just to get some views on how the company feels about Enora and you'll see some of Thorin and Enora's relationship. This chapter has a lot of feels...I cried. Yeah, it's pathetic. I offically got registered for college classes today so I finally have all that stuff out of the way and can focus more. Thank you so much to TheMaddieArchives and YouAreMyRevolution for the follows!

wolfhound22: I have been so giddy to reveal Enora XD it's not even funny. I've been struggling to not spoil it along the way. Thank you so much for the lovely feedback. I will try and clear things up with the Goblin King and no, Thorin's not her dad. Originally when planning this story, I was going to have him be. But I wanted it to be a Kili and OC story so I decided not to. It will be revealed later in the story though

* * *

Kili doesn't let go of my hand as we begin our climb down the carrock; the serious look on his face melting a bit as I smile at him.

"Adriana," Kili begins, tugging on the ends of my hair. "I—I'm sorry for leaving you, I didn't want to…" His voice cracks, his fingers stilling. I shake my head, looking up at him as we walk.

"I hold no anger towards anyone," I wave a hand dismissively. "But I will forgive you still." I quickly glance at Thorin before sneaking a kiss on his cheek; making him flush red. His calloused fingers brush the spot I just kissed, a dazed look on his face.

"Your mother," Kili begins again. I sigh softly, looking at him. "How does she know Balin and Dwalin?" I smirk as she slows her pace by Thorin, falling next to Kili.

"Ask her yourself." I reply, trying to not giggle as Kili's eyes widen, taking in the taller woman next to him. My mother stares down at him, raising a pale, slender eyebrow.

"What's your question?" All sense seems to leave Kili as he stares at her; a somewhat stricken, terrified look on his face. She watches him expectantly, walking fluidly beside him.

"You smell like an Orc," Kili finally chokes out, the tips of his ears turning red as Dwalin roars with laughter. I snort, burying my nose into his shoulder as she watches him with a bemused expression. "I mean….I'm sure that we don't smell much better." The company shouts at Kili, some of them smelling themselves and mumbling agreements. Kili gives up on talking, staring up at the woman. They'd barely spoken and he'd managed to insult her. He couldn't form a sentence; he smelled bad and now his ones mother was staring at him looking like she was carved from stone.

"It's not a pleasant smell," Enora muses, a smile playing on the edge of her lips. Kili sighs, his shoulders sagging with relief. "You however, smell like goblin," Now she does smile at him, flicking his forehead as she leans around him to look at Adriana. "Tell me, is that the line he used to charm you?" I look up at Kili whose cheeks are still flushed, a somewhat nervous expression on his face as he mouths: 'she knows?' to me.

"She's my mother—they know everything," I mutter. "And no, he told me that I smelled like troll snot." Kili gives me a mock glare, shaking his head.

"I did not!" He pouts, winking at me as he turns back to my mom. "Although the smell is tempting." She snorts, shaking her head.

"I have missed the smell of dwarves…" She muses, a distant look coming over her face. I stare at her for a couple moments, watching as her face becomes closed off.

"Mama," She looks at me, an emotionless look on her face. "You're with him again aren't you?" I whisper. She nods, looking forward again, a stony expression on her face; closing off all chances at conversation. I lean into Kili, glancing at my mother as we climb down the carrock in silence.

* * *

Bilbo stares at Enora, her expression stony—expressionless, really. She doesn't smile or laugh like earlier; a small scowl on her face as she walks. Dried blood cakes her hands and neck, marring the otherwise alabaster skin.

"You're an elf?" Bilbo speaks without meaning to, his pointed ears flushing red. Enora looks down at him, her expression unchanging.

"Yes, I am." She says, her voice distant.

"Are you from Rivendell?" Bilbo continues, hoping to coax a smile from the woman, anything to make her look a little bit less intimidating. Adriana grimaces next to him, looking away quickly as she does.

"Sorry, just my ribs are hurting." Adriana mutters weakly, throwing Enora a look. Enora hesitates, looking down at Bilbo and managing a half smile.

"No, master Hobbit," Enora shakes her head, looking straight ahead. "I am a Silvan elf. But I do not consider myself a part of their race—nor do they consider me a part of theirs."

"Oh," Bilbo stutters, wringing his hands. "I apologize." Bilbo flushes as he realizes the woman is examining him closely, a scrutinizing look on her face as she looks him up and down. No wonder the Orcs took this woman, Bilbo thinks. She looks like something nightmares could be made of.

"Bag End," She finally says, a dreamy look on her face. "Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." Bilbo nods slowly, the uncomfortable feeling melting as the woman's stony face melts, giving way to a warm look.

"Forgive me Master Baggins," Her voice is soft and Bilbo swears he sees the beginning of tears in her eyes. "My mind is somewhere else I'm afraid. Would you tell me of the Shire—of Bag End?" She asks earnestly. Bilbo nods, a long forgotten feeling of happiness stirring in his chest as he talks of his home; Enora listening intently.

* * *

"It seems impossible," Balin muses to himself, glancing back at Enora. He remembered the woman well. She'd often come to Erebor, spending weeks at a time there with Thorin, Dís and Frerin. They'd all be younger then, mere children with no worries in the world. He'd often found Enora and Dís annoying Thorin; taunting him relentlessly. Frerin had joined in at times but most of the time had stood back, shaking his head. And then, Enora left without warning. She'd stopped coming to Erebor; no letters, no warning, nothing. And slowly the three siblings drifted apart; the heaviness of life dragging them apart. "This is not the Enora we knew." Balin tugs on the end of his beard.

"What does it matter?" Dwalin huffs angrily, glowering back at the elf woman who walks by the company burglar. "She's a traitor, plain and simple."

"Now we don't know that," Balin scolds. "You heard what she said: she joined Azog to protect Thorin. Who knows what she went through with them?" Balin shakes his head at the thoughts while Dwalin simply continues to scowl.

"She won't be staying." Thorin says in a gravelly tone. The brothers look at him curiously, risking a look back at Enora.

"Did she say something to you?" Balin asks. Thorin shakes his head, still looking ahead.

"No, she didn't," But she had promised him there would be a time for them to talk. And judging by the look in her eyes, it was that she was leaving; taking Adriana with her. "Enora asked me to talk with her later—I'm unsure about what."

"You would allow an elf to stay in Erebor?" Dwalin asks, looking like he sucked a lemon as he asks a question. Thorin wants to shout at his friend; this is no ordinary elf, this is Enora. This is the elf that relentlessly teased him, sparred with him, and had adventures with him in his youth. This is the elf that left him without a word, no goodbyes, nothing.

"I don't know." Thorin finishes, turning away from Dwalin, a sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

Dori stares Enora, a wary look on his face. Nori snorts, shaking his head.

"Are you going to start this again?" Nori demands; crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't say I like her either but—she saved our leader," Nori follows Dori's gaze to the elf. She walks between Adriana and Bilbo, a peaceful look on her face. Dori harrumphs, playing with his complicated braids. "Ori likes Adriana, I like Adriana; even you're coming around to like her. I'm sure it'll be the same with her mother."

"As long as she doesn't play any of that Elvish music!" Bofur calls, making the company erupt with laughter. Even the elf cracks a smile, shaking her head. Nori snorts, turning to look at Ori, his stomach sinking. Ori moves slower, his face unreadable. Dori turns, looking between his two brothers and following their gaze. Ori stares at Adriana and Kili who walk side by side, their hands intertwined. She leans heavily on his shoulder, his arm supporting her waist as they walk. Kili's dark eyes gleam with happiness as he sneaks kisses onto her forehead and cheeks; earning tiny smiles from Adriana. Ori's scarf still rests around her neck; her fingers lazily playing with the ends of it.

"Ori," Nori begins, reaching out for his shoulder. Ori shrugs him off, still staring at the couple. He should have known, should have seen she wasn't interested in him. He's just a scribe after all. Kili's royalty; an archer—all he can do is use a slingshot. And he can barely do that. His brothers or someone else in the company always end up defending him. Kili could protect her better—he'd proven himself worthy. He was much more worthy than a lowly scribe.

* * *

Bofur watches the woman crack a smile and he wants to sigh in relief. The way she'd been moving and acting, he'd thought perhaps she was made of stone.

"Is something wrong with our music, master dwarf?" A voice asks beside him. Bofur jumps as he looks over, coming face to face with Enora. She stands inches from him; kneeling down to meet his face, tilting her head. Bofur grins widely, flashing his dimples.

"Not exactly, just that it's like a funeral," Bofur jabs playfully, wondering what he's said as her eyes flash at the word funeral. "No offense but I prefer our music." Enora nods, smirking softly.

"When I lived with my people, I was caught singing a dwarf song," She grins mirthfully at the memory. "I was given a good tongue lashing and threated to be beaten if I was caught again." Bombur turns slightly, looking at her shyly.

"Were you caught again?" The ginger dwarf asks softly. Her grin only stretches as she nods.

"I was caught singing it along with several other songs many a times," She pauses, staring at Bifur. He stares at her with a scrutinizing look; dark black eyes squinted. Bofur waits for the inevitable axe question; the harsh stares and for the woman to cringe away. But it doesn't come. Instead her face takes on a faraway look as she stares at him, an almost soft look in her eyes as she sighs, rubbing at her eyes. "I apologize—you look like someone from my past and it took me back there for a moment."

"The person you're thinking of, are they still alive? Or have they passed on?" Bofur asks quietly, leaning closer towards Enora. She hesitates, inhaling for a long moment as she sighs.

"I'm not sure," She shrugs easily though her face is troubled. "Sometimes I enjoy believing he is alive and doing well. It's a dangerous pastime because it's so easy." Enora whispers, shaking her head. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur all stare at her silent as her words sink in. Her expression is a somber one as she lowers her eyes, lifting the hood of her cloak and ending all chances of conversation.

* * *

"I just can't understand it," Glóin mutters, looking at the back of Enora. "How a mother could so readily abandon her child…" He shakes his head.

"Readily abandon her?" Fili asks, coming up to Glóin's shoulder. Glóin nods, jerking his head towards Adriana.

"Aye, lad," Fili follows Gloin's stare, his chest aching as Kili stares daggers at him. "She left the child for so long. And now she just shows back up again." Fili's eyes widen, a horrible realization hitting him.

"You don't think—you don't think she'd try and take Adriana from us? Do you?" Fili's voice shakes and he's happy his uncle's not in earshot to hear how weak he sounds.

"No," Óin interjects. "I don't believe she will take her. Something about her is distanced from the lass…" Fili looks back at Adriana, a distracted look on her face as he pulls Ori's scarf from her neck and begins folding it. Fili swallows, his throat tightening with the threat of tears. Mahal, he thinks. She really is leaving.

* * *

The sun is beginning to set by the time we stop, my stomach cramping and moaning from hunger pains. I look at Kili, sighing as he watches me closely.

"You can let go now," I tease. Kili pooches his lips out in a pout, making a big show of letting go of my hand and flopping down. I roll my eyes, limping towards Ori who sits with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ori," I poke his shoulder. He stiffens, looking at slowly. "Thank you for loaning me your scarf." He stares at the folded thing like its disease ridden; glaring at me angrily.

"Are you just going to use Kili for warmth now?" He snaps. The scarf falls from my fingers slowly as I back away, feeling as though I've been struck. I turn away, choking as I realize half the company is staring at us. I limp back towards Kili, kneeling beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kili asks, rubbing the back of his hand on my blood stained tunic. I shake my head, falling against him with a sigh. Kili carefully wraps his arms around my middle, pulling me closer. He shoots Ori an icy stare; resting his chin atop my head as I close my eyes. We'd lost our packs in the goblin tunnels leaving us without food, bedrolls, blankets, water skins, anything. And now, Ori hated me. I find myself wanting his scarf back, more than ever as I snuggle closer to Kili, trying to ignore the hunger pains twisting my stomach as the company moves about, a heavy feeling of despair hanging like a cloud over us.

* * *

Enora settles next to Thorin who sits on watch, a brooding, sulky look on his face. She crosses her legs as he watches her curiously from the corner of his eye.

"You're angry at me." She says simply, not looking at the dwarf. He shakes his head, still refusing to look completely at her. "

"No, I'm not angry," Thorin reassures her. "I'm just confused…All those years, Enora. Who knew about the child?" Both turn their heads to glance at the sleeping Adriana who lays snuggled up to Kili; his arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

"First tell me what you remember of my last visit." Enora says, smiling softly as Thorin furrows his eyebrows. He remembered their last visit all too well; three years had passed by, no word to be heard of from her when suddenly she was just there.

"Your skin was ashen and you were distant," Thorin whispers more to himself than her. "You avoided me, Dís and—" He hesitates, the name thick on his tongue. Enora nods encouragingly as he pauses. "You even avoided Frerin. We'd all heard that you had come for a visit and we came to greet you," The small smile that was on Enora's face moments before fades as she looks away. "You looked so ill but refused treatment—refused physical contact." Thorin cringes slightly, remembering how the woman had shied away from their touches, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"I had a feeling then," Enora says softly, gazing at her daughter with a warm look. "I sort of knew even after leaving her father. Everything in me hurt, everything was killing me," She pauses, smirking mirthlessly as he looks him in the eye. "It was unbearable—the more distance put between her father and I, the worse it hurt. It felt like I was being split in half. But some part of me knew something was different—I just felt it." The elf woman pauses, tilting her head back with an unreadable expression. "I thought for a while it was the Valar's way of punishing me: I could not keep food down; my body ached all over and I was plagued by exhaustion. When I slept, I saw strange things, heard strange things." Thorin points towards Adriana, eyes widened slightly. Enora grins, nodding.

"She had the ability even before birth?" Thorin demands; peering around Enora to look at the sleeping girl.

"Yes, she did," Enora says with an unmistakable hint of pride in her voice. "I visited Rivendell, asking Lord Elrond for answers but could find none," She pauses, looking at Thorin with a broken smile. "I was worried perhaps there was something with me. I thought perhaps I was dying and decided to take my last chance to visit you all." Thorin inhales sharply; glaring at the sleeping girl with a newfound hatred.

"You knew?" He hisses, glaring back at Enora. "You knew and that's why you avoided us?" Enora nods, frowning.

"I was unsure of what was going to happen to me—to Adriana," She whispers, sighing as she plays with one of her curls. "Please understand Thorin, I had no other choice. I was exiled; unmarried—carrying a half-human, half-elf child." Enora snaps, glaring at Thorin. An uncomfortable silence settles over them as they stare at each other. Thorin sighs quietly, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry," He finally says, staring down at his folded hands. "Enora—may I ask something?" She hesitates a couple moments before nodding. "Did anyone ever know about Adriana besides you and Lord Elrond?" She purses her lips, a smile tugging at the end of her lips as she looks away.

"The people in Rohan know of course," Enora grits her teeth. "Really, I have no family to speak of besides Adriana," She hesitates once more, watching Thorin carefully as she mumbles the name. "Dís knew." Thorin's head snaps, his eyes wide as he stares at Enora. She refuses to look at him; staring ahead at a tree trunk.

"What?" Thorin hisses through clenched teeth, his rage only increasing as Enora smirks. "What do you mean: Dís knew? How could she have known?"

"I visited once more—in secret of course," Thorin frowns, his sapphire eyes darkening at the mention of the dragon. "I checked into an inn; hid Adriana in a sling beneath my cloak and went to meet with Dís," Enora gnaws at her lower lips as Thorin stares at her with scrutiny. "She almost found out that morning when I met her—my cloak was drawn and my arms folded in front of the sling. But Adriana started to whimper…" Her face takes on an ashamed look as she bites her lower lip. "I ran before she could ask questions and left that night." Thorin sits next to her, almost pouting as she pauses. Enora looks at him, smiling as she tugs on the end of one of his braids. He growls, swatting at her hand.

"I hate it when you do that," Thorin says harshly, although his eyes sparkle a little bit. "Now tell me how it is Dís knew." Enora's face takes on a closed, almost hurt look as she stares down at her boots.

"I was running through the shortcuts we'd found, determined to get away from her before she saw me. But I stopped, worried about hurting Adriana and I saw—" She hesitates, swallowing hard. "I remembered seeing your grandfather before Smaug's attack….I remembered the look on his face. I could see the gold sickness taking over him," Enora's hands become fists; her eyes darkening. "He was no longer himself but someone else entirely, driven by greed. I feared for my daughter, for myself. I knew then that I could never see any of you again." Enora's voice becomes thick as she stares at the sky, tears shining in her eyes.

"You believed my grandfather would harm your daughter?" Thorin asks angrily. Enora shakes her head slowly, a bitter smile on her face.

"Dís asked me the same thing," Enora says. "When I left that night, Dís followed after me and demanded to know what was going on. I reassured her I had done nothing wrong and did not need help. Then she asked me what I was hiding," A broken smile lights her face for a moment. "Adriana was three months old and I begged her: do not panic. I showed her Adriana's power." Enora pauses again, slowly leaning against Thorin's shoulder. He looks down at her, a thoughtful look on his face as he looks out again.

"Dís missed you greatly," Thorin says, putting an arm around her shoulder. "And—so did I." He whispers thickly, clearing his throat. Enora glances at his hand, smiling softly as she sighs, moving closer to him.

"I see Dís in Kili," Her eyes glance at the dark haired archer, still sound asleep. "In his appearance and the way he acts: I see her. Fili however, I see their father. And I see a lot of you." The smile on her face fades as the words leave her lips.

"Of course you see some of me in him," Thorin grumbles, not missing her frown. "He's my heir after all. He'll be king under the mountain someday."

"You mean when you die," Enora says bluntly, her body stiffening. "Thorin…Death is a part of our lives, do not try and dance around the subject." Thorin glances down at her, his frown deepening.

"I know it's a part of our lives," He says plainly, tilting his head. "I know that I will pass onto Mahal's Halls someday and then Fili will take over." Enora's silent for a long moment, biting her lower lip as she sits up slowly, turning to face him head on.

"Thorin," She says gently, tilting her head. "I'm dying." The words sink in; stabbing him like a dagger. Thorin sits still as a statue, desperately searching Enora's face for some sign of a joke. But her sky blue eyes are shiny with tears as she watches him; not as warm as they were hours ago but not cold.

"No, you're not," Thorin says, shaking his head vigorously. "You're not dying, Enora. You're okay," She slowly shakes her head; a gentle smile on her face as he keeps speaking, his voice growing desperate. "You're sitting here in front of me, I see you! I can feel you." Thorin says, gently gripping her forearms.

"I'm dying, Thorin." Enora repeats, the words like a slap across the face. She takes his hands in hers, watching as he breathes shakily.

"You can't be dying," He says more to himself than her. "You're right here in front of me. I don't see anything wrong with you!" Thorin whispers furiously, looking at her again. Enora's face crumples as she rests her head against his uninjured shoulder.

"Look me in the eyes," She whispers, her voice a croon. Thorin shakes his head slowly, ignoring her pleas. Enora reaches up, gently stroking his worn cheek. "Thorin, please—look at me." She pleads quietly. He does as she asks and feels as though all the airs been sucked from his lungs. Always pale, Enora's skin was now looking ashen, almost gray. Her eyes, always a vibrant, twinkling sky blue were fading. Thorin feels as though someone's just thrown him into a bath of ice water; a soft cry leaving his lips as Enora smiles at him, shushing him quietly as she brushes his braids from his face.

"Mahal, what did I do to deserve all of this?" Thorin whispers bitterly, his fingers clutching her tightly. "What did I do to deserve all this loss?" Enora's hand pauses; still tangled in his hair as she sighs.

"Thorin," Enora begins softly, clearing her throat. "Dwarves have a one as you know," He nods solemnly. "I have a one as well. It was decided for us; we would fall in love and be perfectly imperfect for the other one. I met Adriana's father and I knew in our short time together: he was my one, my soul mate," A tear runs down her pale cheek. "He was perfectly imperfect for me. He was young for the race of men, twenty two years, nineteen when we met. It didn't matter though, he was mine and I was his. But my people would not allow it. It was forbidden. I was an elf and he a human man. I, an immortal—he a mortal," Enora gently fingers one of Thorin's braids between her fingers. "Elves can die from heartbreak, grief. When we were pulled away from each other, I knew I was dying. I felt myself start to fade."

"You didn't die though," Thorin says, unable to hide his excitement. "You're here now, see there's hope?" Enora stops playing with his braid, taking a long breath as she nods.

"I am here now, yes," She agrees. "I stayed alive because of Adriana—I refused to leave her, I couldn't. It was strange, Thorin," Enora looks up at him, biting her lower lip. "She was mine—my own. It felt as though some life was breathed into me; I was suddenly able to eat, sleep and after a while I even found myself smiling and laughing again."

"But then you were separated." Thorin says, his tone growing more and more dejected. Enora nods, sighing.

"Yes, we were. I refused to allow myself to die though—to fade away," She clenches her jaw, glaring at the sky. "My determination to find her again kept me from dying..."

"I don't understand," Thorin says softly, one hand stroking her blonde curls. "You have her back; isn't that enough to save you?" Enora shakes her head, her smile fading. "What will save you? A home—a home for you and your daughter?"

"Thorin, stop," Enora pleads quietly, putting a hand to his chest as she sits up. "Look into my eyes and tell me the light is not fading," Thorin looks at her again and feels the air sucked from his lungs. "There is no saving me. I'm fading and when it is time, I will depart for the Grey Havens."

"Is this the last time I will see you?" Thorin's voice cracks and he winces; he's a king after all—kings hold it together.

"No, no," Enora whispers, shaking her head. "I will stay with you all for a few days, spend some time with everyone. But there are still some things I need to take care of before I depart for the Grey Havens."

"Will you be taking Adriana with you?" Thorin asks.

"I would not dare take Kili's one away from him." Enora says lightly, laughing as his eyes widen; looking back at the sleeping couple. Kili has his arms wrapped around the sleeping girl, holding her close to his chest. There's a small smile on his face even as he sleeps; his nose buried in her hair. He looks back at Enora who stares at the sleeping couple; smiling broadly. Thorin narrows his eyes at her, his voice gruff.

"You would allow your daughter to pledge herself to a dwarf?" Enora stops laughing, her face becoming drawn as he looks at him for a long moment.

"I pledged myself to you," She whispers, moving her curls aside to reveal a braid hidden among the blonde; clasped at the end with a bead, intricate designs carved into it. Thorin inhales sharply, reaching out slowly and grasping the braid between his fingers. "I never took it out after you put it in. I remember our last time we saw each other—you came to me on the balcony and asked me if you could braid my hair." Thorin nods slowly, still looking at the braid.

"I did," He whispers. "I did." She reaches out, running her fingers gently through his dark hair.

"And I put my braid, right—" She bites her lower lip, an anxious look crossing her face as he grabs her hand, guiding it through his thick hair. "Right there is where I put it." She sighs, smiling gently. Thorin hesitates for a moment before he speaks, the words coming out in a rush.

"Come to Erebor with us," He says quickly, looking at her with his dark eyes. Enora stares at him, silent as he pushes forward. "Come with us….Please, you can make the journey, I'm sure. Help us rebuild it," Thorin pleads. "I'll shower you with all the gold and jewels you could possibly want. I'll cover you with furs—I'll dig up the finest gems for you. I would give you the Arkenstone, Enora…Just for you."

"But Thorin, you don't understand," She says gently, still holding his braid between her fingers. "I don't want gold, jewels or furs. I don't want the Arkenstone," Enora whispers, resting her forehead against his. "I'm a shadow of the person I was Thorin. The person you spent days, months, years sharing your life and siblings with is not here anymore. She's dead," Enora's voice cracks as she inhales. "I'm so worried, so afraid for you. For Fili; Kili; Dís—for Adriana," Tears stream down her cheeks as she sighs, biting her lower lip to stifle a sob. "There is no way around this, Thorin." She says in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

"Are you sure?" Thorin whispers, his voice oddly soft. Enora nods towards Adriana, a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

"I will never completely leave you Thorin," She promises him, resting her hand on top of his. Enora hesitates, sighing as she continues. "Adriana showed me what I missed and I saw you thought she was me." Thorin's cheeks turn slightly pink as he snorts.

"Well she does look like you…" He mutters.

"Adriana takes after her father," She takes a moment to admire her daughter's facial features, a thoughtful look on her face. "We look alike but she's somber like him although she means well—with a big heart."

"And can you tell me just who her father is?"

"Nope," She says popping the p and ignoring his scowl. Enora's face takes on an unreadable expression. "Thorin—do you remember what my favorite thing is? I talked of them all the time when I used to visit Erebor." Her tone is soft but emotionless as she searches his face.

"Butterflies," Thorin finally says, a small smile flashing on his face. "You loved butterflies." Enora nods, tilting her head back to look at the sky.

"Promise me something Thorin. When you pass on to Mahal's halls—whatever happens," She clears her throat, looking him in the eyes. "Look for a butterfly….Or think of one. So you are not alone and I am with you." Enora pleads, her voice thick with tears. Thorin watches her for a long moment before nodding solemnly.

"Promise me something as well, Enora," Thorin says. She nods, her face tear streaked and puffy. "Promise me that you'll be waiting for me in Mahal's halls."

"I'll be there." She promises, laying her head against his chest with a sigh. Thorin looks down at her; sighing as her body goes limp from exhaustion. He allows himself to fall back, still watching her as she slumbers; unaware of the butterfly resting on the toe of his boot.

* * *

Yeah...I'm sorry for all the feels...I cried writing this last part.


	20. A Proposition

Hello lovies, sorry this took a while for me to get out. It was just one thing after the other. But I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Thank you so much to ninjamonkey5684; Kuroppoi Kitsune, xLyraCharlottex and Misshoneyliberty for the favorites and follows!

wolfhound22: I love Ori, I felt so bad for writing that. But I'll make it up soon, I promise! And there will be so much fluff in these next few chapters

storywriter108: Here you go!

Eruwaedhiel95: Thank you so much!

* * *

Balin had seen many strange things in his life. But never had he seen any like this. He sits under a tree in the predawn darkness; watching Thorin who lies sound asleep, a ghost of a smile on his face. The King Under the Mountain looks genuinely at peace, happy as he rests, Enora in his arms though her eyes are open. She disentangles herself from his arms carefully, waiting to make sure he doesn't awaken as she stumbles away from the company. One hand is clamped over her mouth; her chest heaving with erratic breaths. Balin stands; following after the woman. If she notices the white haired dwarf, she doesn't say so, moving into the trees surrounding the clearing. Balin stops a few feet away from her as she braces her hands on her knees, sweat pouring down her brow.

"You all right there lass?" Balin asks, taking a step closer. Enora holds a hand up, shaking her head.

"Stay back," She pleads quietly. "Please, just stay back." She begins to straighten up, going rigid as she begins coughing; a dry, painful hack. Balin watches, one hand extended as she keeps coughing, her hands still braced on her knees. She coughs again; her eyes going cloudy as she gasps loudly. Balin watches in silent horror as she gags, a puddle of murky red liquid spurting from her mouth.

"Is that—Enora are you?" Balin asks, struggling to find his voice. "Lass, are you all right? He tries again. Enora straightens up, eyeing the puddle of vomit with a look of disdain as she shrugs.

"I apologize for that Balin," She mutters, throwing some leaves over the mess. "I didn't want anyone to see." Balin edges closer to her; watching as the cloudy look slowly leaves from her eyes.

"Are you ill?" He asks. Enora hesitates, shaking her head. She watches Balin now, an expressionless smile on her face.

"It's an illness of the heart, I'm afraid." Enora says, her lips and teeth still stained slightly red. Balin sighs softly, looking away as he asks the next question.

"So there is no cure?" Enora shakes her head. "Enora—I know you and Thorin were close when you were younger. But we cannot afford distractions on this quest." She leans back against a tree trunk, nodding slowly.

"I understand Balin, I do," She plucks at her lower lip with her fingers, a thoughtful look on her face. "Now I need for you to understand I am not here as a distraction."

"What are you here for then?" Balin asks, raising his white eyebrows. Enora smiles weakly, flashing red stained teeth.

"To show him what he once loved is not lost. That he has not lost everything," She pauses, looking away. "But its many years since of us have had anything to hold onto. So much has been lost." Balin sighs; nodding solemnly.

"Aye, it has," Balin mumbles, tugging on the end of his forked beard. "Far too long," Both of them trail off, lost in their own thoughts until Enora's coughing breaks the silence. Balin stops tugging at his beard; putting a hand to Enora's back as she coughs. "Forgive me for asking," He says in between hacks. "But when you leave, where will you be going? And will you be taking Adriana with you?" Enora takes a shaky breath, straightening up.

"I have a few old friends I would enjoy visiting. I'm sure Dís would like to know how her sons are doing. And I know she'll be happy to hear my daughter's keeping Kili in line." Balin smiles beneath his beard, nodding.

"So she will be staying?" The gentle look on Enora's face is replaced once more by the cloudy, distant look.

"I am conflicted as much as I hate to say it. I don't wish to separate her and Kili—I do not wish to separate her from any one of you. Each time I say no, I'll allow her to stay—a bigger part of my screams to take her with me. I know in the long run I will let her stay. But," She stops speaking at the sound of bushes rustling; a rumpled looking Fili emerging, with a half furious, half dazed look on his face.

"You cannot take her!" Fili whispers, his fists clenching. Balin and Enora stare silently at the sleep rumpled prince, glaring at the two of them. "And you," Fili points accusingly at Balin. "You would allow her to take her away." Enora sighs, reaching out towards him.

"You do not understand, Fili," She whispers; her tone soothing. Fili shakes his head vigorously.

"No, you don't understand," Fili says harshly, tears of anger pricking his eyes. "Adriana is an excellent warrior; she accepts us even when we didn't accept her. She is Kili's one and if you take her away, it will destroy him!" Understanding dawns in Enora's eyes as she nods; sighing softly.

"I do not doubt Adriana's skills as a fighter," She reassures him. "You are a part of Kili; I see it. If one of you dies, the other might live. But it will not be a whole life but a life incomplete. And Kili is a part of you too." Enora muses. Fili stares at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it with you?" Fili demands; crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fili," Balin interjects, shaking his head. "The way you are acting is not becoming of an heir. Hear her out," He insists. Fili sighs, looking at his boots as Enora moves closer to him.

"As I said, I do not doubt her skills as a fighter," She hesitates, looking over his shoulder. "I doubt her self-control. Her power is a dangerous thing to wield without control." Enora whispers.

"I've seen it though," Fili objects, tugging on the end of one of his mustache braids. "I do not see a danger in it. It's a bit strange when you are first introduced to it, yes. But," Enora cuts him off with a firm shake of her head.

"You have seen the positive things she can do with it." Balin raises his white eyebrows; moving to stand next to Fili.

"And what are the negative things?" Balin asks, a bad feeling crashing over him as Enora sighs.

"When others made fun of her or intended to hurt her, I could feel depression taking over my body. She had no idea how to keep from showing me the feeling associated with the memories: anger, fear, joy, depression. There was no holding back. Whatever she felt, you felt too in waves. It became dangerous when she began showing me stories I had told her. The Battle of Moria was when I realized it," Enora puts a hand to her temple, shaking her head. "I had told her the story before. One day, she asked if she could tell it to me. I told her yes, of course. And she showed it to me in such vivid detail….I could hear the screams nearly shattering my eardrums. I swear Orc blood spattered across my face. And I could not keep my emotions in check. I had no control over them; Adriana did as she told me the story."

"Surely there is someone out there in Middle Earth who can teach her?" Balin asks. Enora growls lightly, shaking her head.

"I found someone a long time ago," Her eyes darken. "But he was interested in owning her as a pet; a toy to be played with until he grew bored."

"She doesn't need a teacher," Fili growls. "She is our—our," He pauses, looking at Enora with a sheepish stare. "What is your word for half elf?" Enora frowns, shaking her head slowly.

"It would be wise of you not to call her that. Others of my race used it before as an insult to her." Fili nods, ducking his head.

"We'll teach her then," He finally says. "Each of us—we'll teach her," Enora inhales sharply, looking at Fili with a steely gaze. "Do you not believe we can teach her?" Fili asks, his tone just as steely.

"You are every bit of your uncle," Enora smiles. "With just the perfect amount of our mother thrown in to balance everything out," The smile slips from her face as she nods, closing her eyes. "I will not interfere in the training." Fili grins, nodding vigorously as he turns and runs back towards camp.

"We won't fail!" He promises over his shoulder. Balin waits until Fili is out of ear shot before turning and looking at Enora.

"You do not believe he can do it?" Balin asks; his head tilted. Enora turns away from him, lifting the hood of her cloak.

"I fear she will lose all control and not recognize friend from foe," Enora says as she walks away, her shoulders stiff. "I fear she will lash out at whoever is front of her; caught up in the frustration of training." Balin stares after her, watching as she slowly begins disappearing from view. "I am going to scout ahead for Azog." Balin nods; heading back towards camp. He does not see Enora lean over and vomit blood for the second time that morning as she coughs and shakes. Nor does he see her wipe her mouth off on the back of her hand, trekking forward with confidence despite the tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

I wake up to stiff limbs, my ribs aching as I stretch out. I groan quietly, stopping as my feet hit something solid. Blinking I look around to see Kili still sleeping next to me, his arms encircled around my waist, a blissful look on his face. I kiss his temple, turning to face his brother who sits in front of me with an eager look.

"Yes?" I ask carefully, watching as Fili stares at me with an anxious expression. He sits in front Kili and me; his knees drawn up to his chest, his face buried into his arms. "Are you mad at me, too?" I glance over at Ori who still lies asleep between his brothers. My words seem to pull him from his trance as he sits up sharply, shaking his head.

"No, no," Fili shakes his head. "I'm not mad at you." He promises, smiling at me. I search his face, his expression still anxious.

"What is going on then?" I rest my hands on top of Kili's arms, leaning back into him. Fili glances away from me before looking at me again, his arms tightening around his knees.

"Whenever you touch someone, do they always see something?" Fili asks, his voice timid. I sigh, a feeling of guilt washing over me.

"When we were at Bag End, do you remember kissing my hand? Did you see anything?" Fili shrugs, still looking nervous.

"I thought about having some ale," He mumbles. "But otherwise, nothing—I didn't see anything until the trolls." I can't help the guilty chuckle that escapes my lips.

"That may have been me," I admit. "I did not want to be rude so I just tried picturing something you might think of."

"So you have to think of something?" Fili prods. I sigh, prodding his leg with the toe of my boot.

"What exactly are getting at?" I demand. Fili blushes as he scoots closer, his blue gray eyes troubled.

"Dwarves have a one," He begins, glancing towards his brother. "It's the one created for us."

"I know what a dwarf's one is." I interrupt, struggling not to laugh at his startled expression. "My mother taught me about your race growing up—well some. But I know you have a one." Fili is silent for a long moment, staring at me with unreadable eyes.

"Don't make me lose Kili." He whispers, his voice cracking. I glance at his dark haired brother, cradling me as he sleeps. I bow my head, tears pricking my eyes at the broken sound of his voice.

"I won't." I promise, not daring to lift my head and see his wounded stare.

"I'd like to start training you." Fili says. I lift my head, looking at him questioningly.

"Training me with what?" I ask. Fili opens his mouth just to be cut off by the sound of hurried footsteps. We both look up to see my mother step calmly into the clearing, a worried look on her face.

"What did you see?" Balin asks, rising from his sitting spot at the base of a tree trunk.

"They're fairly far behind us," She reassures him but the worried look does not leave her face. "But we need to get up and now and move." Balin nods; moving toward his sleeping younger brother. My mom grins, waving a hand dismissively. "No, no, Balin. I'll take care of Dwalin." She says, giving him a broad smile. Balin sighs; shaking his head although there's a small twinkle in his eyes.

"I am not responsible if he attempts to cut off your head." Balin warns as he heads towards the Ri brothers. I shake my head, smirking at Fili.

* * *

"What?" Fili asks, looking back towards my mom. She stands by Dwalin's bedroll, a calculating look on her face. "She's going to throw him in the stream?" Fili guesses. I shake my head, sighing.

"No, that's too easy for her," I stop, my eyes widening as I realize what she's doing. "Oh, I wouldn't do that…" I call out, my warning drowned out by the snoring of the dwarves. Gandalf comes to stand next to us; a mirthful look on his face as he watches. My mother scoots Dwalin's towards Thorin as though he weighs nothing. The burly dwarf snorts occasionally in his sleep, rolling over once as she moves him but he does not awaken. As soon as his bedroll is by Thorin, she steps back, admiring her work. She then turns her attention to Thorin a giddy look on her face.

"What exactly is she doing?" Fili whispers, watching as my mother drops on her stomach beside Thorin; carefully moving him into Dwalin's arms. I snort, burying my face into Kili's arms as she lies Thorin onto his side; wrapping Dwalin's thick arms around the king. Thorin's eyebrows furrow as he nestles closer; burying his nose into the furs Dwalin wears. I can't stop laughing now, each movement jarring my aching ribs. Fili sits next to me with wide eyes; looking unsure whether he should laugh or not. It's not until Thorin buries his nose in Dwalin's beard; Dwalin growling possessively and tightening his arms around the king does my mother sigh.

"Oh, time to wake them up," She complains, nudging Dwalin's leg with her foot. "Come on Dwalin." She urges, giggling into her hand as the warriors eyes begin to open. Beside me, Fili begins chuckling into this hand. From around the campsite comes the sound of suppressed gasps, laughs and snorts as Dwalin wakes up.

"By my beard," Dwalin mutters, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. He freezes as he realizes his arms are wrapped around a solid, warm mass and there's a grinning elf standing over him. "Enora!" He screeches, looking down at the sleeping king in his arms. My mother giggles in delight, jumping over the both of them and moving towards me.

"Remember how I used to wake you up?" She whispers, staring at the still sleeping Kili. "Whenever you used to growl at me and say it was too early?" I groan, nodding. Turning to face Kili, I lift a finger, poking his forehead. He grunts, tilting his head away from mine. I grin, poking his nose; cheeks and sides all while asking: 'are you awake now?' as he keeps groaning and twisting away from me.

"Mahal, yes, I'm awake!" He snaps, staring at me through sleep filled eyes.

"Good morning," I kiss his cheek, grinning as he tightens his grip around my waist, burying his face into my hair. "He's waking up." I warn the others.

"I _am _awake." Kili grumps, lifting his face from my hair to glare at me. I shake my head, pointing towards Dwalin who's still trying to wake Thorin up. The king's eyes slowly open and he's met by the sight of furs; bulky, solid arms wrapped around his middle. Beside us my mother is nearly jumping up and down with giddiness; her blue eyes twinkling.

"Enora," Thorin growls at her, his voice the only sound of the silent campsite. "Pray tell me, why I am in Dwalin's arms?" She snorts at his words, hunching over with a laugh.

"I went to look ahead for Azog," She sobers up at his name as Thorin bristles. "They're fairly far behind us but it would be best for us to move along now. And it was simply too good an opportunity for me to pass up." Thorin glares at her for a couple moments until she smiles at him. Thorin stares at her with an odd expression before he backs away, sighing quietly.

"Let's go." Thorin says, glaring around the campsite. Everyone looks away, still snickering quietly as the king stands. I stand up, sighing as I stretch my arms over my head. Bilbo stands next to me, a nervous look on his face.

Will—will she do that me?" Bilbo asks, looking towards my mother. I shake my head, watching as Thorin stares over at us, a blank look on his face. Bilbo follows my gaze, moving closer to me as he wrings his hands. "Did you, well pardon my asking but did you tell her about what happened after the stone giants? What Thorin said?" I shake my head, looking down at my booted feet guiltily.

"No…I didn't," I confess as we begin following after the group. "I'll tell her Bilbo when the time is right."

"Do you believe what he said?" Bilbo asks me so quietly, I wonder if I hear him right at first.

"Sometimes I do," I say earnestly. "Then I remember Gandalf always says save him from the stubbornness of dwarves. Thorin will come around Bilbo—maybe. Come on Bilbo, we're going to fall behind." I nod towards the company moving away; moving quickly to catch up with them.

* * *

"Kili, I need to talk to you," Fili says, glancing over his shoulder at Adriana and Bilbo who walk side by side. Kili glances at him, still looking half asleep and dazed. "It's important." Kili groans, rubbing at his eyes.

"What is it?" He asks, his tone whiny. Fili wants to sigh with relief just to have his brother talking to him in a tone that isn't angry again.

"I woke up this morning and saw Balin following after Enora. So I decided to follow after him in case he needed help,"

"Are you _still _on that woman?" Nori asks coming up on Fili's side. Fili glares at the star haired dwarf as he idly spins one of his knives.

"Balin asked if when she left, she would be taking Adriana with her," Both Kili and Nori bristle angrily; glancing at each other. "She said that she was conflicted about that…"

"Is she okay to take care of her?" Dori asks, joining their group with Glóin.

"Aye, I agree with Dori," Glóin nods, fiddling with his locket. "She abandoned her child—it's not okay to simply come back and take her from us. We've cared for her." Fili stops short, a bright red blush creeping up his face and the tip of his ears. The others stop with him; looking away guiltily as Enora stands in front of them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Master Fili," Enora says cooly. "Master Kili, Dori, Nori, Glóin." She bows, turning away from them. He risks a glance back at Adriana and wants to sigh with relief as he realizes she hasn't noticed; still engaged in conversation with Bilbo. Then he feels terrible for feeling relived about that and the guilt is back; stronger than before.

* * *

I crouch beside Bilbo, scanning the canyon and ridge across from us for any signs of the Orc pack pursuing us. Beside me, Bilbo's shifts back and forth on his large furry feet, anxiety rolling off his body in waves.

"Wouldn't your mother's eyesight be better than mine for this?" Bilbo whispers. I nod stiffly as Bilbo shifts. "Then why isn't she down here?"

"She can't get her coughing under control; it would have given us away, just like your talking is about to. Now be quiet and look." I hiss, putting a hand to his shoulder as a Warg lumbers into view; its rider crouching over the beast. "Get down." I whisper, as more riders join Azog on the ridge, one of the Wargs glancing in our direction. Bilbo inhales sharply as we slink down; his hand pressing to his waistcoat pocket. A look of calm comes over his face; his body going nearly limp as he touches his pocket. I gently poke his arm, watching worriedly as he nearly jumps out of his skin; still clutching his pocket.

"Are they gone?" He whispers. I nod, looking at the area where the riders had stood previous moments ago. But a new creature had replaced them and I find myself wishing for the riders once more. Bilbo does a double take as we both stare at the ridge; the ferocious creature breathing heavily as it moves around the ridge. A bear stands on the ridge now; thick black fur coarse and bristly in the early morning light, enormous paws the size of dinner plates stomping heavily as it lumbers around sniffing the ground. Lifting its muzzle the bear starts in the direction the Orcs ran; a snarl escaping its lips as it runs. I take Bilbo's hand, still crouching as we creep from behind our hiding spot. I keep glancing back at the bear, waiting for the beast to move towards us. The bear still lumbers along the ridge line though, his focus away from us. I tug Bilbo behind me, running back to the boulders which the company hides among.

"How far behind is the pack?" Thorin demands as we come into the clearing, panting heavily.

"Too close, a couple leagues no more," Bilbo pauses to take a shaky breath, glancing at me. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks, gripping one of his battle axes tightly. Bilbo shakes his head.

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf interjects, cutting off Bilbo once more. Bilbo stands panting, still struggling to catch his breath as Gandalf sighs; his eyes darkening. "They saw you."

"No, that's not it—"

"Oh, good," Gandalf says relived. "See, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The dwarves all start grumbling to themselves and Bilbo sighs; glancing around the company.

"Will you just listen?" He cries sharply, the dwarves silencing at the sharpness of his tone. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" The dwarves freeze, their hands all going for their weapons as Gandalf's face takes on a strange expression. I glance at my mom, just to see her leaning against a boulder and smirking at Bilbo.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asks seriously. "Like a bear?" My mother's smirk turns into a hopeful look as she moves to stand beside Gandalf; watching Bilbo anxiously.

"Yes, it was like a bear," I offer. "But the creature was much bigger." Bilbo looks at me, nodding as he turns back to Gandalf and my mother.

"Ye—yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks as the rest of the company turns towards Gandalf. He doesn't reply, sharing a long look with my mother as Bofur continues. "I think we should double back."

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin points out.

"There is a house," Gandalf says. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asks. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither," Gandalf pauses, meeting my mother's eyes for a brief moment before he looks away again. "He will help us. Or h will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks dejectedly as an echoing roar sounds close behind us. It's no Orc or Warg but something new; something larger and far more dangerous.

"None." Gandalf says ominously as he sweeps his gaze over us; all of us paralyzed with fear.

"You seem awfully happy about a giant bear," I say to my mom as we run through a stretch of plain, glancing at her. "Are you wishing to be eaten?" She grins, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"I am happy about most any animal," She says simply. "Am I not allowed happiness over a bear?"

"This bear was big—bigger than it should have been," I curse as I nearly trip over a tree root just to be righted by someone grabbing the hood of my cloak. "Thank you." I say to the person who righted me, my stomach twisting into knots as I see the reddish brown hair and bowed head. Ori barley nods at me, running to catch up with his brothers.

"Focus now on running." My mom instructs from next to me, her expression grim as she glances behind us. I nod, ignoring the burning ache beginning in my legs as I see the open plain in front of us. It's like Rivendell all over again except this time there's no places to hide; no Radagast to draw them off. We're in the open, exposed and there's nothing to protect us. I refuse to think about it as we run towards a tree line, the burning ache quickly becoming a fire spreading up and down my legs. I take a shaky breath, pushing on with the company as a pained yelp comes from behind us.

"Ignore it Adriana," My mom's voice says darkly, her hand pressing gently into my lower back. "Run." I duck my head, moving faster as the yelp is followed by terrified yowls and cries of the Orcs is shattered by a fierce, thunderous roar. From behind us comes the scattering of undergrowth as the Wargs scatter; their yowls still echoing in my ears as we run beneath the cover of the trees. And again, the thunderous roar sounds through the forest; heavy footfalls crashing behind us through the trees.

My heart in my throat I push on; my body protesting and begging for collapse. Up ahead the trees begin thinning out, giving way to another long stretch of plain. Dotted with wildflowers and the occasional puddle of water, this one's not so open; a house coming into focus as we run farther from the forest.

"Is that it?" I pant, glancing at my mom. "Please, please let that be it." She nods calmly, glancing back at the tree line. Bombur, who'd been in the back, runs past us, swinging his arms vigorously with a look of panic on his face as we near the house. Gandalf falls in the back near my mother and me with his sword drawn. I reach for my sword, stopping as a hand gently shoves me into the center of the group; Thorin taking my place in a defensive position at the back of the group.

"Into the house!" Gandalf shouts. "Run!" The house is only a few hundred yards away; a tall fence covered with vines guarding it. We don't hesitate; sprinting through the gates and towards the house as an ear shattering roar and cracking of trees comes from behind us. I curse, looking over my shoulder. It's definitely a bear—it's bigger, muscles ripping beneath the coarse black fur as it charges at us; bellowing with roars. I stand frozen, my feet glued to the spot as the realization dawns on me: this creature is going to kill me.

"Adriana!" A voice screams. I look away from the creature, my heart thumping loudly as I see my mom standing in front of me, her sword drawn. The bear comes to a halt, shuffling back and forth as it sniffs the air, growling lowly. "Go now." She whispers. I nod slowly, turning and sprinting after the company towards the door. The dwarves and Bilbo stand at the door all shouting and knocking. I push on the door with my shoulder, grunting as it doesn't budge an inch. I look for a handle, lock, anything just to see the thick door bolt above our heads. It's out of our reach and from behind us the bears closing in; the roars getting louder and louder. Gandalf, Thorin and my mom all sprint towards us; weapons still drawn.

"Open the door!" Thorin shouts. "Open the door!"

"It's locked!" Fili shouts back, shaking his head. My mother growls loudly, elbowing her way through the company.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," I hear her mutter and I can't be sure but I swear I see her step purposely on Dori and Glóin's feet to gain leverage as she lifts the bolt easily, stepping aside. "Move now! Get inside!" She screams. We obey without hesitation, rushing into the house; Gandalf and Thorin following quickly as the beast charges down the front pathway of the house.

"Close the door!" Fili shouts, lunging for the door. The other dwarves join him; shoving it closed as a sudden blow from the other side slams into it. A large, snarling, drooling muzzle appears in the crack of the door; bone white teeth gleaming as it attempts to force its way into the home. "Keep pushing!" Fili orders the company. With a collective grunt the dwarves shut the door on the bear, my mother calmly sliding the bolt in place. Outside the beast continues to snarl and roar, slamming into the door repeatedly. But the door does not budge and eventually the assault on the door stops; the dwarves slinking away from the door and looking at Gandalf with wide, uncertain eyes.

"What was _that_?" Ori asks, his mouth agape. Gandalf sighs, looking tired and suddenly very old as he moves further into the house.

"That is our host," Gandalf says matter-of-factly. "His name is Beorn and he is a skin changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear," He nods at the door. "And sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not overly fond of dwarves." Bofur steps forward, his lips in the shape of an 'o' as he points at me.

"Ye say the bears unpredictable," Bofur says. "But he didn't try and attack Adriana earlier—he could have torn her throat out if he wanted."

"Oh, yes," My mother muses next to me, cradling a bin of apples. "Beorn could have very easily attacked and killed her. But there is a rule of nature that stretches across the races; not even a bear as unpredictable as he would break."

"What rule is that?" Dwalin demands; stepping forward. She gives him a level look, her eyes hard as she gazes around the room; her eyes lingering on Dori and Glóin.

"Never come between a mother and her young." She raises an eyebrow, daring any of the dwarves to question her. None of them speak; a couple of them shuffling uncomfortably. A small smirk plays on her lips as she hands me an apple.

"You've been here before, haven't you, mama?" I ask. She nods, throwing the bin to Thorin and turning away. I follow after her, looking around the house. Hay covers the floor; cats, dogs and goats all lying among it. Some of them peer curiously at us, others completely ignore us. One of the dogs stands on its hind legs, walking up to us and nosing my mom's face. I suppress a gasp as she chuckles, scratching the dog's ears.

"I have missed you too," She coos as the dog licks her cheek. The dog pauses, looking at me with a cocked head and then back at her. "Yes, that's her." The dog stares at me with a lopsided smile, allowing its tongue to dangle out of its mouth.

"What did it say?" I ask, timidly rubbing the dog's head.

"He was asking me if you were my child," She gives the dog's head a final pat, moving on away. "Come get some food." She calls over her shoulder to me and the rest of the company. The dog gives me a final head butt, moving back to its spot in the hay.

"Does anything bother her?" Bilbo asks me, stopping beside me with Fili and Kili as everyone else moves towards the kitchen. I chuckle quietly and shake my head.

"I don't believe anything really bothers her anymore," I confess, grimacing as her dry hacking cough carries down the hall. "Except for that."

"Is she ill?" Bilbo asks, wringing his small hands. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I sigh, motioning for us to move towards the kitchen.

"No, I don't believe so," I mumble, taking a seat on the straw covered floor where the others all sit. "She just needs rest—we all do." The company settles down as food is passed around; the only sound chewing, swallowing and slurping as we drink from large mugs.

"Are you all right?" Kili asks me, watching as I pick apart a piece of bread. I nod, watching my mom eat and drink painfully slow across from me. Kili follows my gaze, putting his chin against my shoulder as he stares up at me. "I may be grouchy in the mornings but you're a bad liar."

"Grouchy doesn't begin to cover it." I flick one of his ears; grinning as he leans away from me.

* * *

"Adriana," Fili says, standing up from his spot. I look away from Kili, looking around the company. All of them stare at me with equal looks of confusion and curiosity as he folds his hands behind his back. "Do you have a teacher? Or a trainer, perhaps?" Fili asks. I look to my mom, swallowing down the sudden knot in my throat.

"Do I have a trainer for what?" I ask, my voice shaky. Fili hesitates, glancing over at my mom before he looks back at me.

"Your power, do you have someone training you how to control it?" My breathings shallow as I shake my head slowly.

"No," I squeak, clearing my throat. "No, I do not." Fili nods solemnly, looking around the company.

"Then we'll teach you." There's a moment of silence before everyone begins talking at once.

"How are we to teach her?"

"Lad, we have no experience with this sort of magic…"

"I don't even know where to start."

"Not my job to teach an elf…"

"Who knows what she could do?"

I stare helplessly at the center of the floor; my chest tightening as the talking all grows louder. Teach me—teach me how to control it. I want to claw at my face, scream for them all to shut up. I want them to get away before I hurt them. I clutch my head as the talking becomes a dull background roar.

* * *

_The smell of food wafts up, the fragrant scent of spices teases my nose as my stomach twists with cramps. A plate of food sits in front of me, piled high with food. My stomach whines and groans with protest; begging me to forgo manners after two and a half days of no food. Behind me comes the quiet pacing of footsteps as my chairs circled. I ignore my fork, reaching silently for my food. The footsteps slow as a smooth, pale hand shoots out, grabbing my wrist, twisting my arm back. _

_ "No," My master says calmly, a sneer clear in his voice. I twist my head to look at him, reaching for his face with my free hand; begging to know why. He grabs my other wrist, twisting my arms back. "It's clear you lack any manners. Now let's try this again." He lets go of my wrists, allowing my hands to drop back onto the table. I reach for my fork only to have him grab my wrist again, twisting it roughly. I hiss as I'm lifted from my chair, my feet dangling a couple inches from the ground. _

_ "I don't understand…" I whimper, reaching for him with my free hand again. He jerks his head away from my hand, dropping me into the chair. _

_ "Before you eat a hosts meal, you tell them thank you," He leans down, his face mere inches from mine. "Come now Adriana, tell me thank you." I stare down at the food, daring to look at him as my hand shoots out; grabbing a chip and shoving it in my mouth. He doesn't move at first; watching with an expressionless face as I chew quickly, swallowing. I don't care how it burns my mouth; scalding my tongue. I don't care about that as I suck the oil and grease off my fingers, relishing the moment. He doesn't move through any of this. "Did you like that?" He finally asks me, his blue eyes warming slightly. I nod as he plants a foot firmly on the leg of my chair; placing a hand on the base of my neck. "Did I tell you that you could eat?" I shake my head slowly as he kicks my chair over; backing me into a corner. _

_ "No, you didn't tell me I could eat," I whisper, crawling towards a corner as his walks after me. "I apologize, master but I'm hungry." He steps on my pant leg, halting my movement as I turn to look back at him. _

_ "You were hungry so I gave you food," He nods, watching with a smile as I claw at the stone floor, struggling to get away. "But you were ungrateful: no thank you; no manners. It's clear to me that we'll have to start from scratch with you," He lifts my head, smirking. "I will break you." I start to shake my head until I see his fist clenching. "That's what I thought. Take her back to her room. I've had enough of her for tonight."_

* * *

I open my eyes, covered in a light sheen of sweat; panting quietly with my arms stretched in front of me. The company all stares at me silent; their eyes wide. My mom sits in front of me, holding my wrists.

"Easy," She whispers, lowering my hands into my lap. "Easy." I sigh, folding them into my lap.

"What happened?" I whisper to Bilbo as she returns to her spot. Bilbo stares at me worriedly.

"Everyone kept talking and you just started clutching your head and shaking," Bilbo pauses, glancing at Gandalf. "Gandalf made everyone stop talking and your mom brought you back. Where'd you go?"

"Someone tried training me a long time ago," I whisper, my shoulders slumping. "He believed suffering was the best teacher." Bilbo lifts timidly lifts a hand, hesitating before he puts it on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I pat his hand, smiling weakly.

"You mean well," My mom begins carefully, her eyes on Fili. "But what experience do you have—any of you have in this sort of thing?" There's a long pause as everyone looks at each other. They were tinkers; toy makers; warriors, a thief and even a scribe. But this was not something they'd experienced before.

"Are there perhaps others out there?" Ori asks timidly, blushing as everyone turns their gazes on him.

"We don't have time to run all over Middle Earth trying to find someone else like her." Thorin interjects, shaking his head.

"He's right," I agree, my tone dejected. "And what good would it do me to run all over Middle Earth—searching for someone similar to me when we don't even know if there others like me. And if there are others like me, what makes you all think they'll take me? That they have any experience in training? That they even want to meet me? What if they've fought their gift and rejected it?" I demand.

"We can start tomorrow." Fili says, nodding at me. I sigh, standing up slowly and moving back towards the dog that greeted me earlier. Lying down in the hay, I rest my head against the dog's stomach. The dog lifts its head, giving my temple a lazy lick before it puts its head back down. Kili settles down next to me a couple minutes later, putting an arm behind his head.

"I believe in you." Kili says softly, stroking his fingers up and down my arm. I play with the ends of his hair, staring at the ceiling of Beorn's house.

"I wish I could say the same…" I whisper, tears pricking my eyes. Kili stares at me, his lips pooched out. "In order for pouting to work you need to use your eyes well." I say simply, tapping his nose with my index finger. Kili leans forward, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear.

"I was not pouting," He whispers, his warm breath sending shivers up and down my spine like electric shocks. Kili presses his lips to mine, his hand coming to settle on my cheek. This kiss is not like our first; less chaste as his calloused thumb strokes my face. Timidly I reach up, my fingers grazing his tunic. Kili pulls away, a faint pink blush tinting his cheeks. "I wanted a kiss." He says, a grin coming to his face. I nod, closing my eyes with a delighted sigh. Kili chuckles; lying down next to me with an arm behind his head. The dog lifts its head, glancing briefly at Kili before it too yawns and burrows into the hay; too exhausted to care about the dwarf and half-elf using it as a pillow.

* * *

Dori watches her carefully, a weary look on his face. She's half curled up on the grass, looking like a cat as she uncurls herself, stretching her legs out with a sigh. Her eyes flicker over Dori for a couple seconds before she yawns, turning to look out over Beorn's yard.

"Hello there, Master Dori," Enora greets smoothly. "I am guessing you did not come out here to simply gaze at flowers or enjoy some solitude." Dori sits down slowly, still staring at Enora. She doesn't move quickly as earlier; or as fluidly instead moving almost painfully slow as she turns to look at him, blinking once, twice before her gaze finally settles fully on Dori.

"I have a question if you don't mind answering it." Dori begins carefully. Enora's eyes become a bit glazed as she nods slowly; a thoughtful look on her face.

"I will answer most anything you ask," She muses. "What do you want to know?" Dori bites his lower lip, fiddling with one of his braids nervously as the woman watches him.

"When we were in the caves, before the goblins," He begins, talking quickly. "I had yet to see Adriana's power—well she was struggling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare she later said. But I saw something."

"You saw her nightmares. And that is not a question." Enora says simply, shrugging. Dori shakes his head, staring hard at the woman.

"I saw her captured," Enora sits up straight; her spine stiff as he speaks. "And being dragged to someone; heard you speaking. I then heard a man say he was master. What is that about?" Enora sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. There's a long minute of silence as the woman sits silence; her back stiff with her legs crossed tightly. Dori briefly wonders if she's going to stand up and run away as she breathes in and out, still pinching the bridge of her nose. But she doesn't. Instead she sighs, moving her hand away from her face.

"Was he a teacher of hers?" Dori asks softly. Enora snorts, shaking her head.

"I've seen Dwalin train children before," Enora says softly, drawing her knees to her chest. "He does not go easy but he is not cruel. He corrects them—shows them—teaches them. He encourages them. When Adriana was growing up, I used to tell her stories. I told her once of the Battle of Moria. She knew it so well—she could show you," Enora grimaces, rubbing her temples. "It was horrific when she did the first time. She could not understand why she was in trouble for showing me. But it was like I was there. I could hear the screams—see the blood—I practically had to fight my way through it all myself."

"It caused pain?" Dori asks softly.

"Oh, yes. It felt like I was receiving blows to my back, my head, and my ribs. I was pouring sweat by the time she let go of me; shaking too. My head hurt," Enora pauses, sighing. "I knew then how dangerous she could be." Dori watches the woman with poorly hidden disgust.

"You would call your own child dangerous? You would send her away?" Dori demands, his fists clenching. Enora turns her head sharply, glaring at him icily.

"Do not ever question my love for my child," Enora whispers dangerously low. "I was amazed by the power. But for the first time, I was frightened as well. Adriana was a danger to others because she knew not how to control it. And I had no knowledge of how to help her learn," She inhales for a long moment, sighing softly. "When she was a baby, I had taken her to see Lord Elrond. I wanted to show him her power—the cause for all my strange symptoms during the pregnancy." A flicker of a smile passes over her face, fading as quickly as it comes.

"And what happened?" Dori encourages. Enora sighs, looking over the field again.

"There was someone from my realm there. I hadn't seen them, not at first. I didn't even allow Lord Elrond a chance to warn me; I was too excited," Tears of shame prick her eyes. "I let him see her power. And then someone from my realm walked out from the shadows—I knew it was them, just by the clothes they wore. They'd seen everything; heard everything I'd said about Adriana. I ran back to Rohan as soon as I could. It was only a couple months later, one of them showed up at my door asking to see me and the half elf child. It was agreed when Adriana's power grew to be too much—too dangerous, I would bring her back to realm and she would be given over to someone else. And they would teach her to control it."

"What about you?" Dori whispers. "What was going to happen to you?" Enora sighs, a bitter smile coming over her face.

"They would allow me to stay for a while until I became a distraction. I would take my leave then, telling Adriana I was hunting or some other nonsense. And I was not to return. Ever. They would tell her I was dead and she would then be raised under false pretenses; groomed for whatever purpose they saw fit."

"So—when she showed you the Battle of Moria? You decided it was time?" He whispers, his tone full of barely hidden rage. Enora sighs heavily, nodding.

"Yes, we'd been on the road for many a years by then. After that though I decided it was time to take her back to my realm. It was the first time I'd been since my banishment. And everywhere I went, they stared. Everyone wanted to look at the banished elf and her half breed abomination." Enora pauses, a distant look on her face. Dori doesn't speak, allowing her a moment to reflect before she continues. Tears flow freely down her face down as she takes a shaky breath.

"I remember my exact words to her before we entered and faced her master. I smoothed her hair back and told her: remember no matter what happens today—don't believe whatever they say about you and remember: I love you. And then I kissed her hand, made her promise to not touch anyone and show them her powers. Then she held my hand and we walked in." Dori's stomach twists as he realizes what this day is leading up to.

"The day you lost her…" He whispers. Enora nods solemnly, sobbing quietly.

"I lied to her, Dori," Enora says, shaking her head. "She asked me: 'should I be afraid' and I told her I didn't know," She scoffs, drawing her knees up to her chest again. "She should have been terrified."

"Were you scared?" Dori asks, a deep part of him hoping this woman felt pure fear over abandoning her child. Enora shakes her head, her lips a thin line.

"No, I was not scared," Enora confesses. "I was heartbroken….But heartbroken can't describe the pain enough. I knew deep down inside me I was going to lose my child that day. No matter what I said—no matter what I did. Adriana no longer belonged to me and I knew it.

"What happened next?" Dori asks, scooting closer to Enora.

"I didn't exactly tell Adriana why we were there; the reasons behind it really. I had just told her there were some people who wanted to meet her. But I was not sure what they would think of her," She places a thumb to her lip, a thoughtful look on her face. "The master tried convincing her to go play; offered a personal tour. She was never to know the real purpose behind the meeting. But I was selfish, a horribly greedy woman. She was still my daughter and I wanted more time with her, if only a couple more minutes. A guard attempted to take her away. I asked her what she showed him and she showed me again; the Battle of Moria. The guard was having a fit, calling her a monster. I pleaded with them to understand—she ran from me then. I tried calling her name, begging for her to come back. But she wouldn't." Dori sits silent, unsure of what to say, what to do. So he just sits, waiting for her to continue with her story in the hopes his question will be answered.

"The master was furious with me. He asked me how I could just let her get away like that….I was in such shock, so hollow. I couldn't answer. I collapsed on the floor in tears, the grief consuming me whole. He refused to let me go then. Instead, he put me on display for everyone else and allowed them all to come look at the banished one. He even wanted to cut off my braid; saying I was a dishonor to my race—to your race."

"Your braid?" Dori asks, his eyebrows furrowing. Enora pauses, a faint pink tinge coloring her cheeks. She chuckles softly, moving a section of hair back. Dori's eyes widen as he realizes hidden among her curls is a small braid, clasped with a bead. "A courting braid…"

"Yes…It was my last memory of him. So when they attempted to cut it out, I had a fit and went insane," Enora chuckles a secretive smile coming to her face. "I managed to kick one of them in the shin. It was decided then; I would be allowed to go after Adriana. But they waited until it had poured down rain; washing away her scent and all her tracks. When they released me, I ran. I didn't care to properly look. I just tore things apart, desperate to find her. I came to a tree where a piece of her dress had snagged on a branch and torn off. That was as far as I got the first week. I laid there on the ground, clutching the little piece of fabric and sobbing. They sent others out looking for me then and I was returned."

"What did they need you for?" Dori demands, a newfound dislike for elves rising in him. "You had done what they asked." Enora takes out a pipe, nodding as she lights it.

"Bait—they needed me for bait," She says plainly, inhaling slowly. "They knew Adriana would come back eventually in the hopes I might be there. Scouts were sent out to discover her camping location while she slept. We hid until they woke her up by making noise and had me talk and sing to draw her out. Adriana followed my voice and then was captured. While the rest ran after her, I was returned to the master to wait," Enora looks at Dori, her gaze far away once more. "I knew they would catch her; she was so weak from lack of food, lack of sleep. But I kept hoping she'd gotten away."

"What happened next?" Dori urges, scooting closer so their knees touch.

"They kept me right outside the room so I could hear them talking. Two guards brought me in, restraining me," She scoffs, shaking her head. "After that, I just played along and did what he had coached me to do."

"So her master, he is the one who taught her to hone her power?" Dori asks again. Enora waves hand dismissively, not looking at him.

"We were separated once more after the agreement. Adriana was taken to a room and I was sent back to the area I'd been held. He allowed me to see his way of training her at dinner," Enora growls, shaking her head. "It was not a training session but torture," She clenches her fists, her gaze becoming steely. "We were seated far away as possible from each other so I could not reach her. While he sat Adriana at the head of the table; a plate full of food before her while he circled her. She had not eaten for days and kept reaching for it; no regard for manners. He kept grabbing her wrists each time, bending her arms back and telling her no. And whenever she tried to put a hand to his face and ask why; he kept scolding her. Finally she gave in and ate. The punishment for eating without being told was a threat of being hit. He didn't—but he raised his hand to her. As I was being lead back to my room, I attacked the guards and ran away after that," Enora confesses; her voice cracking. "Dwalin will not be easy with the children he trains. But he does not make fear their teacher—does not make suffering their teacher. He, Dwalin is their teacher. What he was, is—is not a teacher but a master expecting his servant to be at his beck and call." Dori sits in stunned silence; watching as the woman slowly rises stretching her limbs.

"You—you," He gasps, staring at her turned back. "Do you love her?" Enora doesn't turn around as she holds out her hand; an unidentifiable object in it. Dori hesitantly reaches forward, grabbing it carefully and holding it to his face. It's a small square piece of cloth, once a rich, vibrant purple it's now grayish in color.

"I kept the piece of her dress," Enora says softly, still holding out her hand. "Do not doubt the love I have for her." Dori hands the piece of cloth over, his hands shaky as he hands it back. He moves back towards the house, looking at his boots. Enora sits on the ground, still clutching the piece of cloth to her chest as she rubs her thumb over it, awaiting the return of Beorn.

* * *

Who hates me now? Review, let me know what you think!


	21. Training Begins

Wow, so my story has reached over eight thousand views! I can't thank you all enough for all the support! I'm pretty sure we got my computer fixed. My dad backed it up for me tonight and that seemed to fix it. Also my mom got all our phones fixed. Thank you so much to Kodami; ElizabethParsons777; BlackHreat; Poetgirl616 and sassygirl9811 for the follows and favorites!

Crazyfan118: I'm so happy you're loving my story! Than you so much!

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night, Kili's arm and leg thrown over me as he snores. I sigh, closing my eyes and attempting to go back to sleep. But it proves useless as the dwarves words from earlier still swirl in my head; squashing any attempts at sleep. I rub a hand over my eyes and groan quietly, stopping as I hear the creaking of the door opening. The sound of a light, soft voice floats through the now open door: my mother; followed by a deep, rumbling voice: a man's but none of the dwarves. I close my eyes again as their footsteps come closer to me.

"I could smell you, Enora whenever I was approaching," The man's voice rumbles. "You brought dwarves to my house—but that is not all. There is another here that smells like you."

"Yes, but not quite like me." My mom replies, a smile in her voice. The footsteps stop in front of me and there's a small rustling of clothing as someone bends down.

"So it was a girl as you hoped?" The man's voice is distinctly closer now and my heart leaps into my throat as I force myself to keep my eyes closed. "Not an elf, Enora."

"No—she is a half elf," She laughs quietly. "And I didn't hope; I knew it was going to be a girl—Adriana is her name."

"You are more than welcome to stay as long as you want, Enora," The man's voice grows softer as they move away. "So is your daughter."

"Thank you, Beorn," She whispers. "I truly appreciate your friendship." I open my eyes as her footsteps come over to me.

"Will you help me sit up?" I whisper, holding my hands out. She grabs hold of me, slowly pulling me up. "Can I go sit outside? I don't think I can sleep anymore tonight."

"You're thinking too much." She says simply, watching as I dust hay and dirt off my trousers.

"Well do you know what they're going to do for training me?" I ask, my shoulders slumping. She shakes her head. "Do you know who I'm training with first?" Again, another head shake. I groan quietly, letting my head fall against her shoulder. "Don't let Dwalin teach me first." I beg.

"I promised not to interfere with the training," She reminds me, gently squeezing my shoulders. I step back, looking up at her face; I realize indeed there's nothing she can do. "Lay down, Adriana. You need rest if you're going to be training."

"But I'm not tired." I complain, watching as she trails off, flopping down in the hay with a sigh.

"Well then why don't you come and sit with me for a little bit?" She asks. I sigh, sitting down next to her. We sit in silence for a couple moments as she pops her fingers individually and I listen to the sounds of the company snoring.

"Are there others of my kind?" I whisper, looking down at her face. She gives me a confused look, gesturing to my hands as she talks.

"Do you mean others with your power? I'm sure there could be others like you, my dear." I shake my head; sinking down next to her.

"No, no," I whisper. "I mean are there others that are half elves?" She nods slowly, her hands slowing.

"Of course there are others," She rakes her fingers through my curls, a thoughtful look on her face. I rest my head against her shoulder, relishing in the feeling on her fingers in my hair. "Lord Elrond is a half elf; as his children."

"So I have a choice to make?" I ask. Her fingers stop as she sighs, giving a final scratch before she answers.

"Yes, you do," I feel her weight shift as she moves, turning to look at me. "Half elves have the choice "You must choose whether to live the life of an elf or the life a mortal."

"What would you have picked if you were given the choice?" I whisper; not sure I want to know the answer.

"I would have chosen the life of a mortal. I envy you sometimes." She finally whispers after a long moment of silence.

"You envy me? Why?" I ask, sitting up. She doesn't meet my eyes as she stares up at the ceiling.

"You get a choice," She whispers, tugging on the end of one of her curls. "I believe we do not get a choice in who we love. But it would have been amazing to have a choice to live with him as a mortal too; raise you together as our child. I would not have had to live with the fear of him growing old while I remained the same. I would not have had to live with the fear of knowing someday, I would spend centuries without him; grieving with no comfort."

"How did you know someday, I would be a dwarf's one?" I demand, resting my chin on her knee.

"This part of me knew, somehow I always knew," She whispers, a somewhat dreamy look on her face. "I always believed growing up, I was really meant to be a dwarf and I was just born into the wrong race."

"It will take more than a single half elf being a prince's one to bridge the hurt elves caused dwarves so long ago." I remind her.

"One person's action does not define our entire race," She gives me a cold stare, grabbing my hands in hers. "All hatred for another does is consume someone." I nod, tugging my hands away. "You cannot ignore what I am; nor can you ignore what you are, Adriana."

"What am I?" I demand.

"You are my child; a half elf," She begins softly. "And you are walking a very thin line." She warns me.

"I've tried," I whisper shakily. "Master told me to haunt them; torture their thoughts and turn them against each other. He wants me to manipulate them."

"And what will he give you in return?" She demands. "Will he allow you to leave? He considers you far too valuable for that. You showed me: he will kill you if you fail. When he gets tired of you, he'll kill you. You can't win—neither of us can win. You have a choice to make."

"I've made my choice," I spit; gritting my teeth. "I have protected them; helped them and even made friendships. I cannot—will not harm them."

"Even if you must face the master," I nod, my eyes clenched shut. "Even if he stands before you with his sword raised; you will stay true to your word?" I open my eyes; taking a shaky breath before I open my mouth again.

"Yes, even then I would." I swear. She stares at me silently for a long moment before she hugs me solidly to her; a shaky breath wracking her body.

"You are not the only one," She whispers; giving my forehead a kiss as she falls back into the hay; sighing softly. "Now go rest child; Fili tells me that training starts early."

"Goodnight, mama." I whisper, moving past the still sleeping Kili and others towards the door. I look over my shoulder, lifting the bolt with baited breath. I've got one foot out the door when the shuffling of boots comes from behind me.

* * *

"Can I come with you?" A timid voice asks. I nod stiffly, my shoulders squared.

"You may," I whisper. "But I don't want to talk about things yet, please." I look back at Ori who nods, shamefaced. We step outside, tiptoeing quietly away from the sleeping members of the company.

"Is the bear out here?" Ori asks suddenly, his voice full of fear. I look over my shoulder, shaking my head.

"No, he's not," A heavy air of awkwardness hangs between us as we stare at each other; neither of us looking at each other. "Our host went to bed and I believe as long as we stay by the house, we will be safe from any of the Orcs." I walk towards the back of the house, ignoring Ori's squeak as he runs after me.

"Adriana," Ori says hurriedly, still glancing over his shoulder nervously. "Do you truly believe we'll be safe?" I nod, sitting down on the ground and sighing. Ori follows suit, playing with the ends of his sweater.

"Why did you want to come outside with me?" I ask, watching with a slight feeling of discomfort as he fidgets, looking away from me.

"I couldn't sleep," He whispers, his eyes darting back and forth. Ori pauses for a moment, laughing quietly as he flushes. "I'm not a very good liar am I?" I shake my head, the discomfort growing.

"I need to know something Ori," I whisper, scooting closer so our knees touch. "Do you remember the stone giants?" He nods; twisting one of his braids back and forth. "There was a moment—I blacked out. What happened during that time?" Ori hesitates, a thoughtful look on his face as he stares at the sky.

"We were all going to jump together. But then our giant fell apart," Ori begins. I nod, encouraging him. "We crashed onto the ledge—Thorin and Kili were checking on Fili. We nearly lost Mr. Bilbo….And then we realized we were missing you."

"It was like a dream," I mutter, a dazed smile coming to my face. "I think that was the moment I was supposed to die."

"What did you see?" Ori asks; his large eyes a mix of curious and fearful.

"The first thing I saw was my mother—she was soaked in sweat and looked exhausted, just stroking my head, happy. I heard all the children….All the names they called me. But mostly I saw my mom and heard her; promising that she loved me. And then I saw her."

"She was there?" Ori whispers breathlessly, his lips parted.

"Yeah, she was standing over me and I could feel her stroking my cheek," The memory of our conversation weighs my heart down with guilt as I sigh; looking down at my lap. "We talked."

"What did you say?" Ori asks gently, tugging on the ends of his beard.

"I asked her if it was time for us to go the Grey Havens," I choke on the word. "She promised me, Ori, she would go first. I wanted to sleep so badly—she even told me to rest but not right then. Everything became really hot then….There was a really bright white light; it was hot as the inside of a forge. And then I woke up." Ori's eyes widen as he pulls his knees up to his chest; a nervous look on his face.

"When I found you, you were still blacked out. Kili put one of your hands to your cheek and said he couldn't see anything," Ori hesitates, his arms tightening around his knees. "But he said he could hear your voice just saying that you wanted to sleep. I—I couldn't help myself, I didn't want to think about it, you being dead," He rubs furiously at his eyes, sniffling. I slip my fingers through his, squeezing gently. Ori blushes, yanking his hand away from mine like he's been burned. I draw my hand back to my chest, tears pricking my own eyes now. Ori looks away from me as he clears his throat, whispering a sorry. "When I touched you, it's just like you said…" Ori continues. "It was like being inside a forge, barefoot with nothing to protect you from the heat. I couldn't stop screaming and begging for Dori to make it stop. But I couldn't describe it or tell him what it was. All I could see, could hear was this—"

"Was a roaring, burning white light?" I finish for him, raising an eyebrow. Ori nods slowly, lowering his knees away from his chest. "I saw it in the goblin tunnels too, when I was screaming." Ori sits silently, playing with his fingerless gloves.

"What was it like at first?" Ori whispers, peeking up at me from beneath his eyelashes. "The light—what was it like?" I hesitate, glancing at the house.

"It was warm like a blanket in winter. Or a fire on a cold night, it was just comfortable. Then it slowly got too hot and it was inescapable. It became this furious, hotter light….Too hot. It was like being dropped into a cauldron of boiling water and then tossed onto the fire."

"Show me," Ori demands; lifting his chin almost defiantly. "Show me, please." I hesitate, shaking my head.

"How, show you how, Ori? It's a light." I mumble. Ori grabs my hand, his voice earnest as he speaks.

"We both saw it," Ori interrupts me. "It's more than just a light. This is training." He continues, holding his hand out to me. I hesitate, closing my eyes and trying to remember the initial warmth that enveloped me with the light. I grab Ori's hand, breathing out slowly as he sits motionless.

"Do you see anything? Feel anything?" I whisper, a tickle of warmth licking at my chest.

"No," Ori says softly, staring up at the sky. "What do you feel?" A trickle of sweat runs down my back as a soft whispering of heat begins to grow; a fever like heat spreading through my body.

"Like I'm sick," I complain. Ori whimpers, weakly attempting to jerk his sweaty hand away from me. "I'm not in the forge yet."

"Too hot," Ori mumbles; pulling harder. "Adriana, too hot…" I open my eyes, letting go of Ori who sits staring at me with half lidded eyes; his forehead glistening with sweat. He backs away from me slowly, licking his dry lips as he clears his throat. I sigh, lowering my gaze. Standing up, I groan, finding my knees are like jelly. Ori doesn't even attempt to get up, pieces of hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty tendrils.

"That's enough training for now," I whisper; giving up on walking and settling for crawling next to Ori. I lay on my side, both of us panting quietly. "No more tonight." I promise Ori, patting his arm as we both lie; too hot and too exhausted to move.

"Adriana?" Ori finally whispers, turning to look at me.

"What is it, Ori?"

"Tell me about half elves, please." His tone is earnest, warm. I look at the sky, the words of my mom still fresh in my head.

"You know how elves are immortal? Well, half elves have a choice to make whether to live the life of an elf or the life of men." Ori's silent for so long I wonder if he's fallen asleep until he speaks again, his tone soft.

"Dwarves live to be around two hundred and fifty at the most," He says gently, not looking at me. "If you choose the life of a mortal—how long will you have?"

"I try not to think about how long I have." I whisper, following his gaze towards the sky.

"Adriana I know this is not my place. And you're better than most elves," Ori's tone is even gentler, his fingers clutching the sleeve of my tunic like a child. "Pick the life of an elf, please," Ori whispers, clutching my tunic sleeve tighter. "I don't want to have to—I can't begin to think of you dead." I don't answer, watching as Ori's hand and arm begin shaking as he sobs quietly. I cover his hand with mine, singing softly in the darkness of the night.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Ori joins me partway through the song, his no longer shaking hand still clutching the sleeve of my tunic as we rise to walk back to the house.

* * *

So the reason I had Ori ask her to tell him about half elves is because he's the scribe for the quest and writes down everything for the company. Hope everyone enjoyed the Adriana and Ori fluff :3


	22. Insecurities

So...My life is about to take a very drastic turn. Thursday, my grandma called us to tell us that my grandpa was in the hospital. He hadn't been feeling well and he has end stage cancer and is expected to die in the next few days. I'm just kinda going through the motions of life right now. Monday, I will be going to Iowa and I do not know when I will be able to update or if I will even have internet. Or when I will be back. But I will try and write when I'm there if I get a chance and if I'm in the mood.

On a lighter note, I've decided to write a story about when Enora is banished from Rohan, she goes to the Blue Mountains and reunites with Thorin and Dis. There will be baby Adriana, Fili, Kili, Ori and so much fluff! It will rot your teeth out.

Thank you so much to ryro-fanfiction-x3, GeekatHeart21 and moonlightkiss1515 for the favorites and follows!

storywriter108: Yes, other elves are going to come into the story including Legolas and Tauriel.

* * *

Kili wakes up the next morning, feeling rested but all too aware of the empty space next to him where Adriana rested the night before. He sits up, looking around with a small feeling of panic seizing his chest. From around him comes the sound of snoring, all of his companions still sleeping. Across from him lies Enora, her hands folded on her stomach, her eyes half closed. Kili stands up, moving carefully towards her.

"Enora," He whispers, poking her arm. She doesn't move; her eyes unblinking. "Oh, no," Kili whispers, a feeling of dread coming over him as he backs away. "No, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Kili looks over his shoulder to see Dori standing behind him, a concerned look on his face.

"I think she's dead." Kili gestures towards Enora, gnawing on his lower lip. Dori does a double take, his mouth gaping open.

"Are—are you sure? Oh, Mahal, does Adriana know?" Dori smacks his hands to his cheeks, looking back to the spot where she and Kili previously slept. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Kili whines, tugging nervously on the ends of his dark hair. "I woke up and she was gone. So I came over here to ask her mom and now she's dead!"

"What is this I hear about Lady Enora being dead?" An amused, wise voice breaks into the conversation. The two dwarves look up to see Gandalf towering over them, leaning against his staff.

"This is not funny, Mister Gandalf! This is quite the serious issue!" Dori exclaims. Gandalf nods, struggling to hide his amusement as he looks at the woman. Both dwarves watch him anxiously as he kneels down, examining Enora. Gandalf's silent for a few moments, his face serious as he turns back to the dwarves.

"Well?" Kili prods, growing annoyed with the mirthful look on the wizard's face. Gandalf chuckles lightly; shaking his head.

"Lady Enora is quite fine," Gandalf reassures them. "She is just sleeping. We've had quite an exhausting few days and I believe she's gone through quite a bit." Kili looks at her again, relief flooding his body.

"Where is Adriana then?" Kili demands; looking around the wizard. Dori and Gandalf exchange glances, looking back at Kili.

"She was not in here when you awoke?" Gandalf asks; his eyebrows furrowed. Kili shakes his head, willing himself not to look back the empty sleeping spot. "Master Dori, did you see her?"

"No, I woke up after Kili." Dori shakes his head. Gandalf opens his mouth just to be cut off by a loud squeal as Adriana barrels through the front door of the house followed by a large, intimidating man whose laughter bellows throughout the house.

"I win!" Adriana declares happily, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Kili notes with displeasure that she doesn't seem the least bit frightened by his worn clothes or powerful stature.

"Well done, little kitten." The man says, patting her head gently. He turns towards the three of them and Kili wonders for a moment if he's shrunk. The man is over seven feet tall; with broad, powerful shoulders and arms all covered with thick, dark hair. His wild black hair looks coarse; his beard thick and bushy. And his eyes, dark, predator like eyes focuses on the three of them with a scrutinizing look.

"Little kitten?" Kili squeaks, staring at Adriana, still standing calmly by the powerful man's side. The man looks Kili up and down; an unreadable look on his face.

"Do not worry dwarf, I did not harm the little kitten," The man's deep, gravelly voice reassures him. "I will go prepare breakfast." He gives Adriana's head a final pat; moving past Kili, Dori and Gandalf with no acknowledgement.

"Little kitten?" Kili squeaks again as Adriana comes forward, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Yes, Beorn said I reminded him of a cat with my hair and eyes," She says, glancing over his shoulder. "But that I was too small to be a cat and instead reminded him of a kitten," Adriana smiles at him, the pink tint still there. The smile dissolves as she stares at Kili, a frown marring her features. "What's wrong?" Kili stands silent, a small ache in his chest. His shoulders are stiff and he can feel Adriana's eyes on him. He knows he should talk to her; smile; shrug; laugh; make a joke. But he doesn't. Instead he stomps away, lifting the bolt and moving away from Beorn's house; all too aware of Adriana following him, begging him to stop.

* * *

The company that resides in Beorn's house begins to wake up; all moving towards the kitchen at the smells of food. All except one dwarf, who lies on his side, his arms folded across his stomach.

"You're jealous," Enora says quietly, sitting down beside him. "I can see it in your face. It's not an angry jealously but a sad one. Wondering: why him? They're opposites." Ori doesn't say anything, only tightens his grip around his stomach. She waits for a minute before pressing on, her tone softer than before.

"They are opposites but not completely. Kili is cocky, confident in some ways. But he is insecure, making some of his confidence quieter. He isn't his brother, not the heir. So Thorin has brushed him aside over the years—not always meaning to. But it's happened. And that's what makes Adriana special for Kili." Ori dares to look at the woman and inhales sharply. She's looking down at him; a look of warmth on her face—not pity or sympathy but understanding.

"How is she special for him?" Ori whispers, not wanting the others to overhear.

"Adriana only has eyes for Kili." Enora whispers, glancing at a corner of the room briefly before she looks back at Ori.

"He was angry at her this morning…" Ori mumbles more to himself than Enora.

"Oh, yes. I woke up as they were leaving," She pauses, leaning back against the wall. "Adriana has never fit in. Wherever she went, someone found a way to single her out. There was always something not quite right with her. Beorn's different; she's different. And how often do you meet a skin changer? It's only natural she be curious about him."

"Interspecies relationships do not always work," Ori whispers; regretting the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Enora stiffens next to him, a pained look on her face. "I—I—I'm so sorry, Miss Enora. I didn't—"

"So you would hold out hope that it may not work? And that Adriana might come to you?" Enora's voice is still soft but the compassionate tone is gone. "But tell me, what you would do if she did come to you. And you had found your one?" Enora stands, stalking off towards the breakfast table.

"She's right, you know." Nori says, slinking from a corner. Ori glares at him for a moment before his anger melts; knowing his brother's right. With a sulking sigh, he stands and follows after Nori to the breakfast table, his head hung low.

* * *

Kili doesn't slow down nor does he stop even as I call his name and beg him. He stomps furiously, moving quickly until we reach a stream away from Beorn's house where he plops down angrily. I sit down next to him slowly, reaching out for his arm. Kili refuses to look at me, glaring at the water with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask weakly, the words sounding lame even to me. He doesn't speak but he relaxes slightly as my hand comes in contact with his arm. I rub up and down, watching as his arms relax ever so slightly.

"You weren't there when I woke up…" Kili finally mumbles, looking down at his lap. "I couldn't find you and then you came back in the house with someone else. And he was calling you, little kitten!" Kili spits, pouting. I watch as he blinks furiously and I realize, he's trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, kissing his stubbly cheek. "I woke up sometime during the night and couldn't get back to sleep—I went outside for a little bit with Ori. And when we came back in, I asked Beorn if I could help him gather things for breakfast." Kili stands up, moving away from me to stare down into the water. I stand up, and take a place next to him. Kili glares down at his reflection, absentmindedly running his hand over his face.

"Did you know I'm not considered very attractive by dwarf standards?" Kili says is so quietly I almost don't hear him; his eyes downcast. "I get teased a lot…" My throat constricts with tears as he speaks; a saddened expression on his face.

"Is it because of your beard?" I ask, watching as Kili strokes his face, nodding.

"I don't have a full beard—I use a bow instead of an axe, an elf weapon," Kili spits. "I'm more lean than muscular."

"I'm certainly not what a dwarf would find attractive," I remind him. "I do not have a beard; I cannot wield an axe."

"I don't care about that." Kili mutters, pressing his nose to my cheek. I nod, squeezing his hand in mine.

"Then you should know I do not care about beards. Nor do I care about what kind of weapon you use," Kili lowers his head to my shoulder, looking embarrassed and ashamed. "I am your one, Kili. Mahal created me for you," I remind him. Kili sighs, blowing warm breath across my neck. I shiver, swallowing back a groan as he lifts his head. "How did you know—I was your one?" Kili purses his lips, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Some dwarves who are lucky enough to meet their ones, say it's like lightning. It was like a pull towards you. I couldn't be close enough to you; the pull was always insisting I get closer to you." A dazzled, dreamy look comes over his face as he watches me. I smile, pressing my lips to his cheek once more.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" I don't wait for his answer, pulling him along behind me. Kili's silent until we're nearly back to the house.

"I thought your mother was dead this morning." Kili blurts out. I snort, turning to look back at him.

"Does she scare you?" I ask, struggling to contain a laugh as Kili nods vigorously.

"It's not that she isn't pleasant—it's just that she's…."

"It's just that I'm what master Kili?" I can't contain my laughter now as Kili's mouth gapes open and closed; his eyes enormous with embarrassment. Mom stares at him with widened eyes; waiting patiently for him to answer.

"You scare me." Kili finally stutters. She stares at him, a slow smile stretching across her face as she laughs quietly.

"Funny, your uncle told me and your mother the same thing. Come, breakfast is ready." She turns away from us, moving back towards Beorn's house. Kili turns towards me, his eyes still wide as he points at her retreating back.

"She really does like you." I promise him as we walk into the house. Kili gives me a bewildered look as we approach the kitchen, mom smiling widely at him. The company all sit around a table; bowls of porridge and toast loaded with honey in front of them. Beorn walks around filling large mugs with milk. He pauses in his work to spare me a smile.

* * *

"Ah, little kitten, you are back," Beorn says in his deep, rumbling voice. She's much like you Enora, much like you," He muses as I sit down at an empty spot. Beorn turns his attention to Thorin, the smile and affectionate tone gone. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asks, his tone impassive. "How?

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the North. The defiler killed most of my family," His voice darkens, a grim tone taking over it. I catch sight of Bilbo staring at Beorn's wrists; heavy metal cuffs wrapping the skin changer's wrists. "But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand. But for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks, staring up at Beorn with a look of wonder.

"Once there were many." Beorn says; turning away from the table.

"And now?" Bilbo prods.

"Now there is only one." He sets the pitcher down, turning back towards the table. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's day falls, yes." Gandalf pipes up.

"You are running out of time." Beorn warns; looking over the table.

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf nods.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees," Beorn says gravely. "There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Goldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road," Gandalf reassures him. "Their path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn parrots. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are far less wise and more dangerous." He shakes his head, looking away. "But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs," Beorn says. "They are growing in number as we speak. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn stands, moving around the table. "I do not like dwarves," He says bluntly. "They are greedy and blind," Bofur brushes a mouse off his hand carelessly; making Beorn stop, his entire body going stiff. "Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own," Beorn picks up the mouse, holding it carefully in his large hand as he approaches Thorin. "But Orcs I hate more."

"I thank you for your courtesy, Beorn," My mother purrs from beside me, standing fluidly and moving towards him. "I have greatly missed you." She whispers, not missing the glare Thorin gives the skin changer.

"I will give you shelter and supplies as long as you need them," Beorn promises; looking down at my mother with affection. "You've done well with the little kitten, Enora." He remarks, moving from the room. Kili stares at me with a raised eyebrow, looking towards my mom and his uncle.

"What would she do if she didn't like me?" He asks as I take a bite of toast. She turns and smiles at him, lifting a dagger from her boot.

"My dear Kili, I would have thrown this at you by now," The smile widens. "And that would just be the first attempt." Some of the company stares in disbelief anyone, let alone an _elf _would dare talk to a Durin prince this way; the others all murmur and shake their heads. Thorin's lips quirk in an almost smile as he stares up at my mom.

"She will indeed, Kili," Thorin promises him. My mom chuckles, her eyes twinkling with mirth as he watches her. "She did it to me once or twice."

"What else will she do?" Fili asks, his looking back and forth between the two of them. She turns to face him, leaning back against a wall casually.

"Simply hope you do not find out. Now I do believe you have a training session this morning." Fili nods towards me, moving towards the door.

"I know half of you will end up coming anyways, so if you want to watch come on." I mutter; listening to the clatter of plates and mugs as the company follows behind us.

* * *

"So what exactly are you going to have me do?" I ask Fili, watching as he purses his lips, tugging on one of his mustache braids.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead." He admits sheepishly. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You're off to an excellent start, lad." Bofur chuckles from his spot beneath a tree where he sits with Bilbo, Kili, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Balin, Nori and my mother.

"Think of a powerful memory, lass," Balin says, his voice patient. "A memory of happiness, anger, pain, sadness: a powerful one. Then control the emotions that come with it; do not allow it to take over you." I nod, stepping closer to Fili. I hold my hand out, nodding at him. Fili nods and I place my hand to his cheek, closing my eyes.

For a moment, Fili swears he's in battle. All he can see is an overwhelming darkness. All he can hear is screams—a child's screams he realizes. A slow creeping feeling of fear moves up his body like vines as the darkness becomes lighter, allowing him to see.

A little girl lies in the middle of an all too familiar wooden platform, her wrists bound as an all too familiar song echoes in his ears.

"_Snip, snap, the black crack,_

_Grip, grab, pinch and nab!"_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin-town!"_

And then Fili sees him come into the light; the Goblin King, covered in pus and boils; dancing around the shrieking child.

"Want mama…" The child whimpers. "Want mama…"The king sneers, leaning down towards the child.

"Want your mother, do you?" He asks, his voice oozing with fake sympathy. The child nods, tears sliding down its filthy cheeks. The king makes a tisking sound as he lifts his scepter, slamming it down on the child's arm. The child lets out a high pitched wail; twisting uselessly as the king applies more pressure. Fili wishes for the darkness again; wishes the screaming would stop as it just grows louder and louder, more desperate. And then all once it disappears, the feeling of fear dissolving to one of confusion. The goblins, the screaming child disappear, giving way to Adriana and the others watching him.

* * *

"How did you feel?" I ask, watching as Fili stares at me, his forehead dotted with sweat. He clears his throat, grabbing my arm as he drags me away.

"Fili?" I hear Kili call but Balin stops him; once again the voice of reason. Fili doesn't speak until we're seated by the stream; his head between his hands.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, reaching for him. Fili lifts his head, holding a hand out to stop me.

"Why don't we start with a powerful, _happy _memory?" Fili asks. I grimace, nodding.

"Sorry about that….There was a time when I got separated from my mother," I swallow hard, the fear still fresh in my own mind. "I wandered away from her in the middle of the night and was picked up by some goblins."

"Goblin Town…" Fili mutters, a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes, Goblin Town," I nod. "You see, there was word out of my power from Rohan. The people spread rumors, claiming me to be some dangerous creature under dark spells," I chuckle darkly, shaking my head. "When we were in the tunnels….I was so scared he would tell you all the things he heard: that I was a killer; under dark spells and would harm any of you if you came near me."

"Adriana," Fili says softly, shaking his head. "You're an idiot if you believed that. You're a part of this company. You're a part of us." Tears prick my eyes at his words, warmth spreading through my chest.

"But I'm the company's idiot," I remind him, reaching once more for his face. "This one's happy." I promise him as he leans forward hesitantly.

Fili waits again for the overwhelming darkness; the screams and cries. He waits for the creeping feeling of fear to return. The child's voice is back but this time squealing and giggling. The fear is dead, replaced by slow warmth spreading in his chest.

* * *

_"Mama, mama," A curly dark haired girl struggles to climb onto a bed; grasping at the blankets. There's a quiet laugh as a pale hand reaches down, grabbing the little girl gently and lifting the child up. Adriana, Fili realizes as the child's face comes into view. She sits on the bed, stroking the face of the laughing person. "What is this?" Adriana whispers with the curiosity only a child can have. Enora, the laughing person's face comes into view; serene and relaxed as Adriana toys with a small braid among her curls. _

_ "What is what my love?" Enora's melodious voice asks, as Adriana's sticky hands play with the braid._

_ "This thing," Adriana pouts, shaking it lightly. "What is it?" _

_ "It's a gift, given to me by a dwarf prince," Adriana's eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. "His name is Thorin Oakenshield." Adriana settled against her mother's side; resting her head in the crook of her arm. _

_ "Tell me the story." She whispers, closing her eyes as Enora's melodious voice begins the tale. _

Fili opens his eyes, a delirious smile on his face. A warmth fills his chest with a fairy tale like happiness he hasn't experienced since he was young. And for a moment, he swears that he is young again; in the Blue Mountains with his mother as she tells him a bedtime story. And it takes everything in him not to ask Adriana to show him again as they return to the others.


	23. Orders

I want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone for all the support in this difficult time. My grandfather passed peacefully without pain Sunday afternoon. We had his funeral today and it was rough. But I saw my cousin who I have not seen in over ten years which was amazing. And I just appreciate you all so much. Thank you to Aranhilwen, Melody1818, the lost mutant, CurlyBrowSaka, IcePhoenix12360 for the favorites and follows! Fade Quietly has almost 50 followers and 10,000 views. I can't thank you all enough.

wolfhound22: I know in the book he calls Bilbo, Little Bunny. So I tried to think of something he would call her and came up with little kitten. I am glad you like it. :3 And thank you so much for your support. I hope things get well for your friend.

Guest: Thank you for the lovely compliments and I will not give up on this story! I refuse. My best friend and I constantly joke about if I do the consequences I will face from the followers and lovers of this story.

And as for the theory about Adriana's father: I will neither confirm nor deny that theory. It's a good one and you will just have to wait and see who her father is.

* * *

It takes Fili two and a half days before he can pluck up the courage to approach Enora. She lies under a tree; her hands folded on her stomach with a peaceful look on her face as Beorn stands, moving towards the forest. For a second, Fili wonders if this is really the same woman who ran with an Orc pack as she slowly turns her face towards him.

"I have a question for you." Fili begins, sitting down next to her. She sits up, picking pieces of grass from her hair.

"What is your question?" Enora's voice is even, giving away no emotion as she stares at him.

"You have a courting braid in your hair," Her head snaps up; her eyes darkening as she stares at him. "It was put there by my uncle." Enora sighs, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest.

"Yes, I do and yes it was," She pauses, staring off into space. "I take it that Adriana showed you?" Fili nods, hesitating as she sighs softly.

"Were you—are you his one?" Enora begins rubbing her forehead, looking small as she refuses to meet Fili's gaze.

"I am not sure what I am to your uncle. I believe he sees me as more of a possession, something to own and show off. He loves me deeply, that I am sure of. There is no denying I care deeply for your uncle and love him."

"But?" Fili prods gently and he feels his breath catch in his throat as Enora stares at him; her blue eyes darkening as she watches him.

"You seem like an intelligent dwarf Fili," Enora drawls, plucking at her lower lip with her fingers. "Surely you know of the fading of elves?" Fili had heard of fading; elves dying, their bodies slowly fading away from the grief of heartbreak.

"Yes, I know what it is." Fili murmurs, glancing over his shoulder to search for any of the others approaching them. Seeing that it's clear, he turns back to Enora, noting with a sinking feeling that her face is blank.

"Even if I am your uncle's one, he is not my one," She pauses, tugging on her braid. "It's true; I could go through all the actions expected of a courtship. And I could even perform all the acts as the king's consort."

"There is still more you are not saying." Fili says, shaking his head. Enora sighs, moving closer to him.

"Thorin was not so troubled when we were younger," Enora's face takes on a dreamy look, her arms cradling her knees. "When we were younger—I would spend countless hours with Thorin, Frerin and even Dís, sparring, exploring Erebor, delving deeper and deeper into the mountains with them and having adventures with them," Fili stays silent though his eyes do widen at the mention of his mother's name. "But I knew I had to distance myself from them. They were royalty and I was a lowly elf they befriended. But they wouldn't allow it. Thorin began offering me courting gifts; Frerin and I sparring together and Dís, sneaking away with me for adventures nightly."

"You accepted the courting gifts?" Enora nods, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yes, I did," She whispers, playing with the braid. "I would always run to show Dís and ask her for advice. When I had to leave Erebor, I promised them all I would return. I had left to a new area to trade."

"Where you met Adriana's father?" Fili asks as a starry eyed look comes over her face.

"I was at our stall and looked up to see this man, grim faced and sullen looking as he observed our merchandise. I walked away from our stall, ignoring the cries of my partner to come back. All I could see was him," She pauses, a guilty look coming over her face as she lets go of her braid. "I did not know I was going to meet him otherwise I would not have agreed to be courted by him."

"How long did you stay there?"

"Three years—my partner left after a few months, returning to our realm. I stayed, visiting her father daily after I finished. We would lay together on the roof; talking as we stared up at the night sky. After a couple weeks, we held hands. And after that, he even allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder." Fili stares at her, struggling to be angry as Enora looks genuinely happy; her eyes melting with warmth.

"You left." Is all he can say; Enora's face crumpling.

"Word spread quickly around my realm," She whispers. "They gave me time to come back on my own; some thought I was dead, others wished I was. Eventually they hunted down my partner and made him tell them where I was. They came with no warning; grabbing me from his arms in the middle of the market as I sobbed and screamed, pleading to let me stay. And the happiness I'd worked so hard to instill on my love's face was stolen within seconds. And all they could say, as I screamed and sobbed and begged, clawed at them, hissed and threatened: 'you belong with your people, Enora."

"And when you left, you were pregnant with Adriana?" Enora nods, her face crestfallen.

"My last visit, I asked him to braid my hair. And I braided a piece of his. I wanted him to know, I would always be there—even though I was not." Fili goes to open his mouth, just to be cut off by Ori running up; a terrified look on his face.

"Miss Enora," Ori cries; panting as he comes up to them. "Come quickly, something is wrong with Adriana!" The two of them stand up, running after Ori to the front of Beorn's house where Adriana stands with a blank, empty gaze on her face. Her gaze is fixed on Bilbo who shares the same look; her hand encircled around his wrist. The company, with the exception of Balin, Thorin, Gandalf and Dwalin stand around them, all whispering and staring at each other.

"What happened?" Enora demands; forcing her way to the front of the group between Nori and Kili.

"Adriana she showed him something," Nori begins; his braided eyebrows furrowing. "And this blank look came over her face and then Bilbo just did the same thing." Kili steps closer, reaching towards Adriana's shoulder.

"Hey, Adriana, what's wrong?" Kili whispers; his arm stopped by Enora. She shakes her head firmly, giving him a long stare.

"Don't touch her," Enora hesitates, looking at her daughter. "I—I don't know what she'll do."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kili asks; watching helplessly as Adriana turns slowly, deliberately turns towards an opening between the people; Bilbo copying her movements.

"Should we follow them?" Dori asks, looking back at everyone as he takes a hesitant step after them. Enora nods; giving everyone a steely look.

"Yes, but we're going to move slowly and be quiet," She pauses, sighing as she looks at Kili. "And whatever happens, no of you must try and intervene. Am I understood?" Everyone nods gravely, walking after the two.

* * *

Bilbo's mind is a blank; a white canvas untouched by any thoughts, any shapes or visions. For brief moments, he swears that voices try to stain the white. But they're quickly squashed by a louder, dominating voice.

"Come, Bilbo," The voice purrs; a feminine, elegant voice pleads with him. And what choice does he have to argue with the voice? It's a strong force, stringing him along as it coos to him like he's a fauntling again. He doesn't even notice when he sets foot in the icy water of the stream; the soft voice pleading. "Come on Bilbo, come and play with me." It takes on an almost whining quality as Bilbo wades deeper into the water; oblivious to the cries begging him to come back. The only thing he hears is the dominating voice; tugging him forward as he sinks to the bottom of the water, the blank canvas going black. The voice, dominating and soft moments ago is now fading away. Bilbo's faintly aware of a slight burning in his lungs as the voice fades completely, whispering weakly for help. He makes a weak attempt at lifting his arms, wishing in vain for the voice to come back when a pair grabs him under his arms; yanking him for the water.

Thorin hears the shouts and screams from Beorn's house; distressed, worried, angry voices all crying out Adriana and Bilbo's names. He, Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf all exchange glances; standing and running towards the distressed cries coming from the stream. Thorin hears one voice above the others, screaming and pleading. It sends a chill down his spine as he runs faster, his stomach turning to ice. Enora kneels over Adriana, pressing down on her chest and pleading. Her blonde hair is soaked to her face; her expression twisted with the deepest grief a parent can know. Kili's held in his brother's arms, taking in the situation with grave; somber eyes. Adriana lies motionless, her hair and clothes soaked. Her skin is a deathly ashen color; her body as limp as a rag dolls. Beside her lies Bilbo; his skin ashen, his coppery curls matted to his head. Bofur kneels over the hobbit, pressing on his chest.

"What happened?" Gandalf roars; pushing his way to the front of the group. No one offers any answers, their heads down. "Tell me, now!" The heavy silence is broken by a choked cough; water spurting from Bilbo's mouth as he sits up.

"Easy there lad," Bofur says gently, putting a hand on the small of Bilbo's back. "Easy there now." Bilbo groans, grabbing his head.

"What happened?" Bilbo demands; looking around at the company.

"That's what I would like to know…" Gandalf says, his blue eyes moving suspiciously over the company. But still nobody makes a move to speak; their eyes focused on Enora as she works desperately over Adriana, begging her to live.

"Adriana, come _on_," Enora curses, still pressing down on the unconscious girl's chest. Adriana gags, her eyelids fluttering as she coughs. "It's okay, you're okay…" She whispers; sitting her up slowly. Adriana gags again, coughing violently now as she vomits water. Kili breaks free from his brother's hold; rushing to Adriana. He kneels beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. Thorin growls; fed up with no one offering answers. He steps forward; ignoring Balin's hand reaching for his shoulder.

"What in Mahal's name happened here?" Thorin roars; glaring down at the two soaked members of his company before him. Neither answers him at first, Adriana hiding behind her wet hair as Bilbo purses his lips. "Well?"

"We were going to bathe," Bofur finally offers, staring nervously up at the king. "Adriana was waiting outside the house…"

"But there was something wrong with her." Ori interjects, wringing his hands. Enora's head snaps up; her body going stiff.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Ori." Enora orders, her blue eyes steely. Ori looks at his older brothers who nod gravely. The scribe nods, raising his head to look her in the eye as he speaks.

"Adriana just—she didn't look normal. Her eyes were glazed and she looked kind of sick…A couple of us asked if she was okay and what was wrong. But she ignored us—she just stared right through us. Then Mister Bilbo tried and she—she just grabbed a hold of his wrist."

"What happened next?" Thorin urges, his voice husky. Ori hesitates, glancing at the shaky hobbit.

"Mister Bilbo's face got the same look; a blank, glazed sort of expression. And Adriana would not let go. Dori even tried pulling her hand from his wrist! But she just kept holding on and using her free hand to block his attempts. I went and got Miss Enora and Master Fili then," Thorin's eyes flash at the mention of their names together as Ori continues. "We decided to follow them. She led him here and both of them started walking into the stream. It was sort of like they couldn't hear us—we all called their names and tried talking to them. But they wouldn't stop and we couldn't grab them. Each time we got close, it was like something pushed us away."

"Then how?" Thorin pauses, looking at Dori and Enora; both of them soaking wet. He clears his throat, shaking his head.

"Master Baggins went under first and Adriana went right after him," Enora fills in. "It was like whatever was keeping us back then stopped. Dori and I were able to lift them out of the water." Thorin turns his gaze on Adriana, still in his nephew's arms.

"What did you do to him? What did you show him?" She doesn't answer, clenching her eyes shut.

"That's just it, I didn't _see _anything," Bilbo interjects. "It was like my mind was a blank slate….I couldn't form thoughts. When I attempted, I experienced splitting head pain. And then there was a voice."

"A voice—what are ye talking about lad?" Bofur asks.

"I couldn't see anything but there was a man's voice," Bilbo pauses, attempting to recall the voice. It was not someone he recognized, certainly none of the dwarves. "It told me to shut out any distractions; to immerse myself in the emptiness. And then there was a female's voice," Bilbo can remember the details of her voice clearly. "I know it was a woman's. It was light, feminine really." Bilbo blushes faintly.

"What does that have anything to do with what happened?" Thorin growls; his temper long spent.

"I could hear others talking—or rather trying to. Members of the company talking—but the woman's voice drowned them out. I don't remember stepping into the water." He shivers, shaking his head. Thorin turns his glare back at Adriana.

"You," He spits the word like venom; glaring at her with a blazing darkness taking over his eyes. Enora tenses, knowing the look in his eyes all too well. "You did this." Thorin accuses. Fili steps forward, blocking Kili and Adriana from his view.

"Uncle, please," Fili says, holding a hand out pleadingly. "We've only just began training. I'm sure she did not mean to." Kili nods, standing up with Adriana still in his arms.

"We have been pushing her in her training to control emotions, uncle. She—" Thorin cuts him off, shaking his head vigorously.

"I meant what I said before, Kili," Thorin hisses. "Enora made a mistake when she fell in love out of her race and created a monster." Enora's growl shatters the air as she strides forward; her fingers grabbing Thorin's tunic. She lifts him to her eye level; a vicious look in her eyes.

"How dare you." Enora whispers, her voice husky with unshed tears. "How dare you, Thorin Oakenshield. You believe I made a mistake? You dare call the one I love the most, a monster in front of me?" Gandalf opens his mouth, preparing to speak as Enora cuts him off. "You be quiet!" She sets Thorin on the ground, dragging him off into a grove of trees. The company sits in stunned silence; all of them unsure of what to do.

* * *

Enora doesn't speak until they're deep under the cover of the trees; her eyes dry as she stares Thorin down. He stares down at his booted feet, shamefaced.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Enora whispers, shaking her head slowly. "There is more to it, isn't there Thorin?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Thorin nods slowly, looking like a scolded child.

"It's not fair." Thorin says almost so quietly she doesn't hear him. Enora snorts, looking away as she repeats the word.

"Fair…Fair…" Enora whispers bitterly. "If things were fair, I wouldn't be here. I would be in a home; sitting by the fire. I would watch him and Adriana together, wonder how I got so lucky to be blessed with not only him—but my daughter as well. Yes, I would realize that he will die before me. I will think about that _all_ the time," Enora's voice becomes choked as she clears her throat. "And that will be unfair. That will be unfair." Thorin refuses to meet her gaze as she steps closer, kneeling down to meet his eye. "If things were fair, Smaug would never have destroyed Erebor. Your grandfather would never have succumbed to the gold sickness. But this isn't fair. None of this is." Thorin snorts; speaking so softly she doesn't hear him. Raising a pale, slender eyebrow; Enora steps closer to the sullen dwarf. Thorin lifts his head as her booted feet come to stand inches from his, a furious look still in his eyes.

"If things were fair she would be mine," Thorin says; staring her down. She sighs, turning to move away from him. Thorin growls as he moves to stand up; hissing at the pain of his injuries. Enora stops but does not turn to meet his eyes. "She _should _be mine." Tears burn Enora's eyes as she turns around to face Thorin; sinking into the dirt.

"Thorin, please don't…" She begs.

"Tell me could that poor human of yours have covered you in the finest furs? Could he have showered you with all the gold and jewels you wanted? Given you the King's Jewel?" Enora growls; standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I've told you, I do not want those things!" She hisses through clenched teeth. "Her father did not get time with her! He does not even know of her existence!" Enora reminds him; her fists clenching.

"Who took care of care of you? Who fed you; who helped you while you were with child?" Thorin demands in a sharp tone. Enora throws her hands up, shaking her head.

"Who else? Who else could have done it? Who else would I have trusted? I did all of that." The tears flow freely down her cheeks now as Enora sobs brokenly. The very sound of it is enough to gut Thorin. "I'd carried her for all these months, laid and dreamed of what she would look like. Would she have her father's features? Would she have mine? Would she look more elf than human? And then it was time—it was _my _time. I held her in my arms. And I knew she was mine. Right there in my arms, there was my future; my everything. Mine, Thorin, mine. Not yours, not ours. Mine, my time."

"When does _my _time come?" Thorin whispers, grabbing Enora's hands. She links her fingers through his rough, calloused ones, squeezing gently.

"Someday, you will be the King Under the Mountain. I hoped to be there when I see them place your crown upon your head. But now I realize that I can't….." Enora slips her fingers away from his, curling her hand into a fist. Thorin nods weakly, unable to do anything else as she takes a long breath.

"Someday, will you join us in Erebor?" Thorin whispers, pleadingly. Enora shakes her head slowly, a broken look on her face.

"No, I won't," Enora shakes her head. "I do not have the physical strength to make the journey. Nor can I continue this journey knowing what you've done to my daughter." Thorin nods, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"Mahal, Enora," Thorin says huskily; shaking his head. "I broke one of the most important laws of dwarves; I hurt a female," His voice cracks as he takes a long, shaky breath. "Enora, I—I slapped her." Enora stares at him silently, her eyes watching him with a frosty expression.

"This is no longer about me. It is no longer about you—it is no longer our time. This is about Adriana," Enora's tone is controlled, giving no emotions away as she stares at him. "I promised to not interfere with her training. I promised to not take her away from Kili. I promised myself: the choice is hers. But I have to intervene now." She stands up; moving away from Thorin and back towards the stream where the company still sits; their expressions ranging from confusion to fear. Enora nods politely, stepping towards Adriana and Kili.

* * *

"I need my daughter, please." The tone is polite but cold. Kili stares up at her uncertainly; his arms like a protective steel vice around Adriana. It's only when his older brother reaches out, gently detangling the dark haired dwarf's arms does Adriana stand on shaky, unsure legs.

"Trust her, brother," Fili whispers as the two walk off together, moving away from Beorn's house. "There is nobody in the world that loves her more, after all." Kili stares forlornly after them, his dark brown eyes somber. Bofur shakes his head, a small, dimpled smile cutting across his cheeks.

"Don't be so quick to say that, lad." Bofur cautions, looking at Kili's dejected expression. Both Bombur and Glóin nod wisely; glancing at each other.

"I must agree." Glóin says, clutching the locket that holds his wife and son's portraits. Bombur smiles widely although his eyes are worried.

"Things will work out." Bombur promises him quietly. Despite the quiet reassurances from his friends and family as they pass him to go inside; Kili's facial expression doesn't change. He grabs Bofur by the arm as the miner heads for the house; his eyes pleading.

"Can you—would you, please follow them?" Kili asks. Bofur knows it's wrong, to eavesdrop on a private conversation; follow after them, he feels a bit like a stalker doing so. But Kili looks so desperate all he does is swallow, nodding solemnly.

"Aye, lad, I will." Bofur promises and the smile he earns from the dark haired prince is almost enough to combat his guilt.

* * *

Adriana and Enora stand side by side, their shoulders touching as they stare into the darkness. A heavy dark feeling hangs in the air, weighing Adriana's shoulders down as Enora looks over at her.

"Do you remember this place?" She whispers. Adriana shakes her head; looking at the eyes that peer at them before darting away into the darkness. "Not even a little bit?" As she shakes her head, she sighs, her head drooping.

"This place is strange," Adriana take a step forward just to immediately step back at the coldness biting through her cloak. "It feels like death. Like no good can come from this place." Enora nods, stepping closer to me.

"We travelled through here, once," She hesitates, grabbing Adriana's arm gently. "It was long, long ago. But we had to go through here—dark, wretched place." Adriana's blood turns to ice as she nods slowly.

"I remember now," Adriana whispers shakily, clearing her throat. "Why did you bring me here?" Enora hesitates, grabbing Adriana's hand firmly in hers to keep her from running.

"Do you remember on the Carrock? The talk we had together?" Adriana nods, a distracted look on her face as she stares in the darkness of the forest. "You are too young to remember when I took you to visit Lord Elrond, my dear." Adriana stares at her, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"I only remember living in Rohan." Adriana confesses with a light shrug. Enora takes a long breath, her grip on Adriana, tightening.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Adriana," Enora's voice cracks as she rests her hands on Adriana's shoulders. "I took you when you were just a baby to visit Lord Elrond; so eager to show your powers to him, explain the cause of my dreams," She scoffs, giving a mirthless smirk. "How stupid of me not to notice the snake mere feet away; how stupid I was. How stupid I am—someone who had been a resident of my realm heard me, saw me. I fled back to Rohan almost immediately but it was only months later, one of them showed up, asking to see you."

"Like I was some sort of show for them to gawk at?" Adriana demands, her fists clenched. Enora hesitates, nodding as she sighs.

"Please, Adriana, do not hate me…" Enora pleads, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. It does little to make either of them relax though. "We talked and it was agreed—when your power became too strong, too much for you to control, I was to take you back to my realm. You would be handed over to someone else and they would teach you to control it."

"So you—you were just going to hand me over without a second thought?" Adriana demands; tears burning her eyes. Enora's head droops, her hair hiding her face.

"I would have stayed with you." She says weakly. Adriana glares at her frostily; her eyes void of warmth.

"Only for a temporary amount of time though, right? Until I became too dangerous…" Adriana spits venomously.

"I would stay only until it was decided that I was a distraction. Then I was to take my leave. You would be told some thing or another until they decided it'd been long enough to say I died." Adriana doesn't speak, gasping for air instead as she sobs; struggling to catch her breath. Enora waits until her breathings calmed before she pushes on, tears burning her eyes. "The day we were separated—they gave me a week to search for you. When the week was up, I was returned and kept as a servant until we knew where you were."

"I heard you," Adriana says, sobbing loudly. "I heard you talking to me and singing. You sang my lullaby, you sang for me." She chokes on a sob, hiccupping.

"I was used as bait…." Enora whispers weakly. "That night you were captured, I attacked the guards leading me back with to my room and ran."

"You lied to me," Adriana whispers; her lower lip quivering as she points at Enora. Enora lifts her head; her expression fiery. "You gave me up."

"I was scared though! You had shown me the Battle of Moria and it was all so vivid—I may as well have been in the battle myself. I was scared…" Enora finishes weakly; tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm scared too," Adriana reminds her gently, linking their fingers together. "I'm scared now. I'm terrified in fact."

"You're giving into the master, aren't you?" Enora whispers, stepping closer Adriana. "This morning, that voice Bilbo heard—was his, wasn't it?" Adriana nods, looking anywhere but Enora.

"It was," Adriana sighs, looking at her booted feet. "It was his orders from the beginning to torture their thoughts and turn them against each other. And manipulate them."

"But why did you lead him towards the water? Did you truly wish for him to drown?" Enora whispers. Adriana shakes her head, her lips a thin line.

"No, I had to do it…I knew I had to. So I turned off my emotions and allowed myself to shut down."

"Why did you pick Bilbo though?"

"I had to pick someone naïve—innocent. Someone who trusts me with all of their heart and soul—it had to be Bilbo." Adriana's voice is hollow. Enora grabs her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Enora hisses; shaking her head. "The master is poisoning your mind. He's poisoning _you_."

"I don't know what else to do," Adriana confesses as tears slip down her cheeks. Enora sighs, letting go and stepping back. "There is something else." She realizes. Enora nods, her gaze steely and set.

"The master wants your power," Enora reminds her. "We both know the consequences you face are dire. I asked him once, why you? Why her? I asked if he could try and find someone else; pleaded with him even."

"Stop pussyfooting around and tell me." Adriana orders, her hands clenched into fists. Enora sighs, rubbing at her forehead.

"I promised the master that once you came of age; his son would have your hand in marriage." The words take a moment to sink in; a shaky, breathless sob building in Adriana's chest.

"Now tell me you're joking," Adriana pleads, grabbing her mother's arm. Enora doesn't move, her expression the same. "Please, this isn't funny. Tell me, now. Please, tell me this is a nightmare. And I'm about to wake up in Rohan, a child once more." But Enora's gaze is unmoving as she covers Adriana's hands with her own.

"The one who took you to lessons; brought you food and other things, do you recall him?" Enora whispers, resting her forehead against Adriana's. Adriana's silent as she struggles to remember; her face twisting with confusion.

"Yes, I remember him."

"Do you remember his name?" Again, she goes silent for a moment until her eyes widen; her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish out of water's. When she does finally speak, the name rolls off her tongue awkward and choppy.

"Legolas." She whispers, stumbling over the long unspoken name. Enora steps away from her, an unreadable expression on her face. Adriana stares at her, tears of fury, tears of depression filling her eyes as she falls to her knees, sobbing. "I don't want to marry him! I can't!" She screams, shaking her head. Enora sighs, closing her eyes.

"Adriana," Enora says quietly, peeling her fingers from her. "It was agreed upon when you were a child."

"And that makes a difference?" Adriana shrieks, throwing her hands back. "I was a child; I had no voice to object. Well I'm objecting now: I say no, no, absolutely not!"

"You do not have a choice, Adriana," Enora shouts, her voice hard. "When you both come of age, you and Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm will marry."

"Don't force me, please," Adriana begs, now a sobbing, snotty mess. "Don't make me do this." Enora doesn't speak as she stands Adriana up; brushing the legs of her pants off silently.

"Go back to Beorn's now," Enora says calmly; her gaze unchanging as Adriana glares at her. Adriana gives her a final glare; turning away as she stomps towards Beorn's. "I'm scared too." She reminds her daughter as she disappears from view. Adriana moves slowly, her expression broken, lost.

"Lass," An accented voice stops her. Adriana doesn't look up as she sobs loudly, falling into Bofur's embrace and crying into his coat. "Oh, lass…" Bofur whispers, shaking his head. They sit together; one of her hands clutching his tunic, the other one holding onto his strange hat. Bofur rocks her gently, humming an old dwarven lullaby until the small, sobbing body goes limp in his arms.

* * *

...DUN, DUN, DUN!


	24. Choices

I honestly read the reviews for last chapter and wondered how many people thought I was a monster. You guys have no idea how hard it was to hold that secret in for so damn long. Thank you so much to Kaitana08 and monique132 for the favorites!

storywriter108: It will be explained as the story progresses.

CrazyFanGirl18: ...I'm so sorry I hurt Kili. And I'm happy you look forward to future chapters :3

wolfhound22: I loved your review xD and I actually just had the idea to add that in recenetly. We were on the way to Iowa and I was thinking about this story and thought of that.

Guest: I'm hitting everyone with feels these next couple chapters. You are going to be dealing with some major up and down love, hate feelings for Enora in these next few chapters.

* * *

Neither Bofur nor I say anything for a long time, my sobs subsiding into hiccups and then into sniffles. I risk a glance up at Bofur's face and see a deep frown etched into his features; his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"They've had your life planned out since ye was a child…" Bofur whispers, shaking his head slowly. I don't speak; fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. "Lass—what are you going to do?" He asks me, his voice soft. My breath catches in my throat as he asks; my stomach twisting into knots. For a long moment, I cannot find my breath; cannot find my voice, my throat too thick with tears to speak.

"Did you know," I clear my throat, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. "The first time I ever felt truly alone was my first night with my master. I was exhausted, practically starved. There was nobody to turn to, nobody to hold me, comfort me. There was nothing for me. I was alone in my room; sobbing and holding myself when he came into the room."

"The one your mother mentioned, the one you're to be betrothed to?" Bofur asks, his voice curious. I nod, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Legolas, yes," I whisper. "He brought me some bread and water….We spoke briefly, just for him to tell me that he would be escorting me to and from places." Bofur stares at me hard, his eyes unreadable.

"Do you love him?" Bofur asks me; his tone frosty.

"No, our relationship is not one of love," I promise. "It's not even one of friendship. We had an understanding of each other. He was to escort me wherever I was told to go; bring me food occasionally," Bofur nods, his expression melting slightly. We sit together in silence for a few moments; our heads bowed low. "What am I supposed to do?" My voice cracks. Bofur shrugs, scratching at his head.

"I can't answer that, lass," Bofur says, his own voice void of its usual mirth. "Your life has been planned out for ye since ye was a babe."

"Bofur, do you trust me?" I ask earnestly, staring up at him. The usual jovial, smiling dwarf is frowning deeply as he nods slowly. "I have to do this and please, you're just going to have to trust me." Bofur's eyes glisten as he swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Aye, lass, I will." Bofur promises, squeezing my hand. I look over my shoulder, swallowing hard myself as I turn back to face him.

"I need you to back to Beorn's house; gather the company, please," I beg. "I want to say goodbye," Bofur opens his mouth to object but I shake my head; glaring at him. "_Please _Bofur," My voice cracks as tears begin to stream down my cheeks. "Do this for me, please." Bofur nods, tears streaming down his cheeks as he nods.

"All right lass, I will." He says, moving away towards Beorn's house. I wait until he's out of sight, composing myself before I turn and walk back out to my mother. She stands with her back rigid, eyes steely.

"Have you sent out word?" I ask, nodding towards the forest in front of us. She doesn't respond; her gaze focused on the forest in front of us. I almost don't ask her. I almost don't reach for her hand. I almost don't sob Kili's name. But I do. And I ask her. "Should I be scared?" She looks at me, her own eyes glistening with tears as she nods. But as scared as I am, the feelings of depression, guilt outweigh those as the company comes up behind us. Kili rushes to me, slamming my body to his. I take a shaky breath, wrapping my arms around his body. I force myself to inhale deeply and try to memorize every muscle, every scar on him as he holds me tightly against him.

"What is going on Enora?" Thorin demands, his voice husky as he steps closer to her. She looks over at me and I swear for a moment, heartbreak flashes in her glistening eyes as she looks away from me.

"I am taking my leave now." Her voice is deceptively calm as she looks him in the eye; ignoring the mutters of the surrounding company.

"Will you not wait?" Thorin asks, clearing his throat with some trouble. I clutch Kili's tunic tighter, turning my face into my neck.

"No, I must take my leave immediately," She says stonily; taking a long breath as she takes a step back from everyone. "And I will be taking Adriana with me." The company's murmurs turn into a shouting match; Kili's grip becoming a steel vice around my body as the words sink in.

"Why do you want her now?" Dwalin demands.

"Lady Enora, surely you do not mean…" Balin's drowned out.

"You promised you wouldn't take her!" Fili roars.

Kili is silent but I feel his body shake in my arms; warm tears' spilling down his face and onto mine as he openly weeps.

"Please, do not make us part from her." Bombur's eyes glisten with the threat of oncoming tears.

"She's a part of the company…" Bofur whispers, the defeated look on his face clear even as he tries to hide beneath his hat.

Bifur shouts angrily in Khuzdul, signing furiously as he shakes his head.

"You can't take her from us; she's ours! She's a part of _our_ company!" Ori cries, struggling against his older brothers' strength.

"Think on it." Nori begs as he struggles to hold onto Ori.

"You abandoned her!" Dori roars, a furious look clear in his eyes as she stares my mom down. Glóin doesn't speak; his thumb caressing the portrait of his son in his locket with a torn look.

"So distanced from the lass…" Óin whispers, his still flattened ear trumpet resting by his side. Thorin is the one to silence everyone; shouting in Khuzdul until the shouting of the company dulls to a near silence.

* * *

"Has something happened Lady Enora?" Gandalf asks; his voice concerned. Nobody misses the way her eyes flicker from me to Thorin as she nods.

"Yes, Gandalf," Her voice is smooth, calm as she speaks despite the glares she's receiving. "Something has happened. And it has helped me realize that Adriana would be better off with her—our people." Thorin growls loudly, stepping closer to her.

"Your people, you would go back to them?" He demands, scoffing. "You would go back to those who cursed your name; cursed Adriana's name. How do you know they will not turn you away? Where will you go then?"

"I don't know if they will turn us away," Her voice becomes chillingly calm as she looks him up and down. "But at least they will curse our names to our faces. They will call her a monster; a freak; a _mistake _to her face and mine." Thorin flinches at her words; acting as though he's been burned as she stares him down. I swallow back a sob as I put a hand to Kili's chest, gently pressing.

"Kili," I say gently, my voice cracking. "You have to let me go now." My words are met with a whimper; his grip tightening.

"No," Kili's voice is small, pitiful as he buries his nose in my hair. "You can stay, you know." Even a deaf man could hear the pleading in his voice. He pulls away to look at me, his warm, dark brown eyes begging.

"Kili," I whisper, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. "_Please _let go of me now." Kili shakes his head vigorously, pressing his cheek against mine.

"Kee," I hear Fili whisper as he approaches us, his hands extended. Kili mouth twists open with a broken sob as he stares at my mom. Fili's face is torn as he looks back and forth between the two of us. "Kee, come on…" Fili whispers.

"Please," Kili sobs; his teary eyes focused on my mom's unreadable face. "Please let her stay with me. With us, let her stay with us," Kili isn't the only one openly weeping now; Ori joining him and Fili blinks rapidly as he looks away from us. "I'll do anything for her—I'll take care of her." Kili promises. She closes her eyes, looking away as she utters two words.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is the breaking point for Kili. He lets out a mournful cry, clutching my tunic as he sobs. I bury my face into his hair, inhaling desperately as I try to commit its scent, its texture to memory. Fingers wrap around my upper arms and I let out my own mournful cry as my mother pulls me away from Kili.

"No, no," I beg, attempting in vain to dig my feet into the ground. "I want to stay!" I plead as she struggles to hold me in her arms.

"Adriana!" Kili cries, clawing desperately at the air where I stood moments ago as Fili and Bofur grab at him. "Let her stay, please."

"I want to stay," I screech, arching my back, away from her arms. "I want to stay, please. Please, let me stay!" My mom stops my squirming with a firm grip on my upper arms; shaking me as her voice becomes a whisper.

"Adriana," Her tone is firm, leaving no room for argument. "You are to betrothed to another. There is no going back. There is no staying. There is only the future," I cease all fighting, my body going limp as she stares at me with apologetic eyes. "Say goodbye." She whispers, giving my forehead a final kiss as she disappears into the darkness of Mirkwood Forest.

The company approaches me, painfully slow, sadness and confusion rolling of them in waves. The older dwarves give me pats on the back and shoulders; whispering barely audible apologies. Nori puts an arm around me, squeezing my shoulder gently. Ori approaches me with shaking shoulders, his chin brushing his chest as he sobs.

"I—I—I'm sorry," Ori stutters, gingerly wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry for being rude to you in front of everyone. I was so mean….And now you're leaving." He hiccups. Nori moves away from me, slipping his arm around Ori.

"It's okay Ori." I promise, forcing a weak smile. Nori shakes his head, giving me a pathetic attempt at a smile in return.

"We really need to work on your fake smiles," Nori tries to joke but his voice trails off until he clears his throat, looking away. "Sorry…" He mutters, giving my shoulder a final squeeze as he leads Ori away. Dori crushes me to his chest; robbing the air from my lungs. As he pulls away, I see the glistening threat of tears as he moves after his brothers. Bombur doesn't dare look at me as he gives me a hug but I see the tears slipping down his plump cheeks. Bifur claps a hand on my shoulder, carefully pressing his forehead against mine. He mumbles something in Khuzdul; his dark eyes somber as he skulks away.

"Aye, me too," Bofur mutters; walking up with his hat in his hands. "Me too…" He smiles as he looks at me, hugging me tightly.

"What did he say?" I ask, hugging him carefully.

"I'm not made of glass, you won't break me," Bofur jokes although his tone is flat. "Bifur said he will miss you…And not just because you can keep Kili in line." I take his gloved hands in mine, giving them a firm squeeze.

"You must trust me on this," I whisper pleadingly. "I—I want to stay more than anything. But this is something I must do." Bofur watches me with a sullen gaze as he twists his hat in his hands; nodding. He silently plops his hat on my head, a small smile on his lips as he nods.

"Take it," Bofur whispers, cutting me off before I can protest. "It will," He clears his throat, blinking rapidly. "It will keep you safe." I finger the edge of the hat, nodding at him as he grins; following his brother and cousin. It's only then that I realize this is the first time I've ever seen Bofur without his hat.

Bilbo stares down at his furry feet as he stutters over his words; his hands folded behind his back. He finally sighs, throwing his hands up.

"Oh, bother," Bilbo groans. "I can't seem to say the right thing."

"I'll miss you too." I whisper, putting my hand to his cheek for one last view of the Shire. Bilbo gives me a grateful, slightly sad smile as he moves away. Kili isn't even able to stand up; held between Thorin and Fili. Both of them refuse to look at me, staring instead at the ground. Kili's sobs have subsided to hiccups; his face a mess of tears and snot. Strands of his hair stick to his face as he sniffles, staring at me with a vacant expression. I grab the sleeve of my tunic, pulling it over my hand as I wipe away the mess on his face. As quickly as I wipe off the mess, he cries more until I give up; resting my forehead against his.

"I miss you…" Kili whimpers, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I haven't left yet." I reach for his hand, slipping my fingers through his.

"But you're going to," Kili sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks. "And I know you are. As soon as we finish talking, you're leaving me." I can't lie to him; not about this. So instead I let him cry, tears streaming down my own cheeks as I kiss his forehead. Thorin and Fili don't look at me as they walk away; Kili's broken howls piercing the air.

"Surely you did not think you could get away without telling me goodbye," Gandalf says quietly as I turn towards the forest. "I must know something Adriana."

"What's that Gandalf?"

"Is this truly goodbye?" His voice holds curiosity with an underlying tone of worry.

"When you get back to Beorn's; have Thorin and Kili check their packs, please. I'll miss you, Gandalf." I whisper, refusing to look back at him as I move forward into the Mirkwood Forest after my mother; guilt weighing me down like a blanket as I fiddle with the edges of Bofur's hat.

* * *

All aboard the feels trains my dear readers. These next couple chapters are going to be hell.


	25. Failure

I hated writing this chapter. I absolutely hated it. The next chapter should be longer. Sorry about the delay in updates guys. I was busy all weekend and we got a call from my grandma this morning about a small accident she had. But anyways thank you so much to StormTigerXXL; BlueEyedDreamer97; AmethystRose; Lumihiutale89 and Moony and Pads for the follows and favorites!

storywriter108: It broke my heart to write it but it had to be done!

JakePaulFan2012: I'm happy you're enjoying my story! :3 thank you so much

wolfhound22: The sad feels can only last for so long before the fluff comes back. And I love Bofur's hat so much and had to do something with it in the last chapter

iLovedogs: I'm glad you are enjoying my story :3 and I have worked way too hard getting them together to keep them apart forever!

* * *

Bilbo sits outside of Beorn's, his knees folded to his chest. He doesn't care, doesn't even notice the chilly night air biting at his skin. Nor does he notice the muffled sniffles and cries from inside the house. Trapped in his own thoughts, Bilbo sits and cries for the loss of his friend. Adriana had been the first one to show him a shred of care; paid attention and listened to him. She brought back memories of the Shire for him when he needed it the most. And now she was gone.

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf asks, sitting down beside him. "How are you?" He pulls out his pipe; giving him a long stare. Bilbo sighs, pulling his legs tighter against his chest.

"You think she's truly gone, Gandalf?" Bilbo whispers. Gandalf doesn't answer at first, his normally twinkling blue eyes dark.

"I can't answer that, Bilbo," Gandalf says; his shoulders slumping. Bilbo pulls his knees to his chest tighter, biting his lower lip. "All I can say is that we must hold onto hope that Adriana makes the right decisions now."

Kili lays on his side, holding his brother's hand firmly in his own. Fili sits beside him, silent. Fili had seen his brother sad before, cry before. But never like this. His brother had sobbed the entire way back to Beorn's, a mess of snot and tears running down his face. They'd gotten halfway back to Beorn's when Kili fought his way from their grip and attempted to run back to Adriana. After they caught him, he didn't cry. He howled mournfully, his eyes wide with hurt as he twisted in Fili and Thorin's grip.

"It's okay, Kee," Fili whispers, stroking his fingers through his brother's dark hair. "It's okay." Kili doesn't respond except for a whimper and Fili finds himself wishing he could hate Adriana. But he can't. Hard as he tries, he can't.

"How is he doing?" Thorin asks softly, staring at Kili with worry. Fili sighs, shrugging as Kili whimpers, clutching Fili's hand tighter.

"The same," Fili shrugs. He throws a quick glance at his brother before leaning towards his uncle, whispering quietly. "Uncle, surely if we packed our things now and left—we could catch up to them?" Thorin dismisses the idea with a shake of his head.

"We cannot lose any more time, Fili," Thorin's face takes on a pained look as he looks away from him. "We will set out tomorrow and if we run into them—we do. If not, then there is nothing we can do. My focus is getting to Erebor."

"You care about Enora though, uncle. I _know _you do," Fili says, ignoring the stares of the company. "I saw the courting braid in her hair put there by you." Thorin stiffens; his shoulders going rigid as he stares down Fili.

"You know _nothing _of Enora and I," Thorin growls; glaring down at the blonde haired prince. Fili doesn't back down; staring hard at his uncle as the company watches with baited breath. "She has made her choice, Fili. Now we must make ours." Fili stands, letting go of Kili's hand as the company begins shouting. Nobody in the house notices Kili stand up and slink out of the house, his head downcast. Bilbo stands to grab him; warn Fili; do something until Gandalf shakes his head firmly. They sit back silently, watching Kili walk away from Beorn's with his shoulders slumped.

As he walks Kili holds out one hand, grabbing at the air. When his hand finds nothing his facial expression becomes stricken as he sighs; looking at his booted feet.

"I keep thinking you're here," Kili whispers, looking at his empty hand. "And that in a second, you'll be holding my hand. Or you'll be stroking my face. I keep hoping you'll be there when I look over." He lifts his head, stopping to look at his empty hand. He swears for a moment, she's there with him; pressing kisses to his cheeks as he begs her tearfully to not leave him again. She is not there though. His hand is empty and Kili is once more falling to his knees, crying. For the first time since the quest began, he wants his mother. He wants her there to wipe his tears away, rock him in her arms and promise everything will be okay. But she isn't. So all there is for him to do is lay and cry.

Bofur is the one to find him later; curled up in the fetal position with tear streaks marking his face. He kneels down, lifting Kili into a sitting position. Kili doesn't even attempt to fight him, leaning into the older dwarf's shoulder. Bofur sighs, squeezing Kili's shoulder. And because this is no time for jokes; because there's nothing else appropriate to say, Bofur just squeezes Kili's shoulder tighter.

"I miss her too." Bofur finally whispers. Kili winces, rubbing at his chest as he looks up at Bofur.

"Where do you think they went?" Kili's voice is quiet, tearful. Bofur sighs again, this time a bit more defeated.

"I don't know," Bofur confesses. "Let's just hope they're safe wherever they are."

* * *

The first slap makes my cheek sting. The second slap makes my nose trickle blood. The third slap makes my vision fuzzy. The fourth slap, I think about Kili. After that, I stop thinking all together. Master sits atop his throne; long silvery blue robes brushing the floor as he stands up, his lips turned down in a deep frown.

"I have always favored you Adriana," He says with a scolding tone, shaking his head. "I took you in. I gave you a room, food, training to control your gift. I have even allowed you the honor to be betrothed to my son." He lifts hand, stopping the guard as they lift their hand once more. My face and head throb with pain as I struggle to focus; my head lolling back and forth on my neck.

"Please Master," I choke out, my voice thick. "I only have your best interests at heart." I promise him, struggling to focus through the pain blurring my vision.

"Do you now?" He whispers, lifting my chin to meet his eye. "When we asked you what you had found out; you were reluctant to share."

"I told you Master," I whisper. "The dwarves are going to reclaim Erebor, their home! And I was told to use the scribe's feelings for me to get more information."

"I see," He purrs, letting go of my chin and taking a step back. "And did you?" I don't answer, my head bowed. "Adriana." He warns; his tone impatient.

"No Master," I whimper, my lower lip quivering. "I couldn't do it, Master. I can't do it now."

"You will disobey my orders?" I'm shoved to my knees as he wraps long, pale, slender fingers around my neck. "I thought I trained you better than that, Adriana. It seems your human qualities have spoiled you. Shame you're not a full elf." He looks at my mother as he says the last part; a smirk growing on his lips. She growls, lunging forward.

"Do not speak of her father, Thranduil!" She shrieks, twisting in the guards' arms. "Do not speak of her that way!"

"Would you rather I speak of you?" Master says sharply, moving over to the guards holding her in one fluid movement. "You, an elf; Enora, tainted our races name. You played with fire. You had a fascination with dwarves that would not stop," He moves her hair back, flicking her braid with a smirk. "You fell in love with a human, knowing he was a mortal. You went as far as to conceive a child with him."

"And my child stands before you now; a servant to you." She reminds him, her voice losing its edge. Master nods, turning to me with a blank look.

"Your child stands before me now, not a servant but a failure. She has been spoiled by the human qualities she carries. It almost saddens me to do this. Stand her up," The guard picks me up, forcing me to stand on unsteady feet. Master shakes his head, sighing softly. "I told myself that you would not fail us. Another would fail miserably but surely not Adriana. She knew to obey orders; never disobey or go against me. Yet here you stand in front of me, a failure. On your knees, Adriana." I'm shoved to my knees by the guards'. Through the blood pounding in my ears, I faintly hear the sound of a sword being drawn. "I cannot have a disobedient servant in my midst. Nor can I have a failure." I don't cry as he lifts the sword; I refuse to cry and give him the satisfaction. Instead, I think; faces flashing through my mind.

* * *

Bilbo, with his pointed ears and worried, sometimes pinched expression as we travel. Bilbo with his fussy ways; Bilbo missing Bag End so much. Bilbo—I'll miss you. Balin with his warm smile, patient tone even as everything pushes does its best to push his patience. Balin—I'll miss you. Dwalin's gruff voice and glowering expression always directed at me or Bilbo. Dwalin, always protecting the company even as he growled and glowered. Dwalin, I'll miss you. Dori, always fussing and mother henning over Ori; always well-meaning even when he bordered on overbearing. Dori, I'll miss you. Nori, with his constantly shifting eyes and wolfish grin. Nori, who taught me to not curse my hands; I'll miss you. Ori with his shyness; timid smiles and his journal constantly glued to his side. Ori, I'll miss you. Óin, constantly mishearing things even with his ear trumpet; sometimes shouting for us to speak up even though we'd already shouted. Óin, I'll miss you. Glóin, your constant stories of your wife and son; the way you look at your locket when you think nobody's watching with a longing stare. Glóin, I'll miss you. Bifur, your rough grunts in Khuzdul as you speak, your dark eyes crinkling at the edge as you smile. Bifur, I'll miss you. Bofur, your crude jokes; and hat which I now twist in my hands; your constant dimpled smile. Bofur, I'll miss you. Bombur, your cooking and constant joy around food; your warm disposition. Bombur, I'll miss you. The first tear slips down my cheek. Thorin, I pray you lead them to the Lonely Mountain; keep them safe. Thorin, I'll miss you. Fili, you're the heir who doesn't want to be. Fili, your protectiveness of your family—the love you have for your little brother. Fili, I will miss you. Kili: the one to show me acceptance; true acceptance from the very start. Kili, your dark eyes that watched me with so much warmth and affection with everything I did. Kili, I'll miss you. I sob, my throat raw as more tears begin streaming down my cheeks. Above me Master lifts his sword above his head; his expression unchanging as he lowers his arm. I close my eyes, screaming as the guards firmly grip my shoulders; keeping me in place. But this is not the Goblin Tunnels. Master does not halt his sword and the guards do not let go of me despite my screams and the sword comes closer and closer to my neck.

"No, please," I hear a voice whisper over the blood roaring in my ears. "No, no, please! My Lord, wait! I have information about the dwarves!" The sword halts inches above my neck; Master humming as he steps away.

"And what could you possibly offer me, Enora?" Master demands, putting his sword to her neck. I crane my neck to look back at her, panting quietly.

"The dwarves will be passing through Mirkwood, My Lord," I twist in the guards' arms, whispering no as Master lowers his sword. "They will be taking the Elven road."

"And when exactly will this take place?" He lowers his sword; a greedy, wanting look coming into his frosty blue eyes.

"Tomorrow, I believe." She continues. Master nods, turning back towards me. He waves a hand at the guards who let go of me; stepping away.

"I might have a use for you yet, Adriana," He muses; kneeling down to meet my eye. "Tell me; are you ready to be a good, faithful servant to the Woodland realm? Are you ready to be a good, faithful servant to me?" I would rather die. I would rather be tortured. I would rather be forced to relive saying goodbye to Kili for the rest of eternity.

"What do you wish for me to do, Master?" I ask; my voice hoarse. He smirks, nodding with a condescending look in his eyes.

"You will join Legolas and some others in capturing the dwarves." Master moves away from us; stepping towards his throne.

"I will do as you wish Master. But I have a request," His back goes rigid and the guards in the room murmur. "Allow them dinner when they arrive and allow me to see them—one last time."

"And pray tell me, Adriana, why should I do that?"

"So they may see what pathetic scum they are compared to us, Master," I choke the words out, gritting my teeth. "Allow them to see how below us they are." He nods, barely glancing at me over his shoulder as he sits back down.

"Very well then," He muses, looking me up and down. "Take her away—back to her room. Legolas will escort you to dinner shortly." I force a smile, my throat constricting with the threat of more tears.

"I can't wait."

* * *

The next chapter should be way longer (I hope) I will update whenever I can. I'm trying to get prepared for school and we have some family coming in Friday


	26. Homesick

This ones kind of a filler chapter so you can see what's going on with Adriana. We'll be back on track within the next couple chapters. Thank you so much to Purple-Luv's-Green-Hates; aeriestar; BloodyRiley and waternimpf for the favorites and follows!

iLovedogs: I will keep Legolas in character. So he will not be crazy or mean or abusive or anything.

storywriter108: Thank you so much :3

* * *

My limbs feel heavy as stone as I'm lead to my room; my head downcast. The guards walk with their heads held up; refusing to look at me. One guards hand is stained by my blood. He stares at it with disgust as he opens my door; shaking his head.

"Prince Legolas will be by shortly to escort you to dinner," The guard says, looking me up and down. "Be ready." I close the door, looking around the room. It's just as I left it; the bed is made, sheets tucked in. Dust layers everything from my absence and I realize that nobody's bothered to come in here in my absence. I walk towards the wall; absentmindedly placing my hand over the faded but still there bloodied handprint. Scratch marks and some dents mar the dresser; bloodied handprints decorate the walls and floors from days when I lost control; having fits and cursing my hands. I walk about the room in a trance, tracing each mark and spot blankly. I don't notice the door open, shutting with a soft click.

"I had heard that you'd come home. But I wasn't sure if it was true or just rumors." I'm at the dresser when he speaks; running my hand over some nearly faded scratch marks. I curl my hand into a fist, inhaling sharply. There's an almost inaudible, musical chuckle as I look over my shoulder. "I apologize, Adriana. It was not my intention to startle you." Legolas is tall, lean almost slender. Long blonde hair hangs straight over his shoulders and down his back; not one hair out of place. Icy blue eyes watch me carefully, searching my face as we stare at each other.

"You look the same as when I left." I offer.

"You look a bit ill. It seems the dwarves did not take very good care of you." Legolas says lightly; spitting the word dwarves.

"They cared for me better than your father did." My tone is stony as I look at him; his gaze not leaving mine.

"Do you have any other attire for dinner?" Legolas asks in a strained but polite tone, nodding towards my worn, filthy tunic and trousers.

"No, I do not." My own voice is just as strained as he nods; moving towards the door.

"I will send someone to give you some other clothes. I look forward to dinner with you." Legolas gives me a small smile as the door clicks shut. I'm breathing heavily, my fists clenching and unclenching.

"Keep calm," I say to myself through clenched teeth, my fingers twitching. "Keep calm." I reach under my tunic, grasping for Bofur's hat. I sigh as my fingers come in contact with the soft fabric. I sit down on the bed, ignoring the dust as I bury my nose into the softness, inhaling deeply as the first tears spill down my cheeks. It smells of Bofur; tobacco, pipe smoke; the musk the dwarves all seem to carry. And for a brief moment, I'm overwhelmed by a feeling I've never felt before, one I can't place. I'd experienced a range of emotions in my lifetime. Fear had been a common one throughout it; a constant doubt in the back of my head, gnawing at any chances of happiness or hope. But fear was not what I felt now; not even close. No—it was an ache, deep in my chest that went all the way down to my stomach. I clutch Bofur's hat harder; a small whimper escaping my lips as the pain grows sharper, still a dull ache. For a second, I swear he's there with me; his accent, his laugh as he tells a raunchy, crude joke; his gloved hand gently prodding my shoulder as he pulls me against his side.

"Homesick…" I whisper, lowering the hat. "Homesick. I understand what it means now, Bofur."

* * *

"Is Bofur the name of your intended?" A voice inquires. I jump, shoving the hat under the pillows as I stand up. A she elf stands in the room, holding an armful of clothes; watching me with a curious, bemused expression. She's tall with a long, lean body. Long dark red hair hangs down her back, a couple sections braided. Jade green eyes watch me curiously; almost cautiously at we observe each other. When my eyes settle on her braids, I find myself wishing for the company more than ever; for their complicated braids and beards. Hers is simple yet still makes my heart ache. I don't realize how long I've been staring until she clears her throat uneasily.

"Sorry," I mutter, blushing. "No, Bofur is not the name of my intended," I push all thoughts of Kili from my head; my tongue thick. "I am betrothed to Prince Legolas. When we both come of age, we are to be married." A look of realization comes into her eyes as she steps closer to me.

"I have heard tales of you before my lady," She says, looking me up and down. "King Thranduil praised you for many years."

"Being praised by the Master is not something I am proud of." My tones void of emotion. I don't miss the look on her face as she hands me over a dress. I don't even bother running my hands over the fabric. I don't take a moment to appreciate it; laying it across the bed as I finger comb my curls.

"He praised you as a valiant warrior with a gift," Her tone is guarded as she watches me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you not?" I wordlessly reach for her hand, gripping it gently. She doesn't pull away from me but her eyes widen with fear as I show her the journey from the Shire to how I came to be here.

"Legolas and I have always had an understanding," I shrug. "He escorted me to meals; training; whatever he was told to do. I was to go along as the dutiful servant my Master expected."

"You realize—we are to capture those dwarves, don't you?" She asks me gently as if waiting for a meltdown.

"I am well aware." I say calmly, lowering my hand from my hair.

"You have a plan?" There's a small smirk quivering on her lips.

"Of course, I do," I sit down on the edge of the bed; suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion. "I endure the Master's taunts and abuse. I allow Legolas to court me and act as the most dutiful wife to him. We produce an heir—I do whatever is asked of me. I survive," The smirk that played on the she elf's lips moments ago is gone now as she stares at me with an unreadable look. "I should probably get ready for dinner shouldn't I?" She nods, turning slowly and heading towards the door. She pauses, looking over her shoulder.

"Tauriel, my lady," She says, her jade green eyes soft. "I—if you need to talk, you may seek me out." I smile for the first time since arriving; the homesickness fading by just a hair at her words. As soon as the door clicks shut though, I'm reminded of where I am. Wordlessly, I strip my bloody, stained tunic off; reaching for the dress with a shaking hand.

* * *

Legolas knocks on my door lightly; a delicate, graceful smile on his face as he bows to me. I grit my teeth, curtsying.

"Will my mother be joining us for dinner?" I ask, slipping my arm through Legolas as we begin walking towards the dining room.

"I am not sure if my father will be allowing her to or not—she's being kept in the dungeons. My father is furious with her for not bringing you here immediately." I grit my teeth harder, digging my fingers into his arm.

"Sorry," I mutter, letting up on my grip. "It has been a very long journey and I am weary." Legolas nods as we enter the dining room, bowing to his father.

"I understand my lady. Do not worry; you will have plenty of time to rest tonight." Legolas promises. I smile even though I know my night will be filled with tears rather than sleep.

"Master," I greet, curtsying to him. "It is an honor to be dining with not only you but your son as well." He sips his wine, barely glancing at me as he gestures for me to sit down next to him. I swallow hard; glancing up as Legolas sits down across from me.

"I hope Adriana that you have not developed attachments to the dwarves that will get in the way of your duties." Master says calmly as plates of food are set in front of us.

"Of course not," I promise. "I know where my loyalties lie, Master." He smirks, folding his hands beneath his chin as he looks at me.

"And where do your loyalties lie, Adriana?" He asks, icy blue eyes staring at me sharply. They lie with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. They lie with the line of Durin. They lie with Kili.

"They lie with you, Master." I promise him, reaching for my fork. His hand reaches out, grasping my wrist like an iron clamp.

"No," He warns; shaking his head at me. Legolas is already eating; Master's wine half gone, his knife and foot laid across his plate. "Did I give you permission to eat?" I wordlessly lower my hands into my lap; my stomach twisting with nausea at the overwhelming scent of the food before me. More than ever, I want Bombur's cooking. I want Bofur batting his hand away and telling him that he's had enough. More than ever, I want to be home.


	27. Plans

The dungeons are cold; empty; spacious, lonely but not silent. I tiptoe barefoot up the stairs, towards the sound of the coughing and ragged breaths. Bofur's hat rests on my head; my dress from earlier still on though a bit loosened. I sit down in front of my mom's cell with a sigh; watching as she struggles to sit herself up, coughing into her hands.

"Strange hat," She finally manages, clearing her throat. "I recall seeing it on one of your dwarven companions."

"Bofur—his name's Bofur." I say coldly, clutching the hat like someone any minute might come and snatch it away. We sit together in silence for a few moments, watching each other through the bars of her cell.

"Thranduil allowed you to come down here alone?" She leans back against the wall, propping her legs against the wall.

"No, of course he didn't. Legolas convinced him to allow me a few private moments with you," I slip my fingers through the bars, watching with a small amount of relief as she squeezes my fingers. "Tell me a story, please." I beg; a request I have not asked for since childhood.

"The day they tore me away from your father was one of the worst days in my life. Heartbreak, depression, guilt—everything was just eating at me. And as we sailed away, I could see him running after us, sprinting the further away we got. I kept telling myself be strong, be strong. But when I saw his face so destroyed and so lost, confused. I collapsed into tears and allowed the depression begin consuming me. I refused to eat, drink or move from my bed for a long while on that ship. The more others tried coaxing me into living, the more I fought it. I eventually told one of them, you can't force life into the dying. The woman tending to me picked me up by the hood of my cloak and told me I was only feeling the sadness. She told me to feel the fury; the hurt—the other emotions at being forced to leave him. And feel them I did. I felt a renewed energy. I was furious with Thranduil; furious with those who captured me. I was furious with everyone. It gave me a drive to live. And when I realized, I was carrying you, the fury was overcome with hope. And again, a new a drive to live came," She pauses, leaning forward and peering at me through the bars. "Tell me, what are you feeling now?"

"I'm being forced to marry a man I barely know; let alone love. The master is determined to break the qualities he's deemed spoiled human qualities in me. I don't know where Kili is—where any of them are. I don't even know if they're okay," I say dryly, growing irritated as she nods. "Fury; anxiety; guilt—worried sick is how I feel."

"Do you remember Rohan?" I grit my teeth, clenching and unclenching my fists. "How the children called you a freak? The way adults pulled their children away from you; told them to stay back? The day they banished us and told me: your child is a menace, a danger to all of us, filled with dark magic," I make a choked sound as tears prick my eyes. "What about when Kili said he didn't fancy elf maids? The day I brought you here, do you remember that?" I growl, grabbing the front of her tunic through the bars.

"Yes, I remember that," I hiss through clenched teeth. "I remember each and every little detail of those memories."

"What do you feel?" She demands; her voice hard.

"I'm furious!" I shriek; letting go of her tunic. "I'm furious!" I cry; fury flooding my body at the smug satisfaction on her face.

"Now tell me what you believe Kili feels right now?" Her tone is softer now.

"He couldn't stop crying," I whimper, the fury slowly draining. "All of them were so—depressed." I finish, looking up at her.

"And they are travelling through Mirkwood; a forest which darkness lies upon and where foul things creep beneath the trees."

"You forget they are going to be hunted…" I mutter bitterly.

"Travelling while ill; depressed; heartbroken or with any heavy matters pressing on the mind will slow you down. An entire company weighed down by these things, travelling through such a place with little hope. I fear for what will happen to them."

"What do you suggest I do?" I whisper, scooting closer to her. "They have me under close supervision, you know this…"

"You must go and visit with Thranduil, tomorrow. Tell him that you want to track the dwarves and search for any signs of them. But it must be at night; insist on that. That's the key element, you must insist on that."

"He wouldn't dare let me go alone; he'll force me to go with Legolas."

"No, he wouldn't," She shakes her head, a fierce, determined look in her eyes. "You are not of age. It would be highly inappropriate for you both to travel alone together."

"There's a she elf that came by my room earlier—Tauriel."

"I heard some of the guards speak of the way Thranduil praises her. Suggest to him that she escort you and the two of you attempt to track the dwarves."

"What am I to do then?" I clutch one of the flaps of Bofur's hat, nervously watching her.

"Split up and search for any signs the company might've left. Use the skills Gandalf and I have taught you. If you see them, be quiet. Do not give yourself away to whoever is on watch. And you must leave a sign."

"Carve something into a tree with a dagger?" I suggest.

"No, I fear they wouldn't notice that. Is anyone here aware of you having Bofur's hat?"

"Only Tauriel is aware. But I don't know if she would tell or not—I was going to hide it beneath my pillows and bed." She's silent for a long moment as she stares at me, unblinking.

"Not yet, don't give them the hat yet," She finally says, nodding decisively. "I don't know how much time Thranduil will allow you….But leave subtle signs, you were there. Leave them something that relates to their personalities, perhaps."

"I have some ideas," I whisper, my heart thumping in my chest. "But how am I to get these items?"

"Thranduil would never want his son to be married to a backwards, uneducated girl. It's to further talents—education." There's a long moment of silence as we stare at each other, regret heavy in the air like a blanket.

"What am I supposed to do—after the company's captured? And we have dinner, what's going to happen? What am I supposed to do then?" I rest my forehead against the bars, closing my eyes.

"I don't know," She whispers; almost silent. "You know as your mother, I'm supposed to be giving you advice and guidance. I've given you all that I can right now, melamin," I open my eyes and realize then, how tired, how drawn her face is. "After they're captured; what happens during the dinner—it's all up to _you_, Adriana."

"But that's just the thing," I complain, tears pricking my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you believe in the company, do you trust them, Adriana?" I nod slowly, lifting my head to look up at her. "Then you must have faith and trust in them that they will know what to do. And if they don't know, have faith and trust in them that you can help each other figure out what do." I stand up, brushing the skirt of my dress off.

"I should head back to my room," I whisper, slipping Bofur's hat off my head. "I'll be back to see you again soon." I promise her, slipping my fingers through the bars with a weak smile.

"Adriana," She whispers as I prepare to set foot on the first step. "Do you remember the day you were all chased by Orcs? It was right before you entered Rivendell."

"Yes, I remember it quite well." I whisper, stepping back towards the cell.

"I got separated from the Orc scouts in the attack by Lord Elrond and the others. Well needless to say, Lord Elrond found me and asked me what happed," Her lips quiver with a tiny smile. "I agreed to meet him that night so we could talk."

"And what happened after that?" I scoot closer, wringing my hands.

"I went scouting ahead to see if I could find anything for Azog until then," She shrugs. "I arrived at Rivendell shortly after you all left. Lord Elrond informed me that you were alive; doing well and had been taken care of."

"Did you inform of the arrangement?" I ask, my tone dripping with venom.

"I did and he was furious with me for not simply coming to them for help, shelter. I asked him to look into yours and Kili's future."

"And what did he see?" I whisper, my stomach twisting with nervousness.

"He said that he saw a child." My mouth goes dry at her words and I clear my throat, trying desperately to find my voice.

"A child," I choke out, my voice cracking. "A son, daughter—what did he see?" Her face falls slightly as he sighs.

"He could not see the face or the name; only that there was a child," I sit there dumbfounded; my body rigid. "The future of course is not set in stone." She reminds me. I nod, standing up and brushing off my skirts once more.

"Right, right," I mutter, wringing my hands anxiously. "Of course it's not. I should really head back now," I move towards the steps once more, waiting with baited breath as I near the stairs. "I'll see you again soon." I promise, tucking Bofur's hat away as I move out of the dungeons with a pounding heart.

* * *

A child—a child created by me and Kili. I had never given much thought to a family; let alone children. I'd never really interacted with them aside from the few nods, stares and thin lipped smiles when I had passed through towns. The thought of a child made me feel a bit ill, my stomach twisting into even tighter knots than before.

"Are you feeling okay, my lady?" Legolas asks as I step out of the dungeons, holding out his arm to me. "You look as though you feel a bit ill." I nod, pausing to give him a smile.

"I am all right, just rather tired from this trying day." Legolas smiles, nodding as move towards my room.

"Well tonight you can rest my lady." I clear my throat, looking up at him.

"Where could I find some quills and ink?" Legolas stares at me strangely, icy blue eyes scrutinizing. "And some parchment as well—could I perhaps get some parchment? I'd like some drawing things." Legolas nods, a small smile coming to his face.

"I will have some sent to you immediately." He promises as we reach my room. I let go of his arm; my smile still in place as he bows, giving my hand a chaste kiss.

"Thank you," I curtsy, backing into the room. I sigh as soon as the door closed, sinking to the floor with a groan. "A child—a child," I choke on the word. "The future's not set in stone." I remind myself, standing swiftly as I hear someone knocking on the door. I open it to Tauriel, bow and arrow strapped to her back.

"Hello, Adriana," She gives me a polite nod, holding out a small package. "Your items as requested." I nod my thanks, taking the package carefully. As she turns to leave, I clear my throat, stopping her.

"How well do you know Mirkwood?" I ask, my voice quiet as I step outside of my room. "If we were to split up perhaps or be separated, would we be able to defend ourselves from the dangers of the forest?"

"Do you plan on running away, Adriana?" Tauriel asks, her jade eyes hard.

"Of course I don't. I want nothing more than to please my master by doing his will." Her eyes are still hard as she looks at me.

"Arm yourself well if you plan to enter the forest and be prepared for anything." She warns me, stepping away and moving down the hallway. I close the door carefully, opening the package and sitting down on the bed. I see with relief, I'd been given exactly what I asked for. I close my eyes as I pick up a piece of parchment and charcoal; allowing my fingers to glide over it.

"I don't know if you'll even be born, because the future's not set in stone. But if you're a girl—you'll have wiry hair like your dads and his narrow nose," I whisper as my fingers glide over the parchment. "Your eyes, I don't know what color they will be. But they will be as strong and sharp as Thorin's. Anyone who looks at you knows you will be of the Durin line. You will hate distancing yourself from your father and uncles—close as can be to me; always clinging to my legs," I pause with a horrifying realization that I don't know what Fili and Kili's mother looks like except for a hazy dream from longer ago. The pause is short as I nod decisively. "You will be as strong as your grandmother—made from stone like the dwarves are. Your ears will be pointed but not as sharply. And skin like Kili's with my high cheekbones. But above all, you will have a smile like his that can melt my heart." I whisper, my hand stopping as I open my eyes. The portrait of a child; a mixture between Kili and me stares back at me. I tuck the drawing and some parchment away into my pack along with some quills; laying back onto my bed with a soft sigh. And tired as I am, I can't sleep until I take the drawing back out, tucking it beneath my pillow. Only then do I fall asleep into a serene, dreamless slumber.

* * *

So next Monday on the 18th, I will be starting college. Updates may take a little bit longer so I apologize in advance guys. I am not giving up on this story at all, I'm just starting school again and will be dealing with new stress. Also if you haven't seen it, the Battle of The Five Armies trailer is out...Watch it and be prepared to cry. Anyways, thank you so much to amphetamineR; nienna14; Mephistominio and kmacc for the follows and favorites!


	28. Save Us

So I started my first week of college. And holy hell guys, I felt so overwhelmed. I'm adjusting slowly and thank you for your patience. Thank you so much to SemiraBlake; Beckah Godric-Northman; cougar10fh; TheRealProtector;kililover01; Anbu-chan; BloodBlackAlchemist; mariamorozco and Lycoris1305 for the favorites and follows!

SemiraBlake: Her father is not Thorin but he should be revealed within the next 10 chapters or so. I'm trying to plan on how I want to execute it all.

TheRealProtector: I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story and don't worry, cursing does not bother me in the slightest. I cried at the part with Bofur's hat...I bawled when I wrote that part. I felt the feels. I always have time to read your guys reviews and I'm going to school at a local community college for nursing then I'll switch to a university. Thank you so much for all your support :3

* * *

Enora wakes with a start when the light footsteps near her cell. The metallic taste of blood lingers in her mouth despite the water the guards bring her with her meager meals; her ribs and chest ache from all the coughing. She hisses through clenched teeth as she leans against the wall for support, shoving herself into a sitting position. Adriana stands in front of her, sporting a new black eye. Her gaze is distant as she tries to smile weakly, looking away from the cell.

"They've—they've captured them," Enora winces at the frigid tone in Adriana's voice. "Master sent me to prepare you for dinner." She shoves a dress through the bars of the cell, turning away. Enora stands slowly, gritting her teeth as she struggles not to cough.

"Did you go with them?" Enora asks as she peels off her clothes, staring at Adriana's turned back.

"Master refused my request to allow me to scout for any signs of the dwarves. He said I should be here, focusing on my studies to become more educated. When I insisted, I was given this and not allowed to search for them." She gestures towards her black eye, shrugging.

"It won't be long now," Enora warns her as she finishes lacing her dress. "Remember, you must trust in the company; that they will know what to do." Adriana turns around, slipping her fingers through the bars.

"Aren't you scared?" Adriana whispers as the sounds of approaching footsteps grow nearer. Enora shakes her head, giving a halfhearted smile.

"No, I'm not," Enora promises as she links her fingers through Adriana's, taking a long, shaky breath "I trust in them; I trust in you." Both women stand up straight as Tauriel approaches, her face twisted with disgust as she leads them towards the dining hall. Beside her, Adriana remains silent, though her grip on her hand just grows tighter and tighter. Her eyes are wild with fear, darting back and forth. Thranduil and Legolas greet them at the door, looks of disgust on their faces as they glance over their shoulders. Thranduil barely glances at her before he turns his gaze on Adriana, shoving a glass pitcher of water at her.

"Go around and fill their water glasses." He waves a hand dismissively towards the dining room. "Do as you're told Adriana." Thranduil says in a warning tone as she hesitates, still clinging to Enora's hand. Enora gives her a gentle nudge, nodding towards the dining room. Adriana barely looks up as she takes the pitcher, her hands shaky. Enora follows behind her as, her head held up as a hush falls over the room.

* * *

The dwarves all sit around a long wooden table, bits of spider webs sticking to their hair and clothes. Their jaws drop as they gape at Adriana, standing stiffly in a corner. Kili goes rigid as he catches sight of her black eye; throwing a heated glare at Legolas who watches him with a smirk. Enora glances around the table, her eyes flicking over the dwarves. Most of them glare at the elves; some stare at Adriana with horrified eyes.

"Well go on Adriana," Thranduil says annoyed, waving a hand towards the dwarves. "Do not be so rude to our guests." Adriana nods wordlessly; moving around the table silently. Enora clears her throat, ignoring the burning in her ribs as she stands up straighter.

"My Lord," Enora forces her tone to be smooth and polite as she moves towards the head of the table. "How may I be of assistance?" Thranduil barely glances at her as he motions towards the other servants moving about the room.

"Serve the food and make yourself useful, Enora. Or go back to the dungeons." Enora nods, taking a tray from one of the other servants and moving towards Balin. Adriana stands on his right side, pitcher in her hands as she waits for Enora to set the food down. Enora sets the plate down wordlessly, pausing by his ear as she goes to stand back up.

"Save us, Balin." She whispers, moving down the table towards Dwalin. Balin clears his throat, a small smile spreading beneath his white beard.

"I'm sure you won't mind me saying your majesty," Balin's tone is civil, smooth. "But Adriana seems to be an excellent servant." Balin holds up a gloved hand, nodding at Adriana who lifts the pitcher and moves down the table.

"She's one of the best." Thranduil muses from the head of the table.

"What are you doing?" Thorin hisses at the white haired dwarf, his eyes flashing with anger. Balin ignores him; the civil smile still on his face.

"Tell me, how did she come into your care?" Balin raises a white eyebrow.

"Her mother and I had an agreement," Thranduil turns his icy gaze on Balin. "She is to do what I ask of her; when I ask without question."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit confused," Balin continues, taking a long sip of water as he stares unflinching at the elven king. "It's a bit of an unusual situation. Does she perhaps have a contract I could see?" Thranduil's face morphs into a stare of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing.

"We had a verbal agreement when Adriana was just a baby—she would be brought to us when Enora could no longer handle her."

"So she does not have a contract?" Balin asks again. Thranduil's cheeks redden with anger as he lets out a growl of frustration.

"No, she does not." He snaps, glaring at the white haired dwarf. Balin nods sagely, looking at Adriana who stands in the corner once more.

"Yet she does your bidding; is beaten by you and the others it seems. She's treated rather poorly all while being held against her will. Doesn't that make her a prisoner then? A hostage if you will?" Balin says, reaching into his robes. With a triumphant smirk, he pulls out her contract. "I do believe Adriana you signed, ah, yes here." Balin unrolls the contract, tapping his fingers on her signature. Thranduil stands up sharply, his fists clenching.

"Enora and I had an agreement," He hisses, turning sharply towards Enora. "Tell these pathetic creatures of our agreement." Enora moves from her spot next to Kili, slowly making her way towards Thranduil.

"Yes, we agreed I would give Adriana over to someone else. I did agree to that," Enora nods, leaning against the table for support. "But I never agreed she would be beaten mercilessly; made a servant. It was agreed her power would be taught. I never agreed she would be tortured," Enora raises a pale eyebrow, smirking at the elven king. "Therefor, my Lord, I do believe Adriana does not belong to you." The glass pitcher shatters on the floor, Adriana's lower lip quivering as she steps away from her corner.

_ "There's an inn, a merry old inn_

_Beneath an old grey hill," _

Adriana's shaky voice fills the silent room as she steps over the broken glass; staring at Bofur. He nods vigorously, his pigtails bouncing up and down.

"_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill," _

Bofur sings, stepping up on the table. The others all roar with triumphant laughter except for two dwarves. Their gazes focus on Enora and Adriana. The two women stand in front of Thranduil. Enora stands protectively in front of Adriana, the corners of her mouth white. Adriana clings to the sleeves of her mother's dress, her eyes tearful.

"It seems that human qualities are not the only thing that has spoiled your daughter," Thranduil hisses, his eyes flashing with fury. "It seems that you have passed on your fascination with lesser creatures."

"Lesser creatures," Enora spits, shaking her head. "Lesser creatures that took in a creature not of their own race; a race they're supposed to hate. They've given her food; water; protected her. Now if you would please, get out of my way, so we may be escorted to the dungeons." Enora doesn't wait for his response, shoving past him roughly.

* * *

Kili shoves past the other dwarves as they move towards the dungeons, walking next to Adriana. He doesn't speak, linking his arm through hers. Kili doesn't miss the whimper that escapes Adriana's lips as Enora's shoved into a cell. He squeezes her arm gently as they're shoved into a cell; the redheaded elf that helped capture them staring down at them.

"I could see it, you know," She muses, staring at Kili pensively. "You almost didn't take your eyes off her. And when you did, it was to glare at the others." The she elf gives a final nod as she turns away; her footsteps fading. Kili turns towards Adriana just to find himself with an armful of sobbing Adriana; her face buried in his chest.

"Adriana," He rubs her back as her body's racked with sobs. "I'm here now, it's okay." Kili promises as she pulls back, pressing her lips to his.

"We're missing two members," She mutters between kisses, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Where are Gandalf and Bilbo?"

"Gandalf left us before we entered Mirkwood," Kili doesn't miss the shadow that crosses her face at his words. "We were attacked by spiders in the forest and we got separated." Adriana's face falls as she leans back, sighing.

"Gandalf will be okay, I'm sure of it," She muses, tugging on the end of one of her curls. "As for Bilbo—I can only hope." She sighs. Kili stares at her in silent awe. Her hair had been washed and brushed. Even in the darkness down here, he could see the shiny gleam to it. She wears a dark green gown, an Elvish gown, thin and gauzy. He couldn't help but frown, running a hand over his stubble. Adriana lifts her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asks, a tiny smile tugging on the ends of her lips.

"These tree shaggers don't know what they're doing," Kili mutters, fingering the fabric between his fingers. "You would look much more lovely in blue; our color," Adriana blushes, looking away from him. "I would put braids and my beads in your hair too." Kili promises, a smirk tugging on his lips as she flushes brighter.

"Kili, I need to tell you something." Adriana's tone is somber as she links her fingers through his. She doesn't speak right away, clearing her throat and licking her lips repeatedly as she avoids his gaze. Kili finally grows tired of waiting, nudging her leg with his foot and staring at her expectantly.

"Well?" He prods gently. "What is it?" Adriana clears her throat once more, peeking at him from beneath her lashes.

"When we were chased into Rivendell, Lord Elrond found my mother. She agreed to meet him and talk. She asked him to look into our future." Kili's heart sinks at the torn look on Adriana's face.

"Did he see something bad?" Kili asks hesitantly, nearly sighing with relief as she shakes her head.

"Well no, he didn't see anything bad," Adriana reassures him. "But he did see a child." Kili sits frozen, unsure if he's heard right. But as Adriana stares at him, her face open and expectant, he knows that he's heard her perfectly.

"A child," Kili chokes out, emotions crashing over him in waves. "That would mean we would have to, oh Mahal." Kili groans as a wave of dizziness washes over him. Adriana grabs his arm, shaking her head.

"You're not going to faint on me are you?" Adriana asks, her tone half amused, half distressed.

"Princes do not faint…" Kili grumbles, taking a long breath. "A child, our child—made by us is what he saw?" Adriana stares at him annoyed, nodding slowly.

"Yes, he could not see if it was a boy or a girl. He couldn't even see the name or the face, really," Adriana muses, reaching into a pocket of her dress. "I—I drew a picture, of a girl. That's what I pictured." Kili takes the drawing slowly, staring down at the face that's a near perfect copy of the Durin line. He sees himself in the child's wiry hair and narrow nose. She carries his uncle's eyes; sharp and authoritative. Her ears, pointed are Adriana's though more rounded like his. The smile the child has though is without a doubt, Adriana's. Kili clutches the drawing to his chest; warmth spreading through his body. Adriana watches him silently, sighing as she leans against him. She closes her eyes with a soft sigh; resting a hand over his chest. Kili sits awake, long after Adriana's breathing evens out, still staring at the drawing in wonder.

* * *

So I thought about it and decided not to have Adriana scout for the dwarves and do all that. I felt it would slow the flow of the story which I really didn't want to do. Instead I just decided to move ahead with the story line. Also isn't Balin a badass?


	29. Hope

So with school and everything else, I'll try and update every weekend. I'm having a little trouble with this story; I know how the story will end. I'm sorry if the order of events is a little messed up here. Thank you so much to nienna14; JessieMay7; mormon31; AnimeLoverAndPieEater; starshell2864; BrooklyntheElf; ZabuzasGirl and thirteenandtwofourths for the favorites and follows!

BrooklyntheElf: There is some Kili/Adriana action here for you.

kililover01: Thank you so much and I know who he is. I'm going to reveal him soon. But I'm having some trouble deciding how to reveal him. I have some ideas and I'll see which one works best.

* * *

When Thorin comes to, he's immediately aware of someone in the cell with him. He reaches for Orcrist only to remember the elves took it. The other person breathes heavily, their gasps raspy and wet. Thorin's stomach sinks as he recognizes the loud, painful cough. Enora leans against the wall, her lips stained red as she struggles to breathe. She offers Thorin a small, thin lipped smile when he meets her eye; only to go into another bout of coughing. The front of her dress is stained dark with a mixture of dried and fresh blood. Her head lolls back and forth; her normally bright eyes are dull and bloodshot.

"Enora," Thorin gasps, falling to his knees. She nods slowly, her gaze vacant as she stares at him. "Enora, sit up." Thorin grabs her hands, pulling her carefully into a sitting position. As soon as she's sitting up, she hunches over into another coughing fit.

"I'm so tired, Thorin," Enora rasps; clutching his arm for support. "So tired…" She whispers. Thorin winces as she licks her bloodstained lips without so much as batting an eye. "I've gotten used to this taste." Enora mumbles, shaking her head. Thorin swallows hard; desperately attempting to make her look at him.

"Do you remember the feasts we used to have in Erebor?" Thorin asks. Enora nods, sighing as Thorin runs a calloused thumb over her lips.

"I do indeed," Enora sighs again, a dreamy look on her face. "We would eat so much we could barely move—stuffed ourselves silly. But that was before Smaug." Thorin growls at the mention of the dragon; his fists clenching.

"That dragon will rule over the grand halls of my father and grandfather no more," He hisses venomously. "Erebor is ours."

"I'm not going to be able to make it to Erebor," Enora rasps. "I'll slow you all down."

"Is there not a cure for this?" He demands, brushing her curls aside to play with her braid. "Can I do nothing, Enora?" Thorin begs helplessly. Enora shakes her head.

"The only cure for this is for me to be with my love again—I don't even know where he is now. Or if he's even alive, Thorin—I know nothing of him anymore." There was no time for them to slow down; to attempt to find this man. Durin's Day was fast approaching and they were losing precious time now; caught here. And Thorin sees in Enora's eyes that she too knows this.

"I always knew I was going to die here," Enora whispers; slipping her fingers through his. "I always knew that I was going to be here—trapped. Never allowed to fly away; trapped under the hold of someone else," Her vacant gaze settles on Thorin once more and for a second he sees a flicker of recognition. "At least, I'm here with you."

"No, you aren't dying here," Thorin promises; desperate to keep the spark of recognition in her eyes alive. "You're with him—the one you love. You're in Erebor with me, Dís and Frerin." Enora's eyes light up at the mention of his sibling's names and for a moment, it almost takes the sting away.

"You're finally going to be king under the mountain," Enora gasps; her fingers grazing his forehead. Thorin nods, smiling bitterly. "Finally—you're going to be in Erebor again."

"I will be crowned king," Thorin promises her. "And Fili and Kili will be beside me. So will Dís." Everyone will be there but you, he thinks sorrowfully.

"I've missed your sister, Thorin," Enora says; her tone gravelly. "I've missed Frerin too."

"You're going to see Frerin soon," Thorin swears, his own voice just as rough, just as gravelly. "Very soon you two will be in Mahal's Halls together and he'll be waiting for you."

"Only dwarves are allowed into Mahal's Halls." Enora reminds him. Thorin knew that; every dwarf knew that. But he didn't care; couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"You were always more dwarf than elf." Thorin tries to make his tone light, teasing. But it's useless as he grimaces at the gurgling noise that comes from Enora's throat.

"You must be careful Thorin," Enora coughs, gripping his arm tightly. "Your grandfather succumbed to the gold sickness. And I fear you will too. I fear you will not recognize friend from foe. You will forgo food and sleep for your gold. You will fall so deeply into the sickness nobody will recognize you anymore. You must promise me that you will not succumb." Thorin nods numbly. And in that moment Thorin finds a new rage flooding through his body towards the elves. He's furious for them stealing Enora's life; for their hatred towards Adriana for being a half breed. Furious for not putting Enora in a cell with Óin so she could have a chance at survival. But he knows not even Óin could save her. Thorin is powerless to do anything and he hates himself as Enora stares at him with admiration and warmth.

"Is there anything I can do?" Thorin asks helplessly.

"Where's Adriana?" Enora demands; looking desperately around the small cell. "Where is my baby?"

"I saw them put her in a cell with Kili." Thorin whispers. Enora reaches up, unclasping a necklace which she hands over to Thorin. He takes it carefully; staring hard at the small silver locket.

"It was a courting gift from her father," Enora stares at the locket affectionately. "It was his grandmother's given to his mother and left to him. Make sure Adriana gets it, please." Thorin nods, slipping the locket into one of his trouser pockets.

"Enora," Thorin whispers. He's cut off by her choked shushing as she squeezes one of his hands in hers.

"Your dream is not dead; Erebor awaits you." Enora's voice grows raspier, her chest heaving with labored breaths.

"But you won't be there." Thorin mutters; his eyes growing glassy. Enora nods, inhaling slowly.

"Do what I ask of you," Enora pleads; squeezing his hand weakly. "Reclaim Erebor; become king—make a home." Thorin nods solemnly; squeezing her hand. He stiffens as the sound of light footsteps comes towards their cell. Thorin looks up, gritting his teeth as the redheaded she elf comes into view.

"What do you want?" Thorin growls at the she elf, shielding Enora from her view. The she elf stares at him with an unreadable expression; not even flinching at his growl.

"King Thranduil requests your presence," Her jade eyes flicker over Enora. "Alone." Thorin grits his teeth, glaring up at the redhead. Enora pats his arm, a frail smile on her face.

"Go on Thorin," Enora says softly. "I'll be here when you get back." She promises with a weak smile. Thorin stands reluctantly, glancing over his shoulder as he follows the she elf. Enora sits in the cell; leaning against the wall for support. She stares at his retreating figure with a sorrowful expression, sighing as he disappears from view.

"Long live the king under the mountain." Enora whispers; closing her eyes as she sinks to the floor.

* * *

I'm jarred away by the sound of my mother coughing. The harsh sound echoes throughout the dungeon, slowly fading away. I sigh contently as Kili snores in my ear, his face buried in my hair. His arms are wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. I stretch my arms above my head, groaning at the stiff muscles.

"Are you going to let me up?" I ask halfheartedly, running my fingers through my tangled hair. Kili makes an indistinguishable sound, nuzzling deeper into my neck. I try without success to free myself from his grip. Kili groans, lifting his head slowly.

"Do I have to?" Kili asks, his lower lip pooching out in a pout. I lean forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Give me another kiss and I'll never let you go." I press my lips to his cheek once more; warmth flooding my chest as Kili hums happily.

"Lady Adriana," A voice interjects. I look up to see Tauriel standing in front of the cell, her eyes narrowed. "I have orders to take you to collect your things from your room." Kili's eyes darken, his arms tightening around my waist.

"It's okay," I whisper, squeezing his arm. "I'll be right back." I promise. Kili lets go of me reluctantly; glaring at Tauriel as I step out of the cell. Tauriel and I walk in silence for a few moments, her eyes straight ahead and steely.

"Who gave you the orders?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"King Thranduil," She doesn't turn around. "His exact words to me were to cleanse the castle of that whore's traitor daughter." I clench my teeth, struggling to maintain my composure as white hot rage floods my chest. When she speaks again, her voice is softer and it douses the rage burning in my chest. "That dwarf—is he your intended?"

"Yes," I whisper, a small smile on my lips. "Kili is."

"He's quite tall for a dwarf," She muses, glancing back at me. "The blonde one is his brother then?"

"Fili—his brother's name is Fili," As we step into the hallway, I'm greeted by the sound of loud cheering. "What are they doing?"

"It is the Feast of Starlight," Tauriel says lightly and I can hear the smile in her voice. "Surely you have heard of it before?"

"I have never really embraced the culture of the elves," I confess with a shrug. "I'm not made for this life. To be a wife to an elven prince; expected to have children and stand by him through everything he faces. And if the gift I have is not passed onto my children, they would be considered useless to the king."

"What life are you made for then?" Tauriel asks, finally looking over her shoulder at me.

"I used to believe I was made for a life alone; constantly wandering and never fitting in. Fearful of touching everyone, cursing my hands forever—that was the life I was made for. Then I was with this company of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. And that dwarf was determined to get closer to me."

"Are you sure it was not you who wanted to get closer to him?" Tauriel asks, stopping in front of my bedroom door. She glances back at me with a small smirk, raising her eyebrows.

"We needed each other you see," I reach for the doorknob, glancing back at her. "We still do." Tauriel's jade eyes watch me curiously as she nods.

"I will be waiting for you when you're finished." She promises. I nod, closing the door quietly. My clothes lay folded on the bed, my sword and bow lay alongside Bofur's hat. I unlace my dress; pulling on my tunic and trousers. I move quietly towards the dresser, yanking the doors open. A small bag rests among the dresses; covered in dust. I grab it, slipping it down my chest. I close the doors, grabbing my weapons and Bofur's hat as I move swiftly towards the door. Tauriel waits for me as promised, her face blank once more. We return to the dungeon in silence, the only sound the clinking of the keys. Kili leans against the bars of the cell, his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm back as I promised," I whisper, running my fingers over his eyebrows. He gives me a small smile, stepping back as Tauriel opens the cell. "Thank you, Tauriel." She gives me a small nod, turning and walking out of the dungeons. Kili's eyes roam up and down my stained tunic and trousers.

"You look much better in that than that elves dress," Kili pulls me to sit down with him, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Did they search you?"

"No, they didn't." Kili sighs, pressing his nose into my shoulder.

"At least _you _got to keep your bow," Kili pouts. "And you didn't get searched…" I chuckle, tugging on a lock of dark hair.

"I could search you now." I tease, feeling satisfied as his cheeks flush red.

"Why don't you search me?" Kili asks, his warm breath fanning across my neck. "I could have anything down my trousers." I smirk, tugging on a piece of his dark hair again.

"I'll give you a thorough search later—this is certainly not the place for one now." Kili's silent for a long moment, leaning away from me. He rests his back against the bars of the cell, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Lord Elrond foresaw a child in our future?" He asks me. I sigh, tucking my knees up to my chest.

"That's what my mother told me. She didn't say though how old we would be; how long it would be until this happened." Kili suddenly looks extremely uncomfortable as he clears his throat, looking anywhere but me.

"Have you….I mean I don't mind if you have before. I'm just wondering," Kili's voice cracks as he flushes bright red. "Have you ever done anything with anyone?"

"No, I haven't," I shrug easily despite my heart thumping loudly in my chest. "I refused to touch anyone or get close to anyone." Kili's face nearly splits apart with the smirk on his face, pride flashing in his eyes. "Don't say it." I plead as he opens his mouth. Kili settles for laughing quietly, pulling me in for a hug. I sigh against his chest; stiffening as the sound of a guard's footsteps enters the dungeon.

"It's okay," Kili whispers, leaning towards the gaps in the bars. "It's just Thorin."

"So?" I hear Balin ask quietly. Even his quiet voice though echoes throughout the dungeons. "Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did. I told him that he could ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!" Thorin roars, his voice echoing throughout the cell.

"Well that's that, then," Balin sighs dejectedly. "A deal was our only hope but now…" Balin trails off and I hear the deep sadness in his voice.

"Not our only hope." Thorin promises. Kili practically deflates with depression as he sighs. I place my hand on his cheek; trying uselessly to cheer him up with promises we'll escape. He finally pats my hand, looking down at me with a sorrowful expression.

"I think the journey will end here…" Kili says dejectedly. I shake my head vigorously, staring out the cell.

"No, it doesn't end here," I whisper, clutching his arm and willing Gandalf to show up like he did before. But it's useless as nobody comes to the cell except for the occasional guard. "It won't end here."

* * *

Everyone knows what's coming up next! Get ready! I own nothing but Adriana and Enora. All rights go to their respectful owners.


	30. In Barrels, Out of Mirkwood

Thank you so much to antaurilover685; StarlessGalaxies; NoFearAtAll; littlebirdy123; wolfkibagirl69; jazica; musicminion; twinkletin24; LoriJane1995; SilverSea123; RyuuGirl1249 and HectorsTrojanPrincess for the follows and favorites! Sorry for not updating last week. It was a crazy week. I may update this again some time during the week but we'll see. I don't know how many chapters we'll be in Laketown either yet. But we'll see. Also sorry if I missed anyone on the follows and favorites.

* * *

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," Bofur muses, his voice gloomy. "Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asks dejectedly. I sigh, my head against Kili's chest. His voice was full of the hopelessness we all felt and he was right.

"I don't think we are, Ori." I say, my own tone as dejected as his.

"Not stuck in here, you're not," My heartbeat quickens at the light, hopeful voice of our burglar. A swell of cheers echoes throughout the company, the depression and hopelessness quickly forgotten. "Shush! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo reminds us but his reminder does little to calm us all down. I shake Kili's arm excitedly, watching as Bilbo makes his rounds, unlocking the cells. Kili nearly buzzes with excitement beside me; his face beaming as Bilbo reaches our cell.

"Adriana," Bilbo's face is etched with a deep frown; his eyebrows furrowed as he unlocks our cell. Kili pushes past him, rushing for Fili. I step forward hesitantly, my heart sinking at Bilbo's haunted gaze. "There's—there's something wrong with your mother." I don't hear the rest of his speech; pushing past him and rushing towards the cell where she lies.

"Mama," I whisper. She leans against the wall; her eyes foggy, a weak smile on her face as she stares at me. "What is it? What's wrong?" She opens her mouth to answer, just to be cut off by a coughing fit that ends with her hunched over vomiting cloudy red blood.

"This damn fading," She rasps. "You must hurry else your companions run off without you." The realization hits me hard; a heavy weight on my chest.

"You're not coming then." I whisper. The smile she gives me is a pitiful attempt that doesn't reach her eyes. Pulling me forward, she presses her lips to my forehead.

"Not yet," She whispers against my forehead, kissing my cheeks and the tip of my nose. "Have faith and trust in the company. And take this." She hands me a small, folded piece of paper; her eyes grave. I give her hand a final squeeze, pressing my lips to her cheek as I turn towards the company; lingering on the stairs. I come to stand next to Thorin who stares back at the shared cell with a longing look. I squeeze his shoulder, my throat thick with tears as I tuck the paper into my trouser pockets.

"Let's go then." I whisper. Thorin nods, tears shining in his eyes as he looks away from me.

"I expect an explanation later." He warns me as I move to catch up to Kili. Bilbo leads us all, a finger to his lips as he tiptoes down the stairs. We follow quietly as we can though every step seems to echo throughout the cavernous dungeon. Silently, Bilbo leads us deeper and deeper into the dungeons until we're in the cellars. He stands aside, ushering down the stairs. Beside me, Kili shakes my arm excitedly.

"I can't believe we're in their cellars!" He whispers incredulously. Not all the dwarves seemed to share his sentiment however as Bofur hisses.

"You're supposed to be leading us _out_, not further in!" Bofur reminds him. Bilbo throws him an annoyed glance, shushing him as he leads us down the stairs.

"Bofur now is not the time to argue," I remind him. "Please, let's just focus on getting out of here and as far away from this forsaken place as possible." I plead. Bilbo nods, ushering us down a small set of stairs where a set of empty barrels sit stacked up.

"Barrels?" I mutter, glancing at Bilbo.

"Yes, everyone climb in the barrels quickly!" Bilbo hisses as shouting comes from above us; the guards realizing our cells are empty.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin scowls. "They'll find us!"

"No, no, they won't." Bilbo whispers pleadingly, looking towards Thorin. He turns towards the company, his eyes narrowed.

"Do as he says!" Thorin snaps; leaving no room for argument. We all clamber into the barrels as Bilbo races towards a lever. Bofur's head pops out of his barrel; his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks; prompting everyone to look out of their barrels. An almost mischievous look comes over Bilbo's face as he grabs hold of the lever.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo warns, pulling the lever with a grim, determined look.

"Hold my breath?" Bofur parrots. "What do you mea—aghh!" I let out a shriek of my own as the floorboard and ramp holding up the barrels slopes beneath us; rolling the barrels down into the icy water below.

"Damn burglar!" Dwalin groans, glowering down at the murky water.

"He did promise he'd get us out," I remind him, looking around. A horrible realization hits me in the stomach, my eyes widening as I look at the front where Thorin's barrel floats. "How's Bilbo going to get out?" As if on cue, there's a startled yell and splash as a new body joins us in the water.

"Bilbo!" Nori cries, tugging him to his barrel.

"Well done, Mister Baggins." Thorin praises from the front, pushing himself against the current. We follow his lead; the furious shouts of the elves growing distant behind us as we float down the passageway.

"Hold on!" Balin cries as we reach the end of the passageway and we're plunged further into the icy depths of the river. The icy water was like a slap to the face; stealing my breath away as I dip below the surface.

"Hold my breath," I curse as the barrel floats back to the surface. Gripping the edges tightly, I do my best to follow after the company through the current. "I'll thank you later, Bilbo." I promise. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud, piercing trill of a horn ringing over the roaring of the river. My heart sinks as at the sound as we round a corner, a gate before us and the river. Standing atop the gate is a squad of elf guards. And our only escape route, the gates began to close; the guards drawing their weapons.

"No!" Thorin shouts, gripping the iron bars and tugging. But it's useless as the bars refuse to budge and the current pushes our barrels against each other's. Bilbo looks at me, from his spot beside Nori's barrel, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Adriana," He whimpers. "I let you all down." I squeeze his arm, closing my eyes and waiting for the elves to capture us—kill us—my grip on Bilbo's arm tightening. There's a choked gasp from above us as one of the guards falls forward in a crumpled, unmoving heap. As soon as the elf's dead body touches the ground, there's a savage snarl from above us; an Orc staring down at us with a sneer.

"Watch out!" Bofur warns. "There's Orcs!" And there are, leaping over the gates and trapping us in place. One of them leaps at Nori just to be stabbed by Bilbo, their black blood clouding the water. Chaos erupts around us as the elves and orcs fight; arrows, swords and crude blades raised. Shrieks; battle cries and bones cracking fill the air. All of us struggle to stay in our barrels and dodge the bodies that fall towards us. None of us notice Kili clamber from his barrel and move towards the stairs, running towards the lever. When I turn and catch sight of the empty barrel beside me, my stomach twists into knots.

"Kili!" I screech, twisting left and right. He stood there at the top of the platform, reaching for the lever. The arrow whistles through the air; lodging itself solidly into Kili's thigh.

"Kili!" Fili shouts hoarsely. Kili's dark eyes widen as he staggers, his legs buckling. He grabs hold of the lever; lips set with grim determination. But he doesn't pull it, pain crumpling his features as he collapses with a cry of pain. He lies helpless as the orc who fired the arrow reaches for another, the sneer on his face full of sick determination. The creature doesn't get a chance to fire the arrow; a new orc leaping over the wall and raising his blade. But this creature does not get his chance either as another arrow flies through the air; landing its mark in the orc's throat. The creature falls over with a wail and I nearly sigh with relief as a familiar head of fiery red hair joins the fight.

"Please, Kili," I whisper. Kili struggles to his feet, teeth gritted as he grabs hold of the lever and pulling. He collapses with another cry of pain as the gate opens; sweeping our barrels out with the current. Kili still lay on the platform though, clutching his leg as the other barrels are swept out of the gate. "Kili!" I cry desperately as my barrel begins to be sucked away.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, jarring his brother. Kili grunts, rolling onto his side and off the platform. He lands back in his empty barrel. But the arrow shaft hits the edge, snapping off and earning a sharp groan of pain from Kili's lips. My heart twinges with fear for him at his ashy complexion; his face twisted with pain as the current sweeps us away.

The first part of our barrel ride had been nothing compared to this. My barrel plunges down a waterfall, pulling me under. The icy water is once again a shock and I scramble to grip the edges of my barrel tighter. The sounds of the elves and the orcs fighting are muffled until I once again bob back up; spluttering and coughing. I trail behind the rest of the company down the middle of the river, sweeping back and forth in the current. Ahead of us is a log, spanning the length of the river. Orcs pile onto it, waiting for us eagerly.

"Cut that log!" Thorin shouts; members of the company lifting discarded weapons from the orcs and hitting the log in the same place as each of them passes. The log snaps with a satisfying crack; the orcs plunging into the icy water with angry, startled cries. I cling to the edges of my barrel, my stomach rolling with nausea as we're swept further and further down the river; away from the Woodland Realm of King Thranduil.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin calls. We float down the river now at a lazy pace; the current having slowed to a near crawl. I'm still nauseous; my head slumped over the side of the barrel as I float along.

"Not that I can see," Balin calls, his tone strained. Bofur emerges from his barrel at that moment, spewing a mouthful of water.

"I think we've outrun the orcs!" He exclaims.

"Not for long," Thorin reminds him. "We've lost the current." He turns, paddling for the rocky shore to his right. "Make for the shore!" He orders, the company following suit. I meet Fili's eye, nodding and paddling until we're both level with Kili's barrel.

"I don't need help," Kili says through gritted teeth. "I'm fine." He groans as we reach the rocky shore.

"Who said we're helping you?" I tease, tugging lightly on his dark hair. I earn a light smile before he grimaces in pain. Fili sighs, clambering out of his barrel and reaching for Kili. He shakes his head though and climbs out of it on his own. Fili sighs, helping me out of my barrel with worry clear on his face. Both of us trail after Kili who limps, his hand pressed against his injury. He makes it a few steps on his own before he groans; collapsing onto the rock. I kneel next to him, worry washing over me in waves as he dabs at the wound with a piece of his tunic.

"Kili," I begin, reaching for his leg. Kili stops my hand, his face a mask of blankness. "At least let me look at it."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kili promises even though Bofur kneels by too now; his face as worried as my own.

"On your feet." Thorin commands; looking over the company. Fili shakes his head firmly, his lips set in a line of grim determination.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili objects.

"There's an orc pack on our tail," Thorin shakes his head. "We keep moving." His face is a mask of steely determination.

"Keep moving to where?" Balin asks.

"To the mountain," Bilbo says; his voice full of hopefulness. "We're so close, we can't stop now."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain; we have no way to cross it." Balin reminds him.

"So then we go around it." Bilbo tries.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight," Dwalin breaks in, his voice gruffly. "And we've no weapons to defend ourselves." Thorin purses his lips, turning towards us.

"Bind his leg, quickly," He orders. "You have two minutes." I sigh, pressing my forehead against Kili's temple.

"Do you delight in giving me scares?" I demand, pressing my lips to his cheek. Kili gives me a weak smile, brightening just a bit.

"I usually give my mom some scares. But she's not here so you'll have to do." My laugh dies in my throat as I as look up; noticing a dark, looming shadow standing on the bank over us. A tall, grim faced man stood above us; a dark scowl on his face. In his hands was a bow, the arrow aimed at Ori who sits emptying the water from his boots. Dwalin picks up a fallen tree branch, standing in front of the young scribe. He raises the wood; the arrow whizzing through the air and embedding itself in the branch, inches from Dwalin's face. I'm pushed back by Kili as he staggers to his feet, grabbing blindly at a rock. He raises his hand to throw it but it's in vain as the strange archer fires another arrow; knocking the rock from Kili's hand. He silently loads another arrow; his scowl growing darker as he looks us over.

"Do it again, and you're dead."


	31. Little Sparrow

Surprise double weekend update! Ahhh! Yay! Sorry about the lack of Adriana/Kili things. I've been trying to get back on track with the quest here. Now that we are, we'll get back to more of them together. Thank you so much to SilverZelenia0 and Bunny's Daughter for the follows and favorites! They're greatly appreciated! I had to get this chapter out of my head; it would not leave me alone. I have a five hour gap tomorrow between classes so I'll probably write the next chapters for some of my stories.

* * *

We stand frozen as the unknown bowman looks us over, his gaze sharp and scrutinizing. Balin takes a hesitant step forward, a slow smile spreading beneath his beard.

"Uh, excuse me," He begins, his tone civil. The bowman turns on Balin; his gaze darkening. Balin holds his hands up in a show of peace, his smile still in place. "But you're from Lake-Town if I'm not mistaken?" The man doesn't answer, his grip slackening ever so slightly on the bow. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire would it?" Balin asks, gesturing over the man's shoulder. I follow his gaze where a barge sits docked; a way across the lake. The man lowers his bow, stepping down onto the bank. He grabs hold of one of the now empty barrels, hauling it up. He carries it wordlessly towards the barge. Thorin hesitates, glaring at the man's retreating back before signaling for us to follow after the man. The man silently hauls each barrel towards the barge, rolling them onto it as we stand silently shivering.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He finally asks, turning to look at us.

"Those boots have seen better days as has that coat," Balin says smoothly. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many barrens?" For a moment, the man's dark eyes lighten and he looks as though he might smile.

"Boy and two girls." The man says lightly.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?" As quickly as it comes, the lights gone from the man's face; replaced with a crestfallen look.

"Aye, she was." The man mutters, straightening up. Balin's face drops and he shakes his head apologetically.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Dwalin cuts him off with a growl.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties." Dwalin snaps.

"What's your hurry?" The man asks; his eyebrows raised.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin glowers at him.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Balin's smile doesn't falter as he lies.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants, you say?"

"We need food, supplies, and weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin interjects.

"I know where these barrels came from." The man says, toying with one of them.

"What of it?" Thorin scowls.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-Town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man steps onto his barge, tossing the rope to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin's tone is nearing desperate now.

"Aye, but for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay you double." Balin promises; staring hard at the man. The man hesitates, finally nodding.

"Very well then, all of you get on." The dwarves don't hesitate, barreling onto the barge before the man can change his mind. I hang back, watching as they all pile on. The man stares at me strangely as I step on slowly, his eyebrows raised.

"Thank you," I whisper, giving him a small smile. I hold out my hand. "Adriana." The man nods slightly, grabbing my hand with his work worn one.

"Bard," His eyes move to my ears, exposed beneath my curls. "Might I ask what exactly an elf is doing amongst some dwarves?" He grabs the rope. I can practically feel Thorin's eyes burning a hole into my back as Bard speaks to me.

"I'm not an elf," I follow after him as he prepares to steer, settling next to him. "I'm a half elf—as for how I ended up with a company of dwarves. I spent some time in the wild and my skills were needed. Hunting, fishing—skills in the wild, you know." Bard makes a humming noise and I take it as the end of the conversation. I take a chance to finally look at the bowman taking us across the lake. He's tall, his skin tanned from long days in the sun with sharp, solemn features; dark, almost wiry curls pulled back from his face. His mustache and beard are nowhere near as extravagant or full as the dwarves but well-kept and trimmed.

A heavy fog hangs over us as we move down the lake; a chill settling into our bones from the cold. From the front of the barge, Balin waves for me. I stand, excusing myself from my perch by Bard and moving towards the company sitting at the front.

"Watch out!" Bofur cries, stopping me in my tracks. My hand flies to my sword; preparing for an orc to jump us once again. But there are no orcs, simply a large piece of crumbling, ruined stone that sits directly in front of the barge. Bard doesn't cry out, doesn't bat an eye as he expertly moves around it. I sigh, resuming my path after we move around the threat. Thorin scowls, turning and glaring at Bard from his spot at the front.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard says calmly. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Dwalin growls as I take my seat between Kili and Ori.

"I say we throw him over the side and be done with him!" Dwalin growls, his thick arms crossed over his chest.

"Bard." I mutter, leaning into Kili's arm.

"How do you know?" Dwalin demands.

"Uh, perhaps she asked him?" Bilbo interjects sarcastically.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I still don't like him." Dwalin mutters angrily.

"We don't have to like him," Balin reminds him. The white haired dwarf sits on the ground, counting counts with a deep frown. "We simply have to pay him." His frown only deepens after he finishes counting the coins. He sighs and starts counting them once again. When he finishes, he clears his throat, glancing around the company. "There seems to be a problem. We're ten coins short." Balin announces, looking over the members of the company. Beside me, Kili digs through his pockets once more, looking for coins. I reach for my own pockets, pausing as a small glint of silver in Thorin's eye catches my eye.

"What have you got there?" I ask; my eyes on his hand. Thorin looks at me, his eyes hardening.

"Your mother gave me her locket before we left," Thorin says gravely, holding it out to me. "Asked that I make sure you get it." I had seen the delicate silver chain around my mother's neck many times before growing up; a constant in my childhood. It was the only thing I have of her now I realize and the only thing to get across the lake.

"Balin," I whisper, staring at the locket. "Take it." I take it from Thorin's hand, lying gently among the coins. The company goes silent as they all turn to look at the locket.

"Adriana," Kili whispers, his dark eyes soft as they look at me. "You can't give that to him—you won't get it back."

"My mother would have wanted us to make it to Erebor and for me to make my own choices. And," I slide the locket across to Balin. "This is my choice. Balin nods solemnly, taking the locket.

"Come on now lads, empty your pockets," Balin's tone leaves no room for argument. "Now is not the time to be stingy." All eyes turn towards Glóin who refuses to meet anyone's eye, his arms crossed tightly.

"Glóin come on," Thorin says tiredly. "Give us what you have."

"Don't look at me," The ginger haired dwarf huffs. "I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief," He stops abruptly, the dwarves all turning away in silent awe. I follow their gazes, inhaling sharply as the fog parts. There in all its glory was the Lonely Mountain, a simple outline at the most. But it was there, waiting to be reclaimed, waiting for the last king under the mountain to take his crown. With a dragon waiting there as well.

"Bless my beard," Glóin whispers, handing over his coin pouch without a second thought to Balin. "Take it! Take all of it!" From behind us comes hurried footsteps as Bard rushes towards us; his eyes worried.

"The money, quick," He says hurriedly, holding out his hand. "Give it to me." Thorin scowls at him disdainfully.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say," Bard says stonily. "There are guards ahead."

"Give him the money." Thorin says to Balin. The white haired dwarf nods, gathering the coins hurriedly.

"How are we getting into the town unseen exactly?" I ask, looking up at Bard. He stares down at me with a small, somewhat apologetic smirk.

"Get in the barrels." Bard says. I nearly groan at his words, standing and helping Kili up.

"Back into the barrels my love." I say cheerfully. Kili sighs, his face exhausted as Fili comes over to help him into a barrel. As I head towards my own barrel, I hear Kili grumble about Mahal curse whoever created barrels. The barrels are even more cramped, tight and restricted than when we were standing. There are no holes in my barrel to see out of and the company's silent as Bard continues on moving the barge to a dock; bringing it to a halt.

"What's happening?" I whisper, trying in vain to find a comfortable spot in my barrel.

"Can anyone see what he's doing?" Thorin's voice whispers.

"I can see!" Bilbo whispers excitedly. "There's an arrow hole in my barrel that I can see out of."

"Well, what's he doing?" I ask.

"He's talking to someone," Bilbo's voice becomes sharper, almost angry. "Wait, he's pointing right at us!" Around me come hisses and growls of fury and I clutch my legs; chewing the inside of my cheek. "Now they're shaking hands…"Bilbo nearly whimpers. I nearly whimper myself, stopping at a sudden sound above me. A slimy, icy fish slaps the top of my head and I stifle a yelp as more and more fish are dropped into my barrel until it's filled to the brim. I nearly gag at the stench and there are muffled groans and complaints coming from the barrels around me. We're getting into the town, I remind myself as I hear Bard snap at someone to be quiet and kick at one of the barrels. I couldn't blame them though, the stench seeping into my hair; my nostrils; my clothes. I'm ready to scream and practically sigh in relief at the strange man's voice.

"Halt! Goods inspections! Papers please," There's a pause and the man's voice becomes good natured, warm. "Oh, it's you, Bard!"

"Morning, Percy." Bard's voice is muffled but warm.

"Anything to declare?" The man, Percy asks.

"Nothing but I am cold and tired and ready for home."

"You and me both," Percy agrees. "There we are, all in order." A new voice, reedy and nasally joins the two men.

"Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realms," The reedy voice says. "Only they're not empty, are they Bard? If I recall correctly Bard, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business," Bard snaps.

"Wrong," The reedy voice says triumphantly. "It's the Master's business which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on Alfrid, have a heart," Bard calls. "People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the sides." I inhale sharply at the reedy voice, Alfrid.

"Folk in this town are struggling," Bard says, his tone appealing. "Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem." Alfrid says dismissively.

"And when the people hear the Master is throwing fish into the back into the lake?" Bard asks; his tone heated. "When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

"Stop!" Alfrid commands. "Ever the people's champion, eh Bard?" Alfrid mutters. "Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman but it won't last. Raise the gate!" Although muffled, the sound of a toll gate begins to open. "The master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember; we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard says simply, a smirk on his face as he continues into Lake-Town.

I climb out of my barrel with a groan, shaking my head vigorously. Around me, my companions do the same. Bits of scale stick to my clothes and skin; the stench stuck to my clothes as I shiver.

"Well I can say I never want to have fish again," Bofur mutters, tucking his icy hands into his armpits. "Think I'd rather have the goblin king fall on me again." I nod my agreement, scanning the barge. Dwalin climbs out of his barrel with a furious scowl; almost hissing as he slaps Bard's hands away.

"Get your hands off me!" Dwalin snarls and Bard does as he asks; his hands held up. Beside the barge sits an old man, a confused look on his face as he watches us clamber out of our fish filled barrels. Bard tosses him a silver coin; his face a mask of calmness.

"You never saw them, they were never here," Bard says, the old man nodding with a bemused expression. "The fish you can have for nothing." Bard adds. The old man's eyes brighten and he nods vigorously. "Follow me." Bard says, gesturing for us to follow him. We creep through Lake-Town with our heads down; moving quietly as we can behind the bargeman. We duck between alleyways and stairwells, Bard's face dark with anxiety as he leads us on. We stop sharply when a young boy of about thirteen runs towards us, his face panicked.

"Da! There are men watching our house," He says distressed, staring up at Bard. "They've got the place surrounded." Bard's face pales as he turns and looks at us.

"We'll have to find another way in." The look on his face is clear that we aren't going to like his response. And I don't. As I follow the company through the icy cold water beneath the house of Lake-Town, I silently curse the men watching Bard's house. It's nearly a relief when Dwalin who's at the front growls angrily at whoever tries to help him up.

"If you tell anyone of this, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin hisses. I follow after him, grabbing Bain's hand gratefully and following after Dwalin upstairs into the house.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" A young woman asks, standing at the staircase. The young woman can't be more than seventeen or so with light golden blonde hair, pulled back into a loose braid. Warm brown eyes watch us cautiously as we enter the house; her hands smoothing the front of her worn apron.

"Will they bring us luck?" A much younger girl asks. She looks almost identical to the older girl except without the worried gaze. When her eyes land on me, they brighten, her mouth dropping. "Da! Da, look! An elf!" Bard nods, a patient smile on his face as he gazes at the little girl.

"Aye Tilda, a half elf," He says affectionately; running his fingers through her hair. "Sigrid, would you see if you can find some clothes for her?" He asks the older girl. She nods, giving me a cautious smile, gesturing for me to follow her.

"Come along miss," Sigrid turns and moves down a hall of the small house. "We'll see if I can't find something for you." Tilda follows after us, grabbing hold of my wet sleeve.

"So you're really a half elf?" Tilda asks me excitedly, her eyes wide with childlike wonder.

"I am indeed, young miss." I tell her, warmth spreading through my chest at her happiness.

"Will _you _bring us luck?" Tilda asks me as we enter a small bedroom.

"Don't you know?" I whisper, leaning down. "Dwarves always bring luck when they come out of your toilets." Tilda's eyes brighten at my words as Sigrid digs through a chest in front of the bed.

"A half elf," Sigrid muses; handing me a dark blue dress, soft and worn with age. "I don't mean to offend miss but I didn't believe that half elves lived among dwarves."

"We have a choice to live among elves or among humans," I answer, taking the dress with a small nod. "My story is—well I'll tell you in due time." I promise her. Sigrid nods, ushering Tilda out so I can change. I change quickly, folding my wet clothes and sticking them under my arm with a sigh. I walk back into the living room where the company sits; wrapped up in blankets and sitting near the fire. I accept a blanket from Sigrid, plopping down next to Kili with a content sigh. He gives a quick glance around the room, leaning over and pressing his lips to my cheek. I smile, scooting closer to him. Bard stands in a corner of the room, his back to us. His shoulders are rigid as he turns towards us slowly, his nostrils flaring.

"I refuse to help you," Bard hisses, fists clenched. "Thieves, the lot of you—I refuse to help thieves." The company erupts into shouts at his words; demanding to know what he means; how he could accuse them of such things. Thorin stands up; silencing the company with a shout of Khuzdul.

"What evidence do you have of us as thieves?" Thorin demands; his voice strained. Bard glares at Thorin, his gaze venomous.

"Do not pretend you do not know what I speak of Master Dwarf," Bard hisses, thrusting his fist out; a silver glint shining in the dim light of the house. "This locket was given to an elf named Enora as a courting gift. It was my grandmother's; given to my mother by my father. I gave it to the elf, Enora as a courting gift. Where is Enora?" A heavy silence settles in the room as everyone in the company turns to look at me; their facial expressions varying from fury at being accused; shock to uncertainty. I sit frozen, my hands turning to ice at his words. I curl my fingers in my lap, clearing my throat. Bard turns his glare on me and my voice catches in my throat.

"Were you the one who stole this from her?" He demands, lifting the locket. Behind me, Kili glares at Bard; his eyes darkening with fury.

"No," I whisper, my voice hoarse. "I—I didn't steal it," I gasp. "I promise you, I didn't steal it."

"I know this locket," Bard hisses, his grip tightening. "What happened to Enora?" Kili stands up sharply, hissing through clenched teeth as he grips the table for support.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" Kili growls, his gaze venomous as he stares at Bard. "Look at her!" Bard pales, the locket slipping from his fingers as he backs away from me.

"Oh, oh my," Bard whispers; clapping a hand over his mouth. "You, you, she—Adriana," He clears his throat, running a hand over his face. "She left me though."

"She did not have a choice," I whisper. "I can explain everything to you—is there somewhere more private we could go?" I ask. Bard looks around and seems to realize everyone is indeed looking at him; including his other kids. He pales even more, nodding and gesturing for me to follow me. He leads me back into his bedroom; a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I whisper as he closes the door. "My mother never told me your name or about the locket. She just told me that it was a courting gift from my father." Bard sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Did Enora ever speak of me during your childhood?" Bard asks; his tone hopeful.

"Not as often as I would have liked. It—it hurt her a great deal to talk about so she often refused to talk about me with it." Bard's eyebrows furrow as he looks up at me and my stomach twists into knots as he opens his mouth.

"Where is Enora?" Bard asks. "Where is—where is she?"

"Faded," I whisper tearfully. "It was a long time coming. She spent many years suffering from the pain of losing you. But she loved you still, to her last day." Bard sighs, a tear running down his tan, weather worn cheek.

"One last time," He mutters, shaking his head. "One last time, that's all I asked for." I swallow, extending my hand.

"There's a way, I can show you." I whisper, pausing with my fingers inches from his forehead. "She used to call me little sparrow when I was a child. Did you guys call each other anything?"

"I never said it aloud but she reminded me of the sunshine with her hair and because she always brightened my life."

"She used to say when you did smile it was like the sun." I whisper, pressing my fingers to his forehead. Bard sits unmoving; his eyes closed as his minds flooded with images of a golden haired elf standing in his kitchen, cooking. A small, dark haired child plays on the floor, curls bouncing as she suddenly runs for the door.

"Daddy!" She squeals, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. And there, standing at the door is Bard himself as the golden haired woman turns, a vibrant smile on her face as she comes to join them.

"Do I get to a hug too now? Or only little sparrow?" Enora asks, pressing her lips to his own.

* * *

First: You don't know how long I've been waiting to get that out! Oh God...I have held that secret in for so long and just. I thought of so many different ways to reveal Bard and then this idea just happened. And. That is a huge weight off my shoulders, I can't even tell you XD

Second: Who guessed Bard? And who were your other guesses? Besides Thorin obviously.

Third: Who screamed, squealed, shouted I knew it, slapped their keyboard, cursed at me? What were those reactions? I want to know!


	32. Promises

Le gasp! Another surprise weekday update! What's happening to me? Thank you so much BrieKayee; DiKaiser; shannan423; 1Corinthians 1313; Savarra and for the favorites and follows! To all the reviews: I can't tell you how relieved I am to have gotten that off my chest XD

* * *

Thorin stands outside, leaning against the railing. The cold air bites through the worn hand-me-downs given to him by Bard. His skin, his hair, all of him reeks of fish. But he doesn't notice, doesn't care. He can't bring himself to care about the smell of fish hanging on him like a wet blanket; that Durin's day is quickly approaching. None of that matters right now, his mind occupied by a pair of sky blue eyes. The first time he had seen Enora was on a day that had nearly ended in tragedy. Thorin closes his eyes, his grip on the wooden railing tightening.

_The mines had collapsed and injured several dwarves severely; including his brother, Frerin who had been inspecting the mines at the mine. Thorin raced into the infirmary, Dís hot on his heels. _

_ "I am going to kill him," Dís growled as they ducked around the frantic healers. "Of all the times that idiot was in the mines!" Thorin was ready to beat his brother as well and nearly collapsed with relief at the sight of Frerin lying alive in a hospital bed. Dís immediately went to scolding him while Thorin looked around for the healer who helped him; determined to thank them. _

_ "How bad are your injuries?" Thorin asked, turning to look at his brother. Frerin lay with a dazed, almost dreamy look as he turned to stare up at his siblings. _

_ "I will live," Frerin said lightly as his lips twitched with a small smile. It disappeared though at his siblings glares and he sighed. The dreamy look returned and he gazed up at the ceiling. "A beardless angel saved me." He breathed. Thorin and Dís shared a look as they looked around the room. There were no humans; no dwarrows too young to have started growing any whiskers they could see. Thorin opened his mouth, ready to ask Frerin if he was sure about this beardless angel of his when a pale hand shot up; grabbing the side of his bed. The hand was followed by a woman's face, indeed beardless, Thorin noted. A long strand of light blonde hair hung between her eyes—eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day. Frerin turned towards the woman, his smile widening._

_ "Beardless angel," Frerin gasped as he reached for her hand. "I thought you had left." The woman laughed a high, melodious sound as she patted his hand. _

_ "I've been called many things in my life but beardless angel is not one of them. I will consider it an honor. I am not leaving quite yet but I will be taking my leave soon enough," She turned towards Thorin and Dís, her smile only widened as she brushed the flyaway curl from her face. "How do you, do?" She asked. "My name is Enora." She made a show of bowing as she turned away from Frerin and towards other beds with dwarves awaiting treatment. _

_ The news of the woman dubbed the 'beardless angel' by Frerin quickly got back to their grandfather and he demanded the woman be honored at dinner that night. But when asked, Óin had said the woman had finished helping and departed from the mountain. Thrór looked ready to send half the mountain out after her as Thorin departed after her. The woman's light boot prints though barely there had not been difficult to follow. And the head of golden curls was easy enough to spot once he'd wandered far enough. The woman didn't bother to turn around as she called to him nor slow down. _

_ "Why do you follow me?" She asked. "I have no gold for you to steal; any precious gems or jewelry. And you do not seem the type to just steal from someone." Anger rose in Thorin's chest at the woman's words that she would ask such a thing of a prince; let alone a dwarf who valued women more than gold itself. _

_ "You healed my brother: Prince Frerin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. We simply wish to honor you with a dinner." Thorin promised. The woman still did not slow. _

_ "I have no needs for a dinner, thank you. I simply helped because it was the right thing to do." _

_ "So you will just travel on then until some other need for a good deed happens?" Thorin asked, unable to resist the urge to taunt the woman. She slowed but did not stop. _

_ "I will travel until I am home." The woman called over her the shoulder. The wind chose that moment to blow. It pushed back her curls and revealed a set of pointed ears. Thorin stiffened but did not turn his pony away. _

_ "And where is home then?" Thorin demanded; a small thrill rushing through him as the woman finally did stop. "Rivendell? Mirkwood, perhaps?" She turned and there was a look on her face that Thorin would not come to understand until after Smaug's attack on Erebor. _

_ "I wish Rivendell," She confessed. "Mirkwood is my birth place although I wish it wasn't. So I'm traveling I guess you could say until I find home." When Thorin moved closer, she did not turn and walk away. Thorin stopped a few feet away from her, taking a deep breath as he bowed low to the woman. _

_ "Thorin: son of Thráin, the son of Thrór," Through the dark strands of hair that hung in his face, he could see the small smirk that played on the woman's lips. "May I escort you to dinner in thanks for saving my brother's life?" _

_ "You may, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór," She bowed until their heads were level. "Now you never answered my question earlier," She trilled as she took his arm in hers. "How do you, do?" _

Behind him, the door creaks open as Balin and Dwalin slip outside; their heavy boots tromping across the wood. Thorin doesn't look up from his hands as he growls, his hands aching from gripping the railing so tightly.

"What do you want, Balin?" Thorin demands. Balin used to his mood swings and temperamental ways doesn't so much as bat an eye at Thorin's tone.

"You really should come inside," Balin advises, coming to stand beside him. "Our burglar seems to have caught a cold from our ride in the barrels. We can't afford for another member of our company getting sick."

"She looks like him," Thorin mutters, more to himself than the others. "I can see it." And he could. Adriana's features were nowhere near as sharp as Bard's; more elf like. But the black hair; the skin a shade too dark to be her mother's; the somber stare she seemed much too young to have. It all made sense now. He didn't want to face the lakeman let alone his company. He couldn't stand their pitying gaze; the sympathetic eyes that would follow him. To see Bard fuss over Adriana as he surely would. It was all too much.

"Well she is his daughter," Balin mutters, stepping up beside Thorin. He plants a gentle hand on Thorin's arm. "Thorin, she has been given an opportunity to meet him and he has been given the opportunity to meet the child he never knew about. We must respect that."

"As long as it does not get in the way of the quest," Thorin scowls. Balin lingers for a moment longer before he sighs, turning and walking inside. Dwalin doesn't walk follow after his brother; coming to stand next to Thorin. Neither of them speaks, staring out over the desolate town. And if Thorin sheds a couple tears, Dwalin doesn't say a word.

* * *

"So then da," Sigrid says as she canvases the table, handing out bowls of soup. "We have a sister—a half elf, half-sister?" She muses, her face contorted with confusion. Bard has the decency to look sheepish as he nods, sitting in the corner of the small dining room.

"Aye, you do," Bard admits, the locket in his hand once more. "Long before I met your mother, I met an elf maid, Enora who I began courting. King Thranduil though did not approve of it and he forced us apart." Bard sighs, his head downcast.

"If you can even call him a king," Nori snorts from his spot. "Pathetic excuse even for an elf!" Nori declares, the company growling their approval. Tilda silences them as she squeezes between Bofur and me at the crowded table.

"So I get another big sister?" Tilda asks, her eyes wide with excitement. "Where were you all these years?" I set my spoon down, clearing my throat. The company's eyes all settle on me, their gazes sharp.

"I do owe all of you an explanation," I admit, rubbing my hands on the skirt of my dress. "Whenever my mother discovered my power, she took me to Rivendell to tell Lord Elrond about it. He'd watched over her during her pregnancy and even tried to help discover the problems of why she was experiencing such strange things. There was someone from Mirkwood there and he tried to warn her. But she was so happy and so excited to show him that she didn't notice he was trying to warn her."

"So they ran back to Mirkwood and told him?" Bofur summarizes. I nod, fiddling with my spoon as the company all sits silent.

"Someone came to the house a couple months later and it was agreed upon. When my power grew to be too strong for me to control, she would bring me to Mirkwood. And I would be turned over to someone to learn how to train it. And it was also agreed upon; I would be betrothed to the Prince of Mirkwood: Legolas Greenleaf." Kili's already ashy face becomes even ashier at my words and I wince as the company begins whispering amongst themselves.

"Let the lass speak," Balin scolds; silencing them. "Go on now." I give him a grateful look and try desperately to stop my shaking hands.

"When she brought me to Thranduil, I didn't know what to think honestly," I admit. "He was this stranger who exuded power and danger. Well long story short, I grabbed a guard and accidentally showed him the Battle of Moria," The dwarves who'd seen the battle in person all wince at my words. "The guard started yelling and my mother was yelling too, begging everyone to just calm down. I panicked and ran until I fell in the forest. That's when I met the wizard, Gandalf the Grey. We spent many years together until he left me with a promise we would meet again."

"And did you?" Tilda asks, her eyes bright. I nod, my smile strained as I wonder where Gandalf possibly was now.

"We did and I met King Thranduil again," I admit; my stomach turning to a block of ice at what I admit next. "He heard of a company of dwarves looking to reclaim their mountain. There were gems he wanted in the mountain; starlight, he called them. My orders were to turn the dwarves against each other with my power and manipulate them; take the gems and bring them to him." The dwarves are silent; their gazes dark and heavy.

"And what was he going to give you in return, lass?" Balin asks, his voice soft.

"I would be given the privilege he said of marrying his son; producing an heir who he hoped had my gift. And when the child was born, I would be killed. If I failed, I would be killed."

"That night in Rivendell," Nori realizes, his eyes widening. "You were being attacked, that—you were being attacked by one people of his weren't you?"

"I refused to give up information," I whisper, lifting my eyes to meet the company's. "Every time, I refused."

"They beat you," Nori hisses. "You had so many bruises. Mahal, Adriana," He shakes his head. "Why?"

"I think I know why," Bilbo whispers, his nose stuffed up. "You were tired of sitting day after day in that room; eating; sleeping and just not living. You were breathing but you needed the chance to live. You needed the chance for friendship."

"But aren't you angry at your mother?" Ori whispers, his lower lip quivering. "How can't you be angry at her for what she did?"

"I believe she was scared," I whisper. "She was alone and knew nobody who could help her. No elves of Mirkwood would help her; the humans were distrustful of her. When Thranduil promised her help; he promised food, shelter, clothes and training. There was no promise of beatings and lying and deception. There was no promise of that—somehow he forgot to mention that part."

"Well you're with us now," Bofur says, lifting his chin as if daring the others to object. "Can't promise that we can provide the best food or shelter. And certainly can't provide the best clothes. But we're with ye to the end; mountain or no mountain." Bofur promises, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you promise me one thing?" I ask, squeezing his hand.

"I can certainly try," Bofur cocks his head, the ever present smile on his face. "What can I do for you lass?"

"Please, all of you take a bath," I beg. "You reek of fish." The room echoes with laughter, Bofur winking at me as he sniffs Dori and feigns fainting just to fall backwards off the bench.

* * *

Later I lay on the wooden floor of Bard's house; my back cushioned by a nest of blankets. Sigrid had offered to create me a makeshift bed in hers and Tilda's room but their room barely fit the two beds so I declined. Around me the company snores peacefully, all curled up on their own makeshift beds. The normally peaceful chorus of snores and even, steady breathing wasn't enough tonight to put me to sleep, my thoughts racing. I lay on my back with a sigh, lifting the locket with a sigh. Bard had given it back to me before bed; a somewhat sheepish look on his face.

"It was given to your mother as a courting gift and it should only go to you," He explained. We had stood there together, not quite looking at the other one. Bard waited until I gave him a small smile, turning away to move down the hallway before he spoke.

"Whenever my wife passed away, I used to talk to her. I would just do it at night at first when I missed her the most. And then it just kind of became a normal every day thing. It helps sometimes."

"I'll try that," I promised. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, little sparrow." My own goodnight was whispered as I headed towards my blanket nest; sinking down with the full intention of sleep.

A flurry of motion beside me makes me jump and I roll over to see Kili lying on his side beside me; his face twisted with pain.

"What are you doing?" I demand, wincing as I take in his ashy appearance. "Shouldn't you be sleeping and resting your knee?"

"It's fine," Kili snaps, scooting closer to me. "I wanted to talk with you." I throw one of my blankets over him, scooting closer so our noses are nearly touching.

"I'm listening." I promise.

"Dwarves are possessive creatures. We love fiercely," Kili explains, his hot breath fanning across my face. "Would you rather marry Legolas because he's the only prince and isn't just a spare? Or is it because he actually has a kingdom?" Kili's tone is heated but his dark eyes are hurt.

"I don't love Legolas," I promise him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I would never wish to marry an elf when I have a dwarf—especially a dwarf like you."

"Promise me?" Kili asks, lifting a pinky. I go wrap mine around his, stopping when he lowers his; a cheeky smile coming on his face. "Seal the promise with a kiss?" I roll my eyes but lean forward. The kiss is unhurried, chaste. When I attempt to pull away, Kili hums against my lips, grabbing the back of my neck gently; holding me in place. "I need more kisses," Kili mumbles between kisses. "Stronger promise." I reach up, tugging on the silky black strands. Kili whines against my lips a light tickle, as I scratch at his scalp. The whine turns into a growl as his kiss turns needy; possessive.

"We have to be quiet." I whisper as his tongue snakes out, licking my lower lip. I let out a gasp as he slips his tongue into my mouth. He tastes of the soup we had just hours ago; warm, familiar with an underlying spice. Each moan, gasp, whimper and whine is swallowed by our needy kisses. When Kili pulls away it's with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, panting lightly. "You okay?" I whisper, brushing strands of his hair out of his face. Kili nods, swallowing hard.

"I'm fine," He promises me and this time it's accompanied by a deliriously happy smile. "Just need some sleep is all." He tugs the shared blanket over us; resting his chin atop my head. And if there are any more touches and kisses shared beneath the blankets; the company doesn't notice, their snores drowning out the sounds of our gasps, whimpers and pleading whines.


End file.
